ESPADA DOS DEUSES Episódio III: Saara
by Massafera
Summary: A busca pela poderosa Espada dos Deuses e as espadas do Gelo e do Fogo vão para os misteriosos desertos egipcios. Lá, Rony, Gina, Draco, Sirius, Lupin e Snape dão de cara com um mundo completamente novo, e que promete.
1. CAPÍTULO 30: Nas Areias do Deserto

**N.A 1 **Bem vindos ao Terceiro Episódio (ou terceira fase, escolhe aí) da fanfic Espada dos Deuses! A partir de agora a coisa muda de rumo completamente. Nesta fase você viaja com Rony, Gina, Draco, Sirius, Lupin e Snape pros confins do deserto do Saara, abrindo portas de vez para a corrida pelos Templos Sagrados, pelas Espada Mágicas e pela Espada dos Deuses, armas mágicas que não podem cair em mãos erradas. Harry, Hermione e Leah (Personagem Original) foram para o Brasil, e não dão as caras nesse Episódio, bem como os personagens dessa fase não dão as caras no Episódio IV, Brasil. Ele é bem independente dos outros, então, se você estiver interessado em começar daqui, ou ler só essa parte, sem muitos problemas.

**N.A 2 **Sobre a fase, também: nova versão mesmo! Tem muita coisa nova – capítulos inteiros, imagine! Essa fase merecia tratamento especial, é minha preferida. Quem reclamava de falta de romance, tem sua sede matada aqui. E, para quem sentia saudades de Kione, Giafar, Nura, Zen e até do Moredin, divirtam-se! Eu prometo que ninguém vai passar 'sede' de nada enquanto estiver andando com o pessoal pelas escaldantes areias do Saara... ;-)

**N.A 3 **Pra quem é novo, espero que goste! Essa fase é a preferida de 90 dos leitores! Ganhei de presente muitos "leitores especiais", que são os R/Hr. Digo isso porque, pra uma fanfic H², eu me sinto lisonjeada de receber os e-mails deles, torcendo pelos personagens, elogiando a fic, mesmo não sendo do shipper que os agrada. Valeu o apoio, galera! Eu tenho que gostar dos R/Hr mesmo! Eles adoram a Saara e não torram meu saco pra chegar logo o Episódio H²! rs

**N.A 4 **Vamos em frente que atrás vem gente:P

ESPADA DOS DEUSES  
EPISÓDIO III: SAARA

****

-Capítulo 30-

Nas Areias do Deserto

Um oceano azul-acinzentado, com altas montanhas. Um oceano feito de areia fina. É, um deserto. As estrelas pintam o céu negro. Nada se escuta, apenas o barulho do vento que sopra e muda as montanhas de lugar. Num vale, próximo a um pequeno oásis, onde se vêem apenas três coqueiros e algumas moitas de papiro, um pequeno grupo de contrabandistas dormem. Um deles está na frente da fogueira, de vigia. Os cavalos e camelos estão amarrados e, nas bagagens, muito contrabando saqueado de ruínas. Tesouros perdidos. Tesouros raros.

Do alto de uma dessas montanhas de areia surge uma figura. Um cavaleiro de negro, que esconde seu rosto. Ele pára no alto da montanha e observa o acampamento com os estreitos olhos vermelho-fogo. O vigia nota a presença do cavaleiro silencioso, no alto da duna, e imediatamente se põe de pé, gritando pelos companheiros e pegando sua cimitarra.

O cavaleiro desce a duna a galope.

- Templário Giafar! Templário Giafar! – grita o vigia. O negro cavaleiro tira da cintura sua grande cimitarra dourada, adentra o acampamento a galope e corta o homem na cintura.

Na próxima tenda um outro homem assustado sai. Olha para o lado e a única coisa que vê é o vulto negro passar por seu lado, antes de ter sua cabeça arrancada. O cavaleiro chega ao fim do acampamento e volta a cavalo, e dessa vez outros cinco homens já saíram das tendas com espadas nas mãos. Ele continua dando voltas no acampamento correndo, fazendo sua dourada espada tilintar de encontro às dos outros homens. Um deles o puxa pela capa e o faz cair do cavalo.

Mas antes de se pôr de pé ele já voltava a se defender das espadas e matou mais um. Dois vieram atac�-lo pelas costas, ele virou-se num rápido movimento e abriu a palma da mão na direção deles. Um deslocamento de ar jogou os dois homens a uns bons 10 metros do lugar. Ao se por de pé, a espada do último homem o retalhou de cima embaixo. Mas ele teve um a surpresa: no chão caiu apenas uma capa vazia. Olhou para trás. O cavaleiro estava nas suas costas, com a mão esquerda em seu ombro. Ele disse alguma coisa em uma língua árabe, e bateu a palma da mão direta na barriga do homem, e ele imediatamente foi lançado longe, dessa vez com o corpo em chamas. Ao chegar no chão via-se apenas as cinzas do corpo.

O silêncio voltou à noite do deserto. O cavaleiro respirou fundo, olhou dos lados, e fechou os olhos, passando a mão na cintura. Olhou a palma da mão, manchada de sangue. Em algum momento um dos bandidos lhe havia cortado profundamente o abdômen, apesar da rapidez com que os executou. Contraiu o rosto, incomodado com o ferimento, mas não deu importância à gravidade dele. Entrou em uma das tendas e pouco tempo depois saiu tranqüilamente dela com um amuleto nas mãos. Era um amuleto de ouro com um cordão. A medalha era feita de esmeralda, e parecia o desenho de um escaravelho. Subiu em seu cavalo e voltou a desaparecer no deserto.

Estamos no Egito. Um país que parece ter se perdido no tempo. Um cenário de filme de aventura, de um desenho, de uma novela. As casas são de barro, com um reboco amarelo, altas, umas em cima das outras, muito juntas, com ruelas e corredores estreitos. Uma espécie de grande cortiço. Poucas janelas têm um pano servindo de toldo, outras têm uma cortina. Ao redor da cidade, o deserto do Saara. A minoria aqui é a água do rio que passa ao lado da cidade. Fora ele, nada. Areia. Só areia a se perder de vista. O acesso mais seguro é pelo rio, e são poucos os viajantes que chegam de camelo. Está de noite. A lua cheia parece ser bem maior aqui que em outros lugares do mundo. A areia está azul pela luz e uma brisa varre a cidade, que dorme.

Da pequena varanda de uma das casas uma jovem muito bonita olha o horizonte, perdida em pensamentos. Com os cabelos longos, quase até a cintura, ondulados e muito negros, da mesma cor dos olhos, e uma pele lisa e bem morena de sol. Tinha um conjunto de cinco pedrinhas na testa entre as sobrancelhas, no lugar do jagan, o terceiro olho. Uma pedra em forma de gota vermelha no centro, e duas de cada lado menores ainda, verdes e azuis. O maior contraste era sua boca, com lábios grandes que davam a impressão de que ela estava sempre usando um batom muito vermelho, o que era impossível, já que ela era proibida de usar qualquer tipo de maquiagem. Estava sentada num degrau do parapeito da janela, e tinha o rosto apoiado na mão, com uma expressão um tanto desanimada. Na parte debaixo da casa um homem corpulento, com a cara arredondada, duas grandes cicatrizes no queixo que subiam até perto da orelha contornando o seu perfil, bigode peludo que descia ao queixo e traços que o faziam parecer um homem das cavernas entrava na companhia de outro homem que carregava uma grande sacola. O primeiro entrou e retirou o pano que usava na cabeça, jogando-o na mesa. O segundo deixou as coisas num sofá montado a partir da massa da parede e coberto de almofadas costuradas com retalhos de tecido colorido, falou alguma coisa pro primeiro e se retirou. Alguns instantes depois e o homem gritou com voz rouca:

- Kione!

A jovem da varanda pareceu não se importar, continuou olhando o horizonte. Um escorpião apareceu na beirada da varanda, subindo pela parede e indo na direção do braço da jovem, que apenas desviou o olhar para seguir o animal, aparentemente arranjando o que fazer. Ele veio andando com as presas erguidas, passando bem ao lado de seu braço. Ao passar debaixo do rosto da jovem ela o agarrou sem o mínimo medo, e o deixou de barriga para cima, batendo as pinças e balançando as pernas cascudas, cheio de agonia.

- Kioneeee! Kioneeeeeeeeeeeee!

Pela primeira vez ela pareceu escutar. Ou resolveu atender. Tirou o rosto da mão, mas ainda ficou segurando o pobre escorpião com a outra, e esticou o olhar para dentro da casa.

- Kioneeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – o grito do homem ficava cada vez mais grosso e bravo.

A jovem deu um longo e desanimado suspiro. Olhou o escorpião na sua mão. Com a outra mão o pegou pelo ferrão da cauda. Balançou o bichinho algumas vezes e o atirou em queda livre pra fora da varanda. E apressou-se para dentro da casa colocando um lenço sobre a cabeça.

- Kio- – o homem não terminou, já que a jovem desceu a escada estreita e curva apressada. Ele a olhou com muito mau humor.

- Eu... – começou a dizer, com uma voz doce que parecia estar sempre com medo de sair. – estava dormindo... me perdoe... meu... senhor.

- Hum. – grunhiu o homem – Amanhã chegarão nossos novos... clientes. De fora.

- Estrangeiros? – perguntou, com um pingo de ansiedade na voz e quase um sorriso. Mas parou imediatamente ao ver a cara emburrada do seu senhor.

- Sabe qual é teu lugar, não sabe? Nada de conversa. Nada de olhares, nenhuma palavra. Jamais tire a burca, a não ser que queria levar o pior castigo que os deuses puderem lhe reservar.

- S-sim senhor. – concordou. Sabia que era sempre assim. Não adiantava tentar mudar. – O senhor sabe o que é melhor para mim.

O homem se espreguiçou tirando as roupas grossas que o protegiam do clima do deserto, mostrando que usava uma blusa de tecido duro e bege. A jovem olhou o chão, desanimada, e encostou-se na parede, coçando a nuca. Ergueu os olhos e viu seu senhor dando um malicioso e nojento sorriso, que mostrava seus três dentes de ouro debaixo do bigode negro. Ele se aproximou dela e pôs uma mão em seu pescoço e outra em sua cintura, lhe puxando e beijando o outro lado do pescoço. Ela se encolheu contra a parede sentindo um arrepio de asco muito grande. O homem percebeu e a olhou demoradamente.

- Algum problema? – resmungou, apertando-a mais forte contra a parede.

- Não... não senhor. – respondeu, com a voz quase desaparecendo.

Ele, sem receio nenhum, continuou a beij�-la densamente, a apert�-la contra a parede cada vez mais com violência, não se importando com o que ela poderia estar sentindo. Sem poder fazer nada a jovem apenas suportou a dor mais uma vez, como sempre fazia, e esperou que ele terminasse. Os músculos do patrão amoleceram assim que ele soltou um grosso e longo gemido, e ele finalmente parou de prens�-la contra a parede. Olhou os negros olhos da jovem com um olhar muito fechado e lhe deu um longo beijo mordendo com força seu lábio inferior. Assim que ele a soltou novamente, a garota sentiu o gosto do sangue lhe encher a boca. Em seguida o homem sussurrou rouco em seu ouvido:

- Você é minha, Kione. Eu tenho você, eu dou tudo que você quer. E você vai fazer sempre o que eu quiser, porque ninguém terá dinheiro suficiente pra comprar você de mim... Lembre-se sempre disso.

Ele se afastou e ela levou a mão à boca, segurando o choro, mas deixando escapar um choramingo. O homem mais uma vez fechou a cara.

- O que foi?

- Nada, meu senhor. – murmurou baixinho, encolhida na parede.

- Não gosta quando eu faça isso? Tem nojo de seu dono?

- Não, meu senhor. – disse imediatamente, assustada, erguendo o olhar e dando um jeito de sumir com as lágrimas e limpar o filete de sangue do lábio inferior. – o senhor... é... muito... bom pra mim...

Antes que retomasse fôlego, o homem novamente lhe puxou pelo ombro, mas dessa vez lhe virando um violento tapa que acertou seu rosto em cheio, jogando Kione de costas na parede e espirrando o sangue do machucado na tinta amarela. Ela deslizou para o chão, zonza, enquanto o patrão colocava a blusa para dentro da calça, subindo para o andar de cima da casa, sem sequer olh�-la.

Algum tempo depois e a bela jovem estava novamente na varanda de seu quarto, no parapeito, mas dessa vez com o rosto inteiro escondido nos braços, chorando baixinho com medo de que pudesse acordar seu dono. Levantou o rosto molhado ao se incomodar com um vento gelado que soprou forte vindo do deserto, poucas casas à frente. Passou a barra da grossa roupa marrom nos olhos, e depois esfregou no rosto todo, tentando tirar a nojenta sensação daquela barba que lhe arranhava a pele.

- Que Alá me olhe de onde estiver... – disse baixinho, soluçando – E que os espíritos do deserto... me guardem de todo o mal... que venha a me acontecer.

Enquanto isso o valente escorpião voltava a escalar a varandinha. Kione fungou e olhou o bichinho preto, que parou exatamente a sua frente e parecia estar olhando-a. Fez um barulhinho muito esquisito ao bater as pinças excitadamente, sem parecer estar disposto a atac�-la, mesmo correndo o risco de ser jogado lá pra baixo de novo.

Kione não ignorou o bichinho, dessa vez pôs a palma da mão bem na sua frente e com um leve cutucão o colocou na palma. O escorpião continuava a bater as pinças, enquanto ela coçava sua carapaça com os dedos da outra mão. Deu um longo suspiro e ergueu o olhar para o horizonte. Parou num ponto. Alguma coisa estava parada muito longe, no alto de uma duna. Um pontinho negro no meio da areia iluminada pela lua. Estreitou os olhos para tentar ver, mas não conseguiu distinguir o que era. Do alto da montanha de areia o cavaleiro negro a olhava demoradamente com os olhos vermelhos, enquanto guardava no peito o amuleto do escaravelho nas roupas. Olhou para a escuridão do deserto às suas costas e imediatamente surgiram mais doze cavaleiros de negro atrás dele, a observar a cidadezinha.

- O vento está mudando, Zen... – sussurrou para um dos cavaleiros, que estava de olhos fechados. O segundo cavaleiro sorriu debaixo do pano da máscara e disse em voz suave:

- Está chegando a hora, Giafar, meu irmão... Theron está de volta.

Eles murmuraram mais alguma coisa entre si numa língua árabe diferente e deram as costas, voltando a desaparecer nas areias do deserto.

Seis pessoas andavam entre as ruas da cidade durante a manhã. O comércio agitado, camelos, mascates. A cidade parecia um formigueiro, provavelmente pela falta de ruas secundárias grandes. As ruas principais largas eram quase ignoradas pelos comerciantes, que pareciam se divertir muito mais dando um jeito de pôr as bancas de venda nos apertados corredores entre as ruas e as casas. As seis pessoas andavam acompanhadas de dois outros homens que carregavam as malas, nas mãos e em dois camelos. Dentre as pessoas, havia um homem de cabelos longos e cavanhaque, um de cabelo claro e rabo de cavalo, outro que parecia estar sempre de mau humor e o cabelo ensebado, um jovem loiro com o cabelo puxado para trás e um também jovem casal de ruivos sardentos.

- E eu que achava o Beco Diagonal uma bagunça nas vésperas do ano letivo...

- Quando fomos visitar o Gui não vimos nada disso.

- Essa cidade é bem mais longe de onde vocês foram, Gina – disse o homem de cavanhaque, sorrindo. – Divertido vai ser pechinchar com eles.

- É? – disse o ruivo muito animado. Ele quis parar numa banca de tapetes onde um homem gritava muito para ser ouvido na multidão, mas Gina não deixou.

- Rony, sem essa.

- Esse lugar é estupidamente quente e essas roupas... são nojentas. – resmungou o loiro. – Vamos chegar logo?

- Já j�, Draco. – resmungou o homem de cavanhaque.

- Afinal, Sirius – começou Rony. – Gui nos deu as coordenadas, pra onde estamos indo agora?

- Precisamos de um guia, Rony. – sorriu. – Já vamos chegar. O cara é um chacal do deserto. Não deve valer meio nuque.

- Mas sabe de tudo – falou o de cabelo castanho claro. – Moredin Ali é um dos mais conceituados e ricos... ahm... mercadores desse buraco do deserto.

- Mercadores, Lupin? – sorriu Sirius. – Dizem que ele é o maior contrabandista desse lado, ele é o demônio.

- Então porque vamos cair nessa? – resmungou Gina.

- Ele sabe o que queremos. – murmurou o último homem, de cabelo ensebado. – Pode nos levar até lá. E tem boas relações com o mundo bruxo.

- Ele não é bruxo, não, Severo? – comentou Lupin. – Por sermos bruxos... talvez seja melhor tomarmos mais cuidado...

Severo confirmou com a cabeça, sem olhar o companheiro.

Algum tempo depois e eles chegaram ao fim de uma viela tranqüila. De uma pequena porta saiu Moredin, para recebê-los.

- Alá trás os bons ventos e vocês em segurança. – sorriu, mostrando os dentes de ouro e falando com um forte sotaque árabe. – Bem a tempo de descansarem para a viagem...

- Outra? – resmungou Draco.

- Venham, entrem, a casa de Moredin é dos amigos de Moredin.

Os bruxos entraram. Moredin desviou os olhos para as espadas que Sirius, Lupin e Snape carregavam nas cinturas.

- Com medo de inimigos... Bom andar de espadas...

- Ah?... – disse Sirius, retirando a sua espada, assim como os demais. – Por gentileza... guarde-as. Creio que não iremos precisar delas, sim?

- Não tão cedo, esperamos. – murmurou Snape, de olhos estreitos. Moredin olhou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Sentem-se. Temos pão, queijos e chás – falou Moredin, mostrando a mesa central de madeira. A casa não era grande, mas não deixaram de notar a exuberante louça de ouro puro.

Os bruxos se sentaram.

- Viajem longa? – perguntou Moredin, na frente de Sirius.

- Ah, muito.

- Irmãos de Gui, não? – falou apontando os Weasley. – Bom homem. Bom homem.

- Dormiremos aqui hoje, Moredin? – perguntou Sirius, servindo-se de pão e queijo, muito à vontade.

- Não. Ficarão aqui hoje e descansarão até a noite. Peço desculpas, não é minha casa de verdade... é pequena, só para... momentos de transição de mercadorias. Sairemos para a Morada do Sol de madrugada, é o horário mais confortável de se viajar. Chegaremos amanhã no começo da tarde.

- Quanto antes, melhor. - disse Snape, de braços cruzados, sem tocar na comida.

- E estes adoráveis jovens? – Moredin disse isso olhando com uma cara muito desconfiada para Rony, Gina e Draco. – Essa viajem é muito arriscada para os pequenos.

- São nossos aprendizes – disse Sirius, firme. Moredin mudou a expressão na hora. – Somos os tutores deles, e eles irão nos ajudar bastante, acredite.

- São bem novos. Anos...?

- Dezessete - disse Draco, mau humorado, tomando o chá frio.

- Também - resmungou Rony, engolindo o pão.

- Dezesseis – disse Gina, pouco à vontade.

Moredin deu um longo "hum" coçando os bigodes. Lupin terminou de comer e foi se levantar pra pegar a jarra de chá quando Moredin berrou fazendo todos darem um salto da cadeira:

- Kioneeeeeeeeeeee!

Todos se olharam, assustados. Moredin disse para Lupin se sentar. Ele parecia muito emburrado de ter de chamar a jovem. Ela demorou. Mais um berro.

- Kioneeeeeeeeeeeee!

Passos apressados desciam da escada abaixo. O motivo do atraso foi sentido assim que Kione pôs os pés no andar térreo. Um doce perfume invadiu o lugar, fazendo todos olharem-na e deixarem-na muito constrangida. Moredin a fuzilou com o olhar. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, piedosa. Não disse nada, mas todos deduziram que ela estava vindo do banho.

De fato, o delicioso cheiro doce de óleo de canela, cravo e mel fez com que Draco e Rony esticassem o pescoço para olh�-la. Ela não mostrava nada além dos olhos, das pedrinhas na testa e em poucos fios negros de cabelo que lhe caiam no rosto por causa da pressa de se vestir. Moredin fez um impaciente movimento ordenando que ela os servisse.

- E essa é...? – tentou Sirius, sem saber se dizia filha ou esposa.

- Minha escrava.

Um silêncio baixou na mesa, enquanto Kione ignorava tudo e servia os convidados.

- Oh... – balbuciou Sirius – Sim... escrava. Bem... Jovem, ela, não?

- Hum... Quantos anos tem? – murmurou Moredin olhando Kione. Ela só retribuiu o olhar, sem dizer nada. Moredin pensou um pouco e voltou a olhar Sirius. – Talvez nem chegue aos vinte. Comigo está a quase dez anos. Era uma criança quando a comprei.

Gina e Rony ficaram olhando espantados Moredin dizer aquilo naturalmente. Uma... escrava? De verdade? Desde quando era criança? Rony sentiu de repente uma grande saudade de Hermione e seu F.A.L.E. O que ela não faria ao saber que alguém em algum lugar do mundo comprava escravos?

Kione veio servir Rony, que estava chocado. Tentou mudar de assunto:

- Ahm... E qual o seu nome? – perguntou para Kione, tombando a cabeça.

Ela não respondeu. Ergueu-se e ficou sem olhar Rony diretamente nos olhos, depois fez isso olhando Gina e então voltando a olhar Rony. Moredin esbravejou:

- O nosso convidado está perguntando qual o seu nome!

Kione estremeceu, e falou com a habitual voz doce e medrosa:

- Kione.

- Aaaaaahhh... É um nome bonito. – disse Rony, sem saber o que poderia dizer. Kione? Nunca tinha ouvido falar. Ia fazer o quê? Rir do nome estranho?

- Significa "Rainha do Nilo" – disse Moredin, orgulhoso, esticando-se na cadeira e coçando a barriga. – Eu sou o dono da Rainha do Nilo.

- Que bom pra você. – disse Snape, sarcástico.

- Quem bom que você tem... a Kione. – observou Sirius. – Gina ficará bem acompanhada. Estava com medo dela se sentir deslocada, sabe? Muitos homens...

Moredin não pareceu gostar da idéia. Olhou Kione, que só limitava-se a manter a cabeça baixa e correr os negros olhos pelos presente.

- Tem razão. – resmungou. – Ela cuidará de sua garota aprendiz. Pode ir comer, Kione.

Kione saiu para o lado de trás da casa, uma minúscula parte ao ar livre onde havia um tipo de tanque com água corrente para se lavar a roupa e um pequeno espaço de terra batida que dava de frente a um muro alto também amarelo. Sirius começou a falar:

- Ah, não, é só para ter uma amiga com quem convers... – mas parou ao ver Kione sumir de vista.

Gina não perdeu tempo e se levantou, meio acanhada.

- Posso... ir ficar com ela? – pediu. Moredin a olhou um longo tempo, depois olhou Sirius e Lupin e chegou à conclusão de que seria melhor mesmo deix�-la ir.

- À vontade. – falou.

Kione estava sentada no sol, três degraus a esquerda da porta, comendo. Ao sentir a presença de Gina a primeira reação foi cobrir o rosto.

- Ah, desculpe. – disse Gina, baixinho e meio acanhada. – Eu... não queria assustar... É que... Lá dentro só tem homens, então... Achei melhor vir aqui. Posso me sentar?

Kione pareceu chocada. Ninguém nunca tinha falado com ela assim. Balançou a cabeça e deixou o lenço no pescoço, ficando apenas com os cabelos cobertos:

- Claro, sente-se. Aceita?

- Não, comi demais, obrigada.

Gina ainda ficou sentada ao lado dela um bom tempo, com as mãos no rosto, olhando céu azul no sol forte.

- Como vocês agüentam esse sol? È forte demais. – comentou. Kione deu de ombros. Gina reparou mais nela. – Vocês são bem mais morenos que a gente. Seria ótimo não sermos brancos assim. – riu. – Mas de onde nós viemos é muito frio e nem tem tanto sol assim... Você sempre tem que usar... isso? – completou, apontando a roupa de Kione com o rosto.

Ela respondeu que sim com a cabeça. Mas para não parecer chata continuou:

- Isso é a burca, nós mulheres devemos reservar nós mesmas apenas para nossos homens.

- É... interessante. – Gina sentiu uma vontade muito grande de perguntar se Moredin, horrível daquele jeito, era o 'homem' dela, uma jovem tão bonita. Mas achou melhor não. – Bem... Vocês são... como nós?

- Como?

- Bruxos. Somos bruxos. Você e seu... patrão... são trouxas ou bruxos?

- Meu senhor diz que sou um aborto. Disse que minha família bruxa morreu durante um ataque à caravana onde estavam, há muito tempo. Disse que eu não tenho poderes mágicos.

- Como ele pode ter certeza? Você nunca foi educada pra isso?

- Meu mestre não mente. – disse rápido, como se tivesse medo de ouvirem. – Se ele diz que sou um aborto, então eu sou um aborto. Sabe mais do que eu.

Gina suspirou, voltando a olhar o céu azul. Rony apareceu na porta.

- Ei, Gina.

Kione deu um salto que quase caiu de cara no chão, pondo o pano no rosto. Quando se ergueu junto de Gina já o tinha tapado, e, pra sua sorte, pois Moredin estava logo atrás de Rony.

- Bem... – disse Rony, olhando o olhar de espanto de Kione. – Vim chamar você pra saber o que você precisa tirar da mala.

- Vá ajuda-l�, Kione. – disse Moredin.

Moredin entrou, com Gina em seguida. Quando Kione se aproximou Rony parou ao lado da porta para Kione passar. Ela parou na sua frente, do lado da porta também, olhando o chão. Quando já ia subir, Gina parou e olhou pra trás. Os dois continuavam parados. Rony não entendia. Porque ela não passava? Estava sendo educado. Gina desconfiou o porquê, e agarrou Rony pelo colarinho,trazendo-o pra dentro da casa. Em seguida, Kione entrou.

Na porta da casa Kione, de pé atrás de Rony e Gina, observava-os.

- Vou levar só meus objetos pessoais, Rony... E uma roupa leve pra dormir... Nós só vamos tomar um banho e dormir, não?

- Eu não vejo a hora de tomar um bom banho e dormir... – suspirou Rony, agachado ao lado da irmã. Ele ergueu os olhos e observou Kione olhar o movimento da rua. Os olhos dela eram a única coisa a vista, com exceção das mãos e das sandálias, e pareciam captar qualquer movimento que fosse ao seu redor. – Será que vai ser muito difícil a viajem?

- Não sei... Kione, você já foi para Morada do Sol? É um povoado bruxo, não?

Kione pareceu um pouco sem jeito de falar. Como se não soubesse falar.

- Bem... A viajem demora. Mas não muito. A casa de meu senhor lá é grande. E tem bruxos, e tem muitas ruínas antigas, dizem amaldiçoadas. E tem também tapetes voadores.

- UAU! – vibrou Rony – Tapetes voadores! Legal!

Gina sorriu e se levantou. Rony fez o mesmo.

- Pode me levar ao seu quarto, Kione? – pediu Gina, que ficaria com a garota. – Preciso mesmo de um banho...

Kione fez que sim com a cabeça baixa, olhando o chão. Os três foram na direção da escada. Gina começou a subir quando Rony parou de novo para Kione. Mas dessa vez Gina continuou.

- Oh, menina, sobe! – disse Rony, indicando a escada. Kione só olhava o chão. Ele pareceu se incomodar com isso – Mas que... Sobe logo, não tá vendo que eu tô deixando você passar?

Ele reparou que Kione começou a ficar brava com ele, mas limitando-se a olhar o chão. Rony pôs a mão na cintura, inconformado.

- Por que diabos você tem de ficar andando atrás da gente? Qual o problema de passar na frente? Passe!

Kione não arredou o pé. Rony perdeu a paciência. Gina desceu as escadas olhando Rony sério. O irmão então ergueu os braços, desistindo.

- Ah, quer saber? Então fica andando de escolta mesmo, sua tonta- e subiu. Kione atrás.

Ali naquela hora eles já descobriram que não ia ser fácil aturar um ao outro; não com costumes tão diferentes.


	2. CAPÍTULO 31: Morada do Sol

**N.A 1= **Próximo capítulo. Por enquanto não há nada de muito diferente da primeira versão... espero que estejam gostando do novo 'visual' da EdD

**N.A 2=** Antes que algum 'novato' me pergunte... rs... Kione não tem NADA a ver com Mione. Kione é mesmo um nome egípcio.

ESPADA DOS DEUSES  
EPISODIO III: SAARA

--Capítulo 31—

Morada do Sol

Já era noite quando arrumavam as bagagens nos camelos para partir. Lupin aconselhou os garotos a arrumarem tudo sozinhos e acompanharem os outros de perto pra não perderem nada.

- Ai, ai. – suspirou Rony, colocando uma mochila feita de remendos grossos nas costas. – Lá vamos nós. Não seria mais fácil irmos de Pó de Flú do que de... camelo?

- Legal seriam lareiras no Egito, Rony, irmãozinho. – murmurou Gina. – Como você raciocina bem...!

Draco, no canto da sala, soltou um risinho debochado. Rony o olhou bravo, mas Sirius os chamou da porta:

- 'Bora, minha gente.

Os garotos se apressaram, saindo juntos de perto de Moredin, com Kione em seu encalço. Como era de se esperar, ela parou na porta, olhando para o chão. Draco sequer a olhou, Gina sorriu para a garota, e Rony passou o olhar por ela e virou os olhos, suspirando mais uma vez, impaciente.

- Quase um dia de viagem. – anunciou Moredin, subindo em um dos camelos. – Chegaremos no começo da tarde de amanhã. Melhor dormirmos um pouco no caminho.

Sirius ajudou Gina a subir em um dos camelos e foi para outro. Todos subiram, num total de dez camelos. Um pra cada, mais três de bagagens. Os bruxos olharam Moredin para ver se ele deixaria Kione ir a pé porque seu camelo estava carregado demais. Deixaria.

- Ei, Kione. – chamou Sirius. – Quer vir comigo?

Kione parou sem saber o que fazer. Moredin a olhou durante algum tempo, e depois olhou para Sirius:

- Ela deve guiar do chão o camelo da jovem que vem com vocês, para que não tenha nenhum problema durante a...

- Não precisa. – disparou Gina, olhando Rony e Sirius. – Meu irmão mora no Egito, e quando viemos aqui andamos muito bem de camelo, não preciso de guia, obrigado.

Moredin pareceu levar um tapa na cara. Rony sorriu e olhou Kione, que mantinha a cabeça baixa esperando alguma decisão. O comerciante viu que não tinha saída, sua garupa estava lotada.

- Tudo bem, vá com ele.

Sirius esticou a mão e Kione pulou para sua garupa, agarrando-se à sua cintura. E saíram em seguida, rumo ao deserto.

Os camelos iam vagarosamente pelo deserto, e horas depois resolveram acampar em uma pequena planície de terra batida e cheia de pedras, provavelmente um oásis seco. Ao chegarem ao lugar, cruzaram com dois viajantes que vinham da cidade bruxa Morada do Sol. Trocaram algumas palavras com Moredin e partiram. Depois de armado o acampamento, começaram a preparar alguma coisa para comer. Moredin observou demoradamente os seus 'clientes', passando a mão nos bigodes.

- E quando começará a nos dizer o que sabe? – disse uma voz bastante suave ao lado de Moredin, que se assustou. Era Snape.

- D... Dizer?... Perdão?

- Os detalhes sobre o lugar onde pode estar o Templo. – disse Snape, seco.

- Quando chegarmos lá, quando chegarmos lá... Temos tudo já pronto.

- Que bom. Isso é muito bom, senhor Ali. Para os dois lados.

Snape seguiu até os outros, enquanto Moredin estreitava o olhar e entrava na sua tenda.

- O que faz aí, Kione?

- Eu... só estou... me arrumando. – falou, olhando Moredin. Ela estava ajoelhada em algumas almofadas, se olhando no espelho, fazendo um traça em seu longo cabelo.

- Pois pare de se arrumar. Não quero os estrangeiros olhando você.

- Não me arrumo para os estrangeiros. Arrumo-me apenas para meu senhor. – disse, apática, voltando a fazer a trança. Ela parou ao sentir Moredin agachar-se ao seu lado e sussurrar entre os dentes:

- Vá arrumar o jantar dos estrangeiros. E logo.

Kione se levantou no mesmo pé, pegou seu lenço e saiu. Já lá fora Gina e os outros tentavam puxar conversa com ela.

- Você sempre faz tudo para o Moredin? – perguntou Gina, meio receosa. Kione demorou um pouco pra responder, e se limitou a afirmar com a cabeça.

- ...Não enche o saco? – perguntou Rony, sentado numa mochila. Gina lhe lançou um olhar furioso. Ele tentou corrigir de má vontade. – Quer dizer, deve ser muito trabalho só pra você.

Kione fez que não com a cabeça.

- A gente não morde, ô criatura. – resmungou Draco, largado num canto próximo à fogueira central. – Ou você não aprendeu a falar?

Kione se surpreendeu ao ouvir todas as vozes dos estrangeiros ao mesmo tempo, falando a mesma coisa:

- Cale a boca, Malfoy!

- Seu babaca! – completou Rony, mal humorado, que se levantava e ia até o caldeirão da sopa que ela preparava. Nessa hora Lupin chamou por Kione, ela prontamente o atendeu:

- Você poderia conferir pra mim esses pergaminhos? – pediu, sorrindo, lhe dando alguns rolos. Kione gentilmente se agachou à sua frente. – Nós já os traduzimos, montamos, mas tenho medo de ter algum erro...

Moredin saía da sua tenda na direção do caldeirão, enquanto Kione olhava um por um, prestando atenção nos detalhes:

- Preciso de um tempo. Pequeno, mas preciso. – disse, olhando os pergaminhos. – Mas é claro que eu...

Lupin sorriu para Kione, e escutaram um barulho muito grande. Moredin acabava de virar o caldeirão no meio do deserto, furioso.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ SERVINDO PARA MEUS CONVIDADOS? NEM MESMO UM PORCO COME ISSO!

Kione ficou espantada com a atitude, assim como os outros, sem entender. Sempre fez uma comida deliciosa – diziam os convidados do seu senhor e até o próprio. Porque estava fazendo aquilo? Ela se levantou depressa, com Lupin junto.

- Mas eu... – as palavras morreram ao ver a expressão de Moredin. Era o fato de estar dando atenção aos estrangeiros. Ele apenas deu as costas. Quando chegou dentro da tenda, gritou:

- Kioneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

- Que imbecil. – disse Draco, olhando os outros. – Porque ele foi gritar por ela só depois que estava dentro da tenda?

- Kioneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!

Ela soltou um longo suspiro e foi até a tenda. Ao entrar viu seu senhor de costas, tremendo de raiva. Ele juntou todas as forças para lhe dar um tapa, mas não deu. Limitou-se a lhe apontar o dedo.

- Quero ser cordial com meus clientes. Mas você está desobedecendo minhas ordens de não se aproximar deles.

- Só estou... tentando agradar. – Kione disse isso e olhou fundo nos olhos do patrão. – Não seria bom verem que possui uma fiel escrava que não trata bem seus tão honrados convidados. Manter uma boa relação com eles apenas ajudaria o senhor.

Moredin desfez a cara de raiva. Ela tinha razão. Ele não gostou disso, mas ela tinha razão. Suspirou fundo:

- Tenho que partir agora para a Morada. – falou, juntando algumas coisas. – Vou deixá-los sobre sua guarda. Se acha mesmo que conquistará a confiança deles para mim, faça-o. Irei à frente para preparar a casa. Acha que poderá levá-los até a cidade?

Kione assentiu com a cabeça, tentando não parecer muito animada. Moredin saiu, trocou duas palavras com Sirius e montou seu camelo, sumindo do lugar. Assim que Moredin sumiu de vista na escuridão, Sirius virou-se para Kione, que estava parada na frente do caldeirão virado. Todos ficaram em silêncio. Ela olhava aquilo procurando um motivo que realmente a convencesse de que era necessário. Sentiu os olhos se encherem de água, e fez força para não chorar. Estava quase sendo vencida quando escutou o barulho de alguém chupando ruidosamente um líquido. Ela e os outros bruxos olharam para ver o que era. Era Rony, sentado na mochila, de olhos fechados, bebendo a sopa que havia pegado a poucos instantes antes de Moredin virar o caldeirão. Sirius e os outros ergueram as sobrancelhas enquanto o garoto tomava a sopa. Ele tirou a pequena vasilha da boca abrindo os olhos muito devagar, passando a língua para limpar os lábios. Em seguida olhou o céu, como se estivesse sozinho no lugar.

- Mas essa sopa está tão deliciosa... Acho que o paladar do senhor Ali está com defeito.

Sirius abriu um largo sorriso. Gina ficou espantada. Rony olhou os amigos, satisfeito:

- É verdade. Querem experimentar? – continuou, esticando o potinho. Debaixo do seu véu, Kione sorriu encabulada.

- Eu... faço outra. – disse, apressando-se. Snape a parou a três passos de onde estava. Ela ergueu os olhos.

- Não se dê ao trabalho, menina. – falou, seco. – Nós temos comida nas mochilas. Amanhã estaremos na Morada, não se incomode conosco e vá descansar.

Kione mais uma vez se surpreendeu. Mas não mais do que os outros. Rony murmurou para Gina:

- O sol derreteu os miolos ele.

- Ele escutou um sopro divino. – disse Gina. – Ele deve ser o novo profeta... só pode.

- Toque de recolher! – disse Sirius, em voz alta. – Todo mundo pra tenda descansar!

Cada um pegou seu rumo. No caminho, Lupin voltou a chegar ao lado de Kione com os pergaminhos.

- Você... ainda poderia, por favor?

- Ah, claro. – respondeu, pegando os papéis.

- Se estiver com sono não precisa se incomodar.

- Ahm... não... tem problema. – resmungou, sem saber direito o que dizer nessas horas.

Na tenda "Weasley", Gina e Rony estavam deitados:

- Acho que vou chegar na tenda da Kione... – disse Gina. – Será que tem problema?

- Hum. Se você entra, ela tem que sair. – resmungou Rony de olhos fechados. - Pra que perder tempo?

- Rony... – ralhou Gina. – Eu quero tentar ser amiga dela, algum problema? Não quero ficar no meio desse monte de ceroulas fedidas me sentindo por fora de tudo. Imbecil.

- Vai fundo.

Gina foi até a tenda de Moredin, agora ocupada só pela escrava.

- Kione...?

- Pois não?

- É a Gina, eu...

- Pode entrar.

Gina entrou. A tenda de Moredin era como a que eles usavam, de fora parecia caber apenas duas pessoas, dentro, umas cinco ou seis. Ela estava sem o véu, novamente arrumando os cabelos. Gina ficou um tempo parada, encantada com ela. Kione a olhou também demoradamente, sem entender o que ela queria.

- Sente-se. – disse.

- Desculpe, - falou Gina, sentando-se próxima a ela – é que... é estranho ver você sem o véu...

- Mas você já me viu sem ele...

- Não, você estava com o véu ainda. É... diferente ver você assim, 'nua' dos ombros pra cima. – sorriu Gina.

- Me...desculpe... – murmurou Kione, achando que estava fazendo alguma coisa errada.

- Desculpar por quê? Você não fez nada. Só estou dizendo que você é bonita.

- Ah...

- Você não pode mostrar o rosto para as pessoas?

- Não, não. Só para meu senhor.

- É... diferente. – Gina se ajeitou para escutar melhor, Kione também se ajeitou, começando a se sentir mais à vontade.

- Para nós se cobrir é como se reservar dos olhares de outras pessoas. Assim não somos objetos de ambição ou desejo pra ninguém além de nosso marido. E também é uma forma de nos sentirmos seguras...

- Hum... legal... bem, deve ser divertido também atiçar a curiosidade dos homens, não?

- Como? – Kione se sentiu um pouco constrangida com a pergunta. Gina riu.

- Quero dizer... ter todo esse ar de mistério... deve ser legal, os homens ficam muito curiosos de saber o que há "debaixo do véu".

- Hum... é... verdade.

- Se você quiser, pode esquecer esses costumes quando estiver com a gente... digo... se você estiver, de repente, querendo não usar o véu, ou qualquer outra coisa, pode dizer, nós não nos importamos, desde que não cause problemas pra você.

- Ah, não se...

- Ginaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gina e Kione se olharam. Era Rony, obviamente, imitando Moredin. Gina vez uma expressão de quem seria capaz de socar o primeiro que lhe aparecesse na frente, dando preferência, é claro, pra Rony.

- Bem... até daqui a pouco, Kione. – despediu-se Gina.

- Boa noite. – falou Kione, esperando ela sair.

Gina abriu a tenda e olhou Rony com um olhar quase assassino. Ele, por sua vez, estava muito tranqüilo, só de calça, esparramado nas almofadas e nos lençóis da "Tenda Weasley".

- Eu não conversei com ela nem quinze minutos! – resmungou a menina. – Seu... imbecil! Porque foi me encher o saco?

- Você vai conversar o quê com ela? Qual a melhor forma de deixar alguém passar na sua frente, se é pela esquerda ou pela direita?

- Você quarda rancor das coisas como uma criancinha feliz. – zombou Gina. – Está tão doce quanto o Draco. Só falta fundar um fã-clube.

Rony não gostou do comentário, e fechou a cara.

- Eu estou brincando.

- Não é o tipo de brincadeira que se aceite de braços abertos, "irmãozinho".

- Desculpe, desculpe. É que ela é tão... sei lá, anti-social.

- A culpa não é dela. – disse, sentando-se. Rony se ergueu das almofadas, apoiado pelos braços. – Deve ser horrível ser uma escrava. Ainda mais de alguém como Moredin, um contrabandista, isso sem contar que ele é grande, feio, peludo e fedido. – o irmão não agüentou e riu da irmã, que enumerava as "qualidades" do homem nos dedos - E ainda ter de usar aquele véu o tempo todo... Só poder tirar quando está longe dos outros...

- Ela estava sem aquele pano da cabeça? – perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha. Gina olhou o irmão.

- Claro, por quê?

- E como ela é?

- Por que quer saber?

- Porque eu quero saber... qual o mal de querer saber como é a cara dela? Eu só vejo aqueles olhos.

- Hum. – resmungou.

- Então, como ela é? – insistiu Rony. Gina o olhou sorrindo.

- Não vou contar. É importante pra ela que ninguém sabia como ela é.

- Besteira! Por quê?

- Faz parte da cultura.

- Cultura! Fala aí, como ela é?

- Não vou falar.

- Aposto como ela é feia. - Gina sorriu ao ver que Rony tinha ficado mal humorado. – Deve ser horrorosa, porque aquele Moredin é o rascunho do mapa do inferno. Ela então, deve ser uma baranga. Claro, porque...

- Ela é linda. – disse Gina, baixinho. Rony virou os olhos pra ela na hora.

- Como?

- Eu disse que ela é bonita. É uma beleza diferente da nossa.

- Então por que ela não anda com o rosto descoberto? Tem tanta menina que a gente vê que não usa.

- É outra coisa, Rony. Ela tem de usar. Bem, vamos dormir.

Gina virou-se de lado e fechou os olhos. Rony continuou olhando a chama do lampião mágico.

- Será que se eu pedir ela me mostra?

- RÁ-RÁ! – riu Gina. – Nunquinha.

- Então eu peço pro Moredin mandar ela mostrar. Ela tem de obedecer ele, não tem?

- Diga isso ao Moredin e ele arranca seu couro pra fazer tapetinhos.

- Qual o problema da gente ver o rosto da menina? Não vai arrancar pedaço.

- Acredite, Rony... Ele tem motivos fortes o bastante para não deixar que homem nenhum a veja descoberta.

- É...?

Gina dormiu logo, mas Rony ainda ficou um bom tempo olhando o teto de pano da tenda, pensando.

Sirius saiu de sua tenda quando uma linha lilás se pôs entre as dunas e o azul escuro da noite. Espreguiçou-se na frente da tenda, descabelado, e bocejou. No meio do bocejo abriu os olhos e viu a caravana prontinha. Era Kione, terminando de arrumar um dos camelos.

- D...dia! – terminou de bocejar, chegando perto de Kione, coçando as costas. – Você acorda cedo... arrumou tudo sozinha? Que trabalho...

- É Bom que a gente saia antes do sol. – disse, terminando de amarrar umas cestas na lateral do bicho – Ou seremos castigados pelo poder do Deus do Sol.

- Entendo... ah, com licença, sim? – em seguida ele puxou a varinha, murmurou uma palavra que fez a ponta da varinha brilhar lilás. E gritou, sua voz saindo como um rugido cortando o deserto:

- HORA DE ACORDAR, MACACADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Depois do berro o silêncio. Um vaso saiu de uma tenda zunindo no ar e Sirius desviou por pouco dele. Da tenda saiu Lupin, de olhos inchados.

- Seu _viado_! Isso é jeito de acordar os outros, seu monte de estrume?

Kione sorriu, enquanto Lupin se aproximava, bocejando e apertando os olhos. Ele viu a garota com o rosto descoberto, o véu apenas nos cabelos.

- Oh, olá, Kione. Você está bonita hoje. Acordou cedo, heim? - comentou naturalmente. Ela não agradeceu, apenas sorriu meio desconfortável e terminou de dar um nó no camelo. Pouco depois os outros saíram das tendas.

O céu já estava rosa e laranja quando eles saíram. Cortavam vagarosamente as colinas de areia, debaixo do sol que castigava. Nem sinal de povoado.

- Tem certeza que você está nos levando para o lugar certo, menina? – resmungou Draco, olhando Kione, que estava na frente do cortejo, a pé, puxando os camelos exclusivos de bagagem.

- Claro que tem, Malfoy. - disse Sirius.

- Quando o sol estiver lá, – disse Kione, apontando o lado esquerdo do céu – chegaremos.

O sol estava no meio do lado direito. Ia demorar. Draco gemeu.

- Ah... poderia ser mais específica?

- Hum... – pensou. – Está vendo aquelas montanhas pontudas ao longe? – era difícil de enxergar. Como é que ela via? – lá é uma porção de montanhas mais duras de areia e rochas. É mais próximo da Morada, é só cruzar que chegaremos à cidade.

Horas depois eles entraram no vale, cercado de paredes de rocha e areia. Parecia uma pedreira, um antigo leito de rio que o sol secou. Rony balançava no camelo com cara de dor e gemia:

- Ai... esse camelo está me matando! – os outros começaram a rir. – Sério! Tenho ovos fritos! Ovos mexidos! Assados! Como é que esse povo do deserto suporta andar nesse bicho?

- Porque você acha que eu estou indo a pé? – comentou Kione. Depois de um breve silêncio, os bruxos voltaram a cair na gargalhada.

- Isso, avacalha! Por que não avisou antes?

- Porque o senhor não me perguntou.

- Senhor? – Rony torceu o nariz. Sirius olhou para ele.

- Senhor? Devia se sentir importante, Rony.

- Ah, com certeza. Sendo chamado de senhor por uma menina que não deve ter dois anos a mais que eu!

- Pois é, Kione. – disse Gina, olhando para ela. – Você não precisa dessa formalidade com a gente. Aliás, ainda nem fomos apresentados direito. Pode me chamar de Gina.

- Gina. – repetiu Kione.

- Eu sou Sirius Black, só Sirius.– disse Sirius.

- Sirius.

- Remo Lupin. Remo, Lupin, tanto faz.

- Lupin.

- Severo Snape. – Snape não deu um nome abreviado.

- Aquele é o Draco Malfoy. – disse Rony, ao ver que Draco não falaria. – Mas você pode chamar ele de doninha saltitante e feliz.

- Vou mostrar quem é a doninha, Weas... – começou Draco, sendo interrompido por Snape. Sirius olhou Rony o reprovando, balançando a cabeça, mas não deixando de rir.

- Ah, e eu sou Rony Weasley. Só Rony.

- Rony. - repetiu Kione.

Depois de andarem mais um tempo no vale começaram a subir uma grande montanha cheia de pedras. Uma serra, e a contornavam por uma estrada.

- Do outro lado veremos Morada do Sol.

- Ah, que ótimo! – comemorou Lupin. – Mas é um fabuloso paredão de pedra e areia, não? Provavelmente uma proteção para a cidade mágica.

Estavam no meio da colina, subindo tranqüilamente, quando começou uma forte ventania.

- Eita! – exclamou Sirius, cobrindo o rosto.

- Estamos chegando no alto da montanha, é plano lá. – disse Kione em voz alta.

Eles perceberam que haviam chegado a um lugar plano, mas ainda muito árido. E em pouco tempo estavam envoltos numa nuvem de areia.

- Desçam dos camelos! – gritou Kione, segurando o véu no rosto por causa da areia. – Desçam logo!

Sirius e os outros obedeceram, e assim que desceram os camelos deitaram para se proteger da ventania.

- É uma tempestade de areia realmente forte! – comentou Lupin, agachando-se ao lado de Sirius. - Onde estão os garotos?

- Minha mochila! – berrou Rony.

O vulto da mochila de Rony desprendeu-se do camelo e desapareceu carregada pelo ar. Ele foi atrás.

- Volte aqui! – gritou Sirius – Rony!

Kione correu na direção dele e também desapareceu.

- Fiquem aí! Cuidado para não de separarem! – berrou Kione, antes de sumir de vista na tempestade.

Rony encontrou a mochila enroscada numa pedra grande. A tempestade de areia terrivelmente forte. Sentiu alguém se aproximando.

- Você tem algum problema?! – era Kione, brava. – Não pode sumir numa tempestade dessa!

- Ora, então porque veio me alugar? – respondeu Rony, gritando pro causa da ventania. Engoliu um bocado de areia.

- Tenho que cuidar de vocês! É meu dever!

- Eu sei o que eu faço, só vim buscar minha mochila! Vamos voltar agora.

- Não podemos! – disse Kione. – É perigoso.

- É só gritar. Sirius! Você me escuta?

Um breve instante depois ele gritou de algum lado à nordeste.

- Estamos aqui! Vocês estão bem?

- Estamos! Nós já vamos indo!... O que?...

A ventania mudou bruscamente, virando um redemoinho. Rony sentiu uma presença forte, e barulho de cascos no chão de pedra. Olhou dos lados.

- Tem alguém aí, Sirius? – berrou.

Sirius não respondeu. Rony deduziu que fosse verdade: havia alguém além deles ali.

- Mas que... – Rony escutou os cascos de um cavalo vindo rápido em sua direção, aumentando o som.

- CUIDAD -

Kione não terminou. Um vulto negro em cima de um cavalo também negro rompeu a nuvem de areia a galope e com um golpe derrubou o casal no chão, de costas nas pedras. Ele novamente sumiu de vista, mas pelo barulho parou e estava voltando. Rony se pôs de pé, com a mão no braço, dolorido.

- Mas que diabos é...?

Dessa vez uma espada dourada veio reluzindo junto do cavaleiro. Rony agachou rapidamente e escutou ela passando a milímetros da sua cabeça. Kione estava completamente perdida.

- Vai com calma, criatura! – gritou Rony, sacando a varinha. O cavaleiro cavalgou em círculos e Rony tentou lhe acertar vários feitiços. Até que um maior rompeu o lado esquerdo da tempestade e explodiu de encontro com a espada do cavaleiro de negro. Rony olhou depressa. Era Sirius, com a varinha nas mãos.

- O que você quer de nós? – perguntou em tom de ordem. – Só estamos de passagem!

O cavaleiro o olhou demoradamente, com o cavalo mexendo sem parar, agitado. Ele tinha olhos vermelhos brilhantes e olhava os bruxos sem medo algum.

- Flippendo! – gritou Sirius, mas mais uma vez o cavaleiro foi rápido o suficiente para rebater com a espada, ao mesmo tempo em que avançava em Sirius.

- Expelliarmus! – disse o cavaleiro, esticando a palma da mão para Sirius ao passar ao seu lado. Sem tempo pra reagir, Sirius foi jogado de costas, perdendo a varinha na areia.

O cavaleiro voltou na direção de Rony, girando a espada. Rony o esperou se aproximar, e puxou a espada que tinha na cintura, presente dos pais a ele e Gina ao serem escolhidos para cavaleiros e aurores. Bateu-a com força contra a dourada do cavaleiro. Foi arrastado uns bons quatro metros, mas permaneceu de pé.

- Sabe brincar de espada? – perguntou Rony, bravo. – A gente também sabe!

O cavaleiro deu a volta e disparou com a mão uma bola de fogo contra Rony, que rebateu com a espada.

- Seu bobão, eu fui batedor campeão de quadribol, isso não funciona comi... Kione!

Kione virou-se rapidamente, e o cavaleiro havia jogado a bola de fogo em Rony, mas não esperou e correu em direção à garota, com a espada nas mãos.

- CUIDADO!

Rony saltou na frente do cavaleiro, quando ele dava um poderoso golpe na transversal, cortando a tempestade de areia. Rony caiu em cima de Kione, e eles rolaram até bater de costas numa pedra. O cavaleiro sumiu de vista de novo. Ela se sentou chacoalhando a cabeça pra tirar a areia do véu, e viu que estava respingada de sangue. Olhou para o lado e viu Rony se ponde de pé, muito bravo, com o rosto ensangüentado.

- Ah, seu filho da mãe... – gemeu, pondo a mão no lado direito do rosto, onde tinha levado um corte fundo e começava a sangrar sem parar até pingar em sua roupa.

- Senhor Ron... – Kione não terminou, pois Rony esbravejava.

- Venha pegar alguém do seu calibre, imbecil! Seu covarde! Pare de se esconder aí! Vamos! Venha me...

O cavaleiro voltava galopando, com a espada erguida, num golpe certeiro para decepar Rony. Kione não teve tempo de fechar os olhos. Do lado direito uma fera muito grande soltou um rugido que encheu o lugar e se atirou em cima do cavaleiro, fazendo ele cair longe e o cavalo parar sem ninguém em cima.

- Mas o que é isso? – perguntou Kione, indo se agarrar às costas de Rony. Ele, por sua vez, olhava sem entender, a varinha na mão e ofegante.

O cavaleiro se pôs de pé zonzo. A criatura fez o mesmo. Rony conheceu a fera, um homem-lobo de uns dois metros de altura e do tamanho de um touro.

- Lupin!

Sirius se aproximou de Rony e Kione. O cavaleiro olhava incrédulo. A fera era um lobisomem musculoso, alto, peludo, com dentes muito afiados e olhos brilhantes e amarelos. Rosnava pra ele como um cachorro pronto pro ataque, os pêlos das costas arrepiados. Ele avançou e o cavaleiro defendeu com a espada, mas o tranco o jogou novamente no chão. O lobisomem avançou mais uma vez, agora com as garras. Mas para a surpresa de todos o cavaleiro se pôs de pé e agarrou as mãos do homem-fera, com uma força descomunal: suportava a força de Lupin. Com dificuldade, mas suportava.

- Quem... é... esse... cara?! – exclamou Sirius, baixinho. – Eu, Snape e Leah juntos não conseguimos segurá-lo!

Lupin continuava a olhar os olhos do cavaleiro, os dentes cerrados e o rosto contorcido de raiva, igual ao adversário. Com uma vacilada e um rápido movimento, o cavaleiro deu uma cotovelada na barriga de Lupin e saiu da zona de ataque dele, pegando a espada no chão. Lupin sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a olhá-lo.

- Saia... – grunhiu Lupin - Saia de perto dos meus amigos. Agora! Ou eu vou ser obrigado a machucar você.

O cavaleiro de negro olhou ele demoradamente, pronto pro ataque ou defesa.

- Li... Licantropo. – falou baixinho. Lupin desfez a cara de raiva. Como ele conhecia? O desconhecido deu um longo assobio. O cavalo negro veio correndo, ele se agarrou à cela e desapareceu. Em pouco tempo a tempestade de areia desapareceu.

Lupin estava parado ainda na forma de lobo, curvado. Ao seu lado esquerdo, próximo a umas rochas, estavam Sirius, Rony e Kione. Atrás, mais longe, Snape, Draco e Gina, junto dos camelos. Todos olhavam assustados.

- O que... esse cara queira? – perguntou Sirius, balançando a areia da roupa e indo até sua varinha.

- Qual o propósito desse ataque? – também perguntou Snape, se pondo de pé. Os bruxos novamente se juntaram.

- Não pareciam interessados em nos saquear - disse Lupin, ainda do mesmo lugar, apenas virando-se.

Kione, Gina, Draco e Rony mantinham a cara grudada em Lupin.

- Você... – gaguejou Kione. Lupin a olhou um pouco desanimado, mas sorrindo, erguendo as algemas.

- Sim... sou um lobisomem. Estas algemas são... um Licantropo. Com elas eu posso...

- Eu sei. – disse, se aproximando, os olhos grudados em Lupin, encantada. – Posso?

- Ahm... claro... – concordou Lupin. Kione queria poder tocá-lo. Passou a mão nas algemas, nos seu braço, na suas orelhas, parecia realmente encantada. Ele pareceu desconcertado. – Desculpe se eu lhe deixo com medo, mas é que...

- Medo? – disse Kione, inconformada – É... É INCRIVEL!

Lupin abaixou as orelhas, encabulado. Ninguém que o tinha visto como lobisomem teria esse desprendimento. Muito menos agora que o licantropo o deixava mais feroz, monstruoso e forte.

- Você foi demais! – vibrou Rony. – Que incrível! Eu quero ser um lobisomem também, posso?

Lupin sorriu junto de Sirius. Só Draco parecia não gostar.

- Você nos salvou, Remo. – agradeceu Sirius – Muito obrigado.

- Não foi nada. Também não via a hora de usar esse artefato de novo. Adorei.

Lupin tirou a tranca das algemas e imediatamente ele diminuiu de tamanho e voltou ao normal, envolto por uma luz. Entregou as algemas para Snape.

- Você esteve... bem. – disse sem emoção, guardando as algemas.

Em seguida a atenção foi voltada para Rony e seu corte.

- Isso foi feio, Rony. – disse Sirius, pegando um pano e limpando. – Aaaai... está fundo...

- Aquele idiota... – resmungava Rony. O corte era mesmo fundo, em sua bochecha. – Se eu não sou rápido o suficiente ele parte a Kione em duas!

Snape chegava com um pano fofo e um vidro, com um líquido laranja com bolinhas azuis.

- Sente-se, isso vai limpar. –ordenou. Rony, muito contra a vontade, sentou. Snape molhou o pano e apertou no rosto de Rony, que deu um gemido muito grande. O sangue foi limpo e o machucado parou de sangrar. Depois Snape colou uma espécie de adesivo em cima. – Depois tratarei disso com mais paciência.

Snape deu as costas enquanto Gina se aproximou.

- Ele vai me transformar num porco. – disse Rony, com a mão no curativo.

- Não reclame. – disse Gina. – Se ele está resolvendo ser tolerável... não sou eu quem vou reclamar.

Enquanto isso Kione se agachava ao lado de Rony, agoniada.

- E aí? Você está bem? – perguntou Rony, sorrindo. Kione parecia estar tremendo e o olhando com os olhos brilhando. – Que foi?

- Nunca mais! – berrou Kione, se levantando, carregada de raiva. – Nunca mais faça isso!

- ...Quê?

- Nunca mais faça uma loucura dessas! – disse entre soluços. – Nunca mais se atreva a fazer isso!

- Mas... fazer o quê?

- Eu... Eu sou uma escrava! Uma escrava do homem que está trabalhando para vocês! Nada de mal pode acontecer a vocês! – ela berrava inconformada. – Eu fui ordenada a manter vocês da melhor maneira possível! Eu não posso permitir que nada de mal aconteça a vocês! Nenhum de vocês! Nem que custe minha própria vida!

- D... Dá um tempo! – disse Rony, se levantando. – Eu ia fazer o quê? Ia deixar ele te partir ao meio?!

- Eu não me importo em me machucar, eu não me importo em morrer! – continuou berrando, com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e sumindo no pano da burca. - Mas aconteça o que acontecer, nada de mal pode atingir vocês enquanto eu estiver por perto! Quando meu senhor souber disso... por Alá... Quando meu senhor souber disso...

Rony desconfiou que não seria bom o senhor saber daquilo, porque Kione pôs as mãos na cabeça, desesperada.

- Acalme-se, Kione! – pediu Rony, agarrando-a pelos ombros. – Ei, escute! Escute!

Kione se acalmou e olhou Rony, e depois olhou os outros.

- Já passou, foi um acidente, seu senhor não vai saber disso.

- Diremos que o burro do Rony se machucou caindo do camelo, brincando de faquir, sei lá. – sorriu Sirius. – Não se preocupe.

- Mas... – disse Kione, limpando as lágrimas. – Não posso... mentir para meu senhor... seria... um castigo... de morte para mim.

Sirius piscou um olho para ela, sorrindo:

- Não precisamos mentir ou enganar. É só não contarmos.

- Não... contar?

- Claro! Não iremos contar. Não vamos poder mentir se não contarmos. Concorda?

Um instante depois e Kione fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Você precisa aprender umas coisas legais com a gente. – sorriu Rony, juntando as coisas e passando ao lado de Kione, na direção do seu camelo. – Ainda demora muito?

- Depois desse desfiladeiro. – disse Kione, apontando o fim do lugar onde estavam. Gina e Rony se olharam e correram até a borda do lugar, seguidos dos outros.

Do alto desfiladeiro de terra vermelha via-se, ao longe, no centro do deserto, uma cidade de porte médio, muito parecida com aquela onde estavam, cercada por uma muralha, mas com a diferença de que dava a impressão de ser protegida por uma grande redoma de uma fina luz azulada. Antes que perguntassem o que era aquela linha, Kione esclareceu:

- É a barreira mágica que protege a Morada do Sol.


	3. CAPÍTULO 32: Rainha do Nilo

**N.A 1= **Próximo capítulo. Por enquanto não há nada de muito diferente da primeira versão... espero que estejam gostando do novo 'visual' da EdD

**N.A 2= **Antes que algum 'novato' me pergunte... rs... Kione não tem NADA a ver com Mione. Kione é mesmo um nome egípcio. Mas significa FILHA do Nilo, não rainha. Deixei o 'erro' propositalmente...

ESPADA DOS DEUSES  
EPISODIO III: SAARA

--Capitulo 32—

Rainha do Nilo

A cidade Morada do Sol não era muito diferente das cidadezinhas que se vêem nos desertos. Era cercada por uma muralha de pedra, e da muralha saía uma redoma azul de luz brilhante, provavelmente pra proteger a cidade dos trouxas. Mas ao entrarem pelo portal da Morada, Sirius, Rony, Lupin, Snape, Draco e Gina ficaram encantados. As ruas eram calçadas com pedras cor de areia, e no centro da cidade havia uma grande fonte, de onde vinha a água abundante, e ficaram sabendo que era dali que as casas eram abastecidas – todas com água fresca e corrente.

Entre os vãos do calçamento a grama crescia sem problemas, e algumas trepadeiras subiam pelas paredes das casas. O povo parecia estar sempre feliz, andavam despreocupados pelas ruas, conheciam todo mundo, andavam de camelo, a pé, de carroça ou de tapete voador. Os tapetes, aliás, fizeram a festa de Rony, Gina e Draco, que acharam ótimo aquele monte de tapete zunindo pelo céu. Havia até táxi e um tipo de ônibus circular, mas de tapete voador.

Na praça central, onde havia a fonte, as barracas dos comerciantes se aglomeravam nas bordas da rua circular, e iam se infiltrando nas vielas como na outra cidade, enquanto estes pequenos corredores ferviam o comércio, alheio à tranqüilidade da cidade. Morada do Sol era mesmo um lugar mágico.

- Meu Deus... – murmurou Rony – Essa cidade é tudo!

- É mesmo uma belíssima cidade. – comentou Lupin. – Gosta daqui, Kione?

Kione fez que sim com a cabeça. Ao entrar na cidade teve de mudar de atitude: andava puxando o camelo com o véu cobrindo todo o rosto, mas agora andava com a cabeça um pouco mais baixa, e tinha parado de conversar com os novos amigos.

Andando por mais um breve tempo, eles foram se aproximando de uma casa realmente grande. Enorme, com quatro andares mais um terraço, plantas e flores que caíam das janelas, e tão imponente quanto uma mansão de uma tradicional família bruxa. Entraram no jardim e pararam em frente à escadaria.

- Chegamos. – anunciou Kione.

- QUÊ? – exclamou Rony.

- É uma... bela casa... – disse Sirius, olhando para cima.

Naquele momento, uma trombeta tocou alto, como um berrante. Sabe-se lá de onde veio o som. Mas dali a um tempinho curto Moredin apareceu, muito animado, sorrindo e mostrando seus dentes de ouro, usando roupas brancas e longas, muito diferentes dos trapos que usava.

- Ooooh... Alá é bom, chegaram cedo, chegaram bem! Kione os guiou direito? Não fez nada que...

- Você tem uma excelente criada, senhor Ali. – disse Sirius em voz alta. – Sua presença nos faz sentir como reis do mundo árabe.

-Ah, bom, bom. Pode entrar, Kione. Os outros irão arrumar os camelos. – em seguida ele gritou alguma coisa em árabe e três homens fortes e morenos, sem camisa e de turbante, apareceram para cuidar das bagagens e dos camelos. Kione entrou pouco à frente de Moredin e dos outros.

– Suas amigas não pararam de perguntar por você. Vamos entrando, vamos entrando.

Ao entrarem na casa de Moredin, viram que havia um grande salão no centro, cercado de colunas. O salão estava decorado com muitos sofás, almofadas, véus, cortinas, objetos de ouro e muitas frutas. Nas almofadas, algumas garotas cobertas de véu, como Kione, cantavam e pareciam se divertir muito com instrumentos musicais, que tocavam uma música árabe sozinhos. Ao verem Kione, deram gritinhos de exclamação e correram para encontrá-la. Kione também foi até elas e começaram a conversar animadamente, mas em tom baixo. Algumas delas agarravam os ombros de Kione e davam pulinhos histéricos ao reverem a amiga. Olharam os novos visitantes, curiosas, e voltaram a falar sem parar, em árabe.

- Tô entendendo tudo. – comentou Rony. – Se ela xingar minha mãe eu não fico sabendo.

Moredin chamou duas mulheres mais velhas, que se aproximaram.

- Por favor, venham, venham conhecer seus aposentos. – os visitantes subiram até os outros andares. O segundo andar inteiro era ocupado só pelos aposentos de Moredin e pelos de Kione. Ficaram no terceiro andar, cada um em um espaçoso quarto, com uma varanda. Num canto da parede de cada quarto havia uma pia grande de mármore, por onde vinha a água corrente, que caía sem parar de uma delicada imagem de uma mulher que sempre sorria para os visitantes, segurando um vaso. – Fiquem à vontade, a casa de Moredin é a casa dos amigos de Moredin.

Moredin saiu de perto deles, enquanto Draco cruzava os braços.

- Engraçado como ele vive enfatizando "os amigos de Moredin".

- Estou de olho nesse chacal. – murmurou Snape.

- Ah, gente, - disse Sirius. - o homem está tentando ser legal. Pagando bem, que mal tem?

- Quero ir no terraço, vamos? – chamou Gina, olhando Rony. Os dois subiram, com Sirius e Lupin atrás. Snape e Draco, como sempre, ficaram arrumando as coisas.

O terraço era grande e plano, protegido por uma mureta de um pouco mais de um metro de altura e uma cerquinha de madeira. Tinha um grande bloco que provavelmente era a caixa d'água, e várias cestas de capim trançado estavam amontoadas pelos cantos. E tinha uma espetacular vista da cidade e do deserto. Era a maior casa da cidade.

- Uaaaau... – admirou-se Rony.

Sirius e Lupin imediatamente pegaram uns pergaminhos do bolso e uns dois pedaços de objetos antigos que haviam achado em Azkaban e puseram-se a olhá-los.

- Bom... – começou Lupin. - Pra que lado será que são as ruínas?

- Por esse mapa – disse Sirius. – fica daquele lado lá.

- Hum... parece ter uma mancha escura no horizonte... Se não for uma ilusão, talvez as ruínas sejam lá.

- Não vai ser tão difícil. – animou-se Sirius. Lupin enrolou o pergaminho, suspirando.

- Está _fácil demais_...

Pouco tempo depois eles desceram e encontraram Moredin ainda animado.

- Teremos uma grande festa hoje aqui.

- Festa? – perguntou Sirius.

- Pra comemorar a visita de vocês. Adoro dar festas. Conhecerão nosso povo, nossos costumes, nossas comidas. Mas preciso que saiam para podermos arrumar tudo.

- "timo. – disse Lupin. – Podemos conhecer os mascates daqui, seria ótimo, não?

-Ah, claro, claro, os mascates! Boa idéia, boa idéia. Mandarei um guia para vocês conhecerem...

- Não pode ser a Kione? – perguntou Gina, se fazendo de desinteressada. – Nós já a conhecemos, e ela nos fez companhia tão bem.

Moredin olhou Draco e Rony, depois olhou Gina, bravo.

- Kione tem afazeres. Muito ocupada, ela.

- Mas... – Gina tentava achar um argumento.

- Bom, nos sentimos à vontade com sua menina, senhor Ali. – disse Sirius, sorrindo sereno como Dumbledore. – Ela é uma boa menina, nos trata bem e é muito inteligente.

- Bom...

- Você subestima muito seus criados, – continuou, erguendo a voz. – Kione pode ser muito mais do que o senhor supõe que ela seja.

- Preciso dela para a noite de hoje. – disse Moredin. Mas depois de um tempo ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, com um sorrisinho satisfeito – Pensando bem... Se trouxerem-na antes do anoitecer, ela poderá ir com vocês.

- "timo. Não voltaremos tarde mesmo, porque a viagem nos cansou.

- Certo... Kioneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Kioneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Kione apareceu ligeira, provavelmente vinda da cozinha, onde continuava com as amigas, pois parecia bastante afobada.

- Sim, meu senhor?

- Leve-os para conhecer a cidade e o comércio.

- Mas, senhor, eu não...

- Vá. – disse, ríspido. – Eles fazem questão de sua presença.

- ...

- Mas cuidado com a hora.

- Sim, meu senhor.

Moredin saiu do salão e os bruxos foram para fora. Na porta, mais uma vez, Rony parou para deixar Kione passar. Ela, logicamente, não avançou. Continuou com a cabeça baixa, mas os olhos erguidos pra Rony, que, mais uma vez, tantava furar os costumes ensinados à escrava.

- Passe. – disse. Kione não respondeu, mas respirou fundo, sem paciência.

- Passe o senhor.

- Pare com essa droga de "senhor", e passe logo. – resmungou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Não vou passar.

- Passe!

- Não posso passar à sua frente!

- Mas porque não?

- Porque não posso.

- Porque não posso... passe logo, estou mandando.

Kione parou e olhou Rony, muito brava.

- Não devo obediência a você,_ pintadinho_.

- Pi... Pintadinho? – Draco abafou uma risadinha, Rony continuou sarcástico e bravo – Escute aqui, quem é você pra me chamar de pintadinho? Você deve ser realmente muito bonita, tendo que ficar enfiada embaixo dessa coisa aí...

Kione murmurou alguma coisa em árabe, provavelmente protestando contra o atrevimento do estrangeiro.

- E pare de ficar falando em árabe! Me irrita!

- Se irrito você por que pede que eu o acompanhe?

- Se dependesse de mim você não saía debaixo do sovaco fedido daquele árabe. O pessoal tenta ser legal, mas você é idiota demais a ponto de não aceitar nossas...

- Não fale do meu senhor assim! – berrou Kione. Sirius e Lupin se olharam e vieram até eles. – Você não tem o direito de ofender o meu senhor na minha frente e...

- Que não tenho o quê! Nós estamos pagando-o pra nos auxiliar! Ele tem de fazer nossas vontades, não é assim a cordialidade árabe? E isso inclui você, já que é a fiel serva cachorrinho dele, que sempre acha que ele tem razão em t...

PLAF!

Kione virou um tapa no meio do rosto de Rony. Ele pôs a mão na bochecha assustado. Mas mais assustado que ele, só a própria Kione, que prendeu a respiração e se encolheu como se tivesse levado um balde de água gelado. Sirius e Lupin apertaram o passo, mas não chegaram a tempo.

- M... Me... – gaguejou Kione. - Me perdoe, eu...

Naquela hora a mão forte de Moredin virou-a violentamente. Ela olhou o rosto do senhor, completamente tomada pelo pânico. Ele não a olhava com raiva. Mas estava branco. E seus bigodes, de tempos em tempos, pareciam tremer. Sirius e Lupin foram abrir a boca, mas antes disso ouviram a voz de Moredin, rouca, e estranhamente serena.

- Vou enviar outro guia para vocês. Ela fica.

Kione ficou tão amarela quanto os cabelos de Malfoy, e isso realmente era difícil, porque ela era muito morena. Ela, quase sem voz, os olhos vidrados no homem, murmurou quase pedindo piedade:

- Meu senhor, eu...

- Você vem comigo.

Moredin fez um gesto para um dos empregados, que saiu do salão atrás do tal guia, enquanto Moredin, agarrando o braço de Kione com força suficiente para arrancá-lo, carregou-a para as escadas.

O salão ficou num silêncio sepulcral.

- O... que... ele vai... – murmurou Gina. Rony fez um barulho e foi atrás de Moredin. Snape agarrou-o pelo braço, do mesmo jeito que Moredin fez com Kione.

- Não se atreva a dar um passo. – disse, entre dentes. Rony tirou o braço com violência.

- Não venham mandar em mim! Eu vou falar com ele!

- Você não vai fazer porcaria nenhuma. – ralhou Sirius, dando as costas, nem um pouco contente. Rony olhou Sirius assustado. – Vamos logo ver a cidade.

- Mas... eu não posso! É minha culpa se ela vai ser castigada, não vou deixar!

- Você não deve interferir, é um assunto deles, Rony.

- Então o que eu faço? – falou, parecendo um galo de briga.

- Tente não ser tão infantil da próxima vez. – concluiu Sirius, saindo novamente com Lupin. – A não ser que não se importe de alguém inocente levar a culpa das suas babaquices.

Gina olhou Rony com a mesma cara de Snape e Sirius. Draco deu um sorrisinho debochado, enquanto Rony se dava por vencido e saía da casa.

Moredin abriu a porta do seu quarto sem usar a maçaneta. No lugar do trinco, usou Kione pra abrir o caminho numa pancada. Kione se desequilibrou e tentou ficar de pé.

- Por favor... eu ...

- CALE A BOCA! – berrou Moredin, virando um tapa, que a fez cair de cara no chão. Ao fechar a porta, uma luz percorreu as gretas da porta, as bordas das janelas, um feitiço, vedando o som. Passou a mão num longo e grosso chicote de couro cru, que estava na cadeira.

Kione se apoiou com as mãos para se levantar, mas assim que ergueu os joelhos, escutou o assobio do chicote rasgando o ar e dando uma forte lambida nas suas costas, de fora a fora. Ela contorceu-se de dor e caiu de joelhos novamente, com a dor queimando-lhe e espalhando-se rapidamente pelo corpo.

- Não queria... fazer mal... – choramingou. Levou mais uma chicotada.

- NÃO ME DIRIJA A PALAVRA!!

- Por f...

As chibatadas não pararam. Moredin descarregava toda a raiva no chicote. Kione não podia fazer nada, continuava no chão, encolhida, tentando proteger o rosto com o véu, as lágrimas molhando a roupa, e os dentes tão cerrados para não berrar de dor que já lhe doía o maxilar. As chibatadas eram uma dor quase comparada à Maldição Cruciatus, porque Moredin provavelmente mandou alguém enfeitiçá-la. Era uma dor sem tamanho, que confundia a mente.

- NUNCA FUI TÃO HUMILHADO NA VIDA!! O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE SIGNIFICA PRA MIM ESSE ATREVIMENTO!? VOCÊ TEVE CORAGEM DE TOCAR EM UM CLIENTE MEU! VOCÊ NÃO TEM DIREITO DE SEQUER _OLHAR_ NOS OLHOS DE ALGUÉM COMO N"S! VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UMA _ ESCRAVA_! COLOQUE-SE NO SEU LUGAR, ANTES QUE EU PARE DE SER BONZINHO E CASTIGUE VOCÊ COM A MORTE, E MANDAR QUE OS DEUSES A FAÇAM QUEIMAR NO FOGO DO INFERNO PRA SEMPRE!!!!!

Kione estava tão louca de dor que não pôde contar quantas chibatadas levou. A única coisa que tinha consciência, quando elas pararam, era que sua roupa havia se rasgado e suas costas sangravam com os golpes. E ardia, doía, queimava... Tudo junto. Ela respirava ofegante, engasgando-se nas lágrimas, sem ter coragem de se mover do chão por causa da dor. Moredin respirava também fortemente, enquanto guardava o chicote. Kione conseguiu forças para falar.

- Me... perdoe... eu... só... tentei defender sua pessoa, meu senhor... Não quero ninguém... menosprezando meu senhor...

Moredin olhou Kione no chão.

- Você? _Defender a mim_?

- O senhor é meu senhor, e é muito bom... e cuida de mim... não posso permitir que...

- CALE A BOCA. – Moredin passou a mão na testa e abriu a porta, gritando por alguém. – Não se incomode em me defender. Faça sua parte. Eles não perdem por esperar, subestimando Moredin Ali.

Uma mulher também de burca, velha, soltou um agudo "Oh!" ao ver Kione no chão, e se apressou, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado.

- Nura irá curar suas feridas, porque a quero pronta para hoje à noite, na festa de boas vindas. – disse Moredin.

Kione se ergueu e olhou Nura, a mulher, que a olhava, piedosa.

- Mas... eu pensei que o mestre...

- Quero mostrar aos nossos caros visitantes o que Moredin tem para mostrar da sua coleção de jóias raras.

- Não irei... servir?...

Moredin a olhou, sorrindo vitorioso.

- Não. Farás jus ao nome que tem. Irá aumentar meu orgulho de comerciante. Esteja pronta para a noite. – e saiu do quarto.

Nura, que era bruxa, cuidou das feridas de Kione e as cicatrizou em pouco tempo. Ela era praticamente a 'mãe adotiva' de Kione. Desde que a garota chegou como escrava, era Nura quem cuidava dela, e lhe ensinava tudo, até sobre as coisas que Moredin não achava necessário a uma escrava.

- Olhe só seu lindo rosto... – disse docemente, segurando o rosto de Kione com as mãos. – Todo molhado e inchado. Assim, que homem se encantará com a beleza de Kione?

- Não quero que nenhum homem se encante com minha beleza. – falou, soluçando, com uma voz que saia pelo nariz de tanto chorar.

- Não diga isso...

- Sou e sempre serei escrava, escrava de Moredin. É a ele quem devo lealdade. É a ele quem devo minha vida.

- Sabe que não me engana, Kione. Moredin pode ser um homem afortunado, mas não é a ele que você pertence de verdade. Eu sempre lhe disse isso. E hoje à noite você poderá provar aos ilustres visitantes de Moredin, aos estrangeiros, que é muito mais do que uma escrava, como todos nós de Morada do Sol sabemos e nos encantamos com você. Não esqueça, meu anjo. Você é muito mais do que uma simples escrava. Vamos, tome um banho.

O passeio na cidade foi "sacal". Moredin mandou um magrelo conhecido dele para mostrar o comércio, e não conheceram nada além da praça principal, porque a figura achou muito interessante contar aos clientes como Moredin era cruel e impiedoso com seus inimigos, contrabandistas e bandidos que volta e meia tentava tirá-lo da temida posição de comerciante poderoso. Rony parecia muito ansioso e mal-humorado, enquanto Gina sequer olhava-o no rosto.

Lupin parou em uma barraca com alguns objetos vindos de ruínas próximas à Morada do Sol, mas não encontrou nada de interessante. Rony estava próximo à fonte central, chutando umas pedras, enquanto o céu já estava rosa e laranja, escurecendo.

- Ai, ai... – suspirou Draco, sentando-se na beira da fonte. – Fico me divertindo em pensar o que aquele trouxa fez com a escrava por vê-la ter batido num idiota ruivo que se acha o máximo.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy. – rosnou Rony, bravo. – Mais uma palavra e eu parto sua cara em duas.

- Oh, bateu o arrependimento, Weasley? Só porque ele vai torturar a menininha que tampa o rosto? Quem ver você falando assim até pensa que você está... com peninha dela.

- Malfoy... – Rony fechou os punhos e o olhou. – Cuidado com o que sai dessa sua boca podre...

- Bem... Não seria de se admirar que você de repente gostasse daquela menina. Ela é como você, pobre e vive andando com trapos, sem contar que você mantém uma "amizadezinha" com o asqueroso Potter e com a nojenta sangue-ruim da Grang...

Sirius agarrou Rony com força antes que avançasse nele.

- Cale a boca, seu metido asqueroso! Eu vou ensinar você a lavar a boca antes de falar dos meus amigos!

- Rony! Acalme-se, passou! Malfoy! Mais uma gracinha e vou fazer você limpar bosta de camelo com as mãos o resto da viagem!

Draco soltou um risinho forçado e continuou na fonte, olhando o comércio. Rony deu as costas e foi pra longe dele, bufando.

Lupin se aproximou, desanimado.

- Ei, vamos embora? – chamou. – Já está anoitecendo.

- Ainda temos uma festa para ir. – disse Sirius, tentando se animar.

- Estou preocupada com a Kione... – murmurou Gina. Sirius a puxou num abraço, andando na direção de casa, com a ruivinha debaixo dos ombros.

- Não se preocupe, ela vai estar bem.

- O que... será que ele fez com ela?...

- Tsc... não vou mentir. Ela deve ter apanhado.

- A... apanhado? Dele?

- Com certeza, um castigo pelo atrevimento de ter agredido Rony, apesar do Rony ter dito pra ela coisas que não devia. Por ser escrava ela provavelmente levou algumas chibatadas.

- Chibatadas? Quer dizer... Apanhou de chicote? – gemeu Gina, sem querer acreditar.- Hum-rum.

- Isso... é horrível...

- É a condição dela. Não podemos fazer nada... E, vamos, gente! Olha a hora!

Chegaram na mansão de Moredin no início da noite, e o salão estava completamente deslumbrante, cheio de velas, decorado com véus e muito ouro. No centro, uma grande mesa cheia de frutas e travessas de ouro puro, e almofadas grandes e coloridas. Incensos deixavam o lugar completamente perfumado, e as mulheres não paravam de arrumar os detalhes, animadas. Os instrumentos árabes pareciam se afinar sozinhos, com bruxos olhando-os atentamente. Moredin apareceu com roupa de gala, uma túnica azul brilhante, e parecia ter saído do banho.

- Por favor, vão se banhar, se trocar, a festa e o banquete estarão prontos em pouco tempo! Apressem-se, muito convidados hoje virão para a noite!

Os bruxos subiram. Gina e Rony procuravam Kione em todos os cantos, mas nem sinal dela. No meio do caminho pro terceiro andar, Nura passou pelos bruxos, carregando roupas marrons, e eles reconheceram a burca de Kione, manchada de sangue e rasgada. Gina sentiu o estômago gelar e o coração de Rony se acelerou ao escutar ela falar em árabe com outra mulher, e pôde distinguir no meio o nome 'Kione'. Ele deu um salto e parou na frente da mulher.

- Você sabe onde a Kione está? – perguntou, tentando não parecer aflito. A mulher olhou-o, espantada. – Ela está bem? Aquele porco não judiou dela só por causa do que aconteceu, não foi?

A mulher continuava a olhá-lo sem parar. Até que Sirius o empurrou.

- Ela não sabe nossa língua, Rony, vamos nos apressar. Ah, desculpe, sim, minha senhora? Desculpe. Des-cul-pe. Entendeu? Não? Ah, ótimo.

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas". Subindo.

Os bruxos subiram, enquanto Nura continuou a olhá-los. Cada um foi tomar banho.

Rony estava em seu quarto, de calça, olhando as vestes que havia recebido para usar na noite, uma roupa bege, um manto árabe bordado. Ficou examinando-o, quando Gina entrou, já vestida, de trança e com uma roupa quase igual à dele.

- Ainda aí? Já estamos prontos.

- Hum... Só estou pensando. – disse, colocando o manto e o arrumando no corpo para não amarrotar – Estou... ahm... preocupado. Com... a menina lá.

- Kione? – sorriu Gina. – Preocupado... com ela? Rony, Rony...

- Nada disso. – resmungou rápido. – Bem... eu não devia ter feito aquilo. Ela deve ter se complicado.

- Hum... sei. Mas você mereceu.

- Quero... pedir desculpas.

- "Boa sorte". Agora vamos.

Os irmãos desceram juntos para o salão, onde os bruxos tocavam os instrumentos animados e algumas das mulheres cantavam sem parar, de burca, mas todas pintadas e cheias de jóias. Moredin acompanhava o ritmo com palmas, parecendo um bobão, mas visivelmente orgulhoso daquela festa. Rony e Gina sentaram-se na ponta da mesa, e ao lado de Sirius e dos outros. O banquete estava farto e muito bonito de se ver. Pão sírio, frutas, tâmaras, amêndoas, chá, queijos, pasta de grão de bico.

- Parece bom, não? – sorriu Sirius, mais animado.

Nura entrou animada no quarto de Kione, rindo-se à toa, dessa vez carregando uma bandeja de jóias.

- Alegria, Kione, alegria. A festa está maravilhosa.

Kione estava sentada em uma penteadeira, arrumando-se. Virou-se normalmente para Nura, que parou no mesmo lugar, de olhos arregalados.

- Alá abençoado seja!... – murmurou, derretendo-se como uma mãe coruja. – Você está deslumbrante como os jardins do paraíso, minha jóia.

Ela respondeu com um sorriso tímido. Mas estava muito diferente. Depois do banho que tomou, ela havia soltado seus longos cabelos negros cacheados até a cintura. Estava terminando de se maquiar: uma pintura negra nos olhos e uma sombra branca, além de um batom brilhante. Usava uma larga corrente de ouro, e nas mãos, pulseiras que se juntavam aos anéis numa delicada rede dourada, e uma roupa que com certeza não lembrava em nada a burca, pois mais exibia do que escondia. Nura agachou-se, mostrando as jóias, e Kione escolheu dois pares de brincos, além de uma tiara e mais uma rede de ouro para usar como véu. A roupa de Kione poderia se parecer com um biquíni branco brilhante grande demais, de um tecido muito leve, bordado de ouro e tiras com moedinhas que lhe caíam pelo abdômen e pelos quadris. Também usava uma correntinha de ouro no tornozelo.

- Feliz?

Kione fez que sim com a cabeça. Não irradiava felicidade, mas parecia ansiosa.

- Você sempre encanta a todos quando dança...

- Moredin gosta que eu me exiba para os convidados. – sorriu, se achando valiosa. – Eles ficam encantados, e isso aumenta a glória do meu senhor.

- Mas você, acima de tudo... não dança por ele, dança?...

A jovem sentiu o rosto esquentar, mas não deixou de sorrir:

- É claro que eu danço para mim mesma...

- Lembra do que eu lhe disse?... – Kione olhou Nura curiosa. Ela parecia radiante - Lembra de meus sonhos?

- Ah, Nura, por favor.

- Não, Kione! Eu juro! Nos meus sonhos...

- O que tem eles?

- Lembra do cavaleiro de fogo?

- Ham... Que tem? – perguntou, sem dar muita atenção, já que Nura, além de bruxa, dizia ter sonhos que muitas vezes se concretizavam ou diziam algo de importante. Kione nunca deu muita atenção, ao contrário das amigas bruxas.

- Eu acho... que ele existe. Ele pode estar próximo... – murmurou Nura, com medo de ser ouvida.

- Nura, o único cavaleiro que vi ultimamente tentou decepar minha cabeça...

- Não é... Oh, por Alá, olha a hora, vamos!

O jantar correu animado. Por alguns breves momentos, Rony, Gina e os outros esqueceram de Kione, por causa da animação; esqueceram até da vida. A festa estava realmente muito boa. Comeram e beberam à vontade: kibe, esfiha, pão sírio, pasta de grão de bico, tabule, doces de amêndoa e mel... Até se empanturrarem. Rony achava que ia explodir, enquanto tomava mais chá. Sirius divertia-se com as gracinhas das mulheres que cantavam, e Lupin trocava idéias com bruxos que conheciam bastante das ruínas da região. Moredin bateu as mãos, animado.

- Muito bem, muito bem! Atenção, todos. Espero que tenham se deliciado com a culinária de nossa terra, amigos. – disse para os bruxos, mostrando seus dentes de ouro. – Podemos passar adiante? Precisamos fazer muito bem a digestão, e nada como um pouco de dança e música para isso, não?

Os amigos de Moredin pareceram se animar. As mulheres deram risinhos e falaram algumas palavras em árabe. Moredin fez um gesto e seus empregados fizeram outro com as varinhas. A mesa desapareceu, a luminosidade das velas do lugar baixou de intensidade, deixando o lugar à meia-luz. Algumas das mulheres saíram do caminho, ansiosas, e os homens que estavam na outra ponta da mesa se sentaram ao lado, nas almofadas. No lugar da mesa agora via-se um longo tapete persa macio e detalhado. Os instrumentos começaram a tocar uma musica árabe agitada. Gina apertou as mãos, ansiosa.

- É... dança do ventre! – exclamou. – Eu acho linda a dança do ventre!

Moredin deu um sorriso largo e orgulhoso, e olhou para a ponta vazia da mesa. Lá estavam três mulheres vestidas como odaliscas, deslumbrantes. A da direita estava de vermelho, a da esquerda de azul, andavam com véus e mostravam um largo sorriso no rosto descoberto. A do meio delas estava de branco, usava um véu de ouro tampando o mínimo do rosto, e estava serenamente de olhos fechados.

Os estrangeiros olharam admirados. As duas mulheres das laterais começaram a dançar ao ritmo da música, passando o véu pelos convidados, balançando-os no ar. Foi quando a de branco resolveu se mover. Delicadamente ergueu os braços até a altura dos ombros e começou a dançar de um modo muito suave e sensual. Entrou no centro do salão e, antes de entrar no ritmo da música, abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Foi quando os ingleses desconfiaram que era Kione.

Rony tentou beber a taça de chá pelo queixo, enquanto Malfoy tentou comer o kibe pelo nariz. Ninguém poderia imaginar que aquela era a judiada escrava Kione. Eles mais uma vez não viam seu rosto por completo, mas era justamente isso que parecia deixá-los sem controle.

- Nooossa... – sussurrou Sirius baixinho, ao lado de Lupin. – Como ela está...

- Maravilhosa... – completou Lupin, se endireitando na cadeira, sorrindo. – Agora eu sei porque Moredin tem tanto ciúmes duma mulher dessa...

Kione pareceu estar completamente feliz ao ver a cara de bobo dos convidados. Ela adorava isso. Era uma das únicas vezes em que ela se sentia feliz de verdade. Ali, naquela hora em que ela estava dançando, e todos olhavam-na encantados, esqueciam que ela era apenas um objeto, uma escrava. Ali ela era como uma rainha, ela era quase uma deusa.

Com o tempo, Rony esqueceu que haviam outras duas beldades dançando ao seu lado. Ele inexplicavelmente não tirava os olhos de Kione. O suave movimento dela, o balanço das correntes e das moedas de ouro, pareciam hipnotizá-lo completamente. E ela desconfiou. Em pouco tempo foi discretamente se aproximando, se aproximando, até que agachou-se na sua frente. Ele ficou olhando-a com cara de "Hã?", enquanto ela passou a mão na altura de seus olhos. Era difícil acreditar que aquela pobre e judiada escrava que tanto implicava com ele pudesse se mostrar daquela forma. Aliás, a dança do ventre tinha um incrível poder de fazer uma mulher aparentemente feia se tornar tão bela e imponente. Rony sentiu o nariz dela passar de leve no seu, e em seguida levantar-se de novo, deixando apenas o rastro do seu doce perfume. E foi quando ele escutou algumas risadinhas. Kione tinha lhe roubado a espada, e ele nem tinha percebido. Com o objeto nas mãos ela e suas companheiras fizeram mais uma série de danças e, quando a música acabou, encerrando a festa, Rony precisou de cinco minutos para voltar ao planeta Terra.

Moredin se despedia animadamente dos convidados, que pareciam capazes de bater a testa na parede na volta pra casa, de tão atordoados que saíram. Rony deu um longo suspiro e se pôs de pé, olhando os lados. Olhou a blusa suja.

- Ih, cara... derrubei.... – disse, inocente.

Gina e Sirius riram.

- Vai, babão! – dizia Gina. – Porque será que babou, hein, Sirius?

- Não faço a mínima idéia.

- O quê? – disse, ainda meio fora de órbita. Ele balançou a cabeça. – O que foi... aquilo?

- HÁ! – riu Sirius. – Gostou, né, safadinho? Concordo com você, elas estavam maravilhosas. – e olhou o teto. – Que Alá as conserve assim!

- Mas... era...

- Quem era?

- A de branco... era...

- A Kione. – disse Gina, sorridente. – Não te falei? Ela é linda, ah, como eu quero que ela me ensine a dançar, você viu, que suavidade, os movimentos assim... tão leves... e precisos...

- Ela dança bem. – concordou Sirius, olhando Gina tentando imitar.- Mas é melhor irmos pra cama. Já é tarde...

Rony continuava meio em estado de choque, quando Moredin chegou satisfeitíssimo, esfregando as mãos.

- Gostaram da festa de Moredin? Adoro deixar meus convidados felizes.

- Banquete delicioso e dança maravilhosa, senhor Moredin. Muito obrigado – agradeceu Sirius.

- Suas empregadas são mulheres deslumbrantes. – disse Lupin. – E sua escrava com certeza vale metade da frota de camelos de todo o Egito.

Moredin deu um sorriso fechado e tremido, passando o olhar por eles e por Rony, em especial.

- Kione é meu maior tesouro e ninguém a tirará de mim. Ela me dá motivos grandes o suficiente para que eu destrua o mundo se quiserem tirá-la do meu lado.

Rony voltou à realidade com o comentário. Em seguida Moredin deu as costas, ainda sorrindo:

- Bem, nos vemos amanhã. Tenham uma boa noite.

- Xarope. – resmungou Lupin baixinho ao ver o comerciante sumir de vista.

- Porco gordo e fedorento. – murmurou Snape. Todos olharam espantados. Snape apenas concluiu, sorrindo maquiavélico, antes de subir. – Ele ainda vai engolir toda a arrogância que tem com todo esse seu império. E eu estarei lá para ver e rir da cara dele.

Em seguida todos subiram. Gina ainda passou no quarto de Rony, que estava largado na cama, pronto pra dormir. Gina penteava o cabelo antes de ir pra seu quarto. Viu Rony pensativo pelo reflexo do espelho.

- Ainda enfeitiçado, maninho? – riu.

- Hum.

- Eu disse que ela era bonita, não disse? E você nem a viu sem o véu.

- Hum.

- Aquela dança é muito envolvente, eu quero aprender...

- Hum.

- A Kione parece virar uma diva pros convidados quando ela dança, não?

- Hum.

- Ai, ai. Pena que ela já tem um dono, não é?

- ...Isso é apenas um detalhe.

Gina olhou Rony, com os olhos arregalados e um sorriso incrédulo.

- Rony! O que quer dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer que ela ser uma escrava é apenas um mero e insignificante detalhe... – disse, olhando o teto e falando com voz mole.

- Rony... por acaso você...

- Não sei...

Gina se levantou e foi para o quarto dormir.

- Bem... tenha bons sonhos então... queridinho. – disse Gina, rindo, da porta. Rony continuou na mesma posição.

- Pode deixar...

Rony virou de lado, se enfiou nos lençóis e dormiu sem conseguir tirar da cabeça o balanço e o barulhinho das correntinhas presas ao corpo de Kione. Ele respirava fundo e a única coisa que sentia era aquele doce perfume. Dormiu como um bebê. E por muito pouco não acordou chupando o dedo.

Kione entrou no quarto de Moredin com uma expressão desanimada, ainda com a roupa da dança, mas um manto grosso sobre os ombros.

- O senhor me chamou?

Moredin tirava a roupa e punha o pijama sentado na beira da cama. Todos já dormiam.

- Viu a cara de bobo dos estrangeiros? Eles ficaram encantados com a grandiosidade da minha festa.

- Ah, é claro…

Moredin se ergueu e chegou até Kione, olhando-a com o olhar que ela mais detestava ver nele.

- Você mexeu com as estruturas dos estrangeiros, ao verem você dançar daquele jeito. Aquele ruivo, inclusive.

Kione ergueu as sobrancelhas. Moredin cerrou as suas.

- Mantenha distância dele. Caso não queira receber castigos mais duros dos Deuses.

- ...Sim, senhor. Tratarei ele cordialmente, como trato os demais convidados de meu senhor.

- Que bom. – depois ele a olhou, sorrindo, e lhe beijou o pescoço. – Gostaria que continuasse a dançar para mim. A dança dos sete véus.

Mas Kione deu um passo para o lado.

- Por... favor, meu senhor... estou exausta hoje. Deixe-me descansar.

Moredin olhou-a, levemente irritado. Mas ela continuava a olhá-lo com muita naturalidade.

- Só hoje, meu senhor...

- Hum... Está bem. Vá para o seu quarto.

- Agradeço, meu bondoso senhor.

Kione deu as costas. Mas Moredin a chamou novamente:

- Um beijo de boa noite.

Ela parou, virou-se e foi até Moredin. O olhou durante uns instantes, e quando o patrão fechou os olhos, ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, para em seguida sair dos seus aposentos sem olhar pra trás, mas com um sorrisinho no rosto.

- Boa noite. – disse docemente antes de sair.

Moredin passou os dedos nos longos bigodes e ficou olhando a porta, pensativo e levemente irritado. Foi se deitar, mas não teve sonhos tranqüilos.


	4. CAPÍTULO 33: Proibido

N.A 1= Primeiro capítulo inédito da fase Saara! É isso aí, muiegada. No fim das contas eu acabei embromando tanto, mas tanto, que deixei muita coisa de fora. A própria história de Kione e Siloé ficou meio "dã", tipo... eu queria contá-la com maiores detalhes, mas, enfim, já estava estourando o limite de páginas. Ia contar como eu realmente concebi a coisa toda. E tinha também um divertido duelo entre Draco e Rony, tinha feito o gancho e tudo, mas acabei o capítulo e falei "Ih, caceta! Esqueci da melhor parte!" Bom, voltei e encaixei ele. Me empolguei pra variar e excedi um pouco o tamanho da coisa. Não quero nem imaginar quando chegar a invasão de Theron. É, sou um caso perdido mesmo.

N.A 2= Ah, pela primeira vez aparece a expressão habib e habiba. Habib é um adjetivo carinhoso, usado entre pais, casais, pessoas que se gostam. Pode significar amor, querido, esse tipo de adjetivo. Habib é o masculino, habiba, feminino. Mas cuidado ao chamar os outros de habib ou habiba, você pode levar um soco de quem não entender pitombas do que significa. EdD também é cultura, hehehehe...

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES  
EPISÓDIO III: SAARA**

**  
**

**  
--Capítulo 33—**

**Proibido**

Os estrangeiros tomavam café tranqüilamente no salão, agora sem sinal da grande festa da noite anterior. Moredin chegou no meio da refeição, arrumando a calça e sentando-se à mesa junto dos outros.

- Então... quais os planos dos clientes amigos de Moredin? – perguntou o homem, colocando a camisa por dentro da calça e arrumando a jaqueta de retalhos de couro bordado por cima. – Vão até as ruínas atrás do Templo Perdido?

- Hum... – pensou Lupin, bebendo chá frio. – Não.

Moredin pareceu incomodado. Esperava que os bruxos fossem logo atrás do Templo. Lupin continuou falando, enquanto esticava o copo para Kione, que lhe servia mais bebida.

- Iremos outro dia. Amanhã, talvez. Ficaremos por hoje estudando e treinando os garotos. Não temos pressa.

- Se o Templo até hoje não saiu de lá... – sorriu Sirius. – não vai ser agora que vai fugir.

O mercador ergueu as sobrancelhas aparentemente enojado:

- Sabem as histórias por trás desse tal Templo?

- ...Espada dos Deuses? – adiantou-se Sirius. – Sim, estamos atrás dela, como já lhe foi esclarecido.

- Não. – disse o homem, indiferente. - A Lenda de Theron.

Kione parou abruptamente de servir e engoliu em seco, como se Moredin a tivesse ameaçado. Snape notou a reação da garota e ergueu os olhos para Moredin:

- E o que diz essa tal "lenda"?

O homem olhou-os todos e sorriu:

- Theron, a Cidade dos Deuses. Uma cidade mágica, lendária, que cerca o castelo de Theron. É uma cidade perdida no tempo. Escondida nas areias do deserto.

- Hum... – murmurou Sirius. - Quer dizer... vocês acham que o Templo Sagrado era uma cidade destruída?

- Não. – rosnou Moredin. – Theron ainda existe. É uma cidade que some e aparece no tempo, no espaço, a qualquer tempo, em qualquer lugar. É o reino mais rico de todo o mundo. Possui tesouros que sequer estão em nossos sonhos. O palácio real é feito de puro marfim, mármore e ouro. Não há cidade mais esplêndida e exuberante que Theron. Não há local tão cobiçado. À exceção do Paraíso, talvez. – em seguida ele riu e recostou-se nas almofadas. – Ainda terei Theron para mim. Mas, antes disso, temos que eliminar alguns nojentos escorpiões pretos que a guardam.

Snape balançou a cabeça, suspirando. Gina perguntou, torcendo o nariz:

- ...Escorpiões? Que tipo de escorpiões podem impedir alguém como você de tomar essa tal cidade?

Moredin fitou Gina com um olhar muito irritante, exibindo os dentes de ouro:

- São os guardiões de Theron, os Templários. Bruxos poderosos, guerreiros sanguinários que destroem todo e qualquer um que tente se aproximar.

- Ah...

Lupin percebeu que Kione ficou ainda mais apreensiva, e ele desconfiou porquê. Moredin, como um perigoso contrabandista, provavelmente já havia tentado encontrar Theron, e provavelmente também tinha arranjado uma certa inimizade com os tais guerreiros. Isso, é claro, se toda a ladainha fosse verdadeira.

- Então... creio eu que o senhor Moredin Ali já tenha... encontrado algum desses tais guerreiros... eventualmente.

Moredin o olhou profundamente.

- Esses malditos Templários são os únicos incômodos de meus negócios.

- Bom... então deixa eu ver se entendi... – começou Sirius, limpando a boca com um guardanapo vermelho. – Nós estamos atrás das Espadas Mágicas, que, como você sugere, não estão no Templo Sagrado, e sim, nessa tal cidade de Theron... Ou seja... para conseguir a Espada... nós teríamos de enfrentar esses Templários, e, claro, vencê-los... isso deixaria as espadas mágicas em nosso poder...

- ...e o caminho livre para você saquear Theron à vontade. – concluiu Snape, entre os dentes, com um olhar desconfiado e braços cruzados.

Moredin o olhou espantado, para em seguida fingir uma risadinha:

- Oh, não, não leve para este lado, senhor Severo... Moredin não quer colocar a segurança dos clientes em perigo. Seria apenas uma... feliz coincidência...

- Porquê alguma coisa me diz que você quer é nos usar, já que não tem um pingo de competência para conquistar Theron? – disparou Malfoy, de braços cruzados e mau humor.

A mesa silenciou. Rony e Gina olharam Malfoy com um misto de espanto e admiração. Sirius ergueu as mãos imediatamente:

- Esqueça o que este idiota disse, senhor Ali. Ele apenas...

- Não. Eu diria... – sorriu Moredin, olhando Draco sem piscar. – uma mão lava outra... e as duas lavam o rosto.

- Faz sentido. – suspirou Lupin. – Você sabe onde é a ruína do Templo, mas não sabe como entrar. Nós podemos entrar e abrir caminho. No fim, repartimos os prêmios.

- Isso mesmo. – sorriu abertamente Moredin. – Vocês levam as espadas... eu levo as riquezas.

- Porque insiste tanto em juntar dinheiro? – perguntou Rony, indignado. – Você não acha que já tem muito? Olhe só essa casa... as empregadas, tudo isso... Não tá bom não?

- Nada se compara ao preço da glória, rapaz. Um dia você entenderá.

- Acho que não... – resmungou Rony. – Mas se você diz...

Moredin respirou fundo, olhando Rony ser servido por Kione e murmurou, seco:

- O ouro compra tudo, rapaz.

- Você acha... – começou Rony, fitando Kione, que até então só olhava o chão. – que tudo nessa vida tem um preço?

Nisso a garota ergueu o rosto, e sem querer trocou um longo olhar com o rapaz. Moredin suspirou e chupou ruidosamente o dente de ouro:

- Tenho certeza. Tudo nesse mundo tem um preço. Tudo pode ser comprado. Nada escapa. Com ouro suficiente, você pode ter tudo que quiser.

Rony, ainda visivelmente parado no olhar de Kione, disse, sem medo algum:

- Quer saber...? Tem coisas que o dinheiro não compra não.

Imediatamente a escrava desviou o olhar e se afastou. Snape deu um risinho abafado:

- Moredin é um homem esclarecido, Weasley. Ele sabe disso.

O comerciante prendeu a respiração e ficou olhando Snape. Sirius tossiu para mudar de assunto, mas Moredin foi mais rápido, chamando, ríspido, em voz alta:

- Sandokan! – nisso um dos homens que ficava como guarda nos portões se aproximou. – Busque minhas armas e minha túnica, sairemos em quinze minutos.

Moredin se ergueu, chamou Nura e lhe falou algumas palavras em árabe. Em seguida foi para fora da casa, mas não sem antes deixar de lançar um olhar fulminante para Kione, que entendeu o recado e seguiu o mestre.

Do lado de fora a comitiva de Moredin se preparava para, mais uma vez, partir.

- Muitos de meus rivais estão pela cidade. – comentou, amargo. – Achei que poderia ter paz com os estrangeiros, mas isso faz a caravana andar devagar. Não ficarei longe muito tempo, antes do sol nascer estarei de volta.

Kione, de cabeça baixa, sentia o coração bater acelerado. Alguma coisa a incomodava, e muito.

- Há notícias dos Templários. – continuava, apático – Eles não tardam a entrar em Morada do Sol e caçar impiedosamente os bruxos. E eu quero estar longe e deixá-los destruírem-se por completo. Será melhor. E você... fique e cuide de tudo.

Imediatamente Kione se agarrou à calça de Moredin e murmurou, com medo:

- Por favor, me leve junto!...

Moredin baixou os olhos para Kione, agarrada às suas vestes:

- Não me deixe aqui, meu senhor! Eu lhe imploro, por Alá, me leve junto!

O homem, sem piscar, lhe disse:

- Você fica.

A escrava mordeu a boca com força para não chorar:

- Por favor...

- Por que quer ir?

Silêncio

- Diga!

- ...não quero ficar perto dos estrangeiros.

- Por quê?

- ...Não me sinto bem, meu senhor, por favor, não me deixe perto deles...

- Eles... lhe incomodam? Lhe tratam mal?

Mais uma vez, silêncio

- Você não tem o direto de querer nada. Eu mando, você obedece. Ficará com eles.

- Por favor, meu senh...

- EU SEI O QUE ACONTECE, KIONE! – berrou. A escrava parou de choramingar. – NÃO SOU TOLO! NÃO SOU CEGO!

- ...Então... porque permite que eu fique?... Estou implorando para ficar perto do senhor...

- Você ficará na cidade. Não importa o que aconteça, você ficará servindo os estrangeiros. Agora volte para seu lugar.

- A culpa não é minha, meu senhor... – chorou Kione, passando a mão nos olhos.

- Assim como já aconteceu... não deixará de acontecer novamente. Isso é bom para lembrar-te qual é seu lugar. Não deixarei passar se acontecer de novo, mesmo que seja contra bruxos estrangeiros. Agora volte, que está atrapalhando minha partida.

Com um movimento brusco Moredin puxou as rédeas do cavalo e saiu seguido dos homens. Kione ficou parada no lugar, olhando o chão, sentindo os olhos se encherem de água. Porque aquilo estava começando de novo? Deu as costas e entrou na casa, respirando fundo e limpando os pensamentos. Sentou-se na mesa de madeira da cozinha, pôs as mãos na cabeça e ficou em silêncio. Nura chegou e a olhou, sem dizer nada, apenas com uma penosa expressão. Mas não conseguiu ficar indiferente ao ar que havia no lugar:

- Kione, meu anjo... Alá sabe o que é...

- Não, não sabe. – resmungou, com voz falha. Nura suspirou.

- Nada de ruim irá acontecer. Os deuses jamais permitiriam...

- Jamais? – rosnou Kione, baixo, erguendo os olhos. – Jamais?

Nura baixou os olhos e disse, amargurada:

- Teve que ser, e foi. Isso não quer dizer que...

- Sou escrava de Moredin, Nura. Isso já está bastante claro para mim há anos. Eu digo que irei morrer escrava dele e irei morrer escrava dele sim. Não vou deixar que tudo aconteça de novo.

Nura se aproximou e se agachou na frente dela, segurando suas mãos.

- Quero vê-la feliz, Kione. E não me importa o que tenha que acontecer. Só sei que não será sendo escrava de Moredin que encontrará a felicidade.

- Não existe outra possibilidade para mim além dessa, Nura. E, se eu só serei feliz longe dele, então jamais serei feliz.

- Não diga bobagens, habiba...

Kione respirou fundo, sentindo os olhos arderem de novo.

- Não pode temer seu próprio coração. Você é jovem, é natural que você...

- Porque isso não acontece com Moredin?! – berrou Kione, desabando a chorar, indignada. Nura a olhou piedosamente. – Se eu de repente tivesse o mínimo de sentimento por ele, nada disso me machucaria!

- Moredin Ali é seu dono por direito. Você é uma escrava. Mas, antes de tudo, é uma pessoa. É uma jovem como qualquer outra. Não pode impedir que o que aconteça com as outras meninas aconteça com você.

Kione apertou a cabeça entre as mãos. Nura passou os dedos pelos fios de cabelo que lhe escapavam da burca:

- Não tenha medo de amar, habiba. Não tenha receio de se apaixonar.

- Não quero. – gemeu Kione, apertando a cabeça com mais força e evitando de chorar. – Não posso. Se isso acontecer... Moredin fará de novo. Eu não suportaria isso novamente... eu não consigo, eu não posso...

Nessa hora Rony entrou inocentemente na cozinha, procurando ao redor. Kione deu um sobressalto e Nura se ergueu imediatamente. Ele não percebeu que a garota chorava, e perguntou, um pouco tímido:

- Ahm... bem... eu estou atrás de... um chá... eu acho que exagerei ontem – e começou a rir, encabulado. – Têm algum remédio por aí?

Nura o olhou longamente. Não entendia a língua dele. Kione respirou fundo, se ergueu e falou em árabe para Nura o que ele queria.

- Ah... – Nura sorriu. – Um instante.

Kione foi até o armário de ervas enquanto Nura enchia um bule de água e colocava para esquentar. Rony seguiu Kione com o olhar, distraído. Tentava visualizar por debaixo da burca tudo o que ela havia mostrado na noite anterior, mas estava difícil, era muita roupa para uma só pessoa. Deu um suspiro dolorido e sentou-se à mesa, passando a reparar os detalhes talhados nas pedras no alto das paredes. Pouco depois a escrava sentou-se, de lado, apoiando o braço na mesa, enquanto Nura esperava a água e a mistura de ervas ferver. Rony voltou a olhar Kione, e notou que ela parecia triste. Abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas a voz só saiu alguns segundos depois:

- Algum... problema, Kione?

Nura olhou por detrás do ombro, Kione prendeu a respiração. Rony continuou, tímido:

- Você parece... triste. Posso... ajudar?

- Não foi nada. – disparou Kione, com os olhos no chão, rezando para não voltar a chorar.

O estômago de Rony afundou e ele sentiu-se, de alguma forma, culpado por ela estar daquele jeito. A verdade é que não tinha sido muito agradável desde que havia chegado, e ver como ela era tratada por Moredin pesou na consciência dele. Sentiu os lábios secarem, sem saber ao certo o que poderia dizer; se fosse Gina, já estaria trocando um longo papo com ela, mas ele simplesmente não sabia como começar. Só tinha certeza que, de algum jeito, tinha que mostrar para a jovem que ele estaria ali para ajudá-la.

Kione sentiu como se um raio caísse em sua cabeça quando Rony colocou delicadamente suas mãos sobre a sua, que repousava na mesa. Seu coração deu um salto e começou a bater próximo da garganta, e só teve coragem de olhar para ele quando a voz do garoto saiu:

- ...Me desculpe.

Estava horrorizada demais para responder, mas, mesmo assim, não tinha forças para tirar sua mão debaixo da dele. Rony, visivelmente constrangido, continuava docemente tropeçando nas palavras:

- É que... desde que cheguei eu sempre tratei você meio mal... eu sempre implicava com seu jeito de ser. Me desculpe por tudo... Eu realmente não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse com você de novo. Eu entendi o que você sofre, o que você tem de passar, e eu prometo daqui pra frente ser mais legal e entender isso. Gostaria que você me desculpasse...

Kione, ainda em estado de choque, não sabia o que falar. Nura, um pouco apreensiva com a cena, colocou o copo e o bule na mesa, e lançou um significativo olhar para a jovem.

- Não... foi nada. – murmurou Kione, se erguendo e puxando a mão debaixo da de Rony. – Seu chá está pronto. Sirva-se. E... com licença.

Kione escapuliu rapidamente pela porta, quase esbarrando em Draco. Rony sentiu-se um pouco desapontado: será que tinha falado alguma besteira de novo? Mas a velha Nura apenas balançou a cabeça, claramente dizendo que não deveria ligar. Draco chegou sorrindo, e sentou-se de frente para Rony, também servindo-se do chá:

- Ótimo, um remédio para descer essa comida horrorosa.

- Que graça! – sorriu Rony, torto. – Ontem você comeu como um porco. Imagina se a comida fosse ruim.

- Antes segurar meus impulsos masculinos me ocupando da comida do que fazendo outra coisa, Weasley. Foi bem mais delicado de minha parte mastigar olhando aquelas beldades dançando do que fazer _outra coisa_.

Rony juntou as sobrancelhas:

- Você é um babaca nojento, Malfoy. Seu porco imundo.

Draco olhou Rony, que estava com raiva, e achou divertido. Riu, olhando o ruivo:

- ...Que é isso, Weasley... é natural na nossa idade. Você mesmo... acha que engana alguém?

- Que quer dizer?

Draco riu pelo nariz, virando o chá:

- Está mais do que na cara que você está encantado por essa escrava horrorosa.

Rony sentiu as orelhas queimarem;

- Que foi que você disse?

- Além de idiota é surdo? Estou dizendo que está apaixonadinho pela mulher do gordão. Mulher, lógico, ela é escrava, obviamente satisfaz os _desejos nojentos _dele.

Rony se ergueu e deu um tapa na mesa. Nura se assustou.

- Não fale da Kione desse jeito, seu loiro asqueroso! Ela não é escrava dele porque quer!

- Não fique bravo – sorriu, apoiando o queixo na mão. – Só estou fazendo uma piadinha. Deve até ser interessante ter uma escrava como ela. Imagine que privilégio, uma mulher tão exuberante, só sua, para dançar para você quando você bem entender... única e exclusivamente... só para você. Claro... dançar, nesse caso, é o de menos.

Rony se controlou para não fazer Malfoy engolir o bule fervente. Limitou-se a sair para o jardim, rosnando:

- Como você consegue ser tão... filho da puta?

- Não ofenda minha mãe, amante de trouxas e escravas!

- Vai se foder!

Rony saiu a passos duros, mas Malfoy riu, divertindo-se. Em seguida levantou-se e, ainda sorrindo, jogou o copo de cerâmica na parede, e olhou Nura:

- E, mulher... essa merda tem gosto de água suja, sabia, sua velha acabada?

Nura apenas seguiu o garoto com o olhar, sem entender uma palavra do que foi dito.

Do alto da varanda do seu quarto Kione observava o pôr do sol no horizonte de dunas, perdida em pensamentos, ainda sentindo o coração dolorosamente apertado. Penteava os longos cabelos e fazia uma trança sem pressa. Até descer os olhos rápido para um brusco movimento entre as folhas. Não viu nada, e balançou a cabeça, achando que não era nada além de um chacal atrás das galinhas que ciscavam pelo terreiro, e voltou a olhar o céu, fazendo sua trança. Ao fundo dos arbustos, agachado atrás de uma pequena construção de madeira feita paras as galinhas botarem ovos estava Rony, ofegante, suando, com a mão no peito. Estava treinando sozinho no terreno quando Kione parou no alto da casa para se distrair, e desde então ele forçava o olhar, tentando focalizar seu rosto descoberto. Difícil, mas mesmo assim ele parecia hipnotizado, de boca aberta. Até ela descer os olhos e ele se lançar desesperado na moita, fugindo do olhar dela.

- Quase ela me vê... que... que... idiota, eu! – murmurava Rony, ofegante. Esticou o olhar e ela ainda estava lá em cima. Não era seguro continuar ali.

Se jogou de joelhos e saiu engatinhando veloz pela terra empoeirada, como um calango assustado. Deu a volta pelos arbustos e deu de cara com alguém que usava uma par de botas de tecido duro, entrelaçado com tiras de couro. Ergueu o olhar e deu de cara com o sorrisinho idiota de Malfoy, que estava com as mãos na cintura:

- Ora, ora, se não é um asqueroso animal ruivo rastejando pelos jardins. Resolveu assumir sua natureza, Weasley?

Rony imediatamente se pôs de pé, olhando feio para Malfoy e segurando a espada que usava para treinar com força.

- Não torre meu saco, Malfoy. Não estou com paciência.

Draco sorriu:

- Ora... estava treinando? Que interessante... porque resolveu sair correndo? Treinando fuga? Batida em retirada?

- Batida quem vai levar é sua cara se não sair da frente.

Draco fez um 'hum' e avistou Kione, no terraço, alheia à briga na outra ponta do terreno. E aí aumentou o tamanho do sorriso:

- Rá! Tinha que ter a escrava no meio! Está explicado seu surto de covardia. Não que normalmente você seja corajoso, mas enfim... Todo mundo sabe que você morre de medo de aranhas, não é o... IAU!

Draco saltou e parou a dois metros de Rony, que tinha desferido um gancho com a mão direita com toda a força, e raspou o queixo de Malfoy.

- Está atrás de confusão, Malfoy? – rosnou Rony, com as orelhas picando de raiva. – Pois achou!

- Hum... que medo do moço... – alfinetou Malfoy, sentindo as ondas de calor saindo de Rony, furioso. – Bom... nada como animar um pouco essa viagem sacal, não, Weasley?

Draco tirou a espada da bainha que usava nos treinos e se posicionou, sorrindo desafiador.

- ...Lutaria comigo? – perguntou Rony, estreitando o olhar.

- ...O que você acha?

- Vou fritar sua bunda branca em dois segundos, seu nojento.

- Mal posso esperar, amiguinho de sangue-ruim.

Rony avançou sem receio, erguendo a espada com força. Draco saltou, segurando a sua arma com as duas mãos. Rony imediatamente segurou a base da espada com as duas mãos e desceu um golpe vertical com força. Malfoy posicionou-se e defendeu o golpe, contra-atacando. As espadas se chocaram e um estrondo sacudiu o lugar. No segundo seguinte os dois estavam a três metros do lugar do impacto, numa rápida esquiva.

Ao redor de Draco, as roupas que estavam no varal e os galhos dos arbustos estavam ardendo em labaredas, e, no chão, o sinal negro do fogo. Ao redor de Rony, os arbustos e as roupas estavam cobertos com uma fina e brilhante camada de gelo, assim como o chão.

- ...Fogo. – sorriu Draco.

- ...Gelo. – comentou Rony, apático.

- Vai ser muito fácil fazer você virar um Yeti, Weasley.

- Vai ser divertido torrar você até o osso, Malfoy.

Os dois mais uma vez atacaram, dessa vez um atingindo a espada do outro com a maior força possível, ricocheteando as energias pelo terreno inteiro. Até que Nura e Kione se aproximaram, assustadas com a confusão.

- Isso não me parece um treino... – murmurou Nura. Naquela hora Sirius e Lupin colocavam a cara para fora e saltavam, ligeiros, para, no segundo seguinte, separar os garotos.

- Ei, ei, ei! – gritava Sirius, segurando Rony. – O que vocês dois acham que estão fazendo?!

- Eu vou torrar a bunda desse babaca! – berrou Rony, ainda soltando fogo pelos poros, literalmente.

Gina, que chegava na hora, comentou:

- Poxa, vocês só me chamam agora que a festa acabou?

Lupin apenas mantinha a mão no peito de Draco, o afastando:

- Posso saber o que levou vocês dois a esse lindo showzinho? – resmungou Lupin.

- A culpa é desse loiro ensebado! – resmungou Rony, se livrando dos braços de Sirius e se acalmando.

- Culpa minha? – riu Draco, apontando Kione com a cabeça .– Culpa dessa escrava aí.

- Kione? – resmungou Sirius.

Kione se encolheu, envergonhada, sem saber o que acontecia direito.

- Ela mesma! – exclamou Draco. – Weasley está caidinho por essa daí, ao invés de treinar ficou babando olhando ela na janela, e ficou nervosinho só porque eu passei por perto para atrapalhar o lindo momento de admiração dele... E perder tempo olhando um aborto asqueroso escravo, onde já se viu!

- Cale a boca, seu idiota! – urrou Rony, com Sirius agarrando ele novamente, e precisando da ajuda de Lupin. – Limpe essa boca fedida e podre antes de falar de alguém como a Kione, seu monte de estrume!

Gina suspirou, empurrando o irmão:

- Rony... por favor... seja mais razoável... não perca seu tempo com alguém como Malfoy. Seja _objetivo _– em seguida ela virou-se para Draco, aos berros. - Vai tomar no meio do seu cú, seu filho da puta!! – e imediatamente virou-lhe três socos seguidos no meio da cara, nocauteando-o.

Kione se jogou de costas na cama, e pôs as mãos no rosto, apertando os olhos com força. Já era noite, a confusão tinha acabado, Malfoy, com o nariz inchado, já estava na cama, com um saco de gelo e ervas no nariz. Gina e Rony, apesar do safanão que levaram dos professores, tinham jantado e se recolhido. Os professores também. Kione havia se despedido de Nura há tempos, mas não estava com sono. Sua mente estava cada vez mais atrapalhada, seus sentimentos cada vez mais confusos. A razão disso se resumia ao seu passado. Ela, infelizmente, ainda se lembrava de Siloé, e do que significou aquele período para a sua vida.

Já haviam se passado quase dez anos, mas mesmo assim toda a história lhe veio clara na lembrança. Moredin esperava do lado de fora da casa sua nova caravana. Enquanto cumprimentava o líder deles, Tremal Naik, uma bela e jovem garota, que começava a deixar a infância, veio correndo de dentro da mansão, e se agarrou à cintura de Moredin. Ele colocou a mão sobre o cabelo preto e brilhante da sorridente garota e disse:

- Kione... comporte-se direito. Não quer me causar problemas diante dos meus novos companheiros, quer?

Kione olhou para o homem que descia do cavalo e sorriu, encabulada.

- Perdoe-me, senhor... – disse, inclinando-se respeitosamente.

- É uma bela serva, senhor Moredin. – sorriu o Tremal Naik – Vejo que ela tem a mesma idade de meu filho. Aposto que poderão ser bons amigos.

Enquanto isso da caravana saiu um garoto, da idade de Kione, magricela, carregando um grande malão nas costas e com o enorme turbante preto do pai na cabeça.

- Ei, Siloé! – riu Tremal Naik. – Deixe as bagagens para os homens fortes. Venha conhecer nossos novos companheiros.

O garoto tirou o turbante, revelando um rosto fino, com olhos pretos muito redondos e brilhantes, e um cabelo também preto, colado ao rosto suado. Tinha uma hilária ameaça de bigode, no rosto moreno de sol, típico dos mais jovens. Ele pareceu ofendido:

- Pai, sou um homem forte! – e em seguida olhou Moredin e Kione, sorrindo. – Ah... muito prazer, sou Siloé, _O Escolhido_.

- Não liguem – riu o pai. –, ele acha ótimo ter esse nome bíblico dado por um parente católico. Você devia saber, Siloé, Kione significa _Rainha do Nilo_. Mais importante que "O Escolhido". Você foi escolhido. Escolhido para amarrar meu cavalo. Vá logo, garoto.

O pai entregou as rédeas para o filho e entrou, rindo, junto de Moredin. Kione, ainda agarrada em Moredin, entrou, sem tirar os olhos do novo amigo.

Os dois garotos se tornaram amigos rapidamente, e não se desgrudavam. O comerciante reparou na afinidade e passou a incomodar-se com ela. Os homens de Moredin começavam a comentar que Kione estava tornando-se uma moça muito bonita, e ainda não precisava usar a burca, ajudando a atiçar o interesse dos homens.

- Onde está Kione? – perguntou Moredin, azedo, para Nura, na cozinha.

- Foi às compras com Siloé... não deve demorar.

- ...Não a quero mais perto desse garoto. – rosnou Moredin. – Kione é minha escrava. Minha.

- Moredin, são apenas crianças...

- Há tempos não são mais. Preciso dar um fim nisso.

Entardecia, e o casal ainda comprava ervas no comércio local. Siloé tinha comprado com suas pequenas economias uma série de flores brancas e delicadas, as havia trançado como uma coroa e tinha dado de presente para Kione, que desfilava com sua nova preciosa jóia na cabeça.

- Tão bela quanto uma deusa. – sorriu Siloé, deslumbrado. Kione riu encabulada.

- Assim você me deixa envergonhada, Siloé...

E assim continuaram a passear despreocupados, até uma correria louca começar, e os guerreiros e bandidos que circulavam sacarem suas varinhas, cimitarras e gritarem entre a multidão:

- Templários! Templários! Preparem-se! Templários!

Kione resmungou alguma coisa e agarrou Siloé pelo braço, fugindo pelos corredores. Siloé olhava para trás, e pode ver pelo menos cinco cavaleiros de negro correndo entre a multidão, golpeando sem dó os homens que tentavam atacá-los. Até que, num tranco, Kione deu um grito e caiu de costas, levando o garoto junto. Um enorme cavalo negro empinava na frente deles, bloqueando a saída. O homem, todo de negro e rosto coberto, olhou os garotos, com um penetrante par de olhos cinza claro.

Siloé se adiantou, pegando um pedaço de pau que estava no canto da parede, e se pôs na frente de Kione. O cavaleiro sacou sua cimitarra dourada e apontou para o casal, com o cavalo se debatendo, nervoso.

- Não se preocupe, Kione! Eu vou proteger você! – berrou o garoto, segurando firme o pedaço de pau, e fitando o enorme cavaleiro sem medo. – Não se aproxime, templário! Você não vai machucar a Kione!

O cavalo bufou e se empinou. O templário ainda fitava o garoto, com seus olhos claros e alguns fios de cabelos prateados lhe caindo na face quase toda coberta. O pequeno parecia disposto a enfrentá-lo:

- Eu não estou brincando! – gritou o garoto. Kione agarrou-se à cintura dele e murmurou "cuidado, habib..."

Por fim o cavaleiro olhou Kione, voltou a olhar o garoto. Guardou a cimitarra, deu uma última olhada em Kione e se afastou à galope. O casal o acompanhou, parar em seguida voltar correndo para casa.

Depois do jantar a escrava olhava o horizonte estrelado à beira do lago aos fundos da mansão de Moredin, até que Siloé se aproximou, vestindo uma bela túnica branca, de banho tomado e sorrindo.

- ...Kione...?

- Olá... – sorriu.

- Olhando o céu?

- É. – confirmou, olhando o firmamento. – Acho as estrelas lindas. E elas também guardam muitos segredos... são... misteriosas.

Siloé coçou a nuca e comentou, tímido:

- Como você.

- Jura?

- É... só que você é mais bonita.

Kione ficou envergonhada e colocou o cabelo solto atrás da orelha. Siloé esticou a mão que escondia nas costas e lhe mostrou uma linda e rara orquídea.

- Para você.

Kione ergueu o olhar:

- Mas... é... uma orquídea.

- É. Não é bonita?

- Muito. E rara.

- Como você.

Ela ergueu o olhar e não disse mais nada. Sentia o rosto quente e o coração batendo forte. Siloé a olhava com os olhos brilhando, sorrindo docemente.

- Você me chamou de habib... – sussurrou, feliz. Kione fez que sim com a cabeça. – Posso te chamar de habiba também? – Kione fez que sim novamente.

Mais uns instantes, só se ouvia os grilos e o barulho manso da água. Até Siloé se aproximar mais de Kione, que tentou afastar o corpo mas foi impedida por causa da muretinha do lago. Ele vagarosamente encostou seus lábios no dela, lhe dando um inocente beijo. Em seguida ele se afastou, e mais uma vez olhou Kione, que estava um tanto nervosa com o que tinha feito.

- Kione... quer casar comigo?

- ?

- Quero... que você seja minha esposa... você casa comigo? – perguntou novamente.

Ela definitivamente não sabia o que dizer. Mas estava feliz. Uma felicidade, uma sensação que nunca tinha experimentado antes.

- Eu falo com meu pai, falo com o senhor Moredin... Sei que você é escrava dele, mas ele há de entender... não vai ter problema...

Kione abriu um satisfeito sorriso, segurando a flor junto do peito:

- Você vai... pedir pra ele deixar eu casar com você?

- Vou. Mesmo que demore... eu te espero. Você aceita?

- ..Claro! Claro que aceito!...

Os olhos dela brilharam de lágrimas, enquanto Siloé lhe abraçou. Em seguida lhe deu mais um beijo, dessa vez mais demorado, e Kione perdeu o medo, permitindo que ela mesma provasse o doce sabor do primeiro amor. Era um sentimento completamente puro, inocente e sincero.

Os dois ainda ficaram juntos um bom tempo, até entrarem e finalmente separarem-se, Kione deitou-se e dormiu, tão leve e despreocupada que se esqueceu do patrão, que via tudo do terraço da mansão, com o olhar carregado de ódio.

Siloé acordou pela manhã com um barulho parecido com o do ataque dos templários. Correu para fora da casa e viu os homens de seu pai digladiando-se com os de Moredin. Em pouco tempo todos foram mortos, sem piedade. Siloé correu mas parou no meio do pátio de terra, chocado com aquilo.

- O que...

Deu um salto ao sentir a presença forte de Moredin às suas costas. Ele arregalou os olhos para aquele grande homem, apavorado:

- Onde... está meu pai? Porque o senhor...

Moredin, com o olhar sem um pingo de remorso e a roupa salpicada de sangue, ergueu a cabeça recém-decepada de Tremal Naik pelos cabelos.

- Procuras por este homem?

Siloé abriu a boca apavorado, e antes que pudesse correr os homens de Moredin o agarraram e o acorrentaram. Jogaram o menino no chão, chutando-o. O comerciante jogou a cabeça do ex-companheiro longe e apenas observou o garoto ser arrastado e amarrado a alguns metros entre dois troncos. Nessa hora Kione acordava com o barulho e corria para a varanda.

- Siloé! – berrou. O garoto a olhou e também a chamou, e ela foi prontamente agarrada por dois homens de Moredin e arrastada até o jardim. – O que está havendo?! – chorava, aterrorizada com tudo aquilo.

- Cale a boca! – berrou Moredin, virando um tapa em Kione. – Bonzinho por demais, pirralha asquerosa! Vou ensinar a nunca mais desafiar Moredin Ali!

- Ela não fez nada! – berrou Siloé, ganhando um chute no estômago por isso. Ainda assim murmurou. – Ela... não tem culpa de nada, senhor...

- Você vai morrer, moleque. – rosnou Moredin.

O homem, sem piedade, descarregou toda a raiva no jovem, sem se importar em Kione estar assistindo tudo, sem se importar em ser um grande homem adulto espancando um mirrado e indefeso garoto. A escrava, aos berros, implorava para o senhor não judiar do rapaz, mas de nada adiantou, pois ficou durante todo o tempo sem poder fazer nada além de chorar desesperada, vendo cada parte do corpo de Siloé ser atingida, cada pedaço de pele ser cortado, cada osso ser quebrado. Do chão, misturado ao sangue, ao suor e à poeira do lugar, o jovem agonizava, respirando ofegante. Moredin pediu a espada de um dos homens e, sem remorso, abriu lentamente um profundo corte no pescoço do rapaz, pondo fim à sua vida da forma mais cruel possível.

- Dêem aos chacais do deserto todas essas carcaças nojentas. – murmurou Moredin, cuspindo no corpo do rapaz.

Os homens imediatamente obedeceram. Kione caiu de joelhos no chão, chorando sem parar, olhando Siloé. Não entendia porque tudo aquilo tinha acontecido. Não entedia, não mesmo.

- ...P... Por... Por... q... quê...? S... senhor...? – soluçou, olhando Moredin.

Moredin passou a mão sobre o bigode molhado de suor, e respondeu com outro tapa. Antes que Kione se erguesse ele a agarrou pelos cabelos e a arrastou para dentro de casa, e, aos tapas, levou a menina até seu quarto. Kione se desequilibrou e caiu na cama de Moredin, se erguendo, passando a mão na boca, que começava a sangrar. Seu senhor chegou, fechou a porta e mais uma vez lhe empurrou. – Por favor, meu se... senhor... o que...

- Você é minha escrava, Kione! Minha, entendeu?! Você quer ser uma mulher? Pois é de meu direito fazê-la ser mulher! Você queria um homem? Eu serei seu homem! Seu único homem, entendeu?!

Kione abriu os olhos assustada e passou a mão no rosto suado. A madrugada avançava. Levantou-se da cama e foi para a sala de banho, atordoada, confusa. Tentava a todo custo esquecer o que tinha acontecido, apagar aquele dia da sua memória, mas não conseguia. Encostou a cabeça no azulejo branco do banho, chorando de manso, sem parar, envolvida pelo vapor da água quente. Com os olhos abertos ou fechados ela só lembrava daquele dia, e sentia-se desesperada por não tirar da cabeça a voz, o rosto e o toque do estrangeiro, e, no segundo seguinte, se lembrava daquele dia, daquela noite, e mordia os lábios com força, lutando contra o choro de desespero que sempre lhe tentava vencer.

Voltou para o quarto muito tempo depois, ainda pensando em tudo, e rezou, pedindo para que os céus lhe ajudassem, e que fizessem o melhor para ela, independente do que fosse. Antes de se deitar não deixou de jogar pela varanda dois fatídicos escorpiões pretos que ziquezagueavam pelo quarto, desnorteados.


	5. CAPÍTULO 34: Lenda Perdida

N.A 1 Hum... voltamos à "antiga" Saara... Ei, algum de vocês têm idéia do que é Ter que revisar/escrever pelo menos 12 capítulos com média de 12 páginas cada um em menos de 4 dias num computador com um monitor que era de um 486, que eventualmente muda de cor, que suporta NO MÁXIMO resolução de 640x480, num Microsoft Word 97 (!) e um teclado amarelo que não tem nem cedilha?? Preciso aprender a dividir o tempo e colaborar com a minha pobre beta. Não deve ser legal corrigir um texto escrito por alguém pouco sóbrio às duas da manhã! "Não fui feliz, pretendo melhorar", como diria meu professor... Que vale que aqui funciona winamp e eu posso escutar as músicas árabes da trilha sonora enquanto escrevo.

ESPADA DOS DEUSES  
EPISÓDIO III: SAARA

  
  
--Capítulo 34—

Lenda Perdida

El Arbi – Khaled

Rony acordou e não achou Gina no quarto. Desceu atrás da irmã, passando depressa por entre o bando de menininhas que usavam o véu na cabeça, mas não no rosto. Falavam baixo e rápido, e quando ele apareceu elas pararam e o olharam. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e elas deram risinhos, voltando a conversar. Rony balançou a cabeça e foi até o jardim detrás da casa.

Lá estava Gina junto de Lupin, treinando. O terreno do jardim, como era de se esperar, era grande, com canteiros de flores, árvores de porte médio e um pequeno córrego com o lago que contornava o jardim correndo numa calha de mármore branco. Gina treinava o _gatotsu_, que era nada mais que usar a espada como uma lança, perfurando um suposto oponente. Ele pararam ao ver Rony.

- E aí? – perguntou Gina – Teve bons sonhos...?

- Hum. Seria legal se eu sonhasse que estava realmente cozinhando o Malfoy, mas... não foi dessa vez. – resmungou, bocejando. – Acordaram cedo pra treinar nesse sol. Vocês estão animados.

- Não devemos deixar de lado o treino para Auror Supremo e Cavaleiro do Apocalipse. Ainda mais nesse clima do deserto. Treinar aqui nessas condições difíceis nos deixa mais fortes pra um lugar favorável. Hogwarts, por exemplo. – sorriu Lupin.

Rony mais uma vez ergueu as sobrancelhas. Hogwarts?

- Não seja pessimista. – riu Gina. – Oh, olá, Kione!

Kione vinha da cozinha, e parou ao lado de Rony, com só os olhos de fora, como sempre estava. Rony fingiu não vê-la. Ou achar natural estar do lado dela.

- Olá, respondeu a escrava educadamente.

- Hum... bom. Bom dia. – disse Rony, ainda olhando Gina. Kione tombou a cabeça pra ficar olhando ele sem entender. Ou fingir que não entendia. – Que... foi?

- Bom dia. – disse, firme. – Não sabia que o senhor fazia questão de me cumprimentar.

- Pare de me chamar de senhor e... porque eu não faria questão?

- Não cumprimentou quando passou por mim e minhas amigas.

- Como? – Rony não tinha percebido. Ela estava sem o véu, no meio da amigas, e ele não a tinha reconhecido. – Você... Porque... Porque colocou o véu?

Kione continuou o olhando.

- Porque eu tenho que usar o véu. – respondeu, óbvia.

- Mas... porque você não tira do rosto, se pode? Eu quero saber como você é!

Rony continuou levemente indignado com a oportunidade perdida, mas sem nada a dizer. Lupin virou de lado para soltar um risinho. Gina não foi tão discreta, e caiu na risada. Kione pareceu desconcertada.

- Ninguém pode ver meu rosto. Só o meu senhor.

- Só o seu senhor. Mas ele é feio!

- Meu senhor não é feio!... - exclamou Kione, para em seguida torcer o nariz. - E isso nada tem a ver com o véu...!

- Ah, vai me dizer que você acha ele uma gracinha. Custa admitir? Ninguém está aqui perto mesmo!

A garota colocou as mãos na cintura, brava:

- Pois o senhor estrangeiro fique sabendo que meu senhor é...

- Um camelo velho, fedido, com sarna e acabado. – quem disse isso foi Snape, chegando no meio da conversa. Continuou natural, apontando o lado da casa. – Não me sujeitarei a viajar em cima daquele animal. Ele morre no meio do caminho.

Todos os quatro ficaram olhando Snape, sem dizer nada. Ele pareceu não entender e perguntou, azedo:

- O que houve?...

Começaram a rir. Snape ficou levemente irritado. Foi quando Sirius veio do lugar onde Snape estava apontando.

- Ok, ok, senhor Severo Snape. – disse, impaciente. – Não iremos de camelo. Iremos de tapete voador. Mesmo porque eu morro de vontade de andar em um.

- Ótimo! – disse, ríspido. Em seguida virou-se para Rony. – E quanto a você, moleque? Sua irmã anda treinando, Malfoy também treina comigo. Porque você não toma vergonha na cara e pára de ficar só comendo e dormindo?

Rony foi abrir a boca, mas Sirius interrompeu.

- Rony está bem nos treinamentos, Severo. Ele só não treina suas técnicas aqui porque senão... põe fogo na casa. Você viu o que aconteceu ontem...

Gina olhou Rony com a mesma cara que Hermione faz quando ele apronta alguma.

- Eu não acredito que você insiste em... Rony! Custa você treinar devagar como eu, retardado?! Você ainda morre carbonizado. Imbecil. Eu vou rir da sua cara se isso acontecer!

- Não... não seja pessimista. É só eu aperfeiçoar e eu...

- Ah, tá. Acredito.

- Ronald Weasley é um homem de uma técnica só. – sorriu Sirius. – Quando ele aprender a controlá-la você vai ver. Mas mudando de assunto: Remo, onde estão os pergaminhos e aquelas outras tranqueiras que iremos usar?

- Ah, estão comigo. – disse Kione. – Desculpem, mas... eu estava tentando traduzir....

- Maravilha! Teremos sua acessoria na busca. Tudo bem?

Kione fez que sim coma cabeça, mas em seguida pareceu murchar.

- Ah... creio.. que meu senhor não permita...

- Ora, Kione! – disse Moredin, chegando ao seu lado, mostrando os dentes de ouro. – Não deixe os estrangeiros pensarem que sou um homem mau...

Rony e Gina o olharam com um olhar que estampava o que pensavam dele.

- Terei de resolver muito problemas hoje por aqui por minha ausência de ontem. – sorriu. – Mas me sinto na obrigação de enviar minha mais valiosa criada para auxiliá-los.

Kione olhou os bruxos, que também se olharam achando que ele estava ficando meio maluco. Moredin chamou Kione para conversar na cozinha, enquanto os outros iam para o outro lado da casa com os outros criados, arrumar as coisas para partirem.

- Kione, você irá com eles. – disse Moredin.

- Pensei que o senhor... – começou.

- Você não pensa.

- Ah, está bem. Sim, senhor, então.

- Você vai com eles até essas ruínas.

- Sim, senhor.

- Você vai, antes de tudo, vigiá-los. Ver o que eles descobrem.

- Sim, senhor.

- E vai me contar absolutamente tudo do que eles descobrirem.

Kione olhou o seu senhor e, sem hesitar, respondeu:

- Sim, meu senhor.

Os tapetes voadores cruzavam o céu do deserto na mesma velocidade de uma Firebolt IV. Estavam adorando o passeio. Sirius estava de braços e pernas cruzadas, sentindo o vento no rosto.

- Sirius! Sua posição está cômica.– riu Lupin. – Se sentindo o Sheik Árabe, não?

Todos voavam encantados com os tapetes. Menos Snape, claro.

Draco ajoelhou-se no tapete e se aproximou da cabeça de Rony.

- Ei, Weasley! – disse, sorrindo malicioso. – Aposto como pilota tão bem esse tapete quanto pilota aquela porcaria que você chama de vassoura!

Rony ficou muito bravo e agachou-se no tapete, agarrando-o na frente e disparou atrás de Malfoy. Sirius desfez a cara de 'sultão pensador' e ralhou:

- Ei, vocês, parem com isso! Ainda não estão acostumados com esse troço!

Os dois não escutaram. Continuaram o 'pega' no meio do deserto. Kione balançou a cabeça, impaciente. Gina entrou no meio.

- Parem vocês dois! – gritou.

Eles nem notaram. Foram chegando perto das ruínas, mas nada de diminuir a velocidade. Faziam curvas no vento como raios, emparelhados, trocando olhares de tempos em tempos para saber se um dos dois estava com medo ou perdendo a concentração. Já avistavam as ruínas do lugar, e dispararam em linha reta, como foguetes. Mas, ao chegarem a poucos metros de entrar nas ruínas...

BAM BAM

Meteram a cara numa barreira mágica, invisível, caindo de costas no meio da areia escaldante. Pouco tempo depois os outros bruxos pararam e desceram dos tapetes. Rindo da cara dos dois que se erguiam zonzos, é claro.

- Barreira protetora. – disse Kione, aproximando-se. – Só entramos a pé.

De fato, ela entrou sem problemas. As ruínas nada mais eram do que um lugar plano, cheio de areia, e com as ruínas do que parecia ser um templo antigo, as colunas amareladas caídas, alguns pedaços do velho piso à mostra, pedaços de muros com desenhos e estátuas quebradas.

Lupin e Sirius se apressaram em examinar as ruínas cuidadosamente. Mas não parecia ser possível haver qualquer coisa ali.

- Dá pra ler alguma coisa disso, Kione? - perguntou Lupin, entrando num templo que ainda resistia, calçado, com colunas levantadas, mas sem o teto e as paredes.

- Não. – disse, balançando a cabeça. – Não passam de desenhos decorativos. Só isso.

Lupin deu um suspiro e continuou andando pelas ruínas, olhando um pergaminho. Cada um estava em um canto, vasculhando o lugar. Kione ergueu os olhos e viu Rony sentado no alto do que restou de uma estátua. Encostou-se atrás de uma coluna e ficou olhando o garoto durante um tempo.

Rony tirou o curativo que estava no corte do rosto desde que tinha sido atacado pelo cavaleiro de negro na tempestade de areia e passou a mão. Tinha ganhado uma grande cicatriz. Ia ter de esperar voltar a Hogwarts para que Madame Pomfrey pudesse sumir com ela. Soltou um longo suspiro e se assustou ao ver Kione ao seu lado, embaixo da estátua, o olhando.

- Que... Que foi? – perguntou. Kione parecia um pouco agoniada.

- Você... se feriu naquela vez.

- Hum. E daí?

- Por minha causa, você teve esse machucado fundo.

- Não foi sua culpa.

- Desculpe... – murmurou, com a voz contida.

- Escuta, porque você tem que pedir desculpas sempre, hein?

Rony saltou da estátua e parou na frente dela.

- Como?... – perguntou Kione, dando um passo pra trás.

- Você não precisa ser assim! Você é como qualquer um de nós! Não tem de ficar se achando inferior. Me dá raiva o jeito que o seu senhor te trata! Você não merece isso.

- Meu senhor sabe o que é melhor pra mim.

- Se soubesse, não faria um terço do que faz com você.

- Não quero brigar com você de novo por causa disso. – resmungou Kione, se sentindo extremamente incomodada com aquilo.

- Nem eu, mas... – de repente Rony ficou meio sem jeito. – Só acho que não é justo a vida que você leva... É revoltante ver que você leva uma vida tão difícil, mas mesmo assim é educada e doce com todo mundo.

Kione ergueu as sobrancelhas. Rony tomou fôlego e completou:

- Você é boa demais praquele Moredin. Eu não vou deixar que ele judie mais de você, não na minha frente.

Ela ficou sem reação, olhando Rony sem parar. A primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente foi a imagem de Siloé, na ocasião em que prometera lhe proteger do Templário, logo em seguida pensou porque alguém como ele, de uma cultura tão diferente, bem mais esclarecido ao seu ver e com uma vida muito melhor que a dela se importaria com seu bem estar, mas depois...

Kione respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e passou seus braços pela cintura de Rony, pousando a cabeça em seu peito e o abraçando com força. Não sabia ao certo porque tinha feito isso, mas ela precisava fazer, era quase instinto. Era muito parecido com a época de Siloé, mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha uma grande diferença, era uma ocasião diferente, ele não era subordinado de seu senhor e ela sabia que qualquer um dos bruxos estrangeiros tinha poder suficiente para escapar das garras de Moredin. O deserto estava escaldante, mas Rony estava definitivamente gelado como um cubo de gelo na Antártida. Levou um tempo para que parasse de estar em estado de choque e tivesse coragem suficiente para abraça-la também. E ele tinha plena certeza de que poderia ficar daquele jeito pro resto da vida, debaixo daquele sol, que ele sequer teria coragem de reclamar.

- Ei, Remo! – chamou Sirius, num canto do templo, no meio da areia. Lupin se aproximou. – Dá só uma olhada.

Havia uma grande argola no meio da areia. Os dois tentaram limpar e viram que ela estava grudada em um outro pedaço de pedra.

- Parece... uma porta? – sugeriu Sirius.

- Isso é bom. – animou-se Lupin, agachando-se e agarrando a argola. – Vamos abrir.

Sirius agarrou-se à argola também, e os dois tentaram fazer força, mas nada. A luta dos dois chamou a atenção dos outros.

- Isso se chama perda de tempo. – resmungou Snape.

Os dois levantaram bravos.

- Tem alguma sugestão? – murmurou Sirius.

- Saiam da frente. – disse Snape. Ele ficou na frente do lugar e sacou a varinha. – Protejam-se.

Ninguém teve tempo. O máximo que fizeram foi se jogar no chão do lugar, enquanto uma forte explosão jogou areia pra todo lado. Mas foi uma surpresa ao se levantarem e verem que a porta estava intacta. A areia tinha saído de cima, agora via-se um grande alçapão, trancado. A argola parecia sair da boca de um dragão, talhado na pedra.

- Que bom! – disse Sirius. – Agora a gente não precisa _espanar_. Só _abrir_.

Snape foi responder alguma coisa, mas Rony, Kione e Gina se aproximaram.

- Uau... – espantou-se Rony. – Que legal! Será que é a entrada do Templo?

Kione olhou na cabeça do dragão e viu alguma coisa escrita.

- Tem algo escrito. – disse.

Lupin estranhou. Os riscos e símbolos que haviam não eram de nenhum alfabeto. Nem egípcio, nem árabe, nem de povos bruxos da região. Para ele nada mais eram que enfeites. Mas Kione pareceu se esforçar e leu. Depois ficou esperando, assim como os outros.

- Grande coisa. – resmungou Draco. – Não me admira que...

DON!

A porta sacudiu fazendo a poeira das juntas voar. Os bruxos deram um pulo. As ruínas ao redor da porta começaram a tremer e a se levantar. Sirius e os outros se afastaram, e em pouco tempo aquilo que estava rente ao chão tinha se erguido e mostrava o que parecia ser a entrada de um abrigo de furacões no meio do deserto. A porta do dragão se abriu lentamente, mostrando uma longa e larga escada de pedras amarelas até o fundo escuro do lugar. Um bafo quente saía do lugar.

- Então... – murmurou Sirius.

- Será... a entrada do templo? – perguntou Lupin.

- Só saberemos se entrarmos. – disse Snape, adiantando-se para a entrada com a varinha em punho. – Quem vem?

Sirius e Lupin se olharam. Sirius se adiantou, seguido por Rony, Gina, Kione e Malfoy. Por fim foi Lupin. Desciam sem parar, devagar, como se temessem que os desenhos em relevo das paredes os atacassem. A única luz que tinham vinha das varinhas. Estava tão quente que juravam que estavam descendo pro inferno, e lá embaixo poderiam encontrar com o ilustre capeta em pessoa.

- Não estou gostando disso. – gemeu Rony, olhando os lados. – Isso não nos passa confiança...

- É a intenção. – disse Gina. – Quer dizer, se aqui é o Templo, eles não iam querer que achassem uma delicia vir. Vocês lembram de Azkaban, que doce fim de semana que foi.

- Isso pode ser apenas um túmulo, Gina. – disse Lupin. – Uma ruína, uma tumba antiga perdida.

- Tu... Tumba? – gemeu Rony de novo. – Quer dizer... dessas que guardam defunto? Ai meu Deus... – Draco virou os olhos, balançando a cabeça e murmurando pra si mesmo "Não, imbecil, não é tumba que guarda defunto, é tumba que vende _sorvete de pistache_..."

No fim da escadaria havia um grande salão plano circular. Snape entrou nele cuidadosamente, seguido de Sirius, Rony, Gina, Kione, Draco e Lupin. Quando estavam saindo das escadas as tochas da sala acenderam de uma vez fazendo os jovens darem um pulo de susto.

- Eu, hein... – resmungou Lupin.

Em volta da sala, nas paredes, desenhos. Muitos desenhos. O teto não era alto, tinha dois metros no máximo. Os bruxos se separaram, examinando o lugar, ainda com as varinhas em punho. Da escada até a parede à frente parecia ter uma pista feita da continuação da escada, os degraus um na frente do outro colavam-se na parede. E, acima dela, um grande painel com escritas em relevo. Lupin e Sirius ficaram um bom tempo olhando-o.

- Não é de uma língua conhecida. – comentou Lupin, desanimado. – Não há registros dessa língua. Provavelmente já se perdeu...

- Isso é ruim... – lamentou Sirius.

Naquele momento Kione se aproximou e de repente travou ao ver o painel. Lupin desconfiou.

- Algum problema, Kione? Parece...

- Que língua é...

- Ah, essa língua já se perdeu... quer dizer... de todas que Gui nos avisou que poderíamos encontr...

- Não existe mais essa língua... ela é quase... uma lenda.

- Pois é, - suspirou Lupin. - é por isso que nem você entende o que tá escrit...

- Eu entendo. – afirmou, sem sair do lugar.

Lupin e Sirius lançaram um olhar para Snape, que se aproximou rapidamente. Lupin ficou atrás de Kione, com os outros professores.

- Você... entende? – perguntou Lupin.

- ...Perfeitamente – respondeu. – Posso até... ler em voz alta.

- Sabe o que está escrito? – perguntou Snape, incrédulo.

Kione fez que sim com a cabeça e começou a ler baixinho, na língua deles. Em seguida respirou fundo e começou a traduzir em voz alta:

**Theron, Cidade dos Deuses **

**Palácio de Ísis, casa de Osíris, morada de Rá **

**O brilho das jóias, o doce das frutas, a água gelada **

**O escudo de areia **

**Treze guerreiros do deserto escaldante **

**Treze Templários que servem e guardam **

**Aquele que voltará pra ficar **

**Rei desertado retomará o trono antes do fim **

**E nos perderemos no tempo **

**E desapareceremos nas areias **

**E viveremos para sempre **

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Kione-se virou para Lupin:

- É uma antiga lenda... sobre uma cidade que se perdia no tempo. Ela tinha tudo que o deserto poderia oferecer de riquezas. Mas nem todos tinham a sorte de encontrá-la. Era como se... ela estivesse sempre... mudando de lugar. – em seguida ela respirou fundo, um pouco nervosa - A própria Lenda de Theron, que meu senhor já lhes comentou.

- Será que o Templo Sagrado Perdido... – arriscou Sirius. – Não seria essa cidade, então? O que Moredin disse então estava certo, que o Templo Sagrado que procuramos é essa tal cidade...

Kione balançou a cabeça.

- Não, pelo que contam. O grupo de bandidos mais poderoso e cruel do deserto conseguiu entrar na cidade, e roubou as riquezas e a destruiu. Podemos estar no que restou dela. Meu senhor ainda acredita que Theron esteja intacta, mas já escutei muitas histórias sobre esse ataque...

Lupin deu um longo suspiro.

- Então... não há nada que se possa fazer?...

Kione deu de ombros e voltou a olhar o painel. Sirius perguntou sobre uma palavra escrita no fim do painel.

- O que é isso? Você já leu?

- Bom... – começou Kione – isso é um nome... provavelmente de quem escreveu.... significa... 'a vivente'... alguém que... 'vive para sempre'.

Sirius deu um suspiro desanimado, enquanto Kione lia o nome:

- ...**Aïsha**...

DON!

Rony deu um pulo e se agachou com as mãos na cabeça.

- AI!!!!!! ESSES_ DONS _ME DEIXAM APAVORADO!

A câmara sacudiu. Sirius puxou Kione de frente do painel. O piso que ia da escada até a parede ruiu, formando-se outra escada, que começava no painel e descia mais ainda, para debaixo da escada que saía do lugar. Quando o barulho cessou novamente eles se olharam.

- E agora?... – murmurou Lupin.

- Vamos... descer? – resmungou Draco – De NOVO?

- Hum... não. – disse Snape. – Não estamos preparados.

Sirius não o olhou, mas parecia concordar.

Algum tempo depois e o lugar tremeu mais uma vez, dessa vez fechando a passagem.

- É... a senha. – disse Lupin. – O nome de quem escreveu essa... profecia. É a senha para o templo. Podemos entrar quando quisermos. Podemos ir. Amanhã voltaremos.

- Boa idéia. Isso não vai sumir, vai? – perguntou, olhando Kione, que balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Sempre brincava aqui desde criança. – disse. – Não vai desaparecer. Se não sumiu até agora, não vai ser hoje que vai sumir. – concluiu sorriu e, olhando Sirius, imitando o que ele havia dito no outro dia.

- Muito bem. – falou Sirius, aliviado. – Então vamos subir. Morada do Sol não é tão perto, vamos tentar chegar antes do fim da tarde.

Os bruxos saíram do templo, que se fechou assim que o ultimo saiu. Mas assim que se fechou a argola se fundiu ao dragão, e na testa dele apareceu uma marca, como uma pedra preciosa.

- Definitivamente... encontramos e abrimos o Templo Sagrado Perdido. – comentou Snape, olhando o portal do dragão. – Agora é só procurarmos as espadas com calma.

- Acho que essas pedra é a campainha. – disse Sirius, divertido. – Muito bem, pra casa.

Descoberta a 'senha' do Templo Sagrado, os bruxos voltaram para a cidade. Chegaram no cair da tarde, cheios de planos. Sirius, Lupin e Snape apressaram-se para o quarto, discutir a melhor forma de entrar no Templo no dia seguinte. Rony e Gina ficaram conversando animados junto de Kione, agora parte da 'turma'. Na hora do jantar Moredin chegou, com uma expressão levemente desconfiada, olhando todos em volta da mesa, com medo de que alguém o atacasse sabe-se lá porque.

- Kione. – chamou. Kione teve de olhar, já que estava entre Rony e Gina, na mesa do jantar, e não teve como atender só na segunda chamada. – Pra cima. Agora.

Um frio percorreu sua espinha, e ela sentiu o jantar lhe fazer muito mal. Olhou para o chão e pediu licença bem baixinho, evitando o olhar dos bruxos. Subiu, e pouco tempo depois foi Moredin. Assim que ele sumiu de vista, Rony virou-se para Gina:

- O que será que aquele búfalo sarnento quer com ela? Ele não vai judiar dela, vai?

- Bom... – pensou Gina, perdendo a fome. – Motivos ele não tem.

Draco soltou um barulhinho como uma risada e Rony o olhou imediatamente.

- Que foi, Malfoy? Algum problema?

- Você é muito ingênuo, Weasley. Dá pena.

Gina apertou o braço de Rony para que ele não criasse confusão mais uma vez. Snape terminava seu pão com tabule.

- Iremos levar a garota amanhã conosco. Será de grande utilidade caso precisemos decifrar mais alguma coisa do Templo.

Rony não acreditou que Snape estava dizendo aquilo para tentar baixar sua preocupação, mas o aceno que Sirius fez confirmou que era mesmo a intenção deles levar Kione.

- Bom, então... vamos dormir logo. – disse Lupin. – Ainda é cedo, mas precisamos descansar. Ninguém sabe o que encontraremos amanhã. Lembram do que teve no primeiro Templo, não?

Gina deu um gemido baixinho.

- Esse ainda é o segundo... – sorriu Sirius, achando divertido.

Kione entrou no quarto de Moredin desanimada e ficou próxima da janela, olhando a cidade. Seu senhor chegou pouco tempo depois, olhando-a desconfiado.

- Pois não, meu senhor? – disse docemente.

- Como foi? – perguntou, se aproximando e sentando na beira da cama. – O que descobriram?

Ela pensou um instante. Moredin fez um gesto para que ela retirasse o véu, e ela o fez. Ele queria ter certeza de que ela não hesitaria na resposta.

- Descobrimos uma entrada para uma câmara que aparentemente fazia parte das ruínas. – começou.

Moredin passou as mãos nos bigodes e fez um sinal para que ela se sentasse ao seu lado.

- E...?

Kione pensou um pouco.

- Mais nada. – falou, natural.

- Mas nada? – estranhou. – Porque estariam tão animados, então?

- Porque... com a descoberta de uma câmara, pode ser... que hajam outras. E, numa dessas...

Moredin ficou olhando Kione, depois olhou o chão, e voltou a olhá-la, com olhar ameaçador.

- Não está... mentindo para mim, está?

- Porque eu mentiria? – retrucou. – O senhor é meu senhor, é quem cuida de mim. Não teria porque lhe esconder nada.

- Hum. – resmungou. – Bom... você sabe o que aconteceria se você escondesse alguma coisa de mim, não sabe?

- Sei. – respondeu, prendendo a respiração.

- E você... sabe o que lhe aconteceria... se você... me traísse, não sabe?

Kione respirou fundo, sentindo a garganta se fechar.

- Sim, senhor. Eu sei.

- Acha que vale a pena? – sorriu Moredin, mostrando os dentes de ouro. Kione engoliu em seco mas continuou olhando para frente.

Moredin lhe puxou o rosto e tentou lhe dar um beijo, mas ela desviou. Ele, claro, não gostou da atitude. Agarrou-a pela nuca com força e a puxou mais uma vez. Olhou no fundo dos olhos dela.

- Eu perguntei... se vale a pena.

- N... Não, senhor. – respondeu, tentando conter a emoção.

- Ótimo. – Moredin deu um risinho cínico e se ajeitou no canto da cama para poder beijá-la cada vez mais forte, e pouco tempo depois a olhou novamente. – Você vai continuar a fazer o que eu mando, não? Será sempre minha escrava fiel, não será?

- Sim, senhor. – respondeu, sem um pingo de receio na voz, mas evitando de olhar o patrão.

Sirius, Lupin e Snape, devidamente uniformizados, certificavam-se de que nada estava faltando. Gina e Draco também. Mas Rony estava procurando por Kione, e não a encontrava em nenhum lugar. Ela deveria acompanhá-los, porque tinha sumido? Encontrou-se com Nura, na cozinha.

- Ahm... – tentou conversar. – A senhora... viu a Kione por aí?

Nura o olhou sem dizer nada, claro, não entendia uma palavra em inglês.

- Kione – esforçou-se. – Ki-O-Ne.

Rony perdeu a paciência com o olhar de tonta da mulher e começou a ensaiar uma dança do ventre. Ela começou a rir.

- Kione – ria, apontando com a faca de cozinha o teto. Era claro que ela tinha entendido, mas estava enrolando Rony. Ele, completamente sem jeito por causa do mico, agradeceu e subiu. Nura continuou descascando as cebolas, rindo. Depois parou um breve momento e deu um sorriso. – Cavaleiro de Fogo...

Kione estava no terraço, sentada numa das cestas de palha, olhando o horizonte do deserto.

- Ei, estamos te esperando. – disse Rony, se aproximando. Kione se assustou. – Oh, desculpe... O... que foi?

- Nada. – respondeu, rápido. Mas era visível que ela estava há um bom tempo chorando. A voz falha e os olhos brilhantes, molhados e inchados. – Não foi nada...

- Foi ele de novo?... – murmurou Rony, entre os dentes.

- Não, não foi. – disse depressa, passando as mãos nos olhos com força. Mas ao tirá-las viu Rony mais perto.

Kione ficou o olhando espantada. Sentiu como se coração parasse de bater. Ele a olhava quase piedoso, como se fossa capaz de a qualquer momento se ajoelhar e implorar por alguma coisa. Alguns instantes de silêncio absoluto e ele voltou a falar:

- Não está... mentindo pra mim, está? – disse, estranhamente sério. Kione tentou dar um passo pra trás, mas os olhos de Rony lhe prenderam no lugar. A mesma frase que havia escutado de Moredin, vindo do estrangeiro. Mas a expressão completamente diferente. O tom de voz diferente. Era tão estranho, tão perturbador. Rony deu um sorriso meio sofrido, suspirando. – É claro que está.

Ela juntou as sobrancelhas. Porque ele estava fazendo aquilo? Rony continuou, um pouco decepcionado.

- Por que você mente pra mim?... Eu só quero... que você esteja bem. Só isso. Não quero que fique... triste.

Kione imediatamente pôs as mãos no rosto e começou a chorar. Não estava mais agüentando tudo aquilo, ela estava confusa, ela estava com medo. Rony levou um susto ao vê-la chorar, e a única coisa que lhe pareceu certo fazer foi abraça-la.

- Ei, ei... acalme-se... não... não fique assim... eu... eu... estou aqui, agora...

Sirius e Lupin já se preparavam para partir, ao lado do sorridente Moredin. Rony apareceu de dentro da casa, com passos decididos.

- Bem...

- Kione não vai. – completou Sirius, erguendo as sobrancelhas e suspirando. – Moredin já nos avisou. Bem... da próxima ela vai.

- Não é isso. - disse rápido e firme.

- Como?...

Sirius e os outros olharam Rony. Que, sério e firme, disse com todas as letras:

- Vão sem mim. Eu vou ficar.

O sorrisinho cínico dourado de Moredin murchou na mesma hora, enquanto Sirius, Snape, Lupin, Gina e Draco se olharam, num espantado silêncio.


	6. CAPÍTULO 35: Cavaleiros de Negro

N.A 1 Ás vezes você vai ler um capítulo da Saara e pensar: mas já li isso antes, mas não assim. Muita coisa mudou, acrescentei várias coisas, e, conseqüentemente, redividi os capítulos. Acontece que, muitas vezes, os capítulos da Saara têm no mínimo 11 páginas, e às vezes 17 (como era o caso desse na primeira versão). E neles eu tenho que acrescentar alguma coisa, e, pra não aumentar mais ainda o capítulo, eu prefiro dividir ele ao meio. Espero que esteja sendo uma mudança boa!

ESPADA DOS DEUSES  
EPISÓDIO III: SAARA

  
  
--Capítulo 35—

Cavaleiros de Negro

Nura continuava arrumando o almoço. Os bruxos estrangeiros haviam ido para as ruínas, e isso a fazia sorrir sem parar debaixo de sua burca preta. Sorrir e cantar em árabe sem parar. De vez em quando até dava umas reboladinhas na frente da mesa de mármore.

Kione entrou e ao ver o olhar que Nura lhe lançou, fez cara de brava.

- Pare com isso, Nura, por Alá, vai me arranjar problemas e problemas para você também.

- Alá é bom e justo. – sorriu, balançando os ombros e a cabeça no ritmo da musica que cantava. – Ele está fazendo você ver que meus sonhos...

- Pare com isso, Nura.

- Porque fica brava se digo isso? Tem medo de quê? O estrangeiro ficou. Quer que Alá faça o quê? Escreva na cara dele que...

Kione respirou fundo para não perder a paciência.

- Eu vou comprar o que precisa para o almoço. Pelo menos lá não terei de escutar você falando bobagens.

Naquele momento Rony entrou na cozinha, inocentemente, e parou ao ver as duas. Mas a cara de terror que as mulheres lhe lançaram foi muito incômoda.

- Que foi? – perguntou.

Kione virou-se para Nura, que deu uma gargalhada, largou as facas na mesa e foi até ele, as mãos no alto, falando árabe sem parar. Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas:

- É a tua...!

- Não! – disse Kione, chamando a atenção para ela – Ela não... te ofendeu...

- Ah, não? Desculpa então, tia gorda.

- Pare com isso... – resmungou olhando Nura, que não parava de lhe falar em árabe, baixinho. - Ela só... sugeriu que...

Nura sorria ao lado de Rony, que a olhava desconfiado. Boa coisa não era. Não podia ser. Kione sorriu sem jeito.

- ...Que... você... fosse comigo ao mercado.

Nura mais uma vez ergueu as mãos e deu duas voltas por Rony fazendo "Aiala-lalaia-lalalalaia", deixando o menino apavorado.

- Pare, Nura! – pediu Kione. – Ele não pode ir comigo! Está muito ocupado com...

Rony empurrou a "tia gorda" pro lado, sorrindo.

- HÁ! Ocupado? Com licença, Nura. Adoraria ir com você, mal andamos pela cidade, foi um saco o passeio! Além disso, eu posso te ajudar com as sacolas.

Kione deu um longo suspiro ao ver a cara de Nura e Rony quase idênticas de alegria. E se deu por vencida.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, pode vir comigo. – e enquanto pegava uma grande sacola de palha e se dirigia para fora ia resmungando em árabe. Nura estava radiante.

- Bom... vou indo. Tchau, tia gorda. – disse Rony, se apressando.

Nura voltou aos seus afazeres, dessa vez muito mais feliz.

Rony finalmente estava se divertindo na Morada do Sol. Agora ele, acompanhado de Kione, ia andando pelas vielas apertadas onde haviam centenas e centenas de barracas com tudo que se pode imaginar. Temperos, iguarias, jóias, escorpiões, cobras, ingredientes mágicos, tapetes voadores ou normais, roupas, badulaques de tudo quanto é jeito. Os comerciantes e os fregueses trocavam mercadorias no grito, provavelmente pechinchando. Rony olhava tudo aquilo encantado, e queria parar em todas as barraquinhas. Kione, por sua vez, ia à frente, impaciente, e Rony muitas vezes tinha de sair correndo atropelando os outros para não se perder dela.

- Por que você não pára um pouco? – pediu Rony, chegando ao seu lado. – Vamos ver as coisas que tem pra vender aqui! Quero levar alguma lembrança pro pessoal lá de casa... – e completou, muito feliz. – Agora eu tenho dinheiro pra isso!

- ...Não temos tempo. – resmungou. – Nós temos que nos... ah, não!

Um homem de preto, com uma barbicha parecida com a de um bode, e sem boa parte dos dentes se aproximou, e meteu as duas mãos em Kione, empurrando-a para o canto, muito bravo. E continuou a açoita-la, e a falar em árabe, sem se importar com Rony. Até que o ruivo o agarrou pelo braço.

- Escuta aqui, moço. Quem você pensa que é?

- Rony, ele... – disse Kione, se erguendo assim que o homem o olhou meio aterrorizado. – é um dos empregados do meu senhor. Ele está bravo porque... estou andado sozinha e... na sua frente.

- Como? – Rony virou-se encarando o homem, que parecia mesmo um bode de turbante. – Escuta aqui, quem você pensa que é, seu bode fedorento?

Eles ficaram se olhando, até Kione, de cabeça baixa, sussurrar:

- Ele não te entende...

- Ora... então traduza! Vamos ver... – e voltou a olhar o homem, colocando o dedo no peito dele, bravo. - O seu patrão Moredin exigiu que ela viesse comigo e obedecesse minhas ordens, e eu a mandei andar na frente, tá?

O homem olhou Kione, que provavelmente traduziu baixinho o que Rony falou. Mas o homem deu um passo pra trás, olhando Rony e murmurou alguma coisa.

- Se você não nos deixar em paz eu te dedo pro Moredin. – disse Rony, cínico.

Mais algumas palavras e o homem ficou branco como uma folha de papel. Olhou Kione, que fez a habitual expressão de inferior e subordinada, esperando que ele engolisse a desculpa. Mas ele ainda resmungou e se afastou, deixado o casal em paz. Ela voltou a olhar o rapaz, contente:

- É, você conseguiu.

- Alguém acreditou na minha cara de bravo. – riu-se. – Que beleza!

Em seguida os dois continuaram a andar. Rony se adiantou e ficou ao lado de Kione, colocando o braço em seu ombro:

- Já que você não pode andar na minha frente... talvez possa andar junto, não?

Kione resmungou um "é", desviando o olhar.

Terminada as compras, Rony exigiu que Kione parasse numa banca de jóias e tecidos finos. Comprou várias lembrancinhas, talvez até pro vampiro que ainda resistia bravamente no sótão da Toca. Até que ele viu um pergaminho esticado num arame com o desenho de um grande amuleto mágico de esmeralda.

- Moço, não tem desse não? – perguntou.

- Hohoho, o escaravelho de Rá? – riu o homem magrelo, sorrindo com os poucos dentes que lhe restavam e falando um inglês muito enrolado. – Jóia rara, jóia lendária.

- É uma das relíquias de Theron. – disse Kione.

- Theron? Theron, Theron... Ah, a cidade daquela lenda, não? Puuuxa...

O homem pareceu se animar em poder contar a história:

- O escaravelho de Rá é uma jóia feita com ouro puro e uma esmeralda maior que uma noz. Quando o reino de Theron era próspero e grandioso, essa jóia estava ligada aos reis da cidade... ela mostra quando o supremo senhor de Theron está em perigo, para que seus guardiões possam livrá-lo de todo e qualquer mal. E, se os guardiões falharem e a esmeralda se tornar rubra como um rubi, tudo estará acabado. Muitos homens já procuraram por ela, muitos sultões e poderosos comerciantes de hoje a desejam para que possam ser protegidos por seus lacaios.

- Hum... parece interessante. – comentou Rony, com a mão no queixo.

- Dizem mesmo ter esses poderes mágicos. – suspirou Kione, virando os olhos. - Vai saber... Eu não acredito.

- Engraçado você viver no mundo dos bruxos e não acreditar em mágica...

- Não é não acreditar, Rony... é que...

- Ah, olhe que lindo! O que é isso? – Rony pegou um estojo quadrado de ouro do tamanho de um tijolo, no canto da barraquinha. Ao abrir uma série de fadinhas pularam para fora e se sentaram na beira da tampa. Era um estojo de maquiagem. Três andares de sombras, tintas e o que mais podia se imaginar, com as cores que poderiam haver. Nessa hora o reflexo do espelho da tampa disse:

- Hum... você não ficaria bem de maquiagem.

- Que legal! – exclamou Rony. Olhou para o magricela. – Isso é o que?

- Maquiagem para odaliscas. Deixa a mulher mais feia do deserto tão fascinante quanto Cleópatra e deixa a mulher mais bela tão linda que seria capaz de deixar o sol com vergonha de nascer perante sua beleza.

- Ooooh... – disse Rony, espantado. Olhou Kione, que o olhou de cima embaixo, levemente insegura.

- Que... que foi? Tá me olhando por quê?

- Odalisca. É aquilo que você dançou.

- Nem pense em...

- Vou levar! Quanto é, tio?

- Rony! Eu te...

Não adiantou, mesmo sob os protestos e socos que Kione dava em seu braço, Rony comprou a caixinha. Ela ficou muito brava.

- Vai me dizer que eu não posso te dar um presente?

Kione não respondeu.

- Não se preocupe, o que o Moredin pode fazer? Nada. A não ser que ele confisque e queira usar o estojo para soltar a odalisca que existe nele. Ia ficar uma gracinha.

Kione não agüentou e riu, para logo em seguida resmungar baixinho, se punindo em pensamento.

- Já chega, vamos pra casa....

Ao chegarem na praça havia uma novidade: um homem que parecia muito um bicho-pau de tão magro, com uma grande barba cinza e um gigantesco turbante branco estava sentado numa cama de espinhos de ferro pontiagudos.

- Um faquir. – sorriu Kione. – Acho muito legal o que eles fazem.

- Ah, aquilo não é pior que minha cama velha...

- Pare com isso! Ele está tão concentrado...! Ele não sente dor, nem nada! Não vê como é difícil?

Rony torceu o nariz. Olhou demoradamente o homem, que nem se movia. Deu um malicioso sorrisinho.

- Será que ele é bom mesmo?

- O que você vai fazer...? – murmurou Kione.

Rony olhou fixamente pros espinhos. Não piscava. Kione olhava de Rony para a cama de espinhos, da cama de espinhos para Rony. Um tempo depois e o homem começou a mexer os bigodes devagar. Depois foi aumentando, começando a fungar, a contorcer os músculos da cara, a se encolher... até que não agüentou. Deu um agudo berro que fez todos da praça se assustarem. Pulou para longe da cama, desesperado, pulando dentro da fonte principal. Todos olhavam chocados. Os ferros da cama e o traseiro do faquir estavam saindo fumaça. _Alguém _tinha esquentado os pregos, que viraram um ferro em brasa. Rony caiu na gargalhada.

- O que você fez?! – exclamou Kione, sem entender. Rony continuava rindo sem parar. – Você... você... esquentou a cama dele? C-Como?

- Ha ha ha ha ha ha... – Rony tomou fôlego par falar. – Mágica.

- Mágica? Que mágica?

- Fogo. – disse Rony, baixinho, próximo de Kione, orgulhoso. – Eu tenho muita facilidade em usar magia de fogo. Bom, mas como você viu, eu não controlo ela muito bem... hehehehe... Mas com o tempo...

- Foi a mesma magia que usou ontem enquanto brigava com seu amigo loiro?

Rony ficou muito sem graça ao lembrar do episódio passado, mas em seguida resmungou, indignado:

- Foi... mas aquele loiro não é meu amigo!

A jovem suspirou, começando a se cansar de tanta confusão, puxou-o pelo braço e o arrastou em direção à casa, enquanto resmungava, sem conter o riso:

- Pare de aprontar, por favor! Vai arranjar confusão!

- Desculpe... Não achei que faria mal...

Quando estavam no meio da rua, na direção de uma das vielas que levavam para a mansão, alguns homens vieram berrando do outro lado da estrada, em árabe. O casal se apavorou:

- Que está havendo? – perguntou Rony.

- Ah, não... – gemeu Kione.

Nessa hora uma correria louca começou. Pedestres fugindo, homens retirando suas varinhas, espadas e algumas armas de fogo trouxas se preparavam para um ataque. Rony não entendeu o que estava havendo, até, da curva do outro lado da estrada, que vinha da entrada da cidade, ver um único homem de negro, no seu cavalo também negro, galopando, levantando poeira.

- Templário Giafar! – berravam os homens.

A espinha de Kione gelou:

- Vamos embora, Rony!

- Ele é... – murmurou Rony, olhando fixamente o cavaleiro. – é aquele cavaleiro que nos atacou na vinda pra cá!... Ele é...

- Ele é perigoso, Rony! – murmurou a escrava, ainda puxando-o, tentando fazê-lo sair da confusão. - Quando se menos espera ele surge como um espectro, um demônio, um animal endoidecido, destruindo tudo em sua frente!

- Mas se ele é mesmo um templário... ele não seria... um daqueles cavaleiros que vocês falaram, de Theron?

Rony não obteve resposta, porque dois outros cavaleiros de negro vinham pelo mesmo caminho do primeiro, com as douradas espadas em punho, matando facilmente quem se colocasse a frente.

- Aïsha! – disse Sirius em voz alta.

A escadaria apareceu diante do painel. Lupin respirou fundo.

- Bem... está aí a entrada. Descendo...

Sirius e Lupin desceram as escadas, seguidos por Gina e Draco, e, por fim, Snape. Desceram durante um longo tempo, dando voltas. Parecia não ter fim. Até que chegaram num estreito salão, com duas tochas de fogo de cada lado de um gigantesco portal de pedra, com um dragão talhado e estilizado na frente.

- Sim, é aqui. – disse Lupin. – Bem vindos ao Templo Sagrado Perdido...

- Do fogo e do gelo. – completou Snape, olhando os símbolos em volta do dragão. – Sim, dois pares de espadas. Fogo e gelo.

Sirius chegou na frente do portão e forçou para abri-lo, sem sucesso.

- Não dou sorte com portas. – resmungou.

- Ela abre para as laterais. – observou Lupin. – Não temos tempo, rápido.

Lupin e Sirius agarraram-se à fenda do centro do portão como puderam e fizeram força para abrir. Era muito, muito pesado.

Mas mesmo pesando muito, o portão fez um grande barulho e deslizou sem dificuldade. Os bruxos se afastaram ao ver a fenda se abrir. Foi como se um dragão desse um urro. O portão abriu-se, fazendo uma nuvem de pó vir na direção deles.

- Os escudos! – ordenou Sirius.

Todos empunharam as varinhas e fizeram um escudo circular que os protegiam da fumaça, com medo de ser algum feitiço. O portão se abriu completamente, e a escuridão era a única coisa que havia do outro lado.

- Bem, vamos com calma. – disse Lupin. Os bruxos se aproximaram juntos e, ao porem os pé dentro do templo, inúmeras tochas de fogo se acenderam, flutuando no lugar.

Era um grande e alto salão egípcio. Cheio de areia, com colunas grandes, as paredes cheias de hieróglifos, desenhos, alto-relevo. Mas nenhum sinal de vida. Nem sequer uma aranha, uma mosca. Completamente silencioso e desértico.

Ao fundo havia mais uma escada, mas dessa vez era larga e só descia para um salão mais baixo. Ao pararem na frente dele, observaram que agora havia mais um detalhe na arquitetura: caveiras talhadas nas pedras, e muitos esqueletos de soldados egípcios estavam jogados nos cantos das paredes. Deviam ser quase cinqüenta..

- Bela decoração. – gemeu Gina.

- Bem... eles devem ter um bom motivo para is...

Lupin não terminou. Um portão de pedra desceu até o chão, fazendo um grande estrondo, fechando-os dentro da câmara. Draco quase pulou no colo de Snape.

- É. - comentou Sirius. - Eles têm MESMO um bom motivo...

Na parede da frente apareceu um grande crânio esculpido. Ele abriu a boca e dele saiu, pela parede, o que parecia ser um fantasma egípcio. Um rapaz jovem, de saia branca, cordão de ouro, cabelo chanel e os olhos pintados e puxados.

- Espero que não tenha parentesco com o Iolaus. – torceu Sirius. O garoto sorriu para os bruxos.

- Bem-vindos ao meu Templo Sagrado. Eu sou Ramsés.

Os bruxos se entreolharam, mas o garoto parecia inofensivo, e feliz com a visita.

- Por aqui! – puxou Kione, indo para uma estreita passagem do lugar. – Vamos sair do outro lado!

- Mas... e todas aquelas pessoas? Temos que ajudá-las!

- Não! Eles vão atacar qualquer um que tentar defender as pessoas!... Rony!

Rony havia se desvencilhado das mãos da escrava e entrava em outro corredor, correndo agachado:

- Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer! Faz parte do que eu aprendi como Auror Supremo, e não vou desrespeitar as regras!

- Espere, é perigoso!

Rony saiu numa rua paralela à praça onde os Templários lutavam, e correu pelo canto das casas até a esquina. Kione foi atrás dele, e agarrou-se à sua cintura:

- Por favor! – murmurou. – Eles vão matar você!

- ...Quem os está combatendo?

- São homens de Moredin... e também bandidos que passam por aqui.

- Que tipo de arma é aquela? – perguntou, olhando um homem que sacava um velho revolver, mas era abatido por um dos cavaleiros.

- É uma arma de fogo... Alguns bruxos bandoleiros as usam por andarem muito no mundo trouxa. São objetos enfeitiçados para que possam ser usados aqui...

Rony fez um "hum" e correu ao ver uma mulher com uma criança de colo desesperada para fugir. Um dos Templários veio correndo em seu encalço e, ao ver a mulher se abrigar atrás de um bandido, sacou a espada dourada e o executou. No instante seguinte ele recebia um ataque no lado da cabeça, fazendo-o cair do cavalo. Rony, que havia lançado o feitiço, se aproximou da mulher, perguntando se estavam bem. Kione também se aproximou, e disse para a mulher se afastar.

O Templário se ergueu, zonzo. Rony sacou a espada e apontou para ele. Era um jovem com um lenço na cabeça e muitos brincos e piercings de ouro no rosto. Olhou Rony aparentemente indignado com a atitude dele.

- Não vou deixar você atacar gente inocente! – berrou Rony.

O cavaleiro olhou Kione, com olhos arregalados. Kione se encolheu e o ruivo mandou-a fugir. O cavaleiro sacou a espada e o atacou.

- Vá para um lugar seguro! – berrou Rony. Kione parecia com medo de fugir.

- Não... Não vou deixar você aqui!

- Fuja logo! – gritou de novo, defendendo dos poderosos ataques do jovem Templário.

- ...

- CORRA!

Kione respirou fundo, deu as costas e correu. Foi quando, da poeira da batalha, surgiu o imponente cavalo do Templário Giafar, galopando feroz. Kione freou bruscamente, enquanto o cavalo também freava e se empinava. Dois homens vinham no encalço do cavaleiro, que direcionou o cavalo na direção deles, o fez disparar correndo e saltou ao chão, fazendo os dois trombarem contra o forte peito negro e serem atropelados pelo animal. Kione aproveitou que o cavaleiro olhava o estrago feito e disparou pelo fino corredor. Mas em pouco tempo ela escutou um grande estrondo e olhou para trás. Lá estava novamente o Templário, galopando pelo corredor estreito, em seu cavalo negro, e disposto a alcançá-la, pelo que parecia.

Correndo loucamente pelo labirinto de ruas, Kione saltava balaios, desviava de roupas no varal, empurrava pedaços de pau no caminho, mas nada detinha o grande cavaleiro negro. Ao mesmo tempo em que se desesperava ao senti-lo tão perto, imaginava se Rony estava bem. Viu a luz vinda de uma clareira entre as casas, que dava acesso direto à praça principal. Ainda correndo, saltou sobre um caixote na saída do corredor, mas ao pôr os pés no chão e erguer o corpo para novamente correr sua sandália dobrou-se na pressa, fazendo-a perder repentinamente o equilíbrio.

Ela caiu no chão, levantando poeira, e se pôs de joelhos, gelando completamente ao escutar o barulho do cavalo do Templário saltar do corredor para onde ela estava. Kione virou-se de frente e foi se arrastando de costas até parar na parede oposta. O cavaleiro bateu os calcanhares no cavalo agitado e andou na direção da jovem. Imediatamente, um grande estouro jogou Giafar de costas no chão, fazendo o cavalo fugir assustado. De uma janela ao lado de Kione, um dos homens que trabalhava para Moredin saía, com uma grande espingarda fumegando nas mãos. Kione se ergueu, ofegante.

O homem não se aproximou do corpo do cavaleiro, mas o barulho da confusão tinha diminuído. Kione respirou fundo, olhando o corpo que jazia a metros de distância. O empregado de Moredin cuspiu no chão:

- Maldito Templário Giafar. Vá arder no inferno! – e virou-se para Kione. – O que faz aqui, escrava?

Kione deu as costas para o corpo do Templário e olhou o empregado:

- Estava só... acompanhando um dos clientes do meu senhor, mas nessa confusão...

- Não é de seu direito andar sozinha sem o senhor More...

O homem se calou. Kione não entendeu. O olhar dele se arregalou, e ele imediatamente começou a gaguejar, se afastando. Ela não entendeu, até olhar para trás. Os dedos da mão e os pés de Giafar se mexiam.

- O que...

O Templário, atordoado, se ergueu, balançando a cabeça. Olhou para Kione e o homem, com seus profundos olhos vermelhos. O pano negro ainda estava sobre sua boca, mas, acima dos olhos, o grande rombo feito pelo tiro permanecia aberto, com o sangue, o osso do crânio e todo seu conteúdo à mostra, como uma romã aberta empapada de sangue. Kione sentiu o estômago embrulhar. O homem gaguejou:

- É... um demônio!

O Templário fechou os olhos com força e imediatamente vários pequenos vermes amarelados trançaram pela sua cabeça aberta, fazendo, em poucos segundos, o ferimento desaparecer e sua testa voltar ao normal, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Demônio dos infernos! – berrou o homem, avançando. – Volte para o mundo de onde...

Com apenas um movimento brusco, Giafar cortou o empregado de Moredin ao meio, fazendo seu corpo cair ao chão, levantando poeira. O Templário voltou a andar até Kione, olhando-a fixamente, furioso.

- Pode parar por aí, senhor cavaleiro!

Os dois olharam para o lado e viram Rony, apontando a espada para ele sem medo. Kione correu até Rony, empurrando-o:

- VAMOS EMBORA! – gritou, agonizada.

O Templário olhou Rony sem medo algum, e foi em sua direção, parando a alguns passos.

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI MACHUCAR A KIONE! – berrou Rony.

Enquanto isto os outros cavaleiros chegaram até eles, carregando junto o cavalo do líder. Kione apertou a cintura de Rony com força.

- Por favor... não os provoque...

Rony olhava os cavaleiros seguro de que atacaria. Eles, por sua vez, se olharam, olharam o casal, sem parecerem interessados em feri-los.

Até o líder de negro olhar de Rony para Kione, e dar as costas, dizendo algo para os outros e subindo em seu cavalo. Os três ainda olharam o casal antes de se afastarem, galopando e desaparecendo com a mesma rapidez que surgiram. Instantes depois, com a poeira baixa, eles se olharam:

- O que esses cavaleiros queriam? – perguntou Rony. – Eu percebi... eles só atacam... os homens de Moredin e os bandidos.

- Não sei – suspirou Kione. – Talvez tenham medo de que descubram Theron...

- Mas essa cidade já não desapareceu? Vocês precisam decidir que história contam, e em que lenda acreditam, sabia?

- Não, sei, Rony... Não entendo... mas eles... são imortais.

- Imortais? – perguntou Rony.

- Ou não, não sei, foi estranho... Ele levou um tiro na cabeça, caiu morto... No instante seguinte estava de pé, sem sinal de ferimento.

- Puxa... – espantou-se Rony. – Bom... seja lá o que eles querem... não parecem dispostos a machucar inocentes.

Kione suspirou, olhando o chão. Rony sorriu:

- E aí? Vamos pra casa? Depois de toda essa ação... preciso descansar!

A escrava confirmou com a cabeça, suspirando aliviada.


	7. CAPÍTULO 36: Lábios Sagrados

N.A 1 terminada a nova seqüência, a história volta ao ponto em que estava. Esse capítulo tem basicamente só Rony e Kione, mas, como quem já leu sabe, terminada essa parte mais "sossegada" a ação rola solta no templo do Fogo pelo menos nos próximos 3 capítulos, e os shippers D/G, em especial, fazem a festa.

ESPADA DOS DEUSES  
EPISÓDIO III: SAARA

  
  
--Capítulo 36—

Lábios Sagrados

Ao chegarem na porta da mansão, Kione olhou Rony, tranqüila, e disse docemente:

- Obrigada pela ajuda, pelo passeio e pelo presente. – e em seguida tomou coragem para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha, por cima do véu. Rony não pareceu se importar.

- Foi... um prazer.

Kione foi direto para a cozinha, enquanto Rony subiu para o quarto descansar. Nura entrou preocupada.

- Olá, Nura. – disse Kione, sorrindo. – Onde esteve?... Que cara é essa?

Nura não respondeu. O pânico de sua expressão foi revelado logo em seguida. Moredin estava atrás dela, os braços pra trás e uma expressão nada feliz. Kione sentiu o corpo gelar.

- Senhor... meu senh...

- Você anda desobediente, Kione. – rosnou Moredin, como um trovão. Kione olhou Nura, e ela balançou a cabeça devagar, os olhos brilhando. Alguém a viu com Rony e contou para Moredin. – Você saiu... saiu com o estrangeiro... como sua companhia. Conversou com ele. Sorriu com ele. Você...

- Eu... – gaguejou. – Eu só... estava...

- CALE A BOCA! – berrou, agarrando-a pelo braço. No outro, o chicote de couro.

- Senhor... por favor...

- FORA, AGORA! – e a jogou para o meio do pátio.

Rony, que tinha acabado de se jogar na cama, deu um pulo com o grito de Moredin. Correu para a janela ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Por Alá, tenha piedade da pureza de Kione... – Nura, as mãos juntas como se implorasse, não terminou de falar, porque Moredin lhe dava um tapa com as costas da mão que seguravam o chicote.

- PARA DENTRO, SUA VELHA ENCRENQUEIRA!

Kione se ergueu, mas ao se pôr de pé levou a primeira chicotada, e caiu de joelhos. Enquanto a dor se espalhava pelo corpo novamente ela sentiu que havia cortado a sobrancelha no chão de pedra.

- Senhor Moredin, tenha piedade da... – Nura levou dessa vez um chute, caindo nas escadas.

A surra continuou. Kione mais uma vez sentia o chicote cantar e atingir seu corpo inteiro, a dor se espalhando, as costas da roupa se rasgando e se sujando do sangue das feridas. Moredin estava realmente furioso, de verdade. Já estava quase perdendo os sentidos, sem saber onde estava, como sempre acontecia quando ela tentava suportar a dor e não começar a gritar. O chicote cantava sem parar. Até que, de repente, ele parou. Com dificuldade, Kione abriu os olhos e olhou por detrás do ombro, sentindo os cortes do chicote começarem a latejar. Moredin não tinha terminado de lhe bater: alguém o havia detido. Era Rony. Ele agarrara o chicote no ar, e o olhava carregado de ódio. Parecia que um calor infernal saia de seu corpo. O ruivo estava quase ardendo em chamas.

- Se você encostar _UM DEDO_ na Kione de novo, eu _acabo com a sua raça_. – rosnou entre os dentes.

Moredin desmontou. A expressão de valente murchou e ele olhava incrédulo para Rony. Ao ver que o poderoso comerciante tinha se acovardado, Rony puxou o chicote para sua mão, sem tirar os olhos do homem.

- Fui claro?... – perguntou. Em seguida, jogou o chicote de lado, no chão, que pegou fogo imediatamente, ardeu durante poucos segundos e se transformou em cinzas ao tocar o chão do pátio.

- Homem... você é um covarde. Um covarde que não tem medo de enfrentar alguém que possa revidar. Você é da pior espécie. Se acha machão para bater em alguém como a Kione, que não vai reagir... mas não passa de um bundão. – rosnou entre os dentes, quase cuspindo na cara de Moredin.

Nura se levantou, chocada. Kione também estava chocada demais pra se mover. Moredin encrespou os bigodes.

- Eu... – murmurou Kione, do chão, choramingando. – desobedeci meu senhor... por isso... mereço...

- Não merece nada. – disse Rony, sem tirar os olhos de Moredin. – Nada justifica uma monstruosidade dessas.

Ele, sem dizer nada, olhou Nura e disse alguma coisa em árabe. Ela imediatamente foi até Kione. Rony continuou olhando Moredin, esperando ele sair. Depois foi até Kione, e se agachou.

- Meu Deus... esse Moredin... ele...

- Não se preocupe comigo. – disse Kione, tomando fôlego. – Deixe Nura cuidar de mim. Ficarei bem. Sempre fico bem.

- ...Sempre fica bem?

Kione sentou no chão, respirando aparentemente aliviada. Por mais que seus ferimentos doessem, a surra não tinha sido um terço do que costumava ser. Nura foi correndo para dentro da mansão e voltou rapidamente com os materiais que usava para curar Kione. Ali mesmo molhou um pano com um dos remédios e começou a passar de leve nas costas da escrava. Rony, agachado ao lado de Kione, estava chocado com as marcas fundas que cada chicotada deixava nas costas dela. O líquido que Nura passava fervia os machucados e os limpava, e fazia os arranhões menores sumirem. Ele imaginou quantas cicatrizes era teria nas costas, no corpo, se Nura não estivesse ali para curá-la com as mágicas e poções que sempre fazia.

Rony se levantou, decidido, e sacou a varinha, apontando para Kione. Nura começou a falar sem parar em árabe.

- O que... você vai fazer? – perguntou Kione.

- Vou apagar sua memória.... – disse, inconformado. - Você não merece lembrar disso. Vou fazer você esquecer das monstruosidades que Moredin fez pra você.

- ...Por quê? – perguntou, indignada.

- Porque você não merece, Kione, é lógico! Você é uma pessoa tão boa, tão doce, é revoltante o que esse homem fez com você. Vou apagar sua memória para nunca mais lembrar do que sofreu com esse porco asqueroso.

Kione na mesma hora agarrou a varinha de Rony, que não entendeu sua atitude. Nura olhava aflita.

- Não. Por favor... – murmurou, olhando Rony fixamente.

- N... não? P... por quê?

- Não quero esquecer. Não quero esquecer o que sofri com Moredin. Não quero esquecer que existem homens maus, porque... só assim eu darei o verdadeiro valor aos homens bons. Só assim continuarei dando valor a pessoas... como você.

Rony ficou sem palavras. Abaixou a varinha, ainda olhando a jovem.

- ... Mas...

- Eu lhe imploro... Se eu esquecer o que sofri... não saberei dar valor ao que eu porventura receber de bom. O mundo é feito de pessoas boas e más. Não quero esquecer disso jamais.

Nura, choramingando, praticamente pegou Kione no colo e a levou para dentro. Rony continuou parado no mesmo lugar, sem reação.

Já no quarto de Kione, Nura terminava de cicatrizar as feridas. A senhora lhe deu uma taça com um liquido verde e gasoso, que feza jovem ficar mole e sonolenta. Ajeitou a garota nas colchas e sorriu.

- Você vai dormir algumas horas, só para passar toda essa... excitação, desde quando aconteceu aquilo na praça. Vai relaxar.

- Nura... – murmurou Kione, com os olhos já pesando. – O que... está... acontecendo...?

- Os deuses estão trabalhando, meu doce...

- Deuses? Trabalhando?

- Acredita em mim, agora?

- O... Cavaleiro do Fogo...

- Que tem? – perguntou, sorrindo, já sabendo a resposta.

- Será... que... é ele?

- O que seu coração diz, Kione?

- Eu tinha tanto medo, mas agora...

- Ramis... peraí, Ramsés não era um faraó? – cochichou Gina, olhando os professores.

- Sou descendente direto dele. – disse o garoto fantasma, olhando Gina. – Eu sou o bruxo que construiu esse Templo há muitos séculos para proteger as Espadas Sagradas. É a elas que vocês procuram?

- Sim. – respondeu Sirius. – Estamos atrás delas e da Espada dos Deuses – o fantasma estreitou os olhos ao escutar o nome. – para que possamos deixá-las num lugar seguro. Existe um terrível bruxo das trevas que quer a Espada. Não podemos deixar que ele a pegue, ou nosso mundo estará condenado.

O egípcio começou a andar pela câmara, as mãos para trás.

- Ah... isso é um problema. Lembro-me bem do trabalho que foi quando tivemos de recuperar a Espada das mãos de Litth. Como posso ter certeza de que não estão mentindo pra mim?

- Enfrentamos o bruxo no Templo Sagrado das Trevas. – o menino ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver a espada na cintura de Sirius. – Estamos com as espadas das Trevas, mas a Espada dos Deuses desapareceu.

- Hum... tudo bem. Acredito em vocês.

Os bruxos se olharam sorrindo. O menino deu as costas e voltou calmamente para a boca do crânio.

- Vai nos deixar levar as espadas? – perguntou Lupin, aliviado. – Quer dizer... Onde elas estão?

- Ah... – disse brandamente. – Vocês terão de procurá-las.

Naquela hora um barulhinho de ossos batendo encheu o salão. Gina e Draco engoliram em seco e olharam para o lado. Eram os esqueletos, que agora estavam de pé, com as espadas, os escudos e os capacetes de ouro no lugar, prontos para atacar.

- Oh-oh... – murmurou Gina, encolhendo-se atrás de Lupin. Draco ficou tão branco quanto talco.

- Espere! – berrou Sirius. – Você não disse que... poderíamos buscá-las?

- Poder, podem, claro. – disse, naturalmente antes de desaparecer. – Mas se vocês não derem conta de sobreviver aos perigos e armadilhas desse Templo... é porque não eram dignos das Espadas Sagradas. Isso é apenas... um teste. Boa sorte.

Ramsés desapareceu, e os esqueletos cercaram os bruxos.

- Muito bom. – disse Sirius, sorrindo amarelo. – REALMENTE MUITO BOM! Alguma sugestão, Remo?

- Bem...

- _Incendio! – _disse Snape, com a voz alta. Uma rajada de fogo saiu de sua varinha e pulverizou um esqueleto. – Vamos atacar, o que mais?

E foi a saída. Os esqueletos atacavam, os bruxos se defendiam como podiam, com as espadas para defender e a varinha para usar o _Incendio_, o único feitiço que parecia funcionar contra os esqueletos, que ao serem desmontados pelas lâminas das espadas se montavam de novo em segundos.

Lupin sacou a espada e foi desmontando os esqueletos, que eram incendiados por Sirius logo em seguida. Gina foi encurralada num canto por seis deles.

- Gina! Cuidado! – berrou Lupin.

- Ah, droga... – Gina respirou fundo, cravou a espada no chão e deixou a varinha cair, esticando as mãos com as palmas abertas na frente dos esqueletos. – Tomem isso, feiosos! _Incendio_!

O feitiço _Incendio _foi formidável. De cada palma de sua mão saiu uma esfera de fogo, e com seis movimentos com as mãos ela fez quase instantaneamente seis esferas, pulverizando os esqueletos. Mas pareceu ficar muito zonza com o ataque.

- Você ainda não está pronta para isso! – ralhou Lupin, parando na frente dela a tempo de segurá-la pelo braço.

- Eu... não sei... fazer um battoujutsu direito. – respirou fundo. – Só ele dá conta de derrubar mais de um inimigo com a espada...

- Bem... fique perto da gente. Até se recuperar.

Draco deu uma risadinha de desdém. Snape, ao seu lado, guardava a espada.

- Do que está rindo, Malfoy? Você mal dá conta de um _Expelliarmus_. Guarde sua arrogância para quando você estiver fazendo algo de útil.

Terminada a 'faxina' e o crânio da parede dessa vez exibiu mais uma porta.

- Acho que não temos escolha, não?

Sem saída, eles desceram mais uma escadaria. Dessa vez vários esqueletos caíram de buracos do teto. Algum deles eram bichos muito estranhos. Ainda tinham a pele seca, grudada ao corpo, andavam curvados, tinham dentes afiados, menos de um metro e meio de altura e uma cauda que lembrava a de um escorpião.

- Eita bicho feio... – resmungou Sirius, sacando a espada. Tentou atacar um deles, mas o bicho saltou com facilidade e deu uma rabada em cheio na cara de Sirius, jogando-o no canto.

- Feiúra não é documento. – sorriu Snape, cínico. – Não vamos facilitar... _Incendio_!

Dois esqueletos foram atingidos, mas o esqueleto-escorpião saltou por cima dos dois em chamas e pousou no peito de Snape, pronto para cravar os dentes na cabeça dele. Não conseguiu porque Lupin sacou a espada e o decapitou.

- Ahm... – murmurou Snape, levantando-se – Obrigado.

- Agradeça depois. – disse Lupin, olhando o bicho, que ainda de pé tateava o chão desesperado procurando pela cabeça. – Draco! Não se afaste de Gina!

Draco estava se afastando de Gina, mas apesar de ter protestado, voltou a ficar ao lado dela, afinal, era mais seguro estar em mais de um.

- Bichos nojentos! – resmungou Sirius, pondo-se de pé. Um deles saltou e grudou nas suas costas, e levou uma cotovelada, caindo no chão. – Sai pra lá!

Lupin e Snape despedaçavam os esqueletos e os queimavam sem dó. Gina também. Draco uma vez ou outra usava um _Incêndio._

- Porque você não ajuda, Malfoy?! – xingou Gina, que já estava muito cansada.

- Porque você me atrapalha! – resmungou. – Tendo que ficar com você eu não posso usar todo meu_ potencial_ porque...

Dois esqueletos-escorpião saltaram na frente dos dois e os chutaram ao mesmo tempo. Gina e Draco voaram uns bons três metros e caíram de costas, dando uma cambalhota para trás. Bateram as costas na parede, parando sentados, levantando poeira.

- Oh... belo... cof... potencial. – resmungou Gina.

Draco esticou a mão para esquerda e apoiou-se numa pedra em alto relevo para levantar. Mas quando fez força ela simplesmente entrou pra parede, como se tivesse ativado um botão. E _tinha_ mesmo ativado. Gina e Draco se olharam, e no instante seguinte uma portinhola atrás deles abriu, e os dois caíram de costas numa espécie de alçapão. Ao sumirem de vista, deixando só um grito que diminuiu até silenciar, a portinhola se lacrou novamente, dessa vez deixando a parede lisa, sem qualquer sinal de passagem.

- Gina! Draco! – berrou Sirius, mandando mais um esqueleto pra parede.

- Ah, meu Pai... – gemeu Lupin, tentando se livrar dos esqueletos.

Snape notou que a porta de onde vieram estava aberta, na câmara do esqueleto.

- Vamos voltar! – berrou.

- NUNCA! – retrucou Sirius.

- Se não voltarmos agora estaremos encrencados! Não podemos fazer nada contra esse número de esqueletos! Enquanto temos tempo, vamos voltar!

Lupin olhou Snape, depois olhou Sirius. Eles já estavam suados de tanto lutarem e enfeitiçarem os esqueletos, que pareciam se multiplicar, e suas energias estavam se esgotando rapidamente.

- Snape tem razão, Sirius! Vamos, depois nós voltamos! Os meninos sabem se cuidar!

Sirius não teve escolha. Os três se uniram e bateram em retirada. Estranhamente os portões se abriram para o trio, e quando chegaram ao ar livre se impressionaram em ver que já estava no início do pôr-do-sol. Pegaram seus tapetes voadores e zuniram para Morada do Sol.

O sol que ia embora tingiu de laranja e vermelho toda a cidade. No terraço da mansão de Moredin, Kione mais uma vez 'meditava' na direção do sol, os olhos fechados e muito calma.

Já não haviam sequer sinais das chibatadas, curadas por Nura. De banho tomado, Kione apenas se perdia em pensamentos, sentindo a brisa vinda do deserto. Aliás, sequer havia sinal de Moredin, que teve de engolir as ameaças de Rony e partir apressadamente com sua caravana para uma outra cidade buscar mercadorias, por causa do estrago feito pelos Templários em sua visita. Kione cantava uma musica melódica e doce, bem baixinho, quase sussurrando. Rony, que estava procurando por ela, veio muito devagar, tentando não fazer barulho. Mas pisou em um caco de vaso de cerâmica e ele fez CRAC, 'acordando' Kione.

- Ah... Desculpe, desculpe. – disse, envergonhado. – Não queria... atrapalhar.

- Não se preocupe. – disse. – Não está me atrapalhando.

Kione levantou-se e foi até Rony. Parou e ficou olhando para ele.

- Você... está melhor? – perguntou.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Não... está mais doendo, está?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça. Que saco, pensou Rony. Onde estava toda aquela coragem na hora que enfrentou Moredin? Tinha sumido. As pernas queriam tremer. O inglês queria pular do terraço para não passar vergonha na frente dela. Se não conseguiria ficar sozinho com ela, porque se metia nessas enrascadas?

- Obrigada. – disse Kione. Rony ergueu os olhos. – Por ter... enfrentado... o meu... senhor.

- Não precisa chamar ele de senhor perto de mim. Eu sei que você é escrava dele, mas... não quero que você se inferiorize, não perto de mim, porque eu acho que você não merece.

- Por quê? – perguntou, de repente, baixando os olhos. – Por que... você faz isso por mim? O que fiz para merecer isso de alguém como você?

- Nada. – respondeu Rony, rápido. – Você não fez nada. Eu só... eu só faço isso porque... porque...

Rony ficou com medo das pernas começarem a tremer a ponto dela perceber, já que estava de cabeça baixa. Mas como estava preocupado em controlar as pernas, não percebeu direito o que falava.

- Por quê? Porque... eu gosto de você, Kione. De verdade... Do fundo do coração, eu não consigo parar de pensar em você um instante sequer...

Kione ergueu os olhos, e Rony não soube dizer se ela estava espantada ou não, já que ele só via seus olhos. Ela pareceu estar levemente chateada com alguma coisa.

- Eu também gosto de você. – foi o que ela disse. Rony finalmente fechou a boca, mas ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Hum... gosta? – ele não estava ouvindo aquilo. Ou estava?

- Há muito tempo... Nura vem me contando sobre um sonho que ela teve. Eu nunca acreditei nele. Ela dizia que um dia apareceria um Cavaleiro do Fogo que viria... cuidar de mim... que iria me amar. E eu... acho que o Cavaleiro... é você.

Estava ouvindo sim. Muito bem, com todas as palavras. Rony sorriu um pouco aliviado, mas com o estômago ainda gelado e as pernas bambas.

- Mas eu me pergunto... – disse baixinho Kione, levantando os olhos para Rony. – Será que vale a pena seguir esse sonho? Eu penso... Será que vale a pena você se arriscar?

- E... Eu? – sorriu Rony, quase em êxtase. – Por que você insiste em pensar em mim? Eu estou aqui, eu... faria qualquer coisa... por você. Eu me arriscaria a qualquer coisa se pudesse... só ficar do seu lado... Ver você resmungar, ver você dançar...

Kione o olhou demoradamente. Rony sorria levemente nervoso.

- Você diz a verdade? – perguntou, com um pingo de esperança.

- Do fundo do coração. – respondeu.

Mais alguns instantes. O sol cada vez mais se escondia no horizonte, pintando a cidade de bronze. Kione pôs a mão na orelha e puxou o seu véu, retirando-o completamente. Passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e balançou a cabeça para soltá-los do tecido da burca. Ela agora estava 'nua', dos ombros para cima. Quando abriu os olhos viu Rony mais uma vez boquiaberto. Kione deu um longo suspiro como se tentasse não se arrepender do que tinha feito. Abriu um doce sorriso. _Agora_ Rony queria se jogar do terraço. Ela conseguia ser mais bonita do que ele poderia imaginar. Era uma beleza completamente diferente da que ele via nas garotas da sua terra. Ele estava sonhando, só podia. Para a cultura do lugar, Kione lhe mostrar o rosto era a mesma coisa que uma garota de Hogwarts arrancar a roupa e ficar peladinha na sua frente. Era um sonho mesmo, Fred e Jorge iam lhe acordar dali a pouco. Era só questão de tempo.

- Há muito tempo... – começou Kione, olhando Rony fixamente, com os olhos brilhando. – eu conheci um garoto por quem eu me apaixonei, e... eu sofri muito com as conseqüências disso. E desde então me proibi de amar qualquer homem, mas agora...

Rony piscou olhando Kione. O jovem achou que, se ela continuasse a frase, ele desmaiaria.

- Você sempre quis me ver sem o véu. – disse, sorrindo, mudando de assunto. – ... Espero que você saiba... os riscos que estamos correndo. Espero que Alá esteja do nosso lado, não?

- N... Não, ele vai estar, pode acreditar – disse depressa, balançando a cabeça. – Eu só acho que... que... que...

Kione estava perto. Muito perto. Ela pousou delicadamente as mãos no peito de Rony e tombou a cabeça de leve, fechando os olhos e lhe dando um beijo. Ele soltou um longo suspiro, enquanto ela deslizava as mãos para seu pescoço, lhe abraçando e lhe beijando com mais paixão. Ele estava mais uma vez ficando levemente entorpecido com o seu doce perfume, exatamente como quando a viu dançando. Não tinha mais como fugir, e mesmo que quisesse sair dali alguma coisa o impedia de fazê-lo. Rony abraçou a cintura dela não para passar a idéia de que tinha tudo sob controle, mas sim para evitar que as suas pernas amolecessem de vez e ele desmontasse nos braços dela. Os dedos de Kione correram para o rosto de Rony quando ela afastou a boca, mas ainda deixando a ponta do nariz colada na dele. Deu uma leve risada, provavelmente divertindo-se com o tamanho de sua ousadia. Rony, abriu os olhos, meio mole. Ela virou o rosto e lhe deu mais um beijo, antes de afastar o rosto por completo e assim voltarem a realidade.

Rony respirou fundo, enquanto Kione sorriu e disse alguma coisa bem baixinho, em árabe.

- Você não está me xingando, está?- perguntou Rony, passando a mão atrás da orelha e arrumando o cabelo. Ela sorriu e fez que não com a cabeça. Ele a abraçou, dizendo. – Que bom... Eu quero que você se sinta uma rainha, quando estiver ao meu lado. – Kione deu um risadinha abafada, escondendo o rosto no peito dele. – Que... foi? Foi muito cafona o que eu disse...?

Ela ergueu o olhar, sorrindo, e fez que não com a cabeça. Rony sorriu, satisfeito, e tomou coragem para beijar docemente seu rosto, e em seguida descer pelo seu pescoço. Era a primeira vez que Kione se sentia realmente feliz nos braços de um homem, e ela prometeu para si mesma que jamais iria sofrer de novo, porque agora tinha Rony junto dela. E isso lhe dava uma força inacreditável.

A noite avançava pela cidade, e Nura arrumava o jantar, sozinha, já que não havia quase ninguém em casa além dela, Kione, Rony e dois empregados que cuidavam dos camelos. Ela estava tranqüila remexendo a massa do pão quando Kione entrou na cozinha, as mãos na boca e um sorriso um tanto quanto sapeca no rosto completamente descoberto. Nura, ao vê-la, soltou um 'Oh' de exclamação e tratou de largar a massa do pão, indo até a jovem.

- Os deuses que me abençoam e me trazem você com este iluminado sorriso... – derreteu-se a mulher. – O que houve? Agora entende que meu sonho não mentia?... O que...

Kione mordeu a boca, como se tivesse um pouco de medo de dizer, mas com um largo sorriso.

- Nura, eu... eu o beijei.

Nura parou e ficou olhando Kione, abrindo um surpreso sorriso. A garota pareceu sem saber o que fazer ao certo, um misto de emoções dentro dela, excitação, ansiedade, felicidade, tudo junto. Ela não parecia acreditar muito bem.

- Por Alá, Nura! – exclamou, quase aflita. – Eu... o beijei, de verdade, e foi tão... tão... – a mulher sorriu satisfeita ao vê-la tão feliz. – Foi... diferente... Eu nunca senti aquilo antes, era alguma coisa... Parecia que não ia me deixar parar, quer dizer, eu não queria parar, mas, ao mesmo tempo eu...

- Acalme-se, menina, acalme-se. – riu Nura, balançando as mãos. – Não precisa me contar. Guarde para você, será melhor. Ouviu o que eu disse, Kione?

Naquele momento, Rony apareceu na cozinha. Ao vê-lo, Kione chegou para o lado. Rony sorriu e pôs a mão no ombro dela, mas ao olhar Nura...

- Ahm... Oi, tia gorda.

Nura se rompeu em lágrimas de felicidade, ergueu as mãos pro alto e correu até Rony, mais uma vez gritando e cantando sem parar para respirar.

- Mas o que foi que... – perguntou, assustado.

- Ela... só está _feliz_. – sorriu Kione.

- Nooossa... – exclamou Rony, sorrindo torto, olhando a velha.

- Nura, pare, pode parar, está assustando-o!

Nura parou, agarrada às mãos de Rony e beijando-as sem parar.

- Abençoado seja Alá que lhe mandou para cuidar da minha menina...

Um tranco no salão principal fez os três darem um salto e correrem para ver o que havia acontecido. Eram Sirius, Lupin, e Snape, que acabavam de chegar, ofegantes e sujos de pó. Rony sentiu o estômago gelar, numa sensação desagradável.

- O que houve? – perguntou. Procurou por Gina. – Onde está... a Gina? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sirius balançou a cabeça, tentando amenizar a chegada barulhenta.

- Um pouco de água para nós, estamos cansados. O Templo está enfeitiçado. Gina e Draco... ficaram presos.

- Ficaram O QUÊ?

- Rony, acalme-se. – pediu Lupin.

- CALMO? Vocês... minha irmã! O que aconteceu de mal com ela?

- Não aconteceu nada, Weasley. – rosnou Snape, respirando fundo. – Fomos atacados por esqueletos vivos.

- Es... Esqueletos vivos?

- Malfoy e sua irmã caíram em uma espécie de câmara.

- Caíram? Câmara?

- Tivemos de sair de lá para deixá-los em segurança.

- Deixar em...?

- Rony! – disse Sirius, alto. – Escute... Deixar o Templo aberto, com a senha Aïsha, lembra? Isso ativava as armadilhas. Ao lacrar o painel as armadilhas paravam de funcionar. Viemos buscar ajuda, enquanto Gina e Draco ficam seguros lá.

Rony deu um passo, como se fosse sair da mansão. Kione o agarrou pelo braço:

- Espere! Escute as palavras de seus mestres. Eles estão certos, Rony. O Templo quando lacrado não oferece perigo. É imprudente ir lá agora.

- Mas...

- Verdade, Rony. – disse Lupin. – Voltaremos assim que o primeiro raio de sol aparecer. Iremos trazer os dois e as espadas. Mas agora não podemos fazer nada.

Rony engoliu em seco. Nura veio com a jarra de água, servir para os bruxos. Alguns instantes de silêncio. Se o templo estava lacrado, Gina não corria perigo. O chato era Malfoy junto dela. O loiro poderia muito bem dar um jeito de se livrar da garota para se salvar. Por fim se deu por vencido:

- Então, se vocês dizem... irei com vocês amanhã.

Os bruxos concordaram com a cabeça. No horizonte da noite desértica, o Templário Giafar observava Morada do Sol, serenamente. Um segundo cavaleiro, de olhos fechados, se aproximou:

- Mestre Anii... boas novas de Theron.

- Está começando, Zen, meu irmão. – suspirou o líder.

- Está.

Giafar respirou fundo e disse pausadamente, em voz alta:

- Às armas!

Do outro lado da grande duna, como se viessem da escuridão, outros 11 cavaleiros de negro se apresentavam ao lado dos Templários Zen e Giafar.

O cavaleiro de negro líder deu um sorriso e ordenou que recuassem, e em seguida os treze, dessa vez juntos, sumiram nas areias do deserto.


	8. CAPÍTULO 37: Templo do Fogo

N.A 1 Bom, nada de muito diferente nesse capítulo. É basicamente onde começa a ação pra valer no Templo Sagrado Perdido. Em tempo, quem ficava reclamando que só a Hermione e o Harry eram os 'poderosos' da história, daqui pra frente é hora de mostrar do que Gina, Draco e Rony são capazes...

ESPADA DOS DEUSES  
EPISÓDIO III: SAARA

  
  
--Capítulo 37—

Templo do Fogo

Já era tarde da noite. Rony continuava sentado na varanda do quarto, olhando o horizonte, sentindo uma angústia muito fina dentro de seu peito. Tentava ver alguma coisa no horizonte, como se a irmã voltasse dali a qualquer instante. Suspirou profundamente e apoiou o queixo na mureta, enquanto alguém se aproximava por dentre as cortinas.

- ...Licença? – Rony ouviu a voz doce de Kione, de dentro do quarto, com a cabeça tombada entre as cortinas, querendo saber se atrapalhava alguma coisa.

- Ah, Kione... por favor, venha. – chamou, erguendo-se. Kione apontou uma bandeja com um copo que ela tinha colocado na beira da cama dele. Ela usava uma espécie de roupão com uma capa, bege bem claro, e estava sem o véu. Talvez aproveitando a oportunidade ela usava um pequeno cordão de ouro na cabeça.

- Trouxe chá. Rony, você precisa descansar... para poder buscar sua irmã amanhã em segurança...

Ele deu mais um longo suspiro enquanto puxava a menina num abraço cansado.

- Eu só estou... preocupado. Se alguma coisa acontecer com ela de ruim enquanto aquele Malfoy imprestável estiver...

- Shh... – murmurou, tirando a cabeça do peito de Rony. – não vai acontecer nada de mal a sua irmã. Logo que amanhecer vocês irão busca-la... por favor... não fique assim...

Ele olhou Kione alguns instantes. Seu coração deu uma aliviada ao ver o olhar quase piedoso dela, como se implorasse para que Rony não sofresse. Resolveu entrar. Pegou o copo de chá e o examinou.

- Tudo bem... esse chá é pra quê? Quer me dopar pra eu dormir, é? – riu. Kione deu um sorriso acanhado e fez que sim. Rony arregalou os olhos antes de pôr o chá na boca. - QUÊ?

- Não tenha medo, só vai fazer você relaxar. Você não vai desmaiar com ele... foi Nura quem fez.

- Hum... então beba também. – e esticou o copo. Kione pareceu chocada. – Nada pessoal, mas aquela bruxa me dá calafrios. Ela é muito estranha.

Ela suspirou e tomou um gole do chá sem problemas. Rony ainda olhou desconfiado, mas tomou.

- Tem gosto de água suja. – falou olhando o fundo do copo, e devolvendo ele vazio para a mesinha.

- Você não presta, estrangeiro. – riu Kione, balançando a cabeça.

Rony lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, sentou na beira da cama e puxou as mãos dela, que sentou no seu colo e lhe abraçou, ficando com a cabeça encostada na de Rony e delicadamente fazendo carinho no rosto do garoto. Ele pensou alguns instantes e ergueu o olhar para Kione.

- Quando... o Moredin volta?

- Amanhã, eu acho. – suspirou. - Ele anda ocupado demais com seus negócios. Mandou que eu ficasse com vocês. Não parece feliz.

- 'Não parece feliz'? Que quer dizer?

- Bom, ele queria muito ir para o templo... Lá podem haver riquezas inestimáveis, coisas mágicas, antigas... que valem muito... As Espadas...

- Moredin quer as espadas? – perguntou Rony, olhando Kione nos olhos. Ela vacilou.

- Quero dizer... Ele acha que as espadas podem estar lá... mas acredito que elas só tenham fama. Digo... o que vocês podem querer com espadas velhas e enferrujadas?

- Elas são mágicas, Kione. – explicou Rony. – E se nós não as encontrarmos estaremos encrencados.

- Algum Bruxo das Trevas as procura, não é?

- É... E se esse cara pôr as mãos nelas, estamos encrencados mesmo. Iria sobrar pra vocês. Temos de recuperar a Espada dos Deuses logo... – e completou, suspirando desiludido. - Nem que isso custe as nossas miseráveis vidas...

Ao escutar isso Kione apertou a camisa de Rony com um pouco mais de força e prendeu a respiração. Ele riu e ergueu o rosto dela com a mão direita.

- Que foi? Eu estava fazendo só uma piadinha, não leve a sério... – e lhe deu um beijo. Kione agarrou-se no seu pescoço e pareceu preocupada.

- Não quero que nada de mal lhe aconteça... habib. – sussurrou. Rony fez um 'Hum?'

- Do que você me chamou?

- Ah... habib. – disse, tímida. – É... só uma espécie de... nome carinhoso... usado pelos pais, filhos, casados... Nura me chama de habiba de vez em quando. Quer dizer alguma coisa de boa, como querido, amor... Me desculpe, eu só...

- Desculpe? – protestou Rony. – Desculpar por quê? Eu adorei! Posso te chamar assim também?

Ele abraçou Kione e lhe deu um beijo barulhento debaixo da orelha. Ela riu:

- Ahm... desde que não seja na frente de ninguém... eu adoraria.

Os dois se olharam.

- Arib. – disse Rony, com um largo sorriso e cara de bobo.

- É habib. - corrigiu Kione, agarrando-o pelo rosto e encostando o seu nariz no dele.

- Ranib. – continuou. Kione lhe deu um beijo estalado.

- Habib!

- Amib.

- Habib! – a cada erro Kione lhe dava mais um beijo, então ele errava de propósito, lógico.

- Rachib.

- HABIB! HA-BI-B!

- Óokibe.

Ela tentava rir baixo, mas estava difícil.

- Por Alá... é Ra-Bi-Bi! É tão difícil assim?

Rony a segurou pela cintura, fazendo ela se aproximar mais ainda.

- Se você continuar me dando selinhos a cada erro, eu não vou acertar nunca mesmo. – e completou, baixinho. – Habiba.

Antes que ele terminasse de falar Kione lhe abraçou pelo pescoço, e inclinou seu rosto, lhe dando um longo e apaixonado beijo. Sem ninguém para atrapalhar, com toda a cidade em sono profundo, não tinha porque se preocuparem, e os dois esqueceram do tempo. As mãos de Rony escorreram pela capa bege de Kione, e pela primeira vez ele pôde sentir o toque da pele da sua cintura, que para ele era tão quente quanto o sol escaldante. O perfume doce dela o fazia perder cada vez mais o controle das suas ações, fazia sua mente se embaralhar. Ele se sentia enfeitiçado, queria beijá-la cada vez mais, tocá-la cada vez mais, sem se importar se aquilo era certo ou não. Ele estava completamente apaixonado por Kione e tê-la em seus braços lhe deixando sem fôlego era a melhor coisa que podia existir.

Foi quando sentiu um monte de perninhas afiadas e rígidas subirem pelo seu peito do pé. Rony deu um salto e quase jogou Kione no chão, dando um grito abafado e caiu de costas na cama.

- O... Que foi? – perguntou Kione, se erguendo e pondo a mão na boca pra ver se tinha se machucado na pancada.

- Um... per... – disse Rony, ofegante. – perninhas... subindo...

Kione não entendeu. Mas ele estava apavorado. Foi quando ela saiu de cima dele e resolveu olhar próximo da cama. Rony fez o mesmo.

- Um escorpião. – disse Kione, naturalmente.

- Ai! – gemeu Rony, olhando o bichinho. – E se eu pisasse nele? Ele ia me picar! Eu ia morrer!

De fato, os dois na cama olhavam um escorpião cascudo e preto no chão do quarto. Kione parecia despreocupada. Rony estava angustiado. Um escorpião. Parente próximo de aranhas.

- E agora? – perguntou Rony. Kione estava sossegada.

- Eu levo ele pra fora. – disse, sorrindo. Foi esticar a mão, mas Rony lhe impediu. – Que foi?

- Tá doida? Ele vai te picar! Esse veneno é perigoso!

- Ele não vai me picar. – disse com convicção. O escorpião bateu as pinças excitado. Kione o agarrou pelo rabo e se levantou da cama, com ele na mão. Rony se arrastou para o lado oposto da cama, chocado.

- SUA LOUCA! C... Como você faz isso?!

- Escorpiões nunca me picaram. – disse como se fosse natural. – Eu faço o que quero com eles... Não tenho medo.

De fato, o bichinho agora andava apressado pelo braço dela, e quando chegava na nuca Kione se encolhia, o pegava e punha novamente na mão, como se ele fosse um ratinho inofensivo.

- Credo! – protestou Rony. – Tire esse bicho daqui...

Kione sorriu, foi até a varanda, pediu desculpas pro escorpião e o jogou da varanda. Em seguida voltou calmamente pro quarto, voltando a se sentar.

- Pronto, poderoso guerreiro do fogo. – zombou. – O perigoso monstro está longe daqui.

- Você o jogou? – perguntou, se aproximando. – Isso foi... cruel.

- Ah, daqui a pouco ele sobe de novo.

- Sobe?

- É. Eles sempre sobem de novo. Tanto aqui quanto na outra casa, os escorpiões que eu jogo da varanda sempre voltam. Deve ser uma boa sensação ser jogado do alto. Senão não voltariam.

- Hum... até que tem fundamento. – disse Rony, olhando a varanda. Em seguida ele se sentou ao lado de Kione, e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela. – Mas você está de parabéns, é uma heroína super poderosa, enfrentar bravamente escorpiões...

Ela abafou uma risada, e virou-se, lhe dando um beijo na testa:

- Bem... é melhor eu ir. Você já está com cara de sono.

Rony estava mesmo com as pálpebras começando a pesar vagarosamente. Mas ele agarrou seu braço e sugeriu:

- Você podia ficar aqui essa noite, não?

Ele disse isso tão inocentemente que nem entendeu o que aquilo poderia significar. Só desconfiou ao ver a cara que ela fez:

- Ah, não! Não! – disse rapidamente, desfazendo a confusão e ficando vermelho. – Eu não quis dizer isso. É... seria você dormir comigo, mas... só... pra ficar perto de mim... Eu não...

Mesmo desfazendo a ambigüidade, Kione continuou meio confusa. Olhou o chão, mordendo os lábios.

- Eu não sei, Rony... se eu deveria...

- Mas... eu só queria você por perto. – choramingou, olhando Kione com cara de cachorro sem dono. – Não deve ser tão "pecado" assim... Talvez seus costumes sejam mesmo mais rígidos, mas... qual o problema? Eles não podem condenar a gente só por...

- Sim, Rony, claro, mas...

- A sua cultura não seria capaz... de proibir de amar.

Kione sentiu o estômago gelar ao escutar Rony dizer essas palavras em um tom tão baixo quanto um sussurro. É claro que ela gostaria de poder ficar do lado dele, dormir com ele, fugir com ele, morrer por ele. Mas por outro lado, ela ainda tinha o peso de uma vida escrava inteira antes dele aparecer, e de costumes bem diferentes dos dele, e isso também contava. Parou uns instantes pra pensar, enquanto Rony tentava parecer não se importar com a resposta. Kione pensava consigo mesma... Seria um erro ficar com ele, claro. Ser escrava e manter uma relação tão próxima de outro homem era realmente perigoso. Mais do que isso, ela estava quebrando todas as regras e ficando com ele, ela estava amando aquele homem, e nem a morte seria suficiente pra castigar tamanha falha.

Moredin cuidou dela, deu educação, saúde, enchia-a de roupas e jóias, mas não era exatamente um bom patrão. Ela sabia que se tivesse casado com Moredin como mandam os costumes ela provavelmente seria uma mulher muito feliz, ou pelo menos teria motivos para não acreditar nas visões de Nura sobre um homem que a faria realmente feliz e ignoraria Rony por completo. Só que seu coração falou mais alto, ele precisava falar mais alto. Ela se arriscaria para ficar com Rony sim, e não se importaria de morrer por causa disso. Como ele disse, os deuses não poderiam condenar o amor.

- Não, habib, eu não sou proibida de amar. – sussurrou, erguendo os olhos.

- E então? – perguntou, esperançoso. E desviou os olhos de Kione, antes de continuar. – É que eu sempre... sempre tentei imaginar como seria... dormir do lado da pessoa que a gente gosta... Deve... ser bom...

- Tudo bem... eu vou ficar. – o olhar de Rony brilhou ao escutar ela dizer isso. – Mas só hoje...

- Nem se fosse só por quinze minutos... – justificou. – Você pode até ir embora depois que eu dormir...

Todas as vezes em que Kione dividiu uma cama com um homem foi com seu senhor. E sem dúvida foram as piores noites de sua vida. Mas dessa vez estava diferente. Muito diferente. Moredin dormia de costas para ela, roncava alto, tê-la ao seu lado ou não era a mesma coisa. Ele só a mandava dormir com ele quando estava de 'bom humor'. Quando estava cansado ele a mandava de volta pro quarto. Ela dormia encolhida, fazendo força pra não chorar ou acordar Moredin. Mas agora Kione estava deitada quase no meio da cama, debaixo dos lençóis e sobre os travesseiros de penas. E, deitado sobre seu peito, abraçado e dormindo como um anjo, estava Rony. Em menos de cinco minutos ele adormeceu, como um encanto. Dormia tranqüilo, sua respiração era quase imperceptível. Kione, com o queixo na cabeça de Rony, o acariciava na nuca, passando os dedos pelos seus cabelos lisos e vermelhos. Ela não tinha dormido ainda, olhava o teto, com os olhos pesados de sono. Tinha pensado tantas coisas... e chegou à conclusão de que era aquilo que ela queria, que ela sempre esperava. Alguém que a amasse, respeitasse, lhe quisesse apesar de tudo que ela já tinha sido. Ela ia ficar com Rony e não se importaria se, assim que ele fosse embora, ela fosse morta em praça pública, sendo humilhada na frente de todos pelos pecados que teve a audácia de cometer.

Kione adormeceu na mesma posição. Dormiu e acordou em uma caravana chacoalhando bastante, entre panos pesados. Ela ainda era apenas uma garotinha de, no máximo, 7 anos. Ela tinha quatro irmãos. Uma irmã mais velha, de seus 16 anos, ia na caravana de trás com o noivo; um irmão de 20, que guiava a caravana com o pai, e um outro irmão de uns 12 anos, que dormia do outro lado da carroceria. A mãe dava de mamar a outro bebezinho, e abriu um sorriso ao vê-la acordar sonolenta. Era uma mulher muito judiada do sol. Não era velha, mas já tinha muitas rugas pelo rosto. O pai, um homem forte, de barba grande e cabelos grisalhos. As bagagens chacoalhavam e os talheres tilintavam com o movimento. Além deles haviam pelo menos mais seis carroças andando na caravana. Todos conhecidos. A fileira de carroças e camelos andava lentamente pelo deserto, e cortava um vale rochoso e plano.

- Mamãe, falta muito? – murmurou a pequena em árabe, coçando os olhos. A mãe sorriu e fez que não com a cabeça.

- Estará dormindo na cama nova com seu irmão esta noite.

Kione olhou o irmão que dormia do outro lado. O irmão mais velho entrou sorridente. Ele era alto, magro, tinha cabelos compridos presos num rabo de cavalo e deixava um bigodinho um tanto quanto ridículo.

- Papai disse que o reino dos céus nos espera na próxima morada. – disse animado enquanto caçava um pão numa das bolsas. – Ele está otimista com os negócios.

- Alá ajude que fiquemos de vez nessa cidade. – comentou a mãe, agora pondo o bebê para arrotar nas suas costas. – Temos dinheiro o suficiente pra ficarmos em qualquer cidade...

- Mas se ele acha melhor...

O olhos de Kione começavam a pesar de novo com a conversa, e ela cochilou sentada. Sentiu um empurrão na testa. Deu um longo gritinho de manhã e pôs a coberta na cabeça para se proteger das brincadeiras do irmão.

- Páááááára! – resmungou.

O irmão sorriu. A mãe balançou a cabeça.

- Seu irmão só está brincand...

Um solavanco fez as bagagens caírem de seus lugares.

- O que foi isso? – exclamou o irmão, tentando sair da caravana. O pai entrou apressado. Uma forte ventania começou.

- Estamos sob ataque! – exclamou, correndo para a espada que estava pendurada na parede. – Vamos, para fora!

A mãe segurou o bebê e ordenou que Kione ficasse com o irmão que acordou com a bagunça.

- Posso ajudar, mamãe! – protestou o irmão. – Sou homem, posso ajudar a...

- Fique e cuide de sua irmã, habib!

A mãe de Kione sumiu de vista. O irmão pôs a cabeça pra fora, assim como Kione. As caravanas não estavam mais em fila. Camelos se descontrolavam e sumiam das proximidades, um vento de areia deixava a vista um pouco opaca. E vários bandidos corriam em cavalos em volta das caravanas. Foi quando o massacre começou.

A caravana da irmã de Kione foi a terceira a ser derrubada. O cavalo teve as pernas decepadas pela espada de um dos bandidos, que deu meia volta e desceu do cavalo, matando os que tentavam sair do emaranhado de madeira e pano da caravana que capotou junto do cavalo. A irmã de Kione, inclusive. No instante seguinte a mãe de Kione, que estava na frente da sua caravana, foi arrancada com violência de onde estava por um dos bandidos. O bebê escapou de seus braços e caiu no chão, e os demais bandidos pisotearam o bebê com seus cavalos sem se importar com o grito de desespero da mãe, que foi friamente executada em seguida.

- MÃE! – berrou o irmão de Kione, saltando para fora da caravana. Kione tentou puxa-lo para dentro, mas não conseguiu.

- Izack, não!...

Uma pancada forte virou a caravana deles. Kione continuou debaixo das madeiras quebradas e dos panos, enquanto seu irmão menor se levantava machucado entre a poeira. Na hora que ela desviou o olhar do irmão, viu seu pai e seu irmão lutando bravamente contra os bandidos. Mas também foram mortos em pouco tempo. Ela continuava debaixo dos escombros, machucada, chocada com tudo aquilo. Os bandidos destruíram tudo ao seu redor. Ela tentou gritar pelo irmão, que chorando de raiva avançou sobre um dos bandidos que acabava de matar seu pai. O bandido olhou o garoto sem emoção, arrancou a espada da cabeça do pai de Kione e deu dois passos, indo de encontro ao pequeno. Segurou a espada com as duas mãos e golpeou o rosto do menino de fora a fora, fazendo o sangue espirrar e ele cair mole no chão do deserto.

A garota continuou no lugar sem se mover. Os bandidos foram embora, sem roubar nada, deixando os corpos mutilados e a poeira abaixando. A noite caiu, a brisa do deserto varreu o lugar, intocável. Kione adormeceu, com fome, frio e desespero. Acordou com barulhos próximos. Acordou assustada e olhou para cima. Alguns homens, viajantes, chegavam ao lugar e gritavam entre si dizendo que havia um sobrevivente. Mas o medo de serem bandidos que voltaram para executá-la explodiu dentro de seu peito.

Kione sentiu uma descarga de adrenalina e prendeu a respiração. Ao abrir os olhos, suando frio, estava de volta ao quarto da mansão de Moredin. Respirou fundo e passou a mão na testa. Rony continuava dormindo profundamente. Há muito tempo não tinha esse sonho. Na verdade, era a primeira vez que via a cena tão claramente. Só escutava os gritos, sentia a poeira, o vento, a movimentação, as imagens chocantes. Mas dessa vez reviveu tudo. Cada momento. Tombou a cabeça para o lado e olhou a varanda, as cortinas balançando vagarosamente, enquanto os primeiros raios da aurora tingiam o horizonte. Focalizou um pontinho no meio do chão, que andava em zigue-zague muito excitadamente, trombando nos vasos de flores e nas cestas. Era o pequeno escorpião preto.

Sirius e Lupin se arrumavam apressados para partir no começo da manhã. Rony desceu do quarto sem saber se levava a espada ou a varinha na faixa da cintura. Kione ajudava os bruxos a se arrumarem, junto com Nura.

- Não sairei daquele lugar sem ter a Gina junto de mim. – disse Rony convicto, sem tirar os olhos do nó que dava na bainha da espada.

- Nenhum de nós voltará sem eles, Rony. – confirmou Sirius, olhando Lupin.

- Pode ter certeza. – disse Lupin. Olharam Snape, que não disse nada. Soltou apenas um resmungo.

- Faremos o possível. – e colocou uma mochila nas costas.

Sirius estreitou o olhar para Snape, mas Lupin pôs a mão em seu ombro, num claro gesto de quem tenta acalmar o amigo.

- Vamos deixar isso pra depois, Sirius. Rony? Vamos?

- Claro. – afirmou.

Assim que colocaram as mochilas nas costas, no centro do salão principal, Rony levantou a cabeça e viu Kione, próxima da porta, com um leve ar de preocupação. Ele esticou a mão para ela:

- Venha aqui. Não há com o que se preocupar. Eu vou ficar bem.

Kione foi até ele e o abraçou com força. Lupin, Snape e Sirius se olharam, estranhando.

- Prometa que vai voltar. – murmurou Kione, quando Rony lhe beijou a testa.

- Voltarei, claro. Até o fim da tarde. Se você estiver me esperando.

Ela deu um sorriso num olhar aguado, e sussurrou um 'Claro, habib', antes de lhe dar um beijo de despedida sem se importar com a presença dos bruxos ou de Nura. Os amigos de Rony definitivamente não sabiam o que pensar sobre aquilo, enquanto Nura apenas deu um murmurinho de emoção e pôs as mãos sobre sua boca escondida pelo véu negro.

- Então... – disse Sirius brandamente, enquanto Rony passava por ele antes de sair da casa. O garoto apenas deu um sorriso meio tímido. – Bom. Lupin? Prontos? Ótimo. Vamos indo.

Os bruxos subiram nos tapetes voadores e desapareceram rapidamente da vista. Kione ainda os olhou durante um longo tempo, com uma estranha sensação no peito. Em seguida deu as costas e entrou na mansão.

Os bruxos chegaram apressados nas ruínas. Desceram dos tapetes e correram para a entrada do templo. Mas quando faltavam pouco mais de dez metros para chegarem ao alçapão da escadaria, a areia na frente deles se ergueu numa parede, fazendo-os frearem e protegerem o rosto, caindo de joelhos.

- Mas o que significa isso?... – xingou Lupin, erguendo-se, balançando a cabeça enquanto tentava tirar a areia dos olhos.

- Maldição. – resmungou Rony, sacudindo o corpo.

Os três se ergueram, e ao olharem ao redor, viram que não estavam sozinhos.

- Penetras para a festinha. – murmurou Snape.

Treze homens de negro estavam de pé nas muretas e colunas caídas das ruínas, cercando-os. Uma roupa longa e negra, com um símbolo amarelo no centro do peito, cada um diferente do outro, e todos com o rosto coberto. Ou com túnicas, ou com turbantes e panos no rosto. E quase todos tinham cimitarras douradas na cintura. Eles reconheceram o homem que estava no pedestal mais alto, aparentando ser o líder deles. Era o mesmo cavaleiro negro que os atacaram na viagem, o famoso Templário Giafar.

- Vocês... de novo? – gemeu Rony, encontrando o olhar dos cavaleiros que já havia visto.

- Muito bem, estamos sem tempo, cara. – resmungou Lupin. – Deixe a gente ir, outra hora você tem uma revanche, tá?

Ninguém pareceu se mover do lugar.

- Não irão a lugar algum. – disse o homem de olhos vermelhos, sério. – Estas ruínas serão seu túmulo.

- Ah, tá. – resmungou Rony. – Você não vai me impedir de entrar no templo e tirar minha irmã de lá!

- Não irão violar o Templo Sagrado, nem atrapalhar nossos planos.

- Planos? – perguntou Lupin. – Vocês também estão atrás das Espadas Mágicas?

O cavaleiro moveu as sobrancelhas. Mas não falou nada.

- Vocês são aliados de Voldemort, não são? – rosnou Sirius. – Não vamos deixar que vocês, escravos babacas do lado das Trevas, ponham as mãos nas espadas.

Sem perder tempo, Sirius ergueu a voz para Lupin, Snape e Rony:

- Vocês vão para o Templo! Eu fico aqui e luto com eles!

- Tá louco? – resmungou Rony. – Se estando em quatro são três contra um, se você ficar sozinho está ferrado.

- Não temos tempo a perder! – disse Sirius. – As espadas não podem cair em mãos erradas, e além disso vocês tem de tirar Gina e Draco de lá!

- Onde está meu licantropo, Snape? – perguntou Lupin. Snape não respondeu de imediato. Só respondeu depois que tirou a espada da bainha e se posicionou, num sorriso sádico:

- Esqueci de trazer na mochila.

- QUÊ? – exclamou Sirius. – Você...

- Tudo bem, eu fico. – riu Snape, nervoso. – Sete contra um parece divertido, não?

Lupin, Rony e Sirius se olharam. Snape se oferecendo par ficar ao lado de Sirius? Entranho por demais.

- O que importa é impedirmos que as espadas cheguem em mãos erradas. – murmurou Snape. – Não temos tempo a perder. Quem ficar em nosso caminho deve morrer.

Depois de alguns instantes, Lupin e Rony fizeram um sinal de concordância com a cabeça, e puseram-se a correr para o alçapão. Ninguém os impediu. Assim que sumiram o cavaleiro principal deu um abafado risinho.

- Parece divertido.

Um homem grande ao lado dele disse alguma coisa, mas o homem de olhos vermelhos pareceu dizer para ele se acalmar. Voltou a olhar Sirius e Snape, já prontos pra luta e de espadas em punho.

- Eu irei enfrentá-los. Sozinho.

Sirius e Snape se olharam. Ele? SOZINHO? Era piada. Só podia.

O homem, então, tirou o pano do rosto. Seus cabelos negros como a roupa lhe caíam até próximo dos ombros, arrepiados. Usava três brincos de ouro, e tinha uma grande cicatriz no rosto, com cavanhaque, e não aparentava mais de trinta anos. Retirou também a roupa de cima, ficando de peito nu. Ele era muito forte, e cheio de cicatrizes pelo corpo todo. Sorriu, enquanto desembainhava a cimitarra de ouro.

- Estão prontos?

- Que piada. – riu Sirius. – Vai nos enfrentar assim?

- Vejo que sua auto-confiança não tem tanto fundamento... rapaz. – zombou Snape. - Vejo que alguém já fez um belo estrago em você. Não? Devemos avisar que nós não somos tão bonzinhos. Não iremos lhe deixar só à beira da morte.

O templário deu um largo sorriso e uma risadinha.

- Algumas dessas cicatrizes foram feitas por mim mesmo. Mas as outras eu ganhei como uma recompensa... digamos que tenham sido presentes dos deuses, quando foram impiedosamente derrotados por mim.

Sirius estava se cansando da ladainha.

- Não se preocupe. – resmungou Sirius. – Nós faremos o serviço direito em você...

- Giafar. – completou. – Meu nome é Giafar.

- Hum. Obrigado. – sorriu Snape. – Seria chato enterrar alguém sem saber que nome escrever na lápide.

Giafar deu mais um sorriso. "O tempo ruge", falou, saltando da pedra, girando no ar e pousando delicadamente na areia, na frente de Sirius e Snape, que atacaram assim que ele pôs os pés no chão.

Malfoy estava suando, suas roupas estavam grudadas na pele, molhadas. Aquele lugar era um grande forno. Ele estava encostado numa das paredes do templo, abraçado à sua espada e aparentemente, dormindo. Na sala onde estava um gemido de esforço quebrava o silêncio, com uma mistura de barulho de metal e batidas constantes. O gemido era de Gina, que se esforçava a noite toda para abrir alguma brecha na parede e escapar.

- Tsc. – resmungava a garota, tão suada quanto Malfoy. – Estou com sede. Com calor. Quero sair dessa droga de câmara. Ir pra casa. Tomar banho.

- Pare de resmungar, Weasley. – murmurou Draco, descendo o olhar para Gina, de pé entre duas fendas que pareciam um portão lacrado. Ela tentava há horas a fio mover a passagem com sua espada. – Ô! Dá pra sossegar?

- Porque você não me ajuda, seu inútil? – xingou Gina, impaciente. – Você está aí dormindo desde que levantamos e ficamos presos! Pense em alguma coisa, seu loiro asqueroso.

- Hum. Vou fazer um livro com os adoráveis nomes que você arranjou para mim só nesse meio tempo. Sua criatividade é louvável. Devia usá-la pra algo de interessante, por exemplo, em inventar uma forma de nos tirar daqui.

- Seu... loiro... boiolinha... o que você acha que eu estou fazendo? O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO, SEU IDIOTA?!

O grito de Gina sacudiu os paredões e fez um bando de morcegos se espantarem com o eco de sua voz. O salão onde estavam era alto, mas sem saída. As paredes grossas e com desenhos os cercavam. O buraco por onde haviam caído era alto demais, e estava fechado.

- Você é muito nervosinha, Weasley. – zombou Malfoy. – Eu posso sair daqui a hora que eu quiser.

- Ah, é, gostosão? Então porque não sai?

Draco deu de ombros.

- Não posso revelar meu segredo.

- Segredo? – Gina pareceu se acalmar pra raciocinar. – Que quer dizer? Acha que tem algum segredinho para que possa te tirar daqui?

Malfoy sorriu.

- Você está blefando. – concluiu Gina, voltando a enfiar a espada na fenda de pedra. Ela agarrou a espada com as duas mãos e a forçou para o lado. Para dar mais impulso pôs o pé na parede. – Ghhh... Vaaaaaaaamos!

Ela parou para tomar fôlego umas duas vezes.

- Vaaaaaaaaaaaamos! Ghhhhhhhhhhh! Drooooga!

- Vai soltar nas calças, heim, Weasley?

A risadinha sonsa de Malfoy depois do comentário a fez fazer mais força. Não deveria ter feito isso. A espada se partiu em duas. Ela caiu de costas com violência no chão, e o cabo da espada caiu longe, enquanto a lâmina ficou na fenda.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – Malfoy se contorcia de dar risada.

Gina respirou ofegante, se ergueu dolorida com as raladas que deu na pedra do chão e olhou Draco com um ódio imenso. Foi quando o templo sacudiu e a terra do teto caiu sobre eles. Draco parou de rir e se pôs de pé.

- QUE FOI ISSO?!

- Abriram o Templo. – raciocinou Gina. – Devem ser Sirius e os outros...

- Hum...

Draco pôs as mãos na cintura e chegou perto de Gina, e ficou olhando para o alto, como ela.

- Alôôô!!! – gritou. – Seus imbecis, estamos aqui!

- Rony! Sirius! – berrou Gina. Mas nada. Ela suspirou. – Será que vamos morrer aqui?

- Nem vem.

Mais uma sacolejada. Malfoy quase se agarrou a Gina.

- E agora?

- E eu que sei?

O chão começou a tremer. A poeira levantou.

- Isso é mau... – gemeu Draco.

Com um barulho alto o chão debaixo dos pés dos dois desabou, como se dissolvesse em areia. Eles mais uma vez despencaram.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Draco caiu primeiro, numa montanha de areia. Ergueu a cabeça, de quatro, e se sacudiu, pra tirar a areia fina e amarela. Foi se apoiar para levantar quando Gina praticamente montou em suas costas, o enfiando de novo de cara na duna.

Ela sem se importar, se virou, saindo de cima dele, que dessa vez ficou realmente bravo e resmungando sem parar. A montanha de areia desapareceu, e eles caíram mais uns três metros, no chão duro.

- Quero falar com meu empresário. – gemeu Draco, que caíra de costas no chão. – Ele que me enfiou nessa roubada. Quero também meu advogado. E uma boa propina do papai.

- Ahm... – gemeu Gina, se levantando, com a mão nas costas. – Acho que isso é suficien... Pela careca de Lord Voldemort... O que é...?

Gina e Draco se ergueram olhando ao redor. Estavam num salão gigantesco, com um longo e largo corredor á frente. Iluminado por bolas de fogo que flutuavam no ar, com estátuas majestosas e desenhos, gravuras de todos os tipos. Os dois se encontravam no maior deposito de tesouros que podiam sonhar. Cascatas e cascatas de ouro. Jóias, armas, objetos, tudo em ouro e brilhantes pedras preciosas. O lugar era iluminado mais pelo brilho do ouro do que pelo fogo das tochas flutuantes.

Draco deu um longo assobio. Gina balançou a cabeça.

- Isso tem mais ouro que todos os bancos de Gringotes... juntos! – falou Malfoy, observando que as montanhas de moedas e objetos iam corredor afora. Até as estátuas eram enfeitadas com ouro.

Antes que ele desse um passo para tocar os tesouros, Gina apontou a varinha para ele.

- Nem pense nisso. Pode ser uma armadilha.

- Ah, e você acha que vai me impedir, Weasley? – riu Malfoy. Mas Gina não recuou.

- Quer mesmo saber?

Draco deu um longo suspiro.

- Se eu te tirar daqui você pára de me azucrinar?

- Se você _morrer _talvez eu o faça.

- Hum... Você não parecia tão difícil de aturar nos outros anos.

- Treinamento de Cavaleiro do Apocalipse. Eu sei quando confiar e quando ficar com um pé atrás.

- Oooh... Isso é bom, não é? Está aprendendo direitinho. Já pode se juntar à "Elite do Potter".

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – indagou com um sorrisinho malicioso. - Porque você tem de cuspir toda vez que fala Potter?

Draco não respondeu, porque o tilintar de ossos recomeçou.

- Oh, não. Aqui não... – gemeu Gina.

Os mesmos esqueletos das câmaras superiores apareceram ao lado deles, saindo dos montes de moedas de outro. Usando armas e armaduras douradas e reluzentes.

- E agora? – murmurou Gina. – Estou sem minha espada... _Incendio!_

O jato de fogo atingiu o peito da armadura de um dos esqueletos e se desfez, sem sequer arranhá-lo.

- Epa...

- Hum... Isso não é um bom sinal. Aquele baixinho faraônico deve ter enfeitiçado esses caras muito bem...

- Isso não lhe parece óbvio, Malfoy?

Assim que disse isso, Gina avançou em um deles. Malfoy se assustou. Se ela estava só de varinha, e o feitiço não funcionava, o que diabos ela podia querer?

- Weasley, o que você tem na cabeç...

- Se eles nos cercarem vai ser pior!

Gina virou um soco no meio da cara de um dos esqueletos, que cambaleou, caiu no chão e se desmontou.

- Vamos correr para o fim desse lugar antes que eles nos cerquem! – berrou Gina, distribuindo pancada nos outros esqueletos, que tentavam, em vão, golpeá-la com as cimitarras.

Mas Draco ficou parado, olhando para ela. Os esqueletos, ao verem que o único que atacava era Gina, avançaram nela. Quando a garota estava percebendo que aquilo era uma furada, Draco resolveu agir, e retirou a espada da cintura.

- Tsc... Abaixe-se, Weasley.

- Como?

- AGORA! _Gelliun!_

Gina se abaixou. Draco deu alguns passos rápidos, como se tivesse decorado os movimentos certos a fazer. A espada deixou um rastro de estrelinhas brancas e brilhantes, que Gina descobriu serem cristais de gelo. No primeiro passo ele congelou dois esqueletos, num ataque na diagonal. Depois deu mais três passos, girando o corpo e acertando mais cinco, e, por último, atingiu mais dois. O ar gelado congelou os esqueletos, que caíram no chão, quebrando-se. Quando voltou a olhar Gina, ele parecia levemente exausto.

- Se você quer correr, corra agora, antes que eles se juntem de novo.

Gina olhou para baixo e as peças dos esqueletos tremiam, movendo-se para se unirem. Ela vez que sim com a cabeça e os dois dispararam numa corrida pelo corredor.

- Isso não é bom, isso não é bom. – resmungou Gina. Eles corriam muito mais rápido que o normal, mas mesmo assim despertavam mais esqueletos por onde passavam. Uma escadaria larga no fim do corredor os levava para um portão de pedra. Assim que puseram o pé no primeiro degrau ela se abriu. Sem pensar os dois o atravessaram.

Era outro salão, como uma continuação do anterior, estatuas de dragão, colunas com hieróglifos, e muito ouro. O lugar parecia uma arena que virou depósito de ouro. No centro do lugar um pedestal. E duas espadas cravadas no altar. Uma vermelho fogo, outra um roxo que tinha algumas tonalidades azuis. Eles pararam e se olharam.

- São... as espadas. – concluiu Gina. – Nós as achamos!

- Mas são dois pares. – disse Malfoy, desconfiado e ofegante. – Melhor não pormos as mãos nelas.

- Hum? Você, Draco Malfoy, dizendo isso? – espantou-se. – Aquela técnica cheia de purpurina atrapalha sua cabeça, é?

- Não. – grunhiu Draco, passando a mão na testa. – Mas ela me deixa cansado. E de mais a mais você não pode fazer nada com essa mão.

Gina olhou seu punho direito. Tinha socado tanto os esqueletos que a mão sangrava, as pancadas fizeram sua pele se cortar em algum pedaço de osso, ou ponta afiada de armadura. Doía, não muito, mas atrapalharia. Sem poder fazer nada, abaixou a cabeça.

- Droga, mas... temos que sair desse lugar. Com essas espadas.

Malfoy deu um longo e desgostoso suspiro, e mexeu dentro dos panos de seu colete, tirando um pequeno frasquinho de couro remendado, menor que um vidrinho de perfume. Muito a contra-gosto, jogou para Gina, que o pegou.

- Professor Snape me deu isso, se precisasse. – resmungou. – Molhe um pano e enrole seus dedos nele, vai cicatrizar. Não posso sair daqui sozinho. Não daria conta. Nenhum de nós daria conta de sair sozinho dessa enrascada.

- Você está... me ajudando? – estranhou. Malfoy parecia muito ofendido de dizer aquilo.

- Mas não precisa contar pra ninguém, Wealsey.

- Rá! – riu. – Acabaria com sua reputação.

- É um caso de viver ou morrer. – rosnou entre os dentes.

- Tá, tá. Entendo.

Gina rasgou um pedaço de sua blusa, molhou a mão com a poção que era cor de rosa, leitosa, e enrolou o pano, enfaixando a mão. Deu certo. Parou de doer.

- Hum... valeu.

- Que foi isso? – perguntou Draco, se encolhendo.

- O quê?

- Escute!

Os dois olharam para o lado. Um grande vulto pintado saltou neles, rugindo. O casal conseguiu escapar. Ao olharem direito viram do que se tratava: um leopardo quase duas vezes maior que um normal, de dentes afiados e uma baba nojenta e amarelada que escorria e pingava no chão como se fosse corrosiva os olhava, pronto para atacar, arrepiado. Gina e Draco notaram que atrás das colunas que os cercavam saíram mais três bichos iguais. Sabiam o que era aquilo. E antes de tudo, sabiam que estavam encrencados. Aliás, que estavam perdidos, porque sabiam do que se tratava.

- Danou-se. – gemeu Gina. – São... Nundus.

- Maldição...

O Nundu rosnou mais uma vez, abaixando-se. Atacou Gina, que saltou a tempo de desviar, junto de Draco, do segundo ataque. Ela, que estava usando um pano na testa como tiara, o puxou para lhe tampar a boca e o nariz.

- Se a gente respirar o bafo dele ou entrar em contato com a baba... estamos mortos.

- O fato de estarmos aqui faz de nós mortos, Weasley. Nenhum Nundu é abatido por menos de cem bruxos do primeiro escalão.

- Então é uma boa hora para vermos se o que aprendemos funciona de alguma coisa...

- Você tem um estranho senso de humor_. Expelliarmus! Incendio!_

Draco atacou de todas as formas possíveis um Nundu que saltava sobre ele, o feitiço combinado com a espada jogou o bicho de costas na parede, mas ele se levantou rapidinho.

- Tem alguma idéia, Weasley? – perguntou Draco.

- Tenho. Se a gente vai morrer com esses gatos mesmo, não tem porque ter medo de desarmar outras armadilhas, não acha?

Malfoy chegou ao lado de Gina, desviando de outro Nundu. Eles se olharam durante um breve período, pois outros Nundus se preparavam para o ataque. Malfoy deu um sorriso meio torto.

- Bom, não temos nada a perder, não acha?

Gina olhou para frente, sorrindo nervosa e fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Nessa caso... JÁ! – exclamou.

Os dois largaram a espada e a varinha no chão, dando meia volta e correndo feito loucos. Os Nundus avançaram. Gina e Draco correram para o altar, sem saber o que fazer.

- Qual? – perguntou Draco.

- ...Eu fico com a do fogo!

- Gelo, então!

Passaram correndo pelo altar. Gina passou a mão na espada do Fogo, Draco, na do Gelo. Elas saíram tão facilmente quanto se estivessem enterradas na manteiga. Ao descerem do altar fizeram o mesmo movimento, girando o corpo, meio agachados, passando a espadas num poderoso ataque que deixou um rastro de fogo e gelo. No meio do caminho, dois Nundus foram partidos ao meio com extrema facilidade. Pararam na parede do lado oposto, em posição de ataque, com as duas espadas na mão. Os Nundus restantes pareceram hesitar. Os dois então sorriram e se olharam.

- Gostei disso. – sorriu Gina. – Gostei muito!

- E eu vou adorar fazer isso. – sorriu Draco, doidinho para repetir o ataque nos Nundus que estavam do lado oposto do salão.


	9. CAPÍTULO 38: Fogo e Gelo

N.A 1 Alguém aí já assistiu A Paixão de Cristo, dirigido pelo Mel Gibson? Aquela cena de tortura com chicote em Jesus parece muito com as surras que eu imagino que a Kione leva. Estão mais ou menos na mesma região, e os dois pagam por não fazerem mal a ninguém. Aliás, desviando do assunto fanfic, vocês deveriam assistir, mesmo que sejam "fracos pra filmes cruéis" ou não sejam cristãos. É um filme que não tem nada de belo, é verdade, mas que passa muitas mensagens fundamentais pra a gente. Esse filme é uma das poucas e boas oportunidades que o cinema nos oferece. Não a perca.

ESPADA DOS DEUSES  
EPISÓDIO III: SAARA

--Capítulo 38—

Fogo e Gelo

Giafar andava em círculos, girando a espada com uma das mãos, muito calmo. Sirius e Snape estavam em posição de defesa.

- Esse cara é um babacão... – resmungava Sirius. – Éstá tão confiante... olha como está aberto. Qualquer ataque e...

- Talvez esteja esperando nós atacarmos com as espadas. – murmurou Snape, sem olhar Sirius. – Talvez se nós...

Sirius ficou em silêncio. Seria uma boa idéia atacarem com as varinhas, surpreendendo-o. Só podia ser essa a idéia de Snape.

- Você quer dizer... talvez ele não espera que nós ataquemos com as varinhas?

Snape fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Isso mesmo.

- Certo.

Os dois deram uma endireitada na postura. Giafar continuava andando em círculos, sorrindo. Sirius e Snape viraram o corpo e esticaram as espadas, e discretamente levaram a outra mão na parte posterior da cintura, para pegarem as varinhas. Ao porem as mãos nelas, as puxaram rapidamente.

- _Flipp_...

- _Expelliarmus_! – gritou Giafar, esticando bruscamente a mão direita na direção deles. Foi como se a magia deslocasse o ar. Os dois bruxos levaram um forte empurrão, as varinhas saíram de suas mãos e eles caíram de costas na areia.

Giafar não os esperou se apoiarem. Saltou com toda força, a espada erguida para um poderoso golpe. Sirius e Snape giraram o corpo na areia e se puseram de pé um centésimo de segundo antes do golpe certeiro de Giafar abrir uma fenda na areia, quebrando os blocos das ruínas que estavam mais abaixo. Ele se ergueu e já virou uma seqüência de ataques contra Sirius, que defendia dos golpes assustado. Snape foi quem teve tempo de respirar e ver o que acontecia. Giafar avançava e Sirius recuava. Ele tinha uma força tremenda.

Snape estreitou o olhar e atacou. Giafar virou-se, defendendo facilmente. Agora ele atacava Sirius e se defendia de Snape, girando velozmente. Os três espirravam areia e fagulhas de magias para todos os lados, ricocheteando nas ruínas. Sirius foi jogado de costas numa parede, e ele teve tempo de pôr um pé no peito de Giafar e empurrá-lo contra Snape, que tentou atacá-lo, mas o cavaleiro abaixou-se a ponto de fugir do ataque pondo as mãos no chão e girando.

- Esse rapaz é o capeta! – exclamou Sirius já ofegante, com alguns fios de cabelo grudados no suor do rosto.

Nessa hora Snape e Giafar faziam as lâminas das espadas se encontrarem. Giafar então virou uma joelhada na boca do estômago de Snape, com tamanha força que ele foi arremessado a uns três metros.

- A elite dos bruxos europeus não parece grande coisa. – sorriu Giafar, olhando Snape, que se levantava segurando o estômago de dor.

Sirius disparou contra Giafar um battoujutsu, que foi prontamente desviado. Em seguida ele desviou de um gatotsu de Snape, e de mais outro ataque de Sirius. Mas assim que desviou de mais um ataque de Snape, sentiu uma pancada no cotovelo, e deixou a espada escapar. Era Sirius, que pegava a cimitarra de ouro no ar e ia para longe do alcance dele.

- Oh, droga... – resmungou Giafar, parecendo surpreso, mas sem perder o ar de humor.

Snape aproveitou e atacou sem parar. Giafar desviava. Movia-se tão rápido quanto a lâmina da espada. Sirius então atacou, com um golpe diferente.

- Kaiten Kembu!

Snape saltou de costas no chão e por pouco não foi fatiado por Sirius, que desferiu dois golpes na diagonal com as duas espadas. Giafar saltou e desapareceu.

- Cadê...? – murmurou Sirius, ofegante, olhando para os lados. – Pra... onde... ele... foi? De... desaparatou?

Foi quando ele reparou que Snape olhava o céu, estático. Sirius resolveu olhar. E viu Giafar no ar, como se flutuasse, olhando os dois lá de cima, calmamente.

- Ele... levitou? – resmungou Sirius.

- Não... – gemeu Snape, se ponde de pé, sem tirar os olhos dele. – Ele... voou.

- Nenhum bruxo pode voar. – disse, convicto.

- ELE voa.

Os dois ficaram olhando Giafar, no alto, divertindo-se com a cara de espanto deles.

- Foi por pouco. – sorriu. – Dessa vez vocês quase me pegaram.

E desceu em linha reta, aterrissando suavemente no chão.

- Mas não vai acontecer de novo.

- Ah... seu...

Sirius atacou furioso. Giafar desviava sem problemas. Até que deu uma vacilada e a espada do inglês lhe raspou o rosto, fazendo-o saltar de novo para o ar.

- Desça aqui, seu... covarde! – esbravejou Sirius. – Não tem coragem para...

- _Flippendo_!

O ataque de Snape passou como um raio por Sirius e atingiu o rosto de Giafar, que se desequilibrou e caiu de costas na areia. Os dois aproveitaram para atacar. Giafar esticou mais uma vez as duas mãos e fez um flash branco cegá-los por alguns instantes, o suficiente para pegar de novo sua cimitarra e ir para o lado oposto.

- Afinal de contas o que você faz da vida, seu... – gemeu Sirius, esfregando os olhos. – Você quer evitar que nós coloquemos as mãos nas Espadas Mágicas, é? Pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva, ninguém aqui vai desistir delas!

- Espadas Mágicas? – resmungou Giafar. - Ninguém precisa de Espadas Mágicas.

- Ah, não? Então o que é que Lorde Voldemort pode querer nesse cafundó?

- Voldemort? – perguntou Giafar, desfazendo a posição de ataque. – _Quem é _Voldemort?

- Não se faça de desentendido, seu cavaleiro de baixo escalão! – rosnou Snape. – Nós sabemos que vocês estão do lado de Lorde Voldemort para buscar a Espada dos Deuses e assim ter poder suficiente para reinar nos dois mundos.

- Não é nosso dever proteger a Espada dos Deuses. – disse Giafar, parecendo incomodado. – Nós somos os treze Cavaleiros Sagrados do Templo...

- Ora! – resmungou Sirius, pronto pra outro ataque. – E se são Cavaleiros Sagrados do Templo, fazem o quê, senão guardar as espadas?

- Somos os 13 Templários de Theron! – gritou Giafar, parecendo muito bravo. – Nosso único objetivo é proteger Theron e resgatar para nossa cidade a alma de...

- Do que você tá falando? – resmungou Snape. – Nosso único objetivo é pegar as espadas e sair daqui. Não temos nada a ver com Theron, ou seja lá o que for.

- Então porque protegem aqueles mercadores? – rosnou Giafar, apontando a cimitarra. Sirius tentou clareara mente. Guardou a espada e fez sinal que se acalmassem.

- Esperem, esperem. – pediu, confuso. – Então porque estamos lutando? Queremos as espadas, não queremos prejudicar Theron ou qualquer um que esteja lá. Do que você está falando? Mercadores?... Que mercadores?

Os três então ficaram em silêncio. Os outros cavaleiros assistiam. Giafar parecia estar confuso. Snape virou-se para Sirius.

- Ele acha que protegemos bandidos que provavelmente querem achar Theron e saquear a cidade da lenda. Aquele porco imundo do Moredin Ali... Ele e seu bando devem estar querendo mesmo as relíquias de Theron.

- Mored... – Sirius então chegou à resposta. – Moredin sabe que ao violarmos o Templo do Fogo, Theron estará desprotegida... e poderá ser encontrada... Mas nós não estamos sempre ao lado dele para proteger, então quem é que faria esse trabalh... Kione!

- ...Kione... – repetiu Snape. Os dois paraceram 'murchar'.

- Ela está sempre conosco. Nós sempre a protegemos. Rony está se envolvendo com ela! Isso quer dizer que... Moredin está... usando-a para nos...

- Uma escrava? Porque ele mandaria a escrava?

- Justamente por isso. Kione está fazendo o trabalho... de nos espionar e informar Moredin. Porque esses Templários achariam que...

- Kione está se rebelando, Sirius Black, não seja tá estúpido! – disse Snape, com um pouco de raiva. – Se a menina estivesse mesmo trabalhando para ele... ela não se envolveria tanto conosco.

- Talvez estivesse ganhando nossa confiança...

- A menina não tem nada a ver com as sujeiras de vocês! – urrou Giafar, apontando novamente a cimitarra.

- Hum? - resmungou Sirius, junto de Snape, olhando o cavaleiro. – Como não tem?

- Ela está com aquele garoto ruivo! Ela será executada em praça pública assim que Moredin chegar em Morada do Sol! Ele sabe de tudo que aconteceu!

- Como?

- Vocês foram encarregados de não permitir que nós chegássemos perto da garota o suficiente para...

- Kione não está conosco! – berrou Snape, ofendido. – Ela não veio, por acaso não notou?

- Ela ficou em Morada do Sol! – disse Sirius.

Giafar pareceu levar um balde de água fria. Olhou para trás. Os Cavaleiros se olhavam intrigados.

- O escaravelho! – berrou Giafar para um grandão. Do outro lado um magricela de turbante enfiou a mão numa sacola de pano apressado. Retirou o cordão de ouro com o escaravelho verde esmeralda que Giafar havia conseguido ao executar um bando de contrabandistas. Mas a jóia não estava verde, estava vermelha. Vermelho-sangue. Ele ficou pálido. – Pelos Deuses...

- Que houve? - perguntou Sirius, vendo que aquilo não era bom sinal. – Algum problema?

Giafar correu e saltou para a parte de cima de uma coluna, onde pegou sua túnica de cavaleiro e vestiu apressado, em seguida tratou de amarrar a espada de ouro na cintura.

- VAMOS! – berrou para os outros cavaleiros. – VAMOS RÁPIDO! NÃO PODEMOS DEIXAR QUE... RÁPIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Os cavaleiros ignoraram Sirius e Snape e saltaram para longe das ruínas. Uma ventania com areia começou, e dela surgiram vários cavalos negros. Mas Giafar não subiu em nenhum. Gritou que iria na frente, que todos deveriam segui-lo e disparou voando na direção de Morada do Sol.

- Vão para o Templo! – berrou um grandão para Sirius e Snape.

- COMO? – murmurou Sirius, em meio ao vento.

- Encontrem seus amigos e as espadas! Voltaremos assim que conseguirmos para ajudá-los! Busquem as espadas antes que os mercadores consigam achar a entrada para Theron! Achar as quatro espadas e destruir o Templo do Fogo é a única forma de selar a entrada da cidade para sempre! Vão!

Os cavaleiros sumiram. Sirius e Snape não sabiam o que fazer ou o que dizer.

- O que... O que foi isso? – gemeu Sirius.

- Maldito... aquele maldito Moredin... – rosnou Snape. – Ele nos usou... usou a garota para deixarmos livre o caminho...

Snape deu as costas e correu para a entrada do templo.

- Ei! Snape!

- Vai ficar aí, idiota???? Ande rápido!!!!!!!

Sirius olhou para trás pela ultima vez, antes de correr até Snape, entrando no Templo do Fogo.

Lupin e Rony não paravam de usar seus feitiços de fogo para acabar com as hordas de esqueletos que os atacavam. Já haviam descido uns bons cinco níveis, de onde tinham parado da ultima vez. Estava ficando quente e abafado o lugar.

- Malditos bichos! – gritava Rony, histérico. – Malditos bichos! Morram de novo, seus malditos bic...

- Você já acabou com todos, Rony. – reparou Lupin. De fato, os últimos quatro já estavam se reduzindo a pó.

- Ah... onde estão essas espadas medonhas? – resmungou, cansado. – Eu já estou farto disso tudo.

- Você precisa ter calma, Rony... – sorriu Lupin. – Tenho certeza que Gina e Draco estão se saindo muito melhor do que...

Passos apressados ecoaram pelo lugar, fazendo os dois se aprontarem para o ataque. Mas quem se aproximou foram Sirius e Snape.

- Sirius! – exclamou Lupin. Os dois foram ao encontro dos outros. – O que houve com os aqueles cavaleiros?

- Ahm... – começou Sirius. - Parece que tiveram um problema... e voltaram para Morada do Sol.

- Pra Morada? – estranho Rony.

- Ao que parece... Moredin e sua turminha estavam aprontando alguma pra gente. – advertiu Snape. – E nós confiando plenamente naquela escrava.

- O que Kione tem a ver com isso? – rosnou Rony.

- Sua queridinha – começou Snape. – não nos avisou sobre isso. Moredin e os outros querem mesmo entrar naquela lendária cidade de Theron e estavam nos usando.

- Isso não é certeza, Snape. – ralhou Sirius, olhando Rony. – Tenho a leve impressão que Kione traiu seu senhor para evitar isso... Ao que parece, aqueles cavaleiros de Negro estão indo para lá acertar as contas com o velho.

- E Kione? – perguntou Rony, rápido. – Ela não tem culpa de...

- Não temos tempo pra isso. – resmungou Snape. – Vamos antes que seja tarde.

Rony ficou para trás, sem saber o que fazer. Sirius o olhou.

- Rony, vamos. Vai tudo ficar bem.

- Eu... estou... com uma sensação estranha há dois dias... E se minha irmã estiver bem? – perguntou Rony, com a voz num tom baixo. – Quer dizer... eu achava que algo de ruim iria acontecer com ela aqui... mas... E se essa sensação for em relação a Kione?

- Alguma coisa me diz que aqueles cavaleiros não vão com a cara de Moredin também. E isso é um ponto a favor dela. Agora vamos.

Sirius esperou Rony sair do lugar e correr atrás dos outros professores. Ao saírem pelo portão, a parede se fechou.

Gina e Draco, no canto do salão de pedra, estavam prontos para o próximo ataque. Os nundus pareceram irritados, e avançaram. Os dois também atacaram, com um gatotsu, e fincaram as espadas nos nundus. Antes que o bafo perigoso atingisse os dois, o poder das espadas funcionaram. O nundu de Draco congelou, o de Gina entrou em chamas e em pouco tempo virou fuligem.

Sobrou apenas um.

- Ele é meu. – disse Gina.

- Não é mesmo, Weasley. – riu Draco.

- Ele é de quem chegar primeiro.

Gina correu em direção ao animal, que também avançou. Draco correu atrás dela. Quando chegou bem próximo dele, Gina saltou. O nundu não teve tempo de frear, e foi detonado por um golpe certeiro da espada de Draco.

- Belo trabalho. – elogiou Gina, olhando a estátua de gelo que o bicho se tornou.

- Hum. – resmungou Draco, empurrando a estátua de gelo e fazendo ela se partir em centenas de pedacinhos ao bater no chão. Em seguida ele olhou a espada em suas mãos. – Acho que isso será útil para nós, não?

- Claro. – Gina sorriu olhando a dela. – Já podemos nos considerar profissionais no ramo.

Naquela hora o lugar tremeu. A areia do teto começou a cair.

- E agora? – murmurou Draco.

O salão fez um estrondo, e as colunas começaram a se mover, como se desparafusasse o teto. Sentiram que estavam descendo. O chão começou a girar devagar.

- Para onde será que estamos indo? – comentou Gina, olhando o teto, que ficava cada vez mais distante.

- Espero que não seja para mais encrencas. – gemeu Draco.

As paredes começaram a se abrir, como se o salão fosse uma flor que desabrochasse. Foi aí que puderam ver que estavam descendo para outro salão, maior ainda, circular, quase do tamanho do estádio de quadribol de Hogwarts, e tão alto quando o desfiladeiro do Templo das Trevas de Azkaban. O chão era o desenho de uma grande estrela, que se unia a um pentagrama onde o piso do salão onde Gina e Draco estavam se encaixava. Mais colunas se erguiam nas extremidades do lugar. Em um lado do salão, um gigante de pedra, parecendo uma escultura de um deus indiano, mas tinha o rosto de uma esfinge egípcia, com quatro braços, sentado em um trono.

- E agora, o que seria isso? – resmungou Draco, saindo do centro do lugar. Gina olhou pra cima.

- Parece mais ser um grande... funil...

Assim que Malfoy pôs os pés pra fora o arco externo do chão entrou para a parede, e revelou o porquê do salão ser um funil: estavam dentro de um vulcão. Muitos metros abaixo do piso, a lava borbulhava. Gina chegou na beirada do chão e olhou para baixo, dando um assobio:

- Fiiiiuuu... Cair lá embaixo não deve ser legal...

Draco mantinha os olhos na estátua. Gina virou-se para ele.

- O que foi, Malfoy?

- Tem alguma coisa errada nessa estátua.

- Você tá vendo coisas.

- Alguma coisa me diz que... isso não está normal. Está... quieto demais...

Gina ficou ao lado de Draco e olhou para a cara da estátua, procurando algo de diferente. Os dois fixaram o olhar nela. Foi quando um frio repentino gelou a espinha deles. A estátua acabava de abrir os olhos.

Nura varria o quintal calmamente, cantarolando. Kione, do alto do andar de seu quarto, olhava a vista, perdida. Nura parou de varrer e a olhou.

- Eles voltarão, meu doce. – disse Nura. – Nada de mal irá acontecer com eles.

- Hum... Eu sei, Nura. – respondeu Kione, abrindo um sorriso tímido, para em seguida olhar o horizonte e completar baixinho. – Mas eu não sei se comigo...

- Alá está olhando por você e pelo seu Cavaleiro do Fogo. Não se preocupe.

- Rony, Nura. O nome dele é Rony. E que suas palavras sejam verdadeiras.

- Você está tristonha, é só por isso?

- Hum... Tive sonhos ruins. Sonhei com meu passado.

Nura se agarrou à vassoura, parando de varrer.

- Seu passado? Escutou os gritos mais uma vez?

- Não. Vi toda a cena. – disse, abaixando a voz. – Meus pais... meus irmãos... sendo mortos. Foi... horrível. A morte tão de perto...

- Isso é...

- Vi quando Moredin me encontrou. – disse, sem emoção na voz. – Ele também estava saqueando as caravanas destruídas, um dia depois do ataque. Eu fui a única que restou. Pura sorte. Ou azar. Os deuses poderiam ter me deixado ir com meus pais e minha família. Isso evitaria que eu passasse tantos anos como...

Kione resolveu calar a boca e não continuar. Nura se entristeceu.

- Gostaria que você fosse mais bem cuidada por Moredin. Ele é um bom senhor, mas deveria cuidar de você como filha. Ou como esposa. Seria muito...

Alguns barulhos na frente da casa chamaram a atenção das duas.

- Quem será? – perguntou Nura, largando a vassoura. Kione sentiu repentinamente uma sensação muito ruim dentro de si. Uma onda de pavor tão grande quanto a que teve no sonho.

Nura entrou em casa e deu de cara com seis homens, empregados de Moredin, entrando apressados na casa, prontos para uma guerra.

- Por Alá, o que está... Moredin?

Moredin entrava na casa, escoltado por mais homens, que ficaram na porta, de vigia. Ele andava com uma túnica branco-azulado, com as mãos pra trás e o rosto com uma expressão terrivelmente contida.

- Senhor... o quê... algum... problema?

- Não se faça de besta, mulher. – rosnou Moredin, fuzilando Nura com o olhar. Ela engoliu um seco. Ele olhou em volta, tremendo de raiva. – Essa casa está suja. Existe uma maçã podre nessa cesta, que deve ser jogada fora. Existe... alguém que manchou a honra e o orgulho de todo o meu poder como nenhuma outra criatura amaldiçoada desse planeta seria capaz de manchar. E está na hora de retirar essa mancha.

- Senhor, o que...

- Você sabe, Nura. Não sabe? – Moredin se aproximou de Nura, ela podia sentir o calor de ódio saindo dele, as mãos ainda estavam para trás. Mas ele estava roxo de raia, literalmente. – Você sabe. Sempre soube... de Kione.

- Perdão?...

- Não se faça de desentendida! – berrou Moredin, salpicando a mulher de cuspe e a ponto de explodir. – EU SEI DE TUDO! EU SEI O QUE ELA FEZ! EU SEI QUE ELA ESTÁ COM AQUELES ESTRANGEIROS, EU SEI QUE ELA TOCOU AQUELE ESTRANGEIRO, EU SEI QUE ELA FOI TOCADA POR ELE, EU SEI QUE ELA PERMITIU SER TOCADA, EU SEI QUE ELA PERMITIU SER...

O tom de voz dele abaixo até quase sumir, enquanto ele tomava fôlego. Ele tremia. Seus olhos se encheram de água, num desgosto profundo.

- ...Porque você escondeu de mim? – murmurou. – Você sempre soube deles... E permitiu que ela destruísse minha honra dessa maneira. Ela cuspiu na minha cara. Ela jogou minha cara no chão e pisou em cima de mim, jogando fora tudo que eu dei de melhor para ela todos esses anos. Por quê?

- Piedade... – gemeu Nura. – Ela é jovem... tola...

- Piedade? – gemeu Moredin, sem piscar. – Ela destruiu minha moral, Nura. Ela destruiu a mim e às Escrituras Sagradas. Ela não será perdoada. Jamais. Ela deve. Ela vai pagar.

Nura sentiu o estômago embrulhar, quando viu três homens subirem as escadas apressados, seguidos por Moredin.

- Fique onde está, Nura. – rosnou Moredin. – Depois pensarei o que fazer com você.

Kione estava encostada na parede do quarto, sem saber o que fazer. Sem forças para sequer correr. Como Moredin descobriu tudo? Como, se ninguém tinha visto ela junto de Rony, a não ser as pessoas mais confiáveis dela e do estrangeiro? Antes que decidisse qual pergunta refletiria primeiro, a porta do quarto foi aberta com uma pancada forte e os dois homens entraram, olhando-a, faiscando de raiva. Ela deu alguns passos, boquiaberta e sem reação. Alguns segundos depois Moredin apareceu, andando arrastado, as mãos para trás e os olhos estreitos para ela. Kione sentiu o queixo começar a tremer. Antes que ela tentasse dizer alguma coisa, os homens avançaram nela e a agarraram pelo braço. Kione não se debateu. Apenas encheu os olhos de água e olhou Moredin, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem ao falar com ele, trêmula:

- ...Meu senhor.... Por Alá...

- Cale a boca. – sibilou Moredin, aproximando-se enquanto os homens a apertavam com mais força. – O sagrado nome de Alá não merece sair dessa sua boca imunda.

- ...E... Eu...

- MANDEI CALAR A BOCA!

Moredin saiu de sua posição, virando um tapa poderoso em Kione, fazendo um dos homens cambalearem com o impacto. Ela abaixou a cabeça e se engasgou.

- Vamos sair daqui agora, Kione. – rosnou Moredin, tremendo. Ele não estava mais roxo, e sim branco. Branco de ódio ao olhar para ela. – Levaremos você até a praça principal. Você irá pagar por tudo que fez para mim, pra todos que são próximos a mim e para minha casa. De acordo com as Escrituras. Você cuspiu na cara de Alá.

- Eu não cometi nenhum pecado... – murmurou Kione, de cabeça baixa, contendo o choro. Outra pancada.

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE FALAR NADA! VOCÊ TRAIU A MIM! TRAIU SEU SENHOR! VOCÊ ESTÁ SE RELACIONANDO COM O ESTRANGEIRO E IRÁ PAGAR COM SUA VIDA POR ESSA AFRONTA!

Kione ficou em silêncio. Os homens a arrastaram para baixo. Olhou Nura, que caiu de joelhos e desabou a chorar ao vê-la.

- Os Deuses que tenham piedade de nós, habiba... Como podem lançar tamanha menti...

- PARE DE FINGIR QUE TUDO NÃO PASSA DE UM ENGANO, SUA VELHA! – urrou Moredin.

O silêncio baixou na casa. Moredin deu as costas e foi sair quando Kione perguntou baixinho:

- Por quê, senhor?... Por que tudo não passa... de um engano?

Moredin respirou fundo. Saíram seguidos de Kione e dos homens que a levavam. Na saída outras pessoas já esperavam por eles. Entre eles uma de suas amigas a olhava enojada, mas com um sorrisinho de triunfo, junto a um dos melhores homens de Moredin.

- Fadíla... – murmurou Kione. Então tinha sido ela, uma das garotas que conhecia desde que chegou na casa de Moredin. Ela entregou Kione para Moredin. Provavelmente havia sido recompensada por isso. Talvez agora ela se tornasse a "preferida" dele. Por um momento breve Kione sentiu vontade de rir dela, sabendo o que a esperaria.

Todos da rua olhavam Kione como se ela fosse a pior coisa que pudesse ousar existir. Dos degraus da mansão, os homens jogaram-na no chão de terra, ralando os joelhos e os braços. Outros homens a agarraram e ela foi algemada por pesadas correntes, e presa a um camelo, que Moredin montou. Em seguida eles levaram Kione ladeira acima, em direção à praça da cidade. No meio do caminho várias pessoas já a insultavam, lhe jogavam pedras. Os homens de Moredin tentavam evitar com muita má vontade. Era de direito de todos agredirem ela também. Nura ia atrás deles, cabeça baixa, chorando e rezando sem parar, baixinho.

Ao chegar na praça central, um público grande esperava por Kione. Estavam em volta da praça, esperando seu julgamento e punição. No lugar da fonte e da bela praça de mármore, apenas um duro e áspero piso de pedra crua, com um grande e forte tronco no centro, com as cordas e correntes pregados nele. Ela já havia escutado que aquela praça era transformada pelos bruxos quando haviam sacrifícios ou execuções. Mas há séculos aquilo não era usado. Bem, esta era a hora de fazer a praça de execuções voltar a funcionar.

Moredin desceu do camelo. Kione foi desamarrada e ficou frente a frente com Moredin, só os dois, além de dois homens próximos ao tronco. Moredin voltou a pôr as mãos para trás e parecia ter se livrado de qualquer tipo de sentimento.

- Você sabe porque está aqui hoje, não sabe, Kione? – enquanto isso alguns velhos bruxos, com caras pouco amigáveis, de turbantes brancos, alguns barbudos, outros de bigode, vestindo túnicas beges, se aproximaram de Kione. – Você cometeu o pior dos pecados. Você está aqui para ser julgada e executada em praça pública por todos os erros que cometeu contra minha pessoa, seu senhor.

Kione notou que alguns homens desenrolavam chicotes de couro. Outros afiavam as espadas. Outras pessoas da platéia seguravam pedras. Ela ia morrer. Ia ser executada por amar, por querer ficar com o homem que ela sempre quis ter. Ela nunca mais veria Rony, ele ia voltar do templo e não iria encontrá-la. Talvez até ele fosse morto. Mas uma única coisa martelava o coração de Kione, e a fazia querer chorar e implorar aos berros para que não fizesse aquilo: ela tinha certeza de que não tinha cometido pecado algum.

- Eu não cometi erro algum. – disse Kione, os olhos cheios de água, mas com a voz decidida, apesar de ligeiramente trêmula.

Moredin estremeceu e a agarrou pelos cabelos da nuca, puxando seu rosto para bem perto do seu, e rosnando entre os dentes:

- Não-se-atreva-a-dizer-UMA-palavra-sequer!

- Não tenho medo de dizer a verdade. – disse.

Moredin lhe deu mais um tapa.

- CALE-SE! Você é tão repugnante quanto o demônio! Você nunca mais irá cuspir mentiras e blasfêmias nesse mundo, porque está condenada a arder no inferno pra sempre!

- Meus pensamentos e minha alma estão tão puros quanto os de uma criança abençoada pelo nascimento, eu tenho certeza.

Moredin agarrou Kione com força e a jogou contra o tronco. A multidão gritou enquanto os homens a acorrentavam. Ela virou-se para Moredin, de joelhos, as mãos no chão. Tentou se levantar, mas as correntes a deixavam agachada.

- De joelhos. – murmurou Moredin. – DE JOELHOS!

Kione não se ajoelhou. Os homens então começaram a lhe dar as chibatadas mais doloridas de sua vida. As únicas pessoas que não a agrediam erma Moredin e os velhos detrás dele. Ela sentiu as roupas se rasgarem, as chicotadas entrarem cada vez mais em sua carne, fazendo uma dor louca invadir seu corpo. Mas ela cerrou os dentes e olhou para Moredin, certa de que aquilo tudo era uma grande injustiça.

Moredin se irritou com o olhar de Kione, e puxou o grosso cajado de um dos homens que a olhavam e se aproximou. Os homens pararam de chicoteá-la quando ela já não sentia dor. Seu corpo já estava mole, as pernas tremiam e ela estava de joelhos. O sangue saía das feridas abertas, debaixo daquele sol escaldante, daquela poeira que lhe sujava e lhe ardia os machucados.

- Pare de me olhar assim. – murmurou Moredin, apertando o cajado nas mãos.

- Tem medo de me olhar porque no fundo sabe que não fiz nada de errado. Você sabe que eu só fiz o que fiz porque eu achei em outro homem tudo aquilo que você nunca me deu.

Antes que o público terminasse de escutar Kione, Moredin lhe dava um forte golpe com o cajado no rosto. Kione sentiu que alguma coisa dentro do seu nariz havia se arrebentado e em poucos segundo o sangue a fez engasgar e tossir, respingando o chão e espalhando poeira.

- Cale a boca! – berrou Moredin, lhe dando mais uma pancada a cada berro - CALE A BOCA! CALE A BOCA! CALE A BOCA! CALE A BOCA! Sua miserável!!!!

Kione balançou a cabeça mole, encostando a testa no chão. Seu rosto inteiro tinha se machucado, não só o nariz sagrava, mas também o supercílio, a parte lateral da cabeça, junto à orelha, a testa, e a parte da lateral do seu maxilar. Demorou um pouco para as estrelinhas que encheram sua visão sumirem.

Os velhos a olharam cheios de raiva:

- Você desonrou seu senhor! – gritou um deles.

- Você é o pior dos vermes! – disse outro.

- Você tem idéia do que fez?

- Não devo satisfações a vocês, - gemeu Kione, erguendo a cabeça. - seus...

Moredin lhe dava mais uma pancada, dessa vez no queixo. A força do golpe a fez cair de costas no tronco, olhando para o céu, sentada. Eles continuaram:

- Você admite que se aproximou de outro homem, de um estrangeiro, na ausência de seu senhor?!

Kione não dizia nada. Seus olhos foram se enchendo de água, enquanto sentia os dentes sangrarem, moles e doloridos por causa da pancada.

- Você admite que deixou que ele visse seu rosto nu?!

- Você admite que desrespeitou a casa de seu senhor se relacionando com ele?

- Você admite que traiu todos os bons princípios de nossa cultura ao ficar com ele debaixo do teto da honrada casa de seu senhor?!

- Você admite que se lambuzou do mel imundo dos demônios ao se deitar com seu amante nos lençóis e na cama do seu bondoso senh...

- PAREM DE DIZER MENTIRAS!!!!! – urrou Kione, debatendo-se no tronco e nas correntes, rompendo-se num choro desesperado e cheio de ódio, espirrando sangue e lágrima para os lados, olhando-os completamente revoltada. – EU CONDENO TODAS ESSAS INJÚRIAS QUE SAEM DE SUAS BOCAS!!!! EU CONDENO ESSAS PALAVRAS AMALDIÇOADAS, MESQUINHAS E IMUNDAS!!!! EU AMALDIÇOO SEUS PENSAMENTOS NOJENTOS E IMPUROS!!!! EU...

Kione não terminou. Moredin lhe deu um chute com toda a força que poderia juntar. Ela caiu no chão, tossindo, como se sentisse uma violenta ânsia, tossindo, contorcendo-se de dor e agarrando-se às correntes e ao tronco. Moredin a agarrou pelos cabelos e se ajoelhou, tremendo de ódio:

- Já... chega. CHEGA.

- Vocês não podem me condenar. – gemeu Kione, chorando ofegante. – Não podem me condenar por amar.

Moredin apertou-a com mais força.

- Você é minha escrava e sempre foi. Eu faço o que quiser com você. Você deveria sempre, SEMPRE ter feito o que eu ordenava.

- E... Eu fiz.

- Não. Não fez. Se não tivesse feito não estaria aqui.

- Vocês irão morrer sabendo que eu paguei por um crime que não cometi.

- Você não deveria ter se envolvido com nenhum homem! – berrou Moredin. – VOCÊ É MINHA ESCRAVA, VOCÊ É TODA, TODA MINHA!

Alguns instantes de silêncio e Kione, chorando e tremendo disse entre os dentes:

- Você pode mandar em meus atos, mas nunca aprisionar minha alma. Você pode ter todo meu corpo, mas jamais pode ter meu coração.

Foi a gota d'água. Moredin explodiu de ódio, e fez o público calar a boca, enquanto ele a agarrava com força com a mão esquerda e lhe descia um soco certeiro. O impacto do golpe no rosto de Kione foi mais forte que qualquer outro, capaz de quebrar o osso de seu rosto. Sua cabeça foi praticamente prensada entre os punhos de Moredin. O sangue dela sujou as mãos dele, pingou para a areia do chão, dessa vez numa intensidade fora do normal. Nura caiu de joelhos, enquanto dois homens a seguravam para não invadir a praça.

Ele ergueu-se, afastando as mãos sujas de vermelho-vivo, e tinha os olhos brilhando de raiva. Os dentes cerrados como os de um animal pronto para o ataque. Kione ergueu o olhar mole para ele e para os outros. A vista dela foi se escurecendo rapidamente, e ela sentiu a praça inteira girar ao seu redor. Tentou encostar o ombro no tronco, mas escorregou, tombando no chão, sentindo a areia quente se misturar com o gosto do seu sangue e entrar nos cortes de seu rosto. Que bom que estava tudo terminando. Não do jeito que ela gostaria, é verdade, mas estava terminando.


	10. CAPÍTULO 39: Templários

**N.A 1** Antes que alguém mais uma vez me pergunte, eu não me 'inspirei' no "Paixão de Cristo" para a cena da Kione, o que é impossível, já que o original estava feito desde antes da semana santa do ano de 2003... Na verdade tem uma frase específica, que eu usei a mesma idéia, vinda do filme Ana e o Rei, que se não me engano tem o rapazinho que faz o Draco, o Tom Felton, como o filho da Ana. No filme há uma história de um amor proibido entre uma das empregadas do Rei e um monge, os dois são descobertos e executados em praça pública. No julgamento um dos velhos acusa a menina de ter transado com o monge no mosteiro, o que nunca aconteceu. Essa história, na minha opinião, apesar do final triste, vale o filme todo.

**N.A 2** Já me fizeram a tosca pergunta "O Giafar é alto, forte, usa magia e voa. Ele é o Goku?". Repito minha resposta: "O mané do Goku morre com um peido do Giafar. E, de mais a mais, nosso querido e nervosinho "Templário de Negro" é infinitamente mais lindo, sarado, gostoso, tesudo e foda que o Goku. E nem precisa virar "Super Sayajin"! Uau!

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES  
EPISÓDIO III: SAARA**

****

--Capítulo 39—

**Templários**

A praça central de Morada do Sol estava em silêncio. As pessoas que estavam curiosas para ver um espetáculo o tinham encontrado. Mas não sabiam que seria um espetáculo tão cruel. Muito mais duro e real do que as histórias que escutavam, da época em que a praça deixou de ser a praça de execuções para ser uma bela fonte de água limpa, gelada e enfeitada de flores.

Moredin, de pé, respirava ofegante, suando por causa do sol forte. Suas vestes branco-azuladas estavam sujas de sangue e terra. Ele olhava fixamente a pessoa que estava à sua frente, no chão, acorrentada ao tronco, no centro da praça.

O corpo de Kione jazia no chão duro, em meio aos farrapos de sua roupa, rasgada pelas chibatadas; ao sangue de suas feridas e à fina areia do lugar. O sol e o pó ardiam seus machucados. A dor, o gosto e o cheiro da tortura deixavam-na confusa. Sua mente já estava escurecendo. Suas dores iriam aliviar e aquela sensação terrível iria passar.

Os velhos pareciam estar com medo de se aproximar. Ficavam atrás de Moredin. Kione, do chão, abriu um dos olhos, com muita dificuldade. A vista embaçada. Não sabia direito onde estava, mas estava morrendo. Tentou olhar em volta, mas seu corpo já não obedecia, não focalizou nada. Mas reparou que, próximas do público, algumas pintinhas pretas moviam-se como baratas tontas, andando apressadas. Seria ilusão das pancadas na cabeça?

Escutou o público começar a murmurar de novo, enquanto um dos velhos falou em voz alta e superior:

- Senhor Ali.... ela ainda está viva. - Moredin deu um longo, doloroso e impaciente suspiro. - Nosso povo não estará livre enquanto essa peste viver. Sua honra não estará limpa enquanto ela não...

- Eu já sei, eu já sei! – exclamou Moredin. Ele parecia estar num grande conflito interior. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria estar ali, torturando, humilhando Kione, ele queria estar longe, sossegado, com um de seus homens encarregado do serviço. Não que ele não quisesse matá-la, ele só não queria se sujeitar a sujar as mãos com ela.

- Termine logo com isso, Moredin. Temos compromissos menos repugnantes para comparecer.

Moredin voltou a se aproximar do corpo de Kione, com uma das cimitarras de seus homens na mão.

- Ainda respira, Kione? – murmurou Moredin. – Por que insiste em viver?

Kione o olhou. Queria morrer logo, acabar com tudo aquilo. Já estava cansada.

- Muito bem... Que seja feita a justiça de Alá. Seu sangue será usado para mostrar a todos que os impuros e os amaldiçoados sempre sofrerão e cairão perante os deuses.

Kione forçou o olhar. Viu a reluzente espada ser erguida no ar, mirando seu pescoço. Fechou os olhos, esperando a fria lâmina acabar com tudo aquilo.

- Sua imprestável vida chega ao fim. AGORA.

A lâmina descendo veloz. Um baque forte. Um deslocamento de ar. Um tombo surdo, um público espantado e um tecido leve pousando à sua frente. Kione abriu os olhos novamente, viva. Na sua frente, alguém trajado de negro. No chão, assustado, Moredin. Os velhos recuaram:

- Templário Giafar! É Templário Giafar!

A lâmina dourada da cimitarra de Giafar encostou no nariz de Moredin:

- Encoste um imundo dedo nela e terá suas mãos cortadas. Dirija uma nojenta palavra a ela e terá sua língua arrancada. Olhe nos olhos dela com um sentimento que não seja admiração ou súplica... e terá sua cabeça decepada.

- Quem você pensa que... – Moredin deu um tapa na espada e se pôs de pé, irado. Mas antes que terminasse de se erguer ou falar, foi derrubado por um potente soco de direita do guerreiro, tão potente que quebrou seu nariz. Kione conseguiu arregalar os olhos de espanto. Aquilo tudo era verdade ou o sol corroera seus miolos e ela estava delirando? Os homens de Moredin tiraram as varinhas e as espadas mas, antes que dessem um passo, doze homens, também de negro, apareceram do chão, como se viessem das areias, impedindo qualquer reação.

- O que estão esperando? – exclamou Moredin, do chão, olhando dos lados. – São só doze! O que....

Giafar ergueu-o pelo colarinho:

- Você é surdo, estúpido ou as duas coisas juntas? – e deu-lhe mais uma bordoada. – Eu mandei que calasse a boca!

Um dos templários foi, calmamente, até Kione. Ele usava um turbante, mas notava-se que tinha os cabelos e as sobrancelhas raspadas, e mantinha os olhos fechados numa expressão muito tranqüila e sorridente. Agachou-se e disse, com uma voz tão leve que parecia um sussurro:

- Não se preocupe. Tudo irá acabar muito rápido. Não tenha medo, nós já estamos aqui para protegê-la.

"Medo? Medo de quê? Proteger? Proteger do quê?", pensou Kione. "Não estou com medo. Só quero que alguém me mate logo. Pode ser ou está difícil?"

O cavaleiro fez um movimento sutil e um frasquinho preto com rolha apareceu em sua mão. Ele destampou e passou perto do nariz de Kione. Imediatamente toda a dor que sentia desapareceu e ela mergulhou em sono profundo. Giafar foi até o cavaleiro ao lado de Kione.

- Zen?...

- Não vai demorar. - sorriu, virando-se para Giafar, sem abrir os olhos. – Hum... pronto.

Giafar então passou os braços delicadamente por baixo de Kione e a ergueu no colo, sem se importar de se sujar com o sangue e a areia. Quando os homens foram reagir e Moredin se ergueu novamente, Giafar olhou ao redor e disse serenamente:

- Não se movam... ou vamos ser obrigados a matar todos que estiverem aqui.

Moredin se ofendeu. Os homens recuaram.

- Não estão com medo, estão? – berrou Moredin, inconformado. – Não acham que...

Giafar veio andando até Moredin e parou à sua frente.

- Poderia tirar sua carcaça fedida do caminho ou terei de lhe tirar à força?

Moredin tremeu de ódio. Olhou no fundo dos olhos vermelhos de Giafar. Os outros templários o olharam. Ele estremecia de raiva, mas não tinha coragem de reagir.

- Você é desprezível. – disse Giafar, dando uma bela cusparada na cara de Moredin.

Antes que os homens de Moredin reagissem, uma ventania de areia passou pela praça, e os cavaleiros sumiram junto dela, levando Kione.

Um murmúrio de curiosidade, espanto e pavor correu pelo lugar. Moredin estava chocado. No centro da praça restava apenas ele, olhando o tronco com as correntes vazias.

- O que houve com os cavaleiros? – perguntou Lupin.

- Voltaram correndo para Morada do Sol. – contou Sirius.

- Pareciam estar atrás da garota. – completou Snape.

- Kione? – perguntou Rony. – Atrás de Kione? O que eles queriam com ela?

- Como podíamos saber, garoto? – resmungou Snape. – Ele estava querendo cortar nosso pescoço fora. Íamos pedir licença e perguntar "Se não for muito incômodo, Giafar, poderia por obséquio esclarecer nossa mortal dúvida e explicar por que está andando atrás de uma linda garota, escrava de um porco bigodudo?"

- De qualquer jeito... – comentou Sirius, ignorando Snape. – parece que ela está... hum... com problemas. Pela pressa que eles saíram...

Rony sentiu um frio no estômago. Alguma coisa de muito ruim devia ter acontecido.

- Coraçãozinho agoniado. – disse uma voz.

Era o fantasma de Ramsés, de novo. Flutuando, com as mãos para trás, sorrindo.

- Você de novo? – resmungou Lupin. – Que foi? Não está gostando da nossa performance? Só porque ainda não morremos?

- Vim só porque senti a energia desse garoto aí de cabelos de fogo. Parece preocupado. Algum problema?

- Não é da sua conta. – disparou Rony. O fantasma riu.

- Preocupado com aquela escravinha rebelde? Bem... ser uma escrava não é bom. Rebelde como ela, então...

- O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou Rony, fechando os punhos e olhando-o, sério. O frio no estômago aumentou.

- Hum...

- Aquele porco imundo fez alguma coisa com ela?

- Ah... Fez sim. – Rony sentiu a boca secar.

- ...O quê?

Ramsés deu um sorriso irritante.

- DIGA!!!

- Bom... ela sentiu... dor.

- Como?

- A escrava pagou pelo que fez.

- Moredin a machucou de novo?

- Mais ou menos... Digamos que eu tenha duas notícias. Uma boa, outra ruim. A boa é que ela não está mais sentindo dor... – em seguida ele gargalhou, como se fosse divertidíssimo. – a ruim é que ela morreu! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- QUÊ? – exclamou Sirius.

- Ele está enchendo nosso saco. – murmurou Lupin.

- Executada em praça pública! – gargalhava Ramsés. - Na frente de Morada do Sol! Há séculos não me divertia tanto com um... IAU!

Ramsés desviou de um poderoso golpe de Rony, uma rajada de fogo. O menino tremia de raiva. Olhava Ramsés com o olhar faiscando.

- Você-está-MENTINDO!

- Credo... Sabia que isso ia me torrar? Você tem uma energia forte, garoto... E olha que eu já morri!

- DIGA A VERDADE! – urrou Rony. Os professores estavam boquiabertos. Não sabiam que Rony seria capaz daquilo.

- Hum... – Ramsés olhou Rony de um jeito diferente, interessado. – Não pensei que, entre vocês, alguém tinha essa classe de poder...

- FALE LOGO!!!!! – berrou Rony, salpicando as paredes de faíscas e ondas quentes.

- Ah, quer que eu diga? Pois usem isto para arrancar de mim a verdade.

Ele fez um movimento com as duas mãos e, na frente deles, apareceram as duas últimas espadas. A azul e violeta do gelo, que parecia um espadim europeu, e a vermelha do fogo, como uma katana japonesa toda enferrujada.

Snape se apressou ao lado de Rony.

- A do gelo é minha. A do fogo é sua.

- Hum? - resmungou Rony, enquanto Snape arrancava sua espada azul do chão.

- Se quer fazer alguma coisa, use-a para fazê-lo.

Rony fez que sim com a cabeça e arrancou a sua espada também.

- Agora sim. – sorriu Ramsés, que transportou os bruxos para outro lugar, uma arena parecida com a que Gina e Draco tinham caído, mas era uma caverna bem mais baixa, longa e estreita. De um lado a parede com dois portões de pedra e monstros desenhados, do outro uma grande fenda, um desfiladeiro que terminava num rio de lava, a quase 150 metros do lugar.

- E agora? – perguntou Sirius. – Quer que a gente faça o quê, ó grande Faraó?

- Brinquem com minhas crianças. – sorriu Ramsés. – Se as vencerem... estarão livres. Isso se seus outros amigos derrotarem o deus do Templo.

- Como?

Ramsés sorriu e desapareceu. Os portões se abriram. Deles vieram, visivelmente mau-humorados, duas monstruosas mantícoras.

- De repente me deu uma saudade tão grande do Hagrid... – gemeu Sirius.

- Bom... vamos pensar pelo lado positivo. – riu Rony, nervoso. – Pior NÃO pode ficar!

Os cavaleiros pararam em um oásis. Alguns colocavam água fresca nos cantis, do gelado e cristalino lago do lugar. Na sombra de uma das grandes moitas de coqueiros do lugar estava Kione. Ao seu lado Zen, o mesmo Templário que a deixou desacordada. Ele passou um líquido mágico nas feridas da menina e fez com que tomasse um chá gelado. Agora ela estava sentada, com a longa capa de Giafar nos ombros, passando um pano úmido dado por ele nos lábios, para limpar o sangue. Sua cabeça estava cada vez mais confusa. Ela olhou Zen, que sorria.

- Eu me pergunto... por quê?

Os templários pararam o que faziam e olharam-na. Kione parecia desolada.

- Por quê? Por que vocês fizeram isso?

- Isso o quê? – perguntou docemente Zen, ajoelhado ao seu lado.

- Isso... isso tudo. Por que impediram minha execução? Por que me tiraram de lá? Por que curaram minhas feridas? Por que salvaram minha vida?

Giafar se aproximou:

- Quando chegar a hora nós contaremos tudo. – falou, olhando Kione nos olhos. – Mas agora vamos voltar para o Templo do Fogo. Aqueles bruxos ainda estão lá.

- Eles... eles estão... bem? – perguntou Kione, achando que se perguntasse 'e Rony?' podia ser executada; de novo.

- Provavelmente sim. – respondeu, dando as costas.

Kione se apoiou e se pôs de pé. Um pouco zonza, mas inteira. As marcas dos machucados ainda estavam no rosto cortado, na boca que sangrou. Mas não sentia mais dor. Incrível, mas ela estava intacta. Os deuses perderam dessa vez. Se era bom ou não ela não sabia. Mas, dessa vez, ela tinha escapado.

- A estátua abriu os olhos! – gemeu Draco, afinando a voz a cada frase. – Olha lá... ela se levantou! Ela tá vindo pra cá, Weasley... Ela tá vindo mesmo pra cá, Weasley! Ela tem 4 braços! E uma corrente, com uma bola de ferro cheia de espinhos na ponta, e uma foice na outra! Ela... parou na nossa frente, Weasley!

- Pense pelo lado bom, Malfoy. – disse Gina, sorrindo. – Pior NÃO pode ficar!

A estátua viva deu um urro e começou a girar a corrente. Draco e Gina se afastaram, lentamente.

A bola de ferro fez um estrago ao atingir o chão. Mas Gina e Draco tinham saltado a tempo. Gina, antes de chegar ao chão, tentou usar a varinha:

- _Flippendo_!

O feitiço bateu na nuca do gigante e ricocheteou no salão, e o máximo que aconteceu foi ela atrair a atenção da criatura.

- Valeu, Weasley! – gritou Malfoy. – Agora posso arranjar tempo pra sair desse lugar sozinho. E inteiro!

Gina recuou até a borda, enquanto o bicho se aproximava.

- Vou avisando, coisa de pedra, eu estou armada e...

A estátua olhou Gina, agarrou sua espada e a jogou do outro lado, fazendo-a bater de costas no chão e arrebentar os blocos de pedra. Gina deu um dolorido gemido, mas não largou o cabo da espada.

- Hummm... Isso doeu...

A estátua, mais uma vez, jogou Gina do outro lado. E ficou brincando de iô-iô com ela na arena toda, com pancadas cada vez mais fortes.

- Largue essa espada, estúpida! – gritou Malfoy.

- Essa espada enferrujada na minha mão é a única coisa de útil nesse lugar... E é nela que vou confiar minha vida.

A estátua agarrou Gina com as duas mãos de cima e ergueu-a.

- A-Aperto de mão forte, hein? – comentou Gina, ao sentir os ossos estalarem nas mãos do gigante, que resolveu esmigalhá-la. – AI! Isso... dói. Você devia aprender... que não é legal matar alguém... assim. É grosseria...

O aperto de mão ficou mais forte. Suas juntas estalavam cada vez mais.

- Tsc. – resmungou Draco. – Você é mesmo uma babaquinha, Weasley! É assim que se faz: _gellium_!

Com as mãos, Draco fez uma camada fina de gelo debaixo do gigante. Em seguida correu na direção dele e saltou, pousando no peito de pedra da estátua, que rosnou e tentou mordê-lo. Mas ele foi mais rápido. Aproveitou a boca aberta e apontou a varinha:

- _Expelliarmus_!

Uma explosão vermelha rachou a boca do bicho. Malfoy voltou ao chão. Gina foi solta e também caiu. A estátua deu um passo pra trás, desequilibrando-se, escorregou no gelo, caindo de costas, levantando poeira e sacudindo o vulcão. Gina se pôs de pé, estalando as juntas, dessa vez para fazê-las voltar ao lugar.

- Hum... Meus ossos...

O gigante se pôs de pé, cambaleando, agora sem o queixo. Realmente não ficou feliz com isso. Pôs-se a atacar os dois, sem parar, com a corrente.

- Você pode congelar a corrente? – perguntou Gina aos gritos, enquanto saltava de um lado para o outro.

- Não é boa idéia. – respondeu Malfoy, da mesma forma. – Não ia adiantar. Você é que podia ver se derretia a corrente, heim?

- Derret...? ISSO! Derreter!

Gina sorriu como se fosse óbvio. Ela, que controlava o fogo tão fácil, podia muito bem usar o poder para esquentar a corrente até o ponto de fusão do ferro, fazendo-o virar uma meleca líquida. Fácil. Era só ela pôr as mãos na esfera e na corrente. Mas como?

Ela colocou a espada na cintura e parou de fugir, parando como se fosse um goleiro à espera de um pênalti. Esfregou as mãos e ficou paradinha. Draco, ainda desviando da estátua, ficou sem entender. Gina fez uma bolinha de fogo com as mãos e mandou na nuca da estátua, para atrair a atenção dela. O gigante olhou-a e foi caminhar, mas Gina disparou mais uma série de bolinhas, como uma metralhadora, só pra irritar o gigante, o que deu muito certo. Ela girou a corrente e mandou a esfera de ferro direto para Gina, que não desviou.

- Mas que... Sua RETARDADA! – berrou Draco.

A esfera atingiu Gina em cheio, que se agarrou aos espinhos e foi lançada contra a parede do lugar, fazendo um buraco. Ela continuou agarrada à esfera, mesmo quando seu sangue começou a escorrer dos furos feitos pelos espinhos. Ela continuou firme, rangendo os dentes com uma força incrível, mas não para tirar a esfera da barriga, mas sim agarrando-a cada vez mais forte. Malfoy desconfiou do porquê quando começou a sair fumaça da esfera: Gina estava concentrando sua energia na arma para esquentá-la até derreter. O ferro começou a brilhar, mostrando que estava amolecendo e derretendo, mas mesmo essa temperatura não parecia atrapalhar muito a bruxa. O gigante grunhiu e puxou a corrente, junto com a esfera e Gina, que saltou assim que se aproximou da arena, para não correr o risco de cair na borda e no precipício e, conseqüentemente, cozinhar na lava do vulcão.

A corrente e a esfera se derreteram assim que ela as largou. A estátua olhou o que restou da arma e de novo não ficou feliz.

- Um problema a menos. - riu Gina, agarrando-se à cintura cortada profundamente, ajoelhando-se, começando a sentir a dor do estrago da pancada.

Mas o gigante de pedra não desistiu. Levou as mãos às espadas de pedra em suas costas e puxou-as. Elas viraram de pedra para puro ferro: cimitarras novas em folha. Colocou-se em posição de ataque, com as espadas nas mãos de cima e as de baixo livres.

- Hum... ele não gostou de perder a correntinha... – comentou Draco. – Ei, Weasley! Ei, Weas...!

O gigante, claro, queria descontar a frustração de não ter mais a corrente em Gina, que ainda não estava bem o suficiente para sair correndo do ataque. As duas espadas zuniram no ar, para partir a menina em dois, com toda a força. Mas, no último instante, foram desviadas e racharam o chão, pois bateram em duas colunas de gelo e escorregaram para longe de Gina. Obra, claro, de Malfoy.

- Ela é o menor dos seus problemas, pedregulho de cabelinho chanel. Esqueceu do papai aqui!

A estátua, num movimento rápido, virou o corpo sobre a cintura de pedra e, com uma das mãos livres, deu um tapa certeiro em Malfoy, achatando-o no chão como se ele fosse uma mosca.

- Draco! – gritou Gina, assim que a estátua tirou a mão de cima dele, que permaneceu imóvel na fôrma que seu corpo fizera no chão rachado. A criatura voltou a atenção para Gina, que segurou a espada entre as mãos e olhou-a fixamente. – Ah, sua coisa estranha...

Nessa hora o ombro direito de Draco se moveu, ele apoiou a mão no chão e ergueu-se. Na pancada, seu nariz começou a sangrar e provavelmente algumas costelas foram quebradas, porque ele parecia sentir muita dor ao respirar.

- Ei, tio. – rosnou entre dentes, passando a mão no cabelo, para tirá-lo do rosto. – Se eu falei que ela é seu menor problema... é porque ela _é _seu menor problema!

- Muito bem. - disse Sirius, recuando a cada passo que as mantícoras davam. – Se correr o bicho pega, se ficar o bicho come. E agora?

- Alguém sabe rezar? - perguntou Lupin, nervoso.

- Hum... Preciso de uma desculpa convincente pra poder entrar no céu.

- Bem, Sirius, talvez você não vá pro céu.

- Oh... pensando bem.... Se no inferno tiver mulher e cachaça.... vou pro céu pra quê?

- Decidam isso depois de mortos, idiotas! Não é hora de piada! – rosnou Snape, quando uma das mantícoras sacudiu a cauda e golpeou bem próximo deles.

Os bruxos se separaram. Sirius e Lupin correram para o lado direito, e Snape e Rony para o esquerdo. O ruivo pareceu não estar a fim de perder tempo:

- Quero saber o que aconteceu com a Kione e se ela está bem! E esse bicho não vai atrasar minha vida!

Rony atacou a mantícora, que respondeu com uma patada, que o lançou de costas na parede. Mas ele logo se pôs de pé e atacou de novo. Dessa vez o monstro prendeu-o entre as patas, mas quando foi mordê-lo, levou um poderoso feitiço de Snape no meio da cara, recuando.

- Saia daí, moleque imprestável! – gritou Snape. Rony correu da criatura. – O que você tem na cabeça?! Acha que isso é o quê?! Um bicho papão?!

Do outro lado Sirius e Lupin iniciaram uma batalha 'feroz' contra a mantícora: ela atacava, eles corriam.

- O veneno da cauda desse bicho é um dos piores. – comentou Lupin. – Se não for o pior...

- Uma gota mata um homem em menos de trinta segundos. – comentou Sirius, desviando do ataque da cauda de escorpião escarlate. – Quanto acha que a cauda desse bicho tem? Um litro?

- No mínimo.

- Isso não é bom.

Os quatro revezavam, ao notar que elas não eram muito espertas e quase sempre trombavam uma com a outra, tamanha a concentração nos bruxos. Os ataques bem sucedidos não faziam nada além de arranhar o couro dos animais, que sequer se abalavam.

- Veneno forte... – murmurou Sirius, do nada.

- Não diga... – resmungou Snape.

- Tive uma idéia! – exclamou, correndo para um dos cantos do lugar.

- Mas que milagre!... – comentou Snape.

Ao chegar no canto, Sirius bateu o pé em uma rocha e saltou de volta, pulando no lombo de uma delas.

- Se o veneno dela é forte, é só usar nelas mesmas!

A mantícora notou a "pulga" em suas costas e atacou com o ferrão. Sirius saltou e ela enterrou a cauda venenosa em si mesma, injetando todo o veneno nas próprias costas.

- E então...? – perguntou Sirius, esperando a reação do animal.

A mantícora balançou a cabeça, arrancou o ferrão das costas e continuou, no mesmo mal humor.

- Mantícoras são imunes ao próprio veneno! – xingou Snape. – Como um aluno péssimo como você foi capaz de entrar para a Elite dos Bruxos de Dumbledore, seu imbecil?

- Ops...

O escorpião foi gritar de raiva, mas mudou de tom e urrou de dor. Rony aproveitou a distração para saltar e decepar o ferrão do bicho, evitando problemas futuros.

- Boa, Rony!... Ron...!

Mesmo com o rabo sem a ponta, o monstro virou um golpe certeiro em Rony, lançando-o de costas na parede e despencando desfiladeiro abaixo. Sirius e Lupin tentaram correr, mas também levaram outra chicotada da cauda e bateram de costas na parede interna da caverna.

Rony, em queda livre, sentiu o ar ficar cada vez mais quente, à medida que chegava próximo do rio de lava. Bateu de encontro a alguma coisa muito macia no meio do caminho e sentiu-se começar a voar em linha reta, não mais despencando. Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com um tapete felpudo e estampado. Ajoelhou-se, respirando aliviado.

- Habib?

Rony virou-se rapidamente, sentindo o estômago gelar. Era Kione, ali, ao seu lado. Era ela mesma, inteirinha. Tinha alguns arranhões e marcas de sangue, estava com a capa de Giafar sobre os ombros, tapando a roupa rasgada e suja. Mas estava bem. Rony gaguejou:

- Você... você... está bem?...

- Estou. – sorriu.

- Ele não...

- Já passou, Rony. Eu estou bem... eu estou viva... – em seguida completou, mesmo sem tem certeza. - Eu estou livre, agora.

Rony agarrou-se à Kione, aliviado por vê-la bem, pondo toda a força possível num abraço. Soltou um longo suspiro:

- Fiquei com muito medo daquele gordo nojento, Kione, Ramsés disse que... que...

- Os templários me tiraram de lá. – disse Kione, segurando o rosto de Rony com as mãos, tentando acalmar o garoto. - Eles me ajudaram e vieram aqui ajudar vocês.

- Estão do nosso lado?... Bom... Melhor assim, então...

- Vamos subir...Quando tudo isso acabar nós...

Kione não terminou, porque Rony inclinou-se e deu-lhe um selinho, sorrindo.

- ...Precisamos nos livrar dessas mantícoras primeiro... Depois estaremos livres disso tudo... – disse Kione, olhando para o alto.

- Ah, claro... - concordou Rony. – Ótimo, vamos nos livrar delas. Beleza. Que venham mais dez, vinte mantícoras! Eu vou torrar a bunda de todas elas!

Lá em cima, uma das ditas cujas foi atacar Sirius e Lupin, que estavam encurralados na parede, quando dois borrões pretos começaram a saltar sem parar na frente do animal. A mantícora ficou confusa e começou a tentar abocanhar os bichinhos impertinentes.

- O que são essas coisas? – resmungou Sirius.

Na frente dos dois os vultos desceram e pararam no chão. Eram dois meninos de 8 anos, com a mesma roupa de Giafar. Eram gêmeos, e a única diferença era a cor dos cabelos e dos olhos. Um tinha os cabelos pretos e os olhos amarelos, o outro tinha os cabelos amarelos e os olhos negros.

- A mantícora vai te pegar, seu molenga! – disse o loiro.

- Cale a boca, Kaminari! – xingou o moreno. – Eu sou muito mais veloz que você.

- Ten, mais rápido que eu??? O "Trovão dos Desertos"? Jamais!!!

Os dois pirralhos ainda discutiram um tempo antes de sumirem de novo, atraindo a atenção da mantícora, que tentava seguir a dupla ricocheteando pelo lugar.

- O que são aqueles dois moleques?...- perguntou Lupin.

- Eu lembro! – disse Sirius. – Eles estavam lá fora, junto de Giafar e dos outros cavaleiros...

Do outro lado, Snape tentava escapar da outra mantícora, que ainda tinha ferrão.

- Maldito bicho... Está me encurralando...

Snape foi levado até o canto da parede, sem saída..

- Acabo com você nem que seja com um ataque suicida, sua mantícora dos infernos!

A criatura agachou-se e começou a tentar atacar o bruxo, que desviava. Cada pancada da cauda arrancava um naco da parede. Com um golpe lateral ela mandou o professor de Poções de costas para a borda do desfiladeiro, sentir o bafo quente da lava na nuca. O animal se aproximou e aprontou o ferrão para enterrá-lo em Snape, quando alguma coisa agarrou-o pelo rabo e mandou-o de costas na parede. Era outro cavaleiro de negro, o grandalhão. Snape se levantou antes que Sirius e Lupin fugissem da outra e viessem ao seu encontro.

- Os três estão bem? – perguntou Giafar, aparecendo no centro do lugar, como um redemoinho de areia.

- Hum... estamos. – murmurou Sirius. – E Rony?

- Oi, gente...

Rony e Kione desciam do tapete.

- Vocês chegaram a tempo. - murmurou Snape, olhando Kione.

- Vamos nos livrar desse bicho. - disse Giafar. Em seguida, apontou o grandão – Ooki vai nos ajudar, assim como os pirralhos ali, Ten e Kaminari. Ei, vocês dois, podem parar! Já chegamos!

Os dois grudaram no teto como duas lagartixas e resmungaram:

- Ah, mas estava tão divertido...

- Bom, da próxima você come minha poeira, Ten! DE NOVO!

- Nem sonhando, Kaminari!

E, no meio da segunda discussão, eles sumiram de novo, deixando só um montinho de poeira no ar.

- Ótimo, vai começar a diversão. – sorriu Giafar, apontando Sirius e Snape. – Vocês dois vêm comigo.

- Por aqui. - chamou Kione, correndo para o lado oposto, junto de Ooki, seguida por Lupin e Rony.

- Obrigado pela ajuda. – agradeceu Lupin. Ooki sorriu.

- Agradeça quando estivermos a salvo, em Theron.

Os bruxos cercaram as mantícoras, que não sabiam quem atacar primeiro.

- Cuidado com o ferrão! – disse Giafar. – Um arranhão e dêem adeus às suas vidas.

- Pode deixar. - disse Rony. - Esse bicho vira churrasco já-já! _Incendio_!

Rony saltou na cara de um dos escorpiões. A espada entrou em chamas e ele abriu um talho na cara do bicho, que urrou de dor. Antes que ela atacasse Rony no chão, Ooki e Lupin ergueram a palma das mãos e, com um deslocamento forte de ar, encheram a cara do bicho de areia, obrigando-o a recuar.

Do outro lado, Sirius, Snape e Giafar atacavam outra mantícora sem parar.

- Tô ficando de saco cheio desse bicho. – resmungou Sirius.

- Alguém chame a atenção dessa sem ferrão, que eu dou um jeito nela! – disse Giafar, dando a volta nela.

Snape atacou a mantícora com um gatotsu, que atingiu o ombro direito do bicho e imediatamente o congelou.

- _Flippendo_!!!! – atacou Sirius, evitando que ela mordesse Snape.

Do outro lado, Giafar agarrou-a também pelo rabo:

- Preciso de espaço!

Os bruxos se afastaram. Giafar murmurou algumas palavras em árabe e fez força para erguer o animal. Seu corpo brilhou dourado, e ele facilmente ergueu-o e lançou-o de costas na parede do outro lado do desfiladeiro. Ela rachou a parede e revelou uma passagem oca: um portal grande, com o rosto de um leão e duas tochas na frente das escadarias. O bicho se levantou, zonzo, cambaleou e caiu do lugar, despencando para o rio de lava. As tochas na frente do leão se acenderam e, na sua boca aberta, surgiu um portal vermelho e amarelo. Ooki e Giafar olharam, espantados:

- É a passagem para Theron!

O lugar começou a tremer sem parar.

- Mas que m...? - resmungou Sirius.

- Destruíram o deus protetor de pedra! – exclamou Giafar.

- Gina e Draco! – disse Rony. – Foram eles!

- A passagem vai se fechar no momento em que o templo ruir! – informou Giafar. As paredes, sacudindo, começaram a rachar. O nível da lava começou a subir lentamente - Vamos! Saltem e atravessem a passagem!

Os bruxos começaram a correr e a saltar para a escadaria do portal. Menos Rony, encurralado pela mantícora.

- Rony! A última mantícora! – berrou Lupin, do outro lado.

- Ah, drog-

A mantícora deu uma bela patada em Rony, que bateu de costas na parede. Ela começou a investir sobre ele sem parar.

- Ah, seu bicho horroroso! – gritou Rony, tentando atacar com a espada do fogo. – Saia da minha frente ou eu vou te pulverizar!

- ...Kione! – gritou Sirius.

- Aisha...!! – gritou Ooki.

Mas era tarde, a doida da Kione tinha saltado de volta para a caverna.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, garota?! – berrou Snape, bravo.

Os pedaços do teto começavam a cair. Kione chamou a atenção da mantícora, que agora tinha dois alvos. Rony se levantou, cambaleante.

- Tire esse bafo fedido de perto dela, asqueroso! _Incendio_!

O ataque chamou a atenção da mantícora. Kione ficou brava:

- Não faça isso, Rony! Você deveria ter saltado! Salte! Salte logo, Rony!!!!!!

- Eu não vou deixar você sozinha com esse bicho... Faz parte dos meus princípios.

- Seu... Seu idiota! Salte logo! Eu saio depois, com um dos templários!

Rony não escutou. A mantícora lhe deu mais uma bordoada e ele bateu a cabeça na parede. Sentiu a vista se encher de estrelinhas e, quando focalizou a caverna, viu o ferrão vermelho vindo direto no seu peito, certeiro. Ele prendeu a respiração para sentir a fincada da agulha, quando Kione meteu as duas mãos no peito dele, fazendo-o bater de novo as costas na parede e o ferrão enterrar com violência em suas costas.

- Ki...one? – murmurou Rony, segurando-a nos braços, com o ferrão ainda enterrado nas costas.

- Vão embora! – berrou Giafar para os outros, saltando de volta para o lugar.

Kione respirou fundo, dando um doloroso gemido, sentindo o veneno se espalhar imediatamente pelo corpo. Era algo terrível. Cada lugar que o líquido percorria queimava. Em segundos ela sentiu a boca secar e amargar, seus músculos contraírem como uma grande cãibra, seu diafragma travar e não respirar mais, e seus órgãos internos simplesmente derreterem dentro dela mesma. Sua vista escureceu e ela desmontou nos braços de Rony.

- Kione... Kione! – chamou Rony, sacudindo-a de leve. Seu corpo estava mole, pesado. Ela não respirava. – Kione.... por favor... abra os olhos... fale comigo...

Giafar saltou de volta à caverna. Os olhos de Rony se encheram de água, enquanto ele sussurrou baixinho, vendo que seus esforços não adiantariam de mais nada.

- Habiba...

A mantícora deu um grunhido e atacou com a cauda, atingindo o queixo de Rony e o jogando para longe de Kione. Ele ergueu o corpo, batendo as costas na parede e fazendo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto.

- ...Não...

Giafar desviou de um ataque com a cauda da mantícora e agarrou Kione pelos ombros, desviando do animal, que dava uma mordida quase certeira neles.

- Vão! – berrou Giafar. – Eu levo a garota! Atravessem em segurança!

Em seguida, com Kione, ele desapareceu, antes que o ferrão os atingisse num novo ataque.

- Atravessem para Theron! – ordenou de novo Ooki, saltando para a borda do lugar de novo, deixando Lupin, Sirius e Snape pra trás.

- Venha, Rony! – chamou Sirius.

O templo desmoronava, mas Rony continuava com os olhos pregados nas próprias mãos, manchadas com o sangue de Kione. Seu corpo estava paralisado de pavor.

- Isso não pode... ter acontecido com ela...

- Vamos, Rony!!! – chamou Sirius de novo.

- Ela já está morta, moleque inútil!!!!!!! – berrou Snape. – Não sacrifique mais as NOSSAS vidas!!

Rony mordeu o lábio com força, olhando a mantícora, carregado de ódio.

- Seu monstro... Você a atacou...Você a machucou...Você...

Ele caiu de joelhos no chão, dando dois murros nele, aumentando o tamanho das rachaduras. Uma onda de calor percorreu o lugar. Rony explodiu de ódio, atraindo a atenção da mantícora, que não sabia de onde tinham vindo aquela onda de chamas.

- P... Por que isso foi acontecer?... – chorava Rony, agarrado às pedras do chão. - Eu fui um fraco... Eu não a salvei...

- Cuidado, Rony!!!!!! – gritou Lupin ao vê-la pronta para o ataque.

- VOCÊ MATOU A MINHA KIONE!!!!!!!!! – urrou Rony, pondo-se de pé e explodindo a energia em chamas. A lava do vulcão já subia em colunas de fogo e o chão se rachava inteiro.

Ooki se adiantou:

-Vão! Eu levo o garoto!

Os bruxos, sem saída, passaram pelo portal, que se fechou em seguida. A mantícora atacou.

- Eu vou fazer você virar cinzas, seu maldito!

Ooki parou antes de chegar perto dos dois. Rony rangeu os dentes com força, segurou o pulso direito com toda a força que poderia juntar na mão esquerda. Ondas de fogo explodiram para fora do seu corpo. Toda a energia da sua aura em chamas foi direcionada para seu punho direito. Imediatamente, ele ergueu o olhar furioso para o animal e avançou nele, lançando todo o poder num violento ataque.

-DRAGÃO DE FOGO!!!

Um gigantesco dragão de fogo se formou da energia de Rony, erguendo-se no meio da grande caverna, e atacou a mantícora, abocanhando o monstro e transformando-o em cinzas, para em seguida bater em todas as paredes do Templo, destruindo-o como uma frágil fileira de dados, e no segundo seguinte explodir todo o Templo Sagrado do Fogo.

16


	11. CAPÍTULO 40: Theron

**N.A 1** Bem vindos de volta à Theron, a Cidade dos Deuses!

**N.A 2** respondendo algumas dúvidas do pessoal, que deixam comments pra fic... Eu nunca imaginei que daria "esse fim" pra Kione. Você saberão qual é. Eu achei que seria meio... sei lá, estranho, mas, no fim, adorei o resultado. Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu acho que a Saara é a melhor fase que eu já escrevi. Não 'melhor de boa', mas, entendam, eu não gosto de quase nenhum personagem da fase, e, de repente, tive de fazer uma história inteira com eles. No fim, cada personagem 'ganhou meu respeito'. Eu arrisco dizer que gosto do "meu" Rony, mas, veja bem, eu continuo abominado ele nos livros, hehehe.... Outra coisa, a Kione bate de frente com a Leah, outra Personagem Original da fic. Eu não sei dizer de qual delas gosto mais. Talvez eu só consiga responder isso no fim da série. E, claro, sobre os Templários. Tem gente que insiste em achar que o Giafar é o "Goku", de DragonBallZ, mas deixemos CLARO que eu DETESTO Dragon Ball. O "Giafar", como não é difícil de adivinhar, foi 'inspirado' naquele cavaleiro de negro dos filmes A Múmia. Assim como os outros Templários, foi de lá que tirei a idéia, desse filme, que também foi 'referência' pra eu montar o visual da Saara, assim como os filmes do Indiana Jones e alguns desenhos, como Alladin e El Hazard. Sem mais explicações, vamos em frente.

ESPADA DOS DEUSES  
EPISÓDIO III: SAARA

--Capítulo 40—

Theron

Kione estava deitada em uma grande cama coberta com lençóis de seda branca e edredons de algodão. Ela se mexeu na cama, dando um gemido daqueles preguiçosos de quando não se quer acordar. Virou para o lado, abraçando um dos travesseiros de plumas e afundando o nariz nele. Estava tendo sonhos tão emocionantes que não queria acordar.

Peraí. _Acordar_? Um instante depois desconfiou que tinha alguma coisa errada. Ergueu-se e olhou ao redor: estava em um quarto gigantesco, maior que um andar da mansão de Moredin, e muito alto. O teto estava a pelo menos 10 metros de altura. A sua cama era enorme, cheia de travesseiros e almofadas tão brancas que, se a luz batesse diretamente, atrapalharia a vista. Colunas grossas iam até o teto, e o quarto todo era feito em marfim e mármore branco e salmão. Ao seu lado direito havia uma grande abertura, a saída para uma varanda também muito ampla, escondida apenas por cortinas finas que balançavam com a brisa que vinha de fora.

Ela respirou fundo e voltou o olhar para si mesma. Usava uma longa túnica também branca, seus cabelos estavam soltos e não tinha mais nenhum sinal de machucado. Era como se tivesse tomado um bom banho na noite anterior, deixado seu cabelo solto e dormido. Olhou a varanda e levantou-se com cuidado, indo até ela, como se tivesse medo de não estar sozinha.

Chegou na varanda, em formato de meio círculo. O parapeito era de pequenas colunas douradas, com alguns grandes vasos de plantas. Ela não enxergava nada além do céu azul e das espessas nuvens brancas. Uma brisa muito fresca varria o lugar, e a temperatura nada lembrava o calor do deserto. Aproximou-se da beirada da sacada.

Estava em um palácio que nem seus sonhos podiam montar. Gigantesco, e aos pés dele uma cidade como Morada do Sol, mas com casinhas brancas. Ao redor da cidade uma muralha, e no horizonte as dunas do deserto, a perder de vista. A cidade tinha muito verde, muitas árvores, jardins verdes e floridos, e circulando as muralhas mais um gramado de flores, até onde terminava a barreira encantada que protegia a cidade. Era como se toda a vida do deserto se juntasse num só ponto, encravado numa cratera, num vale entre as montanhas de areia. Kione olhou para baixo, e estava na torre central, no último andar do palácio. O castelo era tão grande que, de qualquer lugar da cidade, a primeira e monumental estrutura vista era a dele. Mas afinal, onde estava? Que diabos estava acontecendo?

Sentiu alguém se aproximar e virou-se assustada. Era outro Templário, com um semblante muito sereno, cabelos e olhos cinza, quase brancos, usando uma túnica bege. Era Mashii, se sua memória não falhasse. Ele sorriu e disse docemente:

- Que bom que acordou bem. Fico feliz em vê-la de volta à Theron... minha rainha...

A estátua olhava Draco, que estava de pé, segurando a espada, ofegante, com a cabeça sangrando e o cabelo que estava quase sempre impecável todo atrapalhado.

- DRACO! – gritou Gina, assim que a estátua se virou e voltou a se aproximar dele. – Ah, meu...

Pela segunda vez o gigante –BLAF- meteu a mão em Draco, enterrando-o no chão de novo. Continuou com a mão sobre ele, fazendo pressão. Dessa vez ela tinha batido pra valer. Gina veio correndo atacar, mas a estátua de pedra apenas virou um dos braços e deu um peteleco no meio da testa dela, como se fosse um inseto que a gente tira de cima da mesa só para vê-lo voar longe por diversão. A pancada fez Gina escorrer pela arena de costas, e varar a beirada do lugar. No último instante ela agarrou-se com a mão direita na borda, para não cair. Sentiu a vista se encher de estrelas e uma dor de cabeça terrível invadir seu crânio, como se o mísero peteleco da estátua tivesse esmigalhado o osso da testa. Fechou os olhos com força, e o sangue do machucado aberto escorreu pelo rosto, fazendo a cabeça girar mais ainda.

Eles estavam derrotados, completamente. Enfrentar aquela gigante estátua era demais para dois bruxos que sequer se formaram. Apenas os verdadeiros "bruxos espadachins" seriam capazes de enfrentar tamanha encrenca, usar as Espadas Mágicas, e com certeza não seriam Gina e Draco. Toda a magia que envolvia essa classe de bruxo fazia com que eles se tornassem praticamente uma lenda, não era apenas ser "um bruxo que aprendeu a cortar meia dúzia de coisas com uma espada". Ser um bruxo espadachim, escolhido para usar uma Espada Mágica, ser conhecido como herói, era saber enfrentar qualquer perigo em nome de seus objetivos. Era conseguir, no pior momento, retirar forças do fundo da alma para conseguir seguir em frente. Era estar caído, derrotado, e encontrar um motivo, uma luz para continuar lutando. Era agarrar-se à uma remota esperança e nela se reerguer para ultrapassar os obstáculos, por maior que fossem. Mas Gina e Draco não seriam assim. Eles não seriam capazes de descobrir uma força tão grande no fundo de suas almas, implorando por um milagre, e com ela torná-lo real. Porque só assim eles seriam 'escolhidos'. É, eles estavam mesmo derrotados. Chegaram no fim da linha, e agora nada mais existia na frente deles senão a morte. Mas... se eles não são os "escolhidos" para serem a nova geração de bruxos espadachins, porque as espadas mágicas aceitaram serem usadas?...

O silêncio tomava conta da arena. O gigante ainda estava agachado, com a mão sobre Draco. Até que Gina apertou os dedos na borda, sentindo o peso lhe puxar para o fundo do fosso de lava:

- Eu... não vou.... morrer... aqui. – gemeu entre os dentes, ofegante, agarrando-se cada vez com mais força, apertando a espada do fogo na mão esquerda. – Meu... Meu irmão está preocupado comigo... Meus pais estão me esperando... Os... Os professores... confiaram em mim... – seus dedos começavam a escorregar do lugar, ela rangeu os dentes e tentou arranjar mais forças pra não cair. - ...Eu... não posso morrer agora... Eu tenho de voltar... Eu prometi que ia voltar... Até mesmo o Not... está se esforçando pra não irritar a Sibila porque eu pedi... enquanto estivesse... longe dele... Eu não vou... morrer aqui...

A estátua sentiu uma energia aumentar debaixo de sua mão, estremecendo e a erguendo. Era Draco, que se levantava. Ele fazia uma enorme força e levantou a mão do gigante nas costas, e, mesmo completamente arrebentado, emanava uma energia muito maior que a de antes. Ele pôs as mãos na palma da mão de pedra da estátua e a ergueu, com os dentes cerrados e uma energia que percorria o chão do lugar como finos círculos de fumaça e cristais de gelo.

- Se eu... morrer agora.... eu vou ser um fraco. – rosnou entre os dentes, com o corpo tremendo por causa da força que fazia num corpo tão ferido. – Eu não vou morrer... enquanto aquele maldito Harry Potter respirar... Morrer antes de alguém como ele... é ser... mais fraco que um Potter... É... sujar o nome da minha família... É admitir ser mais fraco, e eu jamais... aceitarei ser mais fraco que um bonzinho e perfeitinho grifinório!...

Malfoy gritou isso e empurrou as mãos da estátua para longe, fazendo-a recuar dois passos. Ele agarrou-se à espada mais uma vez, respirando com muita dificuldade, uma boa parte das costelas quebradas, sem contar os cortes abertos pela pancada contra as pedras. Suas pernas tremiam só de ficar de pé, e o sangue pingava no chão como uma torneira mal fechada. Mas ele estava decidido: não ia desistir.

- Eu não vou... perder pra você... seu... monte de pedra nojento.

O gigante deu um rosnado e passou para as mãos de baixo as espadas que segurava, com a mão direita agarrou Draco pela cabeça e o ergueu sem maiores problemas, deixando-o na altura dos olhos. Malfoy não fez nada, e a estátua abriu os braços debaixo, mirando as espadas para parti-lo ao meio. O monstro deu um grunhido alto e atacou. Draco teve a vista clareada por uma luz forte e tão quente que seria capaz de assa-lo, só que o calor passou por ele como uma rajada de vento veloz, e ele despencou pro chão. Apoiou-se com os ombros, sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para trás. Era Gina, de pé na borda da arena, com a espada do fogo nas mãos. O gigante caiu perto da outra borda, sacudindo o lugar, com o peito parecendo um queijo suíço. O único lugar que não abriu um buraco foi o meio do peito do gigante, que revelou ter uma pedra vermelha brilhante muito grande, um rubi. Provavelmente a pedra que dava 'vida' á estátua, o coração do monstro.

Draco se ergueu com dificuldade, enquanto Gina chegou ao seu lado.

- Aquela pedra. - disse, sem tirar os olhos da estátua que se levantava. – É ela que a gente tem que destruir pra se livrar dele.

- Hum... – resmungou, terminando de se pôr de pé. - Mas não estamos em condição de fazer isso... – e em seguida respirou fundo, passando a mão na testa com cuidado pra tirar o cabelo grudado no seu sangue e suor. – A propósito... foi um bom ataque... Weasley.

Gina deu um sorriso nervoso:

- Sorte nossa, foi a primeira vez que fiz aquilo. Não vou dar conta de fazer outro. Não nesse estado.

- Já o batizou? - perguntou Draco. – Podia ser... 'O ataque feroz do dragão de múltiplas cabeças'...

- Heh! – riu Gina. – Com um nome desse tamanho o adversário decepa _a minha _ cabeça antes que eu termine de dizê-lo.

O gigante se levantou, zonzo, e não estava feliz. Gina deu um passo à frente de Draco.

- Vou correr até ele. Quando chegar bem perto do bicho, você vai me atingir com um expelliarmus tão potente quanto o que você usou pra quebrar o queixo dele.

- 'Pois não...?' – resmungou Draco, torcendo o nariz. – De onde você tirou essa idéia?

- O impulso vai fazer com que eu atinja a pedra do peito dele. É o único jeito. Entendeu, Malfoy?

- Você tá doida?

- Entendeu, Malfoy? – voltou a perguntar. Draco a olhou espantado. O gigante urrou e veio correndo na direção dos dois. – Perguntei se entendeu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Ah, tá, tá, tá!

Gina correu na direção do monstro, pronta para um gatotsu, com a espada em chamas. Malfoy se preparou para atingir Gina.

- ATAQUE!

Gina saltou na direção da estátua. Draco largou a espada e apontou a varinha para as costas de Gina:

- Expelliarmus!

O ataque vermelho saiu como um raio, explodiu nas costas de Gina, que cerrou os dentes e enterrou a espada de fogo com força no rubi do gigante. Ela agarrou-se ao cabo da espada firmemente e pôs os pés na barriga do guardião de pedra:

- Fim da linha, tijolão! _Incendio_!

Kione ficou olhando Mashii durante um breve período. Escutara alguma coisa errada?

- P-Perdão...?

Mashii deu uma risada de leve e se aproximou de Kione, no parapeito da varanda.

- É tudo uma grande surpresa para... você. Não fique com medo, está novamente entre seus amigos.

Kione olhou dos lados, se sentindo muito confusa:

- O que... O que aconteceu? Eu estava no Templo... A mantícora... ela me... ela me atacou! Eu... Eu devia estar morta! – disse rápido, começando a se desesperar. – Não... não estou?

- "É morrendo que se nasce para a vida eterna".

- Mas... mas e os outros? Rony, Sirius, Lupin... Eles ficaram no templo! O que foi que... Eles têm de sair de lá!... Há... Há quanto tempo estou nessa cidade?

- Três dias. – disse Mashii.

Kione arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu corpo gelar. Três dias? Onde foram parar os outros? Ela foi correndo para dentro do quarto quando deu de cara com Giafar, que teve tempo de erguer os braços e agarrá-la antes que trombasse contra seu peito.

- Giafar! – exclamou – O que aconteceu? Onde estão os outros? Temos que...

- Shhh. – pediu Giafar, se divertindo. – Acalme-se, Kione. Não aconteceu nada. Passaram-se 3 dias aqui, lá no mundo deles ainda é o mesmo instante de antes.

- ?...

- Estamos em Theron, a Cidade dos Deuses. Aqui o tempo passa de forma muito diferente do outro mundo. Essa cidade é mágica e lendária. Não se preocupe, lá no Templo ainda é o instante em que desapareci com seu corpo.

- Theron... – sussurrou Kione, ainda olhando Giafar espantada. – A cidade... perdida no tempo...? Achei que...

- Não, minha rainha. – sorriu Mashii. – Não é lenda. Você está mesmo em Theron.

Kione deu um "Ah..." tentando raciocinar. Estava mesmo em Theron, uma cidade que pode surgir em qualquer parte da história e do tempo do mundo trouxa e bruxo. Ela existia de verdade, então. Mas...

- ...Porque ele fica me chamando de rainha...? – gemeu Kione entre os dentes, apontando Mashii, muito incomodada.

- É uma loooonga história. – suspirou Giafar, sorrindo. – Que começou há muuuuito tempo atrás também.

Giafar deu as costas e voltou para o quarto, junto de Kione e Mashii. Kione continuava encucada (dicionário mineiro: "com a pulga atrás da orelha" ).

- Tem certeza de que os outros estão bem?

- Tenho. – sorriu, sentando-se na cama. – Escute nossa história... Ela é um pouco grande demais, mas é preciso que você a escute logo. Depois iremos buscar seus amigos.

Kione achou melhor escutar o que tinha de escutar. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia estranha, pra ela parecia não ser tão diferente estar ali. Era como se ela já estivesse por ali, vivendo tudo aquilo... só que... de novo. Ficou na frente de Giafar, para escutar. O cavaleiro pigarreou e começou:

- Theron foi fundada na época do império Egípcio. Por duas pessoas ahn... especiais, não muito contentes com os outros deuses: Isis e Quefren.

Kione ergueu as sobrancelhas. Conhecia Isis e Quefren. Ela ergueu a mão, gaguejando:

- Pe... Peraí. Eu conheço Isis e Quéfren. Eram os nomes dos meus...

- Calma. – sorriu Giafar. – Espere...

- Certo... continue... – suspirou, sem acreditar muito naquilo.

- Theron é uma cidade que pode aparecer e desaparecer no tempo e nas Eras. Os governantes de Theron devem zelar pela harmonia entre os dois lugares, o mundo da cidade de Theron e o mundo... 'real'. Um não pode interferir no outro. Nenhum bruxo ou trouxa pode saber que Theron existe. Os descendentes dos fundadores seriam herdeiros do trono de Theron. Enquanto viveram aqui, eles tiveram três descendentes. Depois de algum tempo, eles decidiram começar vários ciclos de vida no mundo mortal, como um intercâmbio. Eles viviam uma vida completa, depois voltavam para a cidade natal. Quando eles passaram o trono para Aïsha, uma série de desentendimentos começou a acontecer entre as pessoas que sabiam da existência de Theron. Ela acabou caindo nas graças de vários bandidos saqueadores, que começaram a tramar contra Theron. Então Aïsha lacrou a passagem entre os dois lugares, para sempre. Acontece que, da última vez em que voltaram para... para a 'terra', Ísis e Quéfren, junto dos filhos, foram assassinados.

Kione sentiu o estômago gelar e a respiração parar de repente.

- Quando Ísis e Quéfren têm filhos separados, eles são pessoas normais, quando têm juntos, eles têm obrigatoriamente 3, que são os 3 herdeiros de Theron. Dessa vez eles tiveram 5 filhos. Os dois primeiros, de Quéfren, os três últimos, dele e Ísis. Todos foram mortos num ataque á caravana que viajavam. _Todos nós fomos mortos_, menos Aïsha. Desde então eu, como líder dos Cavaleiros Sagrados, me encarreguei da responsabilidade de caçar Aïsha em qualquer parte do mundo, e trazê-la de volta para Theron. Eu tinha que trazer minha irmã para casa, não importasse o tempo que eu levaria para encontrá-la.

Giafar deu um longo e aliviado suspiro e olhou Kione. Ela o olhou fixamente, com os olhos cheios de água. Ele sorriu sem jeito ao vê-la começar a chorar.

- Você... – sussurrou Kione, olhando o rosto de Giafar fixamente. – Essa cicatriz que você tem no rosto... foi feita por uma espada. Você é... meu irmão... que foi morto durante o ataque À nossa caravana, que fugiu para ajudar meus pais... Você é Iz...

- Izack – completou Giafar, junto de Kione, balançando a cabeça, confirmando – Nossa família inteira foi morta naquele dia. Voltamos para Theron. Você deveria ter sido morta para voltar conosco, mas não foi. Eu voltei como Giafar, e decidi deixar a família real para me tornar Anii, o 'irmão mais velho', líder dos Cavaleiros Sagrados, líder dos 13 Templários. Como eu já disse, nossos pais, na última vida, tiveram três filhos juntos, nós, como era de se esperar do ciclo mágico. Eu, mais velho, você, e o irmão caçula.

- Mas e os...

- Nossos outros dois irmãos mais velhos eram só filhos de Quéfren, não são de Theron. Nosso irmãozinho caçula hoje voltou para seu 'posto', Ramsés, ele guarda o templo do Fogo, junto de suas brincadeiras e bichinhos de estimação.

- Ordinário. – riu Kione, passando a mão nos olhos. – Ele quase nos matou!

- Fazia parte, não fique assim... – riu Giafar, para esticar o corpo, baixando a voz. – Aliás... Nós somos da época que fundaram Theron. Sabe quando você nasceu?...

- Hum... – murmurou Kione, tentando lembrar. – Eu não tenho certeza, mas eu acho que foi em... outubro?

- 23 de outubro. De 3074 a.C.

- Ah... quê?! Você está brincando! Eu não sou tão...

- Velha?

- – sorriu.

- Ou isso. – riu Giafar. Ele olhou Kione, que respirou fundo e olhava ao seu redor, ainda sem saber se levava aquilo a sério ou não. O Templário relaxou o sorriso. – Você não acredita em mim, né?

- Não é isso. Mas... é que... parece que é tudo novo, e tão... de repente Estou confusa...

- Terá todo o tempo do mundo, Aïsha.

- Kione. – pediu Kione, como se doesse escutar o nome.

- Desculpe... Kione.

- Não é nada... Por enquanto... só "Kione", tá?

- Quanto todos chegarem e tudo tiver um fim, você terá tempo de se acostumar com tudo de novo, de se lembrar.

- Os bruxos... estão vindo pra cá? Eles podem vir para o palácio?

- Claro, estão chegando.

- Jura?

- Claro. – Giafar notou a felicidade repentina de Kione e emendou, antes de ir em direção à porta junto de Mashii. – Mas ninguém irá permitir que o cavaleiro do fogo se aproxime dos aposentos reais da vossa majestade de Theron!

- Ei! – protestou Kione, envergonhada. – Eu não... Por Alá... Como você pode ser tão...

- Estou brincando, "majestade". Ficamos aliviados em saber que, numa hora tão delicada, você tem amigos verdadeiros. Assim ficamos um pouco menos preocupados, pois sabemos que está em boas mãos. Mesmo porque aquele Moredin é horripilante. – e virou os olhos, baixando o tom de voz, e Mashii não segurou uma risadinha baixa.

Giafar deu as costas, e depois de um passo Kione o chamou mais uma vez:

- ...Giafar.

- Hum. – respondeu, virando-se.

- ...Ou Anii... ou Izack... – hesitou, com o olhar ainda baixo, como se falasse a um superior, com um sorriso tímido. - Meu irmão... – Giafar sentiu uma estranha sensação ao escutar isso dela. – ...Obrigada. - Kione ainda estava em dúvida sobre tudo aquilo, se era verdade ou só uma ilusão do capeta. Vai que ela tinha morrido e ido arder no mármore do inferno. - ...Obrigada por me... buscar e... me trazer de volta pra... bem, pra "casa".

Giafar deu um longo suspiro e abaixou a cabeça, pondo o dedo no queixo. Kione achou que fosse só mais uma estranha formalidade, mas não, ele ergueu os olhos e ela notou que, na verdade, ele estava se esforçando para não chorar. Com dificuldade ele disse, meio engasgado, mas sem tirar os olhos de Kione:

- Também... é muito bom.. ver você de volta, minha... irmã.

Kione deu um acanhado sorriso e sentiu um nó na garganta. Deu dois passos e passou os braços pela cintura de Giafar, e afundou a cabeça em seu peito, de um certo modo, aliviada.

- Izack... – sussurrou, sorrindo.

Giafar abraçou-se à Kione e começou a beijá-la docemente, sem parar e a chorar de mansinho, mal acreditando que depois de tanto tempo tinha sua irmã de volta.

A espada do fogo explodiu em chamas com o ataque de Gina. O rubi do centro do peito do gigante rachou, assim como todo o seu corpo. Em pouco tempo o guardião, contorcendo-se, explodiu e se despedaçou em milhares de pedacinhos de pedra e areia. Gina caiu de pé e cambaleou, zonza. A explosão ricocheteou na caverna, sacudiu o lugar e rachou as paredes.

O vulcão começou a entrar em erupção assim que o último pedaço da estátua caiu no chão. A arena também começou a rachar.

- O templo está se auto destruindo! – gritou Malfoy, no meio do terremoto.

- Que nem o de Azkaban! – disse Gina. – Não temos saída.

- Quê? – berrou Malfoy, correndo até Gina, se desequilibrando nos blocos quebrados da arena e desviando das pedras que caíam. A arena, quebrada, descia lentamente até a lava, que borbulhava cada vez mais. – Eu não vou morrer aqui!

- Lamento informar, Draco... – gemeu Gina, caindo de joelhos, sentindo uma dor aguda, com a mão em um dos machucados. – Não temos como sair...

Draco resmungou entre os dentes e correu até Gina, tropeçando nas rachaduras e degraus:

- Mas que bosta! – xingou, entregando sua espada para Gina. – Tó! Segura aí, firme!

Gina agarrou-se ás espadas sem entender muito bem. Malfoy a abraçou pela cintura, segurando firme.

- Malfoy... – murmurou Gina, prensada contra o peito do loiro. - Mada pessoal, mas... Não gostaria de morrer agarrada com você. O que é que –

- Vou tirar a gente daqui! Segure-se firme em mim!

- Mas...

O piso sob eles despedaçou-se e ruiu, caindo na lava do vulcão, a poucos metros. Malfoy se ergueu, segurando-a com mais força; e Gina, no desespero, também se agarrou o quanto pôde. Draco serrou os punhos e deu um grito, que Gina não entendeu muito bem o que significava. Até que o grito se transformou num urro, um rugido, e Malfoy se transformou. Seu corpo cresceu, se encheu de grossas escamas, e ele virou um grande dragão azul-metálico. Abriu e bateu as enormes asas com força. Levantando vôo antes que tocassem na lava, e subiu pela garganta do vulcão. Gina olhou para baixo – apavorada - e viu o vulcão entrando em erupção, a lava e as pedras subindo rapidamente, e eles chegando perto do teto do lugar:

- Ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus!!!!

Draco bateu a cabeça no teto da caverna com força, dando espaço para saírem, já que a caverna se desmanchava. Ao atingirem o exterior, ao verem o céu azul e o deserto, ao sentirem o vento fresco e o brilho do sol, o vulcão explodiu, fazendo Draco e Gina serem lançados pela pressão para mais longe. O vulcão era um grande rasgo, uma fenda no deserto. Malfoy ainda conseguiu retomar o vôo, ainda que cada vez mais torto, e conseguiu descer numas ruínas próximas, parecidas com a da entrada do templo. Ao pôr as patas traseiras no chão, Draco soltou Gina, que ainda caiu agarrada nas espadas, e Malfoy voltou à forma humana.

Ele pôs as mãos na testa e se apoiou em uma coluna de pedra amarela caída no chão. Gina, sentada – e abraçada com as espadas – gritou, espantada:

- Um dragão! Você é um animago dragão!

- Hum – gemeu Draco, mal humorado. – Grande coisa. Vai me dizer que você também não é?

- Claro que não! – exclamou. Draco estranhou.

- Vocês ainda sequer são animagos?? Que tipo de treinamento aqueles bruxos dão pra vocês, Grifinórios?

- Ué... Quem mais poderia...

- Gina! Draco!

Os dois olharam. Era um dos Templários, um rapaz de pele clara, cabelos longos, ondulados, da cor dos cabelos de Lupin, e traços tão delicados que o faziam parecer uma garota, se aproximava, chamando-os, junto de outro Templário, este, com a pele também bem clara, olhos muito azuis e um pano cobrindo seu rosto e sua cabeça, como um ninja.

- Não se preocupem. – disse o Templário de cabelos longos, sorrindo calmamente – Eu sou Yuke, esse é meu irmão, Kumo. Estamos aqui para ajudá-los. Vocês estão bem?

- E... Estamos... – disse Gina, ainda um pouco receosa, mas aceitando a ajuda dele para se levantar. – Draco me ajudou a sair do templo... ele foi completamente destruído...

- Vocês destruíram o Deus guardião do templo. – disse, sorrindo encantado. – Parabéns, vocês são muito fortes! As espadas estão a salvo com vocês, assim como Theron, que está segura agora que o templo foi destruído pelo vulcão...

- Ah... – suspirou Gina, querendo encurtar a repentina conversa. – E Rony? Onde está meu irmão?

- Ooki deve tê-lo tirado do templo, ele está bem. Vamos para Theron, seus amigos os esperam lá. Vão descansar, serão curados.

- Tudo bem... – concordou Gina, virando-se para Draco, que com cara de mal humor deu dois passos até eles. – Vamos indo, Draco. Aliás... devo confessar... Sua forma animaga é demais!

- Bah... – resmungou Draco, sentindo de repente a vista escurecer. – Eu também detesto admitir, mas... você foi brilhante... Virgínia.

Depois disso Draco desmaiou, caindo de cara na areia. Gina o olhou, enquanto Yuki se agachava rapidamente para tirar Malfoy do chão. Gina deu um sorriso cansado:

- Bom, pelo menos ele parou de me chamar de Weasley. Isso é um grande avanço... Ah, meu... – e desmaiou também, completamente exausta.

Sirius, Lupin e Snape chegaram em Theron passando por um grande portal numa colina gramada ao lado da cidade. Olharam para a frente e viam a grama terminar e começar o grande deserto, que se estendia nas gigantes dunas que iam até o horizonte. Olharam para seus pés e se encantaram com a grama rasa, verde e com muitas pequenas flores, delicadas e coloridas.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou Sirius. Lupin se virou e deu um longo 'oooh' de exclamação. Sirius e Snape também se viraram e fizeram o mesmo. Agora, na frente deles, no vale, estava Theron, com o gigantesco castelo branco e dourado ao fundo.

- Meu pai... – as palavras morreram na boca de Sirius. – Então... aqui é Theron...

- Theron – disse Lupin, extasiado. – A cidade perdida no tempo, a Cidade dos Deuses...

- Ah! Vocês chegaram.

Os bruxos se olharam e dois Templários se aproximavam. Um com um tapa olho, bigodes negros e turbante, outro com um lenço na cabeça, sobrancelhas raspadas e muito brincos de ouro pelo rosto – no nariz, nas orelhas, na sobrancelha.

- Bem vindos à Theron, eu sou Atai. – disse o jovem de brincos. – e este é Yoru.

- Estávamos esperando vocês, Sirius, Snape e Lupin, certo? – completou Yoru, olhando-os.

- Não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem... – disse Sirius. – Mas somos.

- Acompanhem-nos até o palácio, Giafar e Aïsha os estão esperando.

- E os outros?

- Rony, Gina, Draco – enumerou Lupin. – Onde estão?

- Outros Templários foram buscá-los, estarão aqui o quanto antes. – disse Atai, descendo a colina.

Os bruxos se entreolharam, mas seguiram os outros. Entraram em Theron e ficaram admirando a beleza da cidade. As caprichadas casas brancas, de até 3 andares, as plantas cheias de folhas verdes e flores delicadas que subiam pelas paredes, a grama entre as pedras do chão. Vários córregos rasos e transparentes passavam pela cidade, como uma teia, com várias pontezinhas de madeira, como essas de jardim japonês. E o povo andando tranqüilamente pela cidade, cumprimentando os que encontravam, inclusive os Templários, com um curvamento leve de cabeça, sorrindo, como uma reverência. Mulheres com trouxas de roupa na cabeça, homens passando de charrete, crianças correndo e brincando pela rua. As crianças, aliás, adoravam os Templários, ficavam acenando tchau sem parar.

- Aqui todo mundo conhece todo mundo? – perguntou Lupin.

- Ah, sim, certamente. – disse Atai.

- Mas eles parecem ser um pouco mais reservados quando passam por vocês.

- Bom, somos os 13 cavaleiros mais poderosos de Theron, guardas pessoais de Aïsha e protetores da cidade. É natural que sintam mais respeito por nós...

Lupin deu apenas um longo 'hum' e continuou a andar. Atravessaram o grande portão do castelo e entraram nos jardins cheios de fontes e espelhos d'água. Ficaram tão espantados quanto antes, até Sirius tomar coragem e perguntar:

- Am.. O que... aconteceu com Kione?... Digo... O que vocês fizeram com seu... corpo?

- Ah, não se preocupem com isso. Aïsha já os espera ansiosa no palácio.

Alguns passos depois e eles subiram as escadas de mármore do saguão do castelo. Sirius cochichou para Lupin:

– Não perguntei dela, eu perguntei da Kio...

Naquela hora, Giafar os esperava na entrada do lugar:

- É bom vê-los aqui, por favor, entrem.

Ao entrarem, depararam-se com um alto e imponente salão, cercado por corredores e colunas douradas, ligado a vários jardins e escadarias, que provavelmente levavam a todas as outras dependências do castelo. Giafar chamou em voz alta, sorrindo:

- Kione! Seus amigos bruxos! Eles chegaram!

Silêncio. Os bruxos se olharam:

- Ele disse... Kio-?

- Oh, vocês vieram! – exclamou Kione, vinda de uma das galerias, com a mesma túnica com a qual acordou, e sorrindo, correndo até eles, muito excitada – Ah, por Alá, vocês estão bem! Estão machucados, sujos, mas... não aconteceu nada? Como os deuses são... Fiquei tão agoniada...

Os três ignoravam os pulinhos ansiosos dela, olhavam-na chocados, e não era por menos. Sirius balançou a cabeça, incrédulo:

- Kione, você... você _morreu_!

- _ Devia_ estar morta! – gaguejou Lupin. – Não... Não devia?

Snape olhou os Templários inconformado:

- O que diabos significa isso?

Os Templários sorriram. Kione ainda os olhava muito feliz. Sirius a olhou:

- Menina... eu... eu te vi morta! Ninguém... _ressuscita_!

Giafar riu:

- Tem razão, Kione _está _morta.

- Mas ela não parece um fantasma. – exclamou Sirius, quase cuspindo. – Quer dizer... Ela parece... um pouco... _encorpada _demais para uma alma penada! Não te parece?

- Sim, digamos que o corpo dela morreu, mas não sua essência, sua alma. – sintetizou o cavaleiro.

- Venhamos e convenhamos, meu amigo, ainda tem carne demais pra uma essência só!

- O corpo de Kione morreu porque era mortal, como o de vocês! – explicou Giafar, querendo rir da situação. – Mas seu espírito é nativo de Theron. Aqui ela vive, aqui ela é Aïsha, nossa imortal, nossa rainha.

A resposta foi um 'Ah...' coletivo. Mais uns instantes e Sirius voltou a perguntar:

- ...Rainha?

Kione deu um tímido sorriso, olhando dos Templários para os bruxos, e de volta para Giafar:

- Pra mim também é novidade... não me perguntem... Eles dizem que sou rainha, mas...

- Você? Rainha de Theron? – sorriu Lupin. – Quer dizer, por isso é Aïsha? Aquela que lacrou o templo e tudo mais?

- Bom... Giafar diz que sim.

- E como vocês souberam? Estavam esse tempo todo atrás dela?

- Perdi minha família durante um ataque à caravana em que viajávamos. – disse Kione. – Curiosamente... eu devia ter morrido também. Tendo 'ficado' os Templários tiveram que me buscar. Entre eles Izack, meu irmão mais velho, que se tornou líder dos Cavaleiros Sagrados.

Os bruxos olharam Giafar, que deu um discreto tchauzinho. Sirius respirou fundo e sorriu pra Kione:

- Então... Onde é seu trono? – perguntou, com um óbvio tom de sarcasmo na voz.

- Nem sabemos se sou Aïsha mesmo. – murmurou Kione.

- Você tem que ir até a Caverna do Tempo. – disse Giafar. – Estávamos só esperando essa loucura acabar...

- Por Alá!... O que eu ainda tenho que fazer...?

- Não me pergunte. – riu Giafar. – Ninguém pode entrar lá, só Aïsha.

- Hum... E o que "Aïsha" deixou lá?

- Não sei. Só ela sabe.

- Não ajudou muito...

- Então... – murmurou Snape. – Quando tudo isso acaba? Nossos alunos ainda estão lá fora.

Giafar olhou Snape, levemente incomodado:

- Não desconfie de nós. Estamos do mesmo lado, os outros Templários trarão seus alunos, enquanto Kione vai à caverna. Se estão desconfiados, colocaremos fim nisso tudo antes do anoitecer em Theron.

- E quem irá garantir que enquanto nós conversamos já não se passaram vários meses no outro mundo?

Giafar olhou Snape com uma profunda decepção e, na mesma hora, Lupin interveio:

- Parem, parem! Parem com isso agora! Todos nós aqui sabemos que vocês estão conosco e que Theron é uma cidade parada no tempo. Nós sabemos, Snape, que o tempo daqui não é o mesmo de lá, certo, Giafar?

- Passaram-se alguns minutos no seu tempo. – disse Giafar. – Nada mais. Só podemos mudar o ritmo depois que Kione voltar da caverna.

- Ótimo. Satisfeito, Snape? Acho que o sol esquentou sua cabeça e fritou seu cérebro.

Snape cruzou os braços e ficou olhando Giafar. Kione mudou de assunto:

- Puxa, vocês estão terríveis. Poderiam ir para seus quartos, tomarem um banho nas termas, curarem suas feridas... receber roupas limpas... não, Giafar?

- Claro, serão levados para seus aposentos. Por favor, sintam-se em casa, os outros devem chegar em breve, descansem.

Dois homens vestidos como egípcios levaram as coisas dos bruxos para os quartos e os levaram às termas. Várias mulheres de burca branca trabalhavam no lugar, era uma casa de banho unicamente para as pessoas do castelo, cheia de banheiras e tanques de águas quentes e espumantes, como na antiga Roma. Sirius, deitado na borda de uma das piscinas, tinha as costas sendo massageadas por uma delas, que usava um líquido para ajudar a cicatrizar seus machucados.

- Mas que beleza... – dizia Sirius. – Isso sim é hospitalidade!

Num canto do lugar Snape não se divertia, ficava de cara amarrada e se recusou a receber os cuidados das curandeiras com os outros dois.

Assim que chegaram em Theron, Gina e Draco foram colocados desacordados em uma espécie de enfermaria na parte lateral térrea do palácio. Um salão com camas largas e fofas. Não haviam portas, eram colunas que abriam em arcos do lado direito, deixando a brisa circular no lugar, dando vista para as fontes e jardins. Vestidos com camisolas brancas e limpas os dois, cheios de curativos, dormiam profundamente, em camas uma do lado da outra. Um ou outro velho de turbante e bigode grisalho, ou mulheres de branco, andavam pela enfermaria.

Gina, com uma faixa na testa no lugar do "peteleco" do gigante, foi a primeira a acordar. Olhou para os lados:

- Ai... – gemeu, pondo a mão na testa. – Onde eu estou? – olhou ao seu lado, próximo à saída para os jardins e viu Draco, deitado, bem mais enfaixado que ela e desacordado. Na mesinha entre as camas haviam dois grandes potes de vidro com tampa de madeira, um com um líquido verde e outro com um laranja, e borbulhavam como refrigerante cheio de gás. Dos potes saíam dois finos caninhos, que iam um até as costas da mão de Draco outro até a altura do cotovelo, como um soro.

Gina ergueu sua mão esquerda e viu que também tinha um desses, olhou a mesinha e viu um conteúdo igual, mas azul. Provavelmente algum remédio, sedativo, algo assim.

Uma mulher de burca branca se aproximou com uma bacia cheia de vidrinhos e, ao vê-la, sorriu.

- Onde estou? – perguntou Gina, ainda mole.

A mulher apenas a olhou sem dizer nada. Claro, não entendia nada da língua de Gina. Até que os dois Templários que buscaram Gina e Draco chegaram.

- Ela não lhe entende. – sorriu Yuki. – Mas está cuidando de você.

Gina tentou se mover, mas estava cansada demais pra isso. Seu corpo pesava.

- Onde estou? O que aconteceu?

- Calma, calma... Você se lembra de nós, não? – Gina fez que sim com a cabeça. – Vocês estavam muito feridos, trouxemos vocês para cá, para que se curassem. Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Que lugar é esse?

- Theron, Cidade dos Deuses.

- E... os outros?

- Seus amigos estão bem, estão descansando.

- E meu irmão?

- Ahm...

Kumo fez alguns movimentos com as mãos, indicando o rosto e os cabelos. E também a bochecha, como um corte na face.

- Ah, sim, o cavaleiro do fogo! Ooki o trará para cá, ele também vai ficar bem. Tudo acabou.

A mulher esperou acabarem a conversa para tirar o soro de Gina, em seguida ir na mesa de Draco e despejar alguns pós brancos nos vidros, que ferveram e se dissolveram.

- Pronto – disse Yuki. – pode descansar. Seus amigos virão visitá-la em breve.

- Que bom – sussurrou Gina, fechando os olhos e se afundando no travesseiro de pena e no edredom de algodão.

Ooki andava a passos pesados pelas areias do deserto com Rony nos ombros, desacordado e completamente esgotado. O Templário também não parecia bem, talvez escapar do templo junto de Rony tão de repente o fez ficar sem forças. Os Cavaleiros Sagrados de Theron tinham um período de 'bateria' longe de Theron, a dele provavelmente já estava se esgotando.

Chegaram às ruínas do templo, quando Ooki não agüentou, caiu de joelhos e jogou Rony na areia. Ele estava ofegante, e suando muito.

- Puf... Desculpe... cav... cavaleiro do fogo... Puf... mas... eu... preciso... me... recompor... Puf... para irmos... para Theron...

Ooki respirou fundo e escutou passos. Vários homens os cercaram. Quando ergueu o olhar várias espadas e varinhas apontavam sua cabeça. Homens de turbante e roupas de couro recortadas.

- Os dois amigos estão indo pra Theron? – sorriu um deles. - Que bom, nós também. Que bom encontrar duas pessoas dispostas a colaborar... Não é, Templário Sagrado?

Ooki serrou as sobrancelhas. Não podia enfrentá-los, não no estado em que estava.

- Maldição... – murmurou. Um dos bandidos deu uma coronhada em sua nuca, e antes que tentasse reagir foi estuporado por outro homem.

- Tragam os dói.s – ordenou o homem.

Do lado de fora das ruínas, num camelo, um homem gordo e de véu no rosto, a mesma roupa de bandido, olhava os outros que se aproximavam. Os homens chegaram trazendo Ooki e Rony, e pararam na frente dele. O que falou com Ooki se pronunciou:

- Senhor Ali. O estrangeiro de cabelos de fogo e o Templário estavam nas ruínas... mas nem sinal dos outros. O que faremos, senhor Moredin?

Moredin olhou as ruínas. Tirou o pano da boca e disse:

- Vamos levá-los para minha mansão em Morada. Eles são meus... _convidados_. Tenho que ser hospitaleiro. O estrangeiro ainda é meu _cliente_...

- Mas... e os outros? Não irão procurá-lo? Templário Giafar... Kione...

Moredin pensou um instante. Depois abriu um sorriso, mostrando os dentes de ouro:

- Se os quiserem de volta, que venham buscar _pessoalmente_.


	12. CAPÍTULO 41: Aïsha

**N.A 1 **Muito bem... basicamente o mesmo capítulo de antes, mais "enforcado" (calma, calma! Não falta nada, não cortei nada, eu juro!)

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES  
EPISODIO III: SAARA**

****

--Capítulo 41—

Aïsha 

A Caverna do Tempo era no fim de um longo e estreito caminho, uma gruta úmida e com as paredes azul petróleo, que começava ao pé da estátua de um dragão, no fundo dos jardins do palácio. Kione tinha de andar devagar e curvada, tateando as frias paredes, com os pingos de água gelada caindo em suas costas. A luz do dia sumiu quando se afastou da entrada, mas quanto mais descia pelo lugar, mais uma luz azul iluminava a caverna, e tornava-se possível ouvir um barulho de cachoeira que ficava cada vez mais alto.

Ela pensava, a cada passo que dava, o que é que estava fazendo ali, que loucura toda era aquela, porque estava acontecendo tudo aquilo com ela, justo com ela. Quanto mais descia mais imaginava consigo mesma se não era melhor que nada tivesse acontecido. Queria ainda ser só a escrava de Moredin. Não, aí também não... mas ter vivido o que viveu com Rony, um estrangeiro, o "Cavaleiro do Fogo", ter se rebelado e ter morrido por ele seria ideal, maravilhoso.

Mas agora ela estava indo em direção a um novo destino, uma nova vida. Um segredo guardado há milênios, a esperança de um povo mágico. Não cabia em sua cabeça ser rainha, nunca. Jamais, que absurdo, uma escrava rebelde, virar uma rainha de uma hora pra outra? Inconcebível.

Kione chegou ao fundo da gruta, e no fim da minúscula passagem viu um grande salão, como se fosse outra caverna. À sua frente uma grande cachoeira, que mais parecia um véu branco que descia até o chão, cheio de pedrinhas redondas. O lugar era iluminado por uma luz azulada. Tudo tinha diferentes tonalidades de azul. Kione olhou tudo boquiaberta, nas paredes vários desenhos e hieróglifos talhados em baixo e alto relevo. Resolveu chamar por alguém, e a voz medrosa ecoou pelo lugar:

- Alô?... Tem alguém aí?

Assim que o eco silenciou, Kione percebeu que dois vultos apareceram por trás da cachoeira. Uma silhueta grande, outra um pouco menor, mais delicada.

- Quem tem coragem de pôr os pés na Caverna do Tempo??? – trovejou uma voz masculina. Kione se encolheu com o barulho, sua voz ficou tão medrosa quanto quando Moredin estava mal humorado:

- Eu... não queria... importunar...

Alguns instantes. Os vultos se olharam.

- Uma garota?... O que faz aqui?

- Bem... desculpa... eu... achei...

- Quem é você, garota?

- ...Sou Kione.

- ...Filha do Nilo... – comentou o vulto menor, uma voz feminina e doce. Kione sentiu um estranho frio na espinha. - ...É um nome lindo.

- O... obrigada...

- A única pessoa que pode pisar aqui é Aïsha. – trovejou o vulto masculino. – Princesa herdeira do trono de Theron.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Quem você pensa que é, sua insignificante??

- Eu não fiz por...

- Como ousou pisar nesse solo sagrado?!

- Me perd...

- Você pensa que é quem? Aïsha?? – riu o vulto.

Kione silenciou. O vulto também.

- Responda, menina!!! Você é Aïsha?????

E agora? Dizia o quê? Sempre foi escrava, mas agora tinha o quarto real do maior palácio árabe da terra. Era tratada como uma Deusa. Era chamada de rainha. Todos acreditavam nela, a fé deles estava depositada nisso. Kione era Aïsha, rainha de Theron, a Cidade dos Deuses, e essa era a verdade deles.

Deles, não dela. Por mais que parecesse tudo tão real, essa não era a verdade que Kione tinha em seu coração.

- Vou perguntar de novo. – rosnou o homem. – Você é...

- ...Não.

Os vultos ficaram em silêncio, levemente surpresos com a resposta. Kione, começando a respirar ofegante, sentindo um leve desespero, voltou a dizer pausadamente, olhando o chão:

- Não, eu não sou Aïsha. Eu sou uma escrava. Apenas uma escrava, que fugiu de seu Senhor e deveria ter sido morta por...

- Então por que está aqui? – perguntou o homem. Em seguida foi a vez da voz feminina:

- Se você não é Aïsha, por que profanou esse lugar vindo aqui? Se sabe que não passa de uma escrava rebelde, por que veio?

Kione pensou um pouco, e sentiu a voz engasgar:

- Eu... vim... porque... acreditaram em mim.

- "Acreditaram"?

- Os Templários, eles... acreditam que eu seja Aïsha. Eles me salvaram... me trouxeram... me ressuscitaram...

- Ressuscitaram? – riu o homem. - Ninguém pode fazer isso, em nenhum lugar.

- Bom... Eu não sei... Eu fui morta no Templo do Fogo, e... acordei em Theron.

- Templo do... Quem abriu o Templo?

- B-Bom... nós.

- Nós quem? – perguntou o homem, intrigado.

- Bem... os bruxos estrangeiros que vieram atrás das Espadas Mágicas... Eles estavam comigo...

- O Templo Sagrado foi lacrado por Aïsha – explicou a doce voz feminina. – Apenas ela o abriria. Quem foi capaz de ler a profecia e abrir o lacre sagrado...?

Kione mordeu os lábios antes de dizer, com medo das conseqüências. Já estava enrolada por demais.

- ...Fui... eu.

O homem gargalhou, fazendo a jovem se encolher mais ainda:

- Quanta bobagem! Quanta blasfêmia! Como tem coragem de dizer na nossa cara que é Aïsha? Achar que é Aïsha? Você não pode ser Aïsha!

- Eu não estou dizendo que sou... – resmungou baixinho, ficando um pouco impaciente com aquele cara. – Apenas...

- Você não é mais virgem.

Kione olhou o vulto através da cachoeira intrigada:

- E o que isso tem a ver?

- Aïsha é pura e intocada.

- Bem, avisem os Templários, então. Ficaram vinte anos correndo atrás de mim à toa. Me mandaram aqui sabendo disso.

- Você é ingênua demais, menina, sabia? Por que acreditar em homens que nunca conheceu?

- Mentira. Conheço Giafar. Ele é Izack, meu irmão que morreu no ataque à caravana da minha família, quando éramos crianças.

Os vultos mais uma vez ficaram em silêncio.

- Chamou o Templário líder... de irmão? – indagou o homem, como se tivesse levado um tapa. – Disse que sua família foi atacad...

- O nome Ramsés lhe diz alguma coisa? – perguntou a mulher.

Kione puxou da memória:

- Era... meu irmão caçula. – completou, com medo de dizer alguma porcaria. - Morreu bebê...

- Qual o nome de seus pais?

- ...Ísis... e Quéfren...

- Ísis e Quéfren?

- Aproxime-se da luz. – pediu a mulher.

Kione olhou os lados, como se procurasse uma segunda alternativa. Poucos segundos depois tomou coragem, e avançou lentamente, entrando na luz, na frente da parede de água. Ergueu os olhos para os vultos. A mulher se aproximou também. Kione olhou para cima, e se viu sendo iluminada pela quase ofuscante luz azul claro.

- Quem lhe deu essas pedras que carrega na testa? – perguntou a mulher. Kione desceu o olhar e pôde ver muito mal a silhueta colorida da mulher. Parecia ter um longo cabelo caramelo, e usava uma roupa branca.

- Ah... essas? – perguntou, passando a mão nas pedrinhas de sua testa. – Bem... ninguém deu. São... minhas.

- Suas?

- É, sempre as tive... Não sei porque, mas não dá pra tirar... São... ahm... grudadas.

Kione disse a frase sabendo que não convenceria ninguém. Grudadas? Mas eram! Até ela achava aquilo muito estranho. Moredin mesmo já tinha tentando arrancar porque se incomodava com elas. Ás vezes dava vontade de arrancar mesmo com a unha, mas... não saíam. Era como se Kione tivesse nascido com elas...

Ninguém falou nada. Ela se sentiu um tanto desapontada, e suspirou:

- Eu vou embora... Perdoem minha afronta. Eu sempre soube que não sou nada além de uma escrava. Não castiguem os Templários por minha causa, eles não têm culpa... Só não queria ter decepcionado...

- A quem você decepcionou? – perguntou a mulher.

- Aonde pensa que vai? Ainda não terminamos nossa conversa. – avisou o homem. – Você não está esquecendo de nada?

Pronto, pensou Kione, agora ela estava enrascada. Sentiu o estômago embrulhar. Não tinha saída, então continuou no mesmo lugar, de frente para os vultos. A mulher estalou os dedos, e Kione sentiu o corpo formigar. Uma linha de estrelas minúsculas e brilhantes circulou seu corpo de cima a baixo, desaparecendo no ar em seguida.

- O... q...?

Ela passou a mão na testa e sentiu que não tinha mais as pedrinhas.

- Minhas... o quê está...

O véu de água se abriu, e Kione gelou e sentiu seu queixo cair ao ver os vultos: sem dúvida alguma eram reis de Theron. Usavam longas túnicas brancas, várias jóias, como uma pequena armadura, e usavam uma grande coroa, exatamente como os desenhos dos antigos faraós. O homem a olhou superior, e sorriu:

- Este é o seu julgamento.

- Meu... o quê? – gemeu, gaguejando.

- Ninguém abre o templo e vem até aqui, a não ser Aïsha... – disse a mulher. – Apenas iremos... conversar.

Kione sabia que não iam só conversar, e eles falarem isso deixou-a com uma vontade quase incontrolável de sair correndo.

- Muito bem... Como você encontrou o Templo do Fogo?

- Bom... – começou Kione, se lembrando de quando tinha que contar com detalhes tudo que tinha acontecido em casa quando Moredin saía sem ela. – Desde pequena, eu... brincava nas ruínas...

- ...Quem a levou pela primeira vez às ruínas?

- Ninguém, eu as encontrei quando criança... Meu senhor queria me bater porque eu sem querer quebrei um vaso valioso que ele havia roubado de uma pirâmide, e... eu fugi, com um tapete... e acabei encontrando as ruínas, foi onde me escondi.

- Não adiantou, não é mesmo? – riu o homem.

- ...Não. – resmungou Kione, de cabeça baixa, mas brava com a atitude do homem.

- E, depois disso, você sempre voltava lá?

- Sim, senhor.

- Hum. E quem entrou pela primeira vez no subterrâneo?

- Eu e os bruxos estrangeiros clientes de meu senhor. Eles procuravam pelas Espadas Mágicas.

- Com que finalidade? – murmurou, juntando as sobrancelhas.

- Eles dizem que para salvar o mundo. Que um bruxo das trevas as procura e que não podem deixá-las cair em mãos erradas.

- Hum. Como conseguiram ler as inscrições feitas por Aïsha?

- Fui eu. Eu li tudo que eles pediram e encontraram. Sei que a língua não existe mais, mas... sempre tive facilidade em ler qualquer coisa em línguas antigas. Sempre li os manuscritos que meu senhor conseguia...

- Aprendeu com quem?

- Ninguém. Na verdade, Nura me ensinou a ler, escrever, tudo que sei, mas essas línguas vieram como conseqüência... Li a profecia que Aïsha escreveu sem dificuldade...

Os vultos se olharam. A mulher perguntou:

- Qual a visão que tinha dos Templários antes que eles lhe salvassem?

- Cavaleiros de Negro... Eles sempre atrapalhavam os planos do meu senhor e de seus companheiros, como bandidos mágicos, demônios do deserto. Eram vistos como perigosos, eu sempre tive muito medo deles, apesar de...

- De...?

- Achava que, de certa forma, eles estavam com a razão, se são mesmo protetores de relíquias e tesouros mágicos. O dever deles seria destruir quem tentasse roubá-los.

- Já foi picada por algum escorpião?

Kione estranhou a pergunta. Que isso poderia ter de importante?

- Não. Bom, se querem saber, escorpiões nunca me picam. Desde criança, vários escorpiões apareceram no meu quarto, especialmente os de casca preta... Mas nunca me fizeram mal. Na verdade os vejo como bichinhos de estimação. Quando estou só ou triste sempre aparece algum, e eu fico me distraindo, jogando-os de cima da varanda.

- Que cruel. – resmungou o homem. A mulher riu.

- Como se sente estando em Theron?

- Eu nunca acreditei... Parece incrível, sempre me parecia apenas uma lenda boba... Mas agora fui morta e, de alguma forma, trazida para cá. Me sinto estranha... É tudo novo, mas... não me sinto... deslocada.

- Não?

- Eu não sei. - balançou a cabeça, ficando cada vez mais confusa com tudo aquilo. – Mas, desde que cheguei aqui... Eu não sou Aïsha, mas... minha mente não pára de ser invadida por cenas estranhas, como se alguém as colocasse na minha mente...

- Hum...

- Eu realmente quero esclarecer minha mente. – choramingou. – Eu morri naquele Templo... para proteger o Rony, não me arrependo, mas penso... Todos nós morremos e viemos para cá, então? Quer dizer... Somos agora só espíritos, no paraíso, ou no lugar pós-vida?

Kione ergueu o olhar para os dois. O homem ergueu a mão e apontou o dedo indicador para Kione. No instante seguinte uma lâmina feita de uma luz azul disparou do dedo dele e atingiu em cheio o rosto da garota com uma força que a fez levar as mãos na bochecha e cair de joelhos, soltando uma exclamação de dor. Olhou as mãos e viu que sangrava, o corte doía sem parar, aberto, com o sangue quente escorrendo. Olhou o homem, que resmungou:

- Você parece morta?

Ela mordeu os lábios, enrolando a manga da roupa na mão e colocando no machucado. É, ela não estava morta. Ainda.

- Muito bem... Quem é esse rapaz a quem disse que deu a vida? Por acaso é seu senhor?

- Não. – murmurou, erguendo-se e se sentando de novo. – Ele é um estrangeiro, cliente de meu senhor, Moredin. E eu...não pensei antes de dar-lhe a vida porque... eu me apaixonei por ele.

- Como ele é?

- É um europeu, cabelos cor de fogo, Nura vivia chamando-o de Cavaleiro do Fogo, dizia que eu estava predestinada a...

- Já chega. – trovejou o homem.

A caverna silenciou. Kione achava que agora receberia seu castigo, pois o homem se aproximou. Olhou-a alguns instantes e ordenou:

- Estique sua mão direita.

Ela obedeceu, olhando–o de cabeça baixa. Ele puxou o punhal adornado em ouro e pedras preciosas de sua cintura e fez um corte na mão da jovem, que soltou uma exclamação contida de dor. Em seguida ele fez o mesmo em sua mão, mas ele não sangrou. Ao invés disso vários vermes amarelos - como os que Kione viu quando Giafar levou um tiro – saíram de sua mão. Ela, imediatamente, recolheu sua mão e prendeu a respiração, mas o homem gritou:

- Eu mandei esticar a mão! – e continuou, olhando a expressão assustada de Kione. – Esta é sua prova final.

- ?

- Isto em minha mão são vermes mágicos. Eles dão a vida eterna a quem mora em Theron, todos da realeza e os Templários os têm. Vamos, estique sua mão. Um destes animais entrará em sua carne pelo corte. Se eles aceitarem seu corpo e você sobreviver, não há prova maior de que é Aïsha. Caso contrário, sofrerá a morte mais dolorosa e repugnante que ser algum do mundo jamais sonhou.

Kione sentiu o estômago embrulhar. Mordeu os lábios, sabendo que sua vida acabava ali. O que aconteceria com aquele verme no corpo? Antes que falasse qualquer coisa o homem a puxou pela mão e colocou a sua sobre a dela. Kione a puxou assustada, e antes que tocasse a ferida viu que um dos bichos rapidamente entrava em seu corte, como um peixe que volta para a água.

Ela sentiu as cócegas dele penetrar sua carne, e mais nada. Fechou o punho, apavorada. Ergueu o olhar para o casal. No instante seguinte o verme surgia na altura de sua pele, veloz, subindo pela veia do braço, até o ombro, subindo pelo pescoço, contornando a nuca e entrando em sua cabeça. Ela sentiu todo o trajeto dele, e ao entrar em sua cabeça, Kione sentiu as piores dores que poderia sentir: como numa explosão, o verme se multiplicou, centenas, milhares de vezes, dentro de sua cabeça, e eles começaram a correr por dentro de seu crânio, ela sentia cada um deles andando pelo couro cabeludo, como se devorassem seu cérebro, descendo pelo rosto, pescoço, tomando conta do corpo. Levou as mãos na cabeça num berro de dor e agonia e caiu de joelhos.

- TIREM ISSO DE MIM! – urrou, encolhendo-se no chão, chacoalhando a cabeça, se debatendo de dor. Sentiu quando eles chegaram em seu coração e foram bombeados junto do sangue pro resto do corpo. Ela explodiu num incontrolável choro de dor, de desespero, por mil vezes queria estar sendo executada em praça pública: nada se comparava à dor que sentia agora. – POR FAVOR! PARE...! ESTÁ... DÓI! NÃO! NÃO!

A caverna foi tomada pelos gritos da jovem, enquanto o casal apenas a olhava sem esboçar nenhuma reação. Seu corpo estava tomado de um frio e um tremor intenso, como se cada músculo se repuxasse involuntariamente. Ao sentir os vermes romperem a barreira de seu estômago, ela sentiu um súbito enjôo e vomitou tudo que havia em seu estômago, nada além de uma gosma esbranquiçada, misturada aos bichos e ao sangue de suas hemorragias.

Kione tombou de lado, no chão, encolhida, respirando ofegante, sentindo todas as recentes cicatrizes da praça e suas antigas marcas se abrirem, como um tecido velho que se rasga. Ela agarrou-se as pedrinhas do chão, respirando fundo, sentindo seu corpo ser tomado por um grande arrepio, uma onda de dor e, após escutar um estalo dentro de sua cabeça, tudo parou, e ela suspirou, relaxando os músculos e fechando os olhos, entorpecida pela dor.

- ...Está morta. Que vergonha. – resmungou o homem. – Se tivesse morrido naquela praça teria uma morte menos dolorida.

A mulher ao seu lado sorriu.

- Quéfren... Você continua subestimando a capacidade de noss...

A mão de Kione se mexeu, assim como seu corpo, respirando fundo. Ela abriu os olhos, piscando algumas vezes. Era uma sensação parecida com a de quando acordava após tomar os remédios de Nura, quando era açoitada. Ficou de joelhos, para em seguida se erguer, sentir uma tonteira passageira. Ainda soltou um longo gemido, para olhar suas mãos: não sentia mais nada. Não possuía mais sinal nenhum.

- Hum... – murmurou o homem.

Kione ergueu o olhar para os dois, como se perguntasse: "o que aconteceu?". A mulher sorriu docemente:

- Eu sabia.

Então o casal se transformou, deixando de lado aquelas vestes reais para se tornarem pessoas bem mais "humanizadas", fazendo o coração da jovem disparar. Ísis era uma mulher de meia-idade, pele morena, cabelos cacheados e cor de caramelo, meio dourados. Algumas rugas por causa do sol que judiou tantos anos do rosto, e uma delicada pedra redonda na testa, brilhante. Vestes brancas, e jóias, muitas jóias de ouro: colares, brincos, anéis, braceletes. Ela deu um largo sorriso pra Kione, que tinha uma certa semelhança com a mulher:

- Não sabe o quanto esperei pra te ver de novo, Kione... habiba minha...

Kione sentiu os olhos se encherem de água ao escutar a voz da mulher, e um aperto muito grande no peito. Levou a mão na boca, mordendo os lábios, e choramingou:

- ...Mãe...?

A mulher deu dois passos e juntou a cabeça de Kione num apertado e afetuoso abraço materno. A garota se agarrou à mulher, começando a chorar de mansinho.

- É bom ter você de volta pra casa... Aïsha.- disse o homem, desfazendo a expressão dura que tinha desde o início.

Kione ergueu os olhos por cima dos ombros da mãe, e viu seu pai, Quéfren, sorrindo também, que se aproximou e passou a mão na cabeça da filha. Ísis, a mãe, segurou o rosto da filha com as mãos:

- Lembra-se de nós, meu anjo?

- Ísis e Quéfren, que fundaram Theron... – contou Kione, baixinho, como se sua memória fosse um quebra cabeças incompleto, e que aos poucos pequenas peças se colavam. – Ramsés e Giafar, meus irmãos...

- E você, Aïsha, "Aquela que vive para sempre".

- Eu... É como se...

- Acalme-se. – disse Ísis. – Você tem um período para se lembrar. Está de volta a Theron, nossa cidade está completa. Mas você ainda é Kione... Irá se lembrar aos poucos, a cada dia... não tenha medo...

- Aïsha... – disse Quéfren, passando a mão no rosto da filha. – Sua memória aos poucos irá voltar, a cada dia. Que bom que voltou... Que bom que resistiu às suas próprias provações...

A mãe se afastou, sorrindo, e fez um leve movimento com as mãos, e apareceu uma delicada tiara em forma de correntinha, de prata e diamantes, que ela colocou na cabeça de Kione, deixando como um cordãozinho, com um pingente no centro da testa, no lugar das pedrinhas. Ísis pôs as mãos na boca, sorrindo encantada:

- Sempre achei você linda assim.

- Lembra-se? Esta é a sua coroa. – sorriu o pai. – É a prova definitiva de que você é Aïsha.

- Então... – sussurrou Kione, limpando o rosto com as mãos. – esse era 'meu' segredo?... Meus pais... me esperando, para que eu me lembrasse de tudo?

- Hum... não. Você poderia 'não ter passado no teste'. Mas a vida que você levou como escrava, nas mãos de homens inescrupulosos... Mesmo uma vida com tanto sofrimento não fez você perder o que tem de mais importante, Kione: seu coração puro. Você foi judiada, humilhada, violentada, mas nunca guardou rancor. Resistiu a essa dolorosa provação não por ambição própria, mas porque você decidiu se arriscar em nome de seus amigos, das pessoas que lhe depositavam toda a fé. Você é transparente, e é isso que faz de você uma rainha. Faz de você a nossa rainha.

- Tudo voltou ao normal, habiba. Volte para Theron, retome seu lugar, sua vida. Você terá a eternidade toda pela frente. – disse a mãe, doce, colocando o cabelo da filha atrás da orelha. - Estaremos com você.

Kione respondeu com um doce e molhado sorriso. Recebeu um beijo na testa dos pais, antes deles recuarem e desaparecerem junto da cachoeira, deixando a caverna vazia. Olhou as paredes alguns instantes, respirou fundo e tomou o caminho de volta pra Theron, sem evitar de abrir um largo sorriso e fazer seu riso ecoar pela caverna vazia. Ela não estava sonhando, e a cada segundo uma pequena peça do quebra-cabeça de sua memória voltava, confirmando isso.

Ooki estava preso numa masmorra no porão da mansão de Moredin, magicamente acorrentado às paredes. Agora o Templário sabia porque os homens que implicavam com Moredin desapareciam. Ele estava muito fraco, precisava voltar logo pra Theron. Rony foi transportado numa das carroças de Moredin, enquanto Ooki foi gentilmente arrastado pelos camelos e estava detonado. Um dos bruxos capangas de Moredin voltou à masmorra, para lhe conceder mais dez doces minutos de Crucio ininterruptos.

- Vai ficar aqui até morrer, grandão. – riu o homem, guardando a varinha.

Antes dele sair Ooki ergueu a cabeça com dificuldade:

- Onde... está... o Cavaleiro do Fogo?

- Ah, o estrangeiro? Não esquenta. Ele ainda é cliente de Moredin. Está sendo bem tratado.

- Mas... Aïsha...

- Aïsha? Que Aïsha? Tá ruim mesmo, heim, grandão?...

E saiu da prisão gargalhando, deixando Ooki.

Rony estava debruçado na janela do seu quarto, na mansão. Já curado, mas com o braço direito enfaixado e com curativos em outros lugares do corpo. Olhava as dunas no horizonte, com o olhar perdido e vazio. Estava na mesma posição há algumas horas. Sozinho. Acordou no quarto, não se lembrava de nada, a não ser de ter pulverizado a manticora com o dragão de fogo. Depois disso, apagou. Onde estavam todos? Pra onde tinham ido?

- Não vai se alimentar, senhor... Easle?- perguntou Moredin, fingindo naturalidade. Rony o olhou com mesmo olhar desanimado.

- Não. – disse, apático. – Não estou com fome. E é Weasley.

- Perdoe a ignorância de Moredin.

Alguns instantes, e Rony perguntou:

- Onde estão os outros?

- Não sabemos. O templo foi destruído. Não encontramos ninguém.

- Então... Como saí de lá?

- Moredin também não sabe. Você estava sozinho desacordado nas ruínas, na areia.

- Só eu? Mais ninguém?

- Mais ninguém.

Rony ainda ficou um tempo quieto.

- Kione... está morta.

Os bigodes de Moredin se mexeram. Rony continuou olhando para Moredin, que colocou as mãos para trás, com ar levemente superior.

- Hum.

- Você... Não vai dizer nada?

- Era uma boa escrava. Trabalhava direito. Vai ser difícil substituí-la. Terei de arranjar pelo menos mais duas ou três pra seu lugar.

- É isso que pensa?

- Hum... por conta de sua morte terei de arcar com um prejuízo grande. É uma pena, o triplo de despesas.

- Sabe... – pensou Rony. – Eu tenho inveja de você. Por ser alguém tão podre e miserável... você não é capaz de entender ou sentir o que eu sinto em saber que ela jamais vai poder voltar.

- Sou apenas um humilde comerciante abençoado pelos Deuses. – sorriu Moredin, mostrando seus irritantes dentes de ouro. – Agora com licença.

O homem deu as costas, deixando Rony novamente sozinho.

- Mas... – comentou, antes de sair, sem sequer olhar Rony. - ...não tenha esperanças. Não há como sair vivo daquele inferno que caiu sobre seus amigos. Acredite nas palavras de Moredin: todos estão mortos.

O vento soprou forte, e Rony olhou o horizonte de novo, como se um fio de esperança trouxesse alguém de volta. O dia estava caminhando para o entardecer. E ele sentia que, se nenhum milagre acontecesse, ele também mergulharia na escuridão.


	13. CAPÍTULO 42: Realidade

N.A 1 É, vamos em frente...

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES  
EPISODIO III: SAARA**

****

—Capítulo 42—

Realidade 

Kione entrou no palácio correndo, ainda com os olhos molhados, e rindo sem conseguir parar. No salão estavam alguns empregados e Templários junto de Sirius e Lupin. Ela veio correndo e chamando por Giafar:

- Giafar! Giafar! Eu consegui! Eu consegui!

À medida que as pessoas reparavam que ela agora estava com a coroa de Aïsha, eles se ajoelhavam. Os Templários fizeram o mesmo. Kione foi saltar no pescoço de Giafar, mas ele também se ajoelhou, e ela quase passou direto.

- Na caverna, nossos pais! São eles! Eles me conheceram, eles...

Ela olhou em volta, sem entender. De pé apenas ela, Sirius – comendo uma banana – e Lupin.

- Uau. – comentou Sirius, mastigando. – Acho que você ficou importante. Que se passa?

Kione ficou completamente constrangida:

- Oh, Giafar... Parem, parem! Levantem-se. por favor...

Giafar ergueu o olhar, sorrindo orgulhoso:

- Não podemos. Você é mesmo Aïsha. Não é de nosso direito manter a cabeça mais elevada que a de vossa majestade.

Lupin sorriu, enquanto Kione ficava vermelha.

- É um sinal de respeito. Eles estão te reverenciando. – sorriu o europeu.

- Eles estão te chamando de _baixinha._ - comentou Sirius, terminando de comer a banana e procurando um lixo próximo.

- Sirius... – riu Lupin. – Ela pode ordenar que arranquem suas vísceras.

- Não, não. - disse, desistindo de procurar um lixo e deixando a casca da banana num vaso de palmeira. – Ninguém abre minha barriga assim. Se alguém pôr minhas tripas pra fora antes da Leah, ela briga comigo. Não quero alguém desequilibrado como ela de mau humor na minha cabeça; agradeço.

Kione respirou fundo, indignada:

- Certo, então... Quero que todos se levantem... agora.

As pessoas se olharam.

- Eu não mandei? – resmungou virando os olhos, um pouco encabulada.

As pessoas se levantaram. Giafar sorriu.

- Vai ter de se acostumar... irmãzinha.

- Não vou não. – disse, erguendo o braço direito sem saber se estava mesmo fazendo a coisa do jeito certo. – Bem... Eu sou a rainha, não sou? Então... vou dar minha primeira ordem. Ahm, ordem oficial. Um... decreto! Isso, meu primeiro decreto oficial! Isso! Vou fazer um decreto!

- Que bom que não moro aqui. – comentou Sirius, cruzando os braços. – Viver uma vida inteira com uma rainha tapada dessas deve ser horrível...

- Sirius... – riu Lupin. – Pelo menos ela é jovem, bonita... Podia ser pior, ela podia ser uma rainha gorda e cheia de pelancas.

- É... um lado positivo de olhar a coisa.

- Imagina se ela fosse a Umbridge. – sorriu, suspirando. Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas, rindo:

- Verdade. Quero morar por aqui mesmo. Bretanha, nunca mais!

- Prestem atenção. – pediu Kione, tentando se embaraçar o mínimo possível. – Eu não quero que ninguém mais se ajoelhe ou outras babaquices quando eu passar, certo? Isso, eu proíbo toda e qualquer pessoa de se achar inferior e fazer isso. Ninguém aqui é melhor que ninguém. Entenderam? Ótimo.

- Você vai dar trabalho. – comentou Giafar, se erguendo.

- Nasci escrava, Giafar, jamais me sentirei uma rainha. Jamais vou aceitar ser tratada como alguém superior. Todos nós somos iguais. – murmurou, olhando o irmão de esguio.

- Sim, ela _vai dar trabalho_, Giafar. – sorriu Sirius. – Muito bem, podemos ir ver Gina e Draco?

- Oh, claro...

Os bruxos tomaram seu caminho, junto deles, Kione.

- Suas pedrinhas... sumiram. – comentou Lupin.

- Ah, é. – disse Kione, passando a mão no cordãozinho. – Parece que aquelas pedrinhas... "diziam" que eu era... essa Aïsha.

- Interessante...

Eles andavam por um corredor, no jardim, indo em direção à "ala hospitalar".

- Giafar... posso te fazer uma pergunta? – pediu Kione.

- Hum... Você já fez uma. – riu. – Mas pode fazer outra, sim.

- Bom... Todos que moram aqui em Theron, não podem mudar para o mundo... "real", podem?

- Não, nós temos um determinado tempo de estada por lá. Temos de voltar pra Theron, como se tivéssemos que "recarregar" as energias. Mas só quando o portal entre os dois mundos estão abertos. Como agora.

- Mas... alguém de lá pode mudar pra c�?

- Bom... Depende.

- Depende?

- Você é a rainha. – resmungou, meio azedo. – Pode tudo.

- Gostaria de trazer... uma pessoa, pra ficar comigo...

Kione abaixou a voz. Giafar fez cara de bravo, Sirius e Lupin sorriram. A jovem continuou:

- ...Posso ir buscar Nura?

Os três bruxos pararam de repente e se olharam, para cair na risada. Kione se assustou.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ela quer a tia, Giafar! – riu Sirius. – Estávamos achando que era o Rony, hahahahahaha...

- Eu também pensei nele. – riu, desconcertado.

- ...Não! – exclamou Kione, injuriada. – Não estou falando dele, é que... Foi Nura quem cuidou de mim, ela me criou... É como uma mãe pra mim.

Giafar respirou aliviado:

- Claro que pode, minha irmã. Claro que pode.

Nisso Anme, um Templário jovem, de bigode e um chapéu quadradinho chegou, aflito:

- Giafar, Giafar! Aïsha! Perdoem-me...

- Pois não, Anme- perguntou Giafar, olhando o Templário. – Algum problema?

- É Ooki.

- O que houve?

- Ele e o Cavaleiro do Fogo foram levados para Morada do Sol. Por Moredin Ali e seus homens.

- O quê? – exclamaram os bruxos, quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Ele está bem?

- Não sabemos, mas o tempo dele é curto.

- Temos de busc�-los. – murmurou Giafar.

- Eu vou. – disse Kione.

- Como?

- Eu vou. – repetiu, virando-se para ele. – Vou buscar Nura, trago os dois de volta.

- Mas você acabou de chegar... – murmurou Giafar, olhando-a de cima a baixo. - Ainda não está bem ambientada para voltar ao mundo bruxo.

- É só alguns Templários virem comigo... – emendou. - Se você achar melhor...

Giafar não sabia se deixava.

- Por favor, levo alguns Templários junto...

- A entrada de Theron está diminuindo... O tempo daqui não é o mesmo de l�, você só chegará amanhã de manhã...

- Não me importo. Por favor, deixe-me ir. Prometo ir e voltar em segurança.

Um silêncio se fez.

- Ela disse "por favor". – comentou Sirius. – Não "eu ordeno".

- Leve isso em conta. – disse Lupin, também com cara de quem tenta convencer alguém.

Giafar pensou, pensou:

- Tudo bem... Você vai com alguns Templários, Kione. Vou arrumar a caravana. Aprontem-se, então... o quanto antes...

Uma das novas empregadas de Moredin levou café até o quarto de Rony, mas ele sequer tocou nele. Disse para a menina levar de volta, mas ela não deu confiança. Provavelmente por não entender sua língua, ou por ordem de Moredin. Continuou olhando o horizonte, da janela. Viu uma movimentação dos homens de Moredin, e sentiu uma sensação estranha. De repente era como se algo grande estivesse pra acontecer: algo muito grande.

Uma tempestade de areia varreu Morada do Sol. Os comerciantes e transeuntes se abrigaram como puderam. E, dela, surgiram os vultos dos Templários. 7 deles, a cavalo, e, ao centro, Aïsha. Ao entrarem na cidade ela desmontou seu cavalo, e entregou as rédeas para um dos homens, que também desmontavam. E assim eles entraram na vila.

Os moradores pararam ao reconhecer Kione, e o espanto pareceu tão grande que sequer fugiram dos Templários. A jovem usava uma roupa pérola, sandálias, os cabelos soltos e o cordão de Aïsha. Atrás dela Anme, Yoru, Yasa – um grandão pouco maior que Ooki – Zen, os irmãos Ten e Kaminari, e Yume, um rapaz novinho e de turbante.

O povo ficou confuso. O que tinha acontecido, para tamanha afronta aos "bons costumes"? Os mais novos não entendiam o que significava aquilo tudo, mas os mais velhos pareciam não acreditar: conheciam as histórias dos templários e de Aïsha, e agora eles estavam ali, na frente deles. Sim, Aïsha não só existia como aparentemente estava de volta ao trono de Theron. A escrava que Moredin tentou executar em praça pública era Aïsha, e agora quem estava os vendo implorava silenciosamente para que os Deuses não lembrassem que, um dia, haviam humilhado-a. Nenhum dos moradores de Theron pareceu se importar: continuaram sua marcha para a mansão de Moredin.

Ao chegarem na casa a trombeta tocou, mas ninguém apareceu. Rony ergueu-se da janela, sentindo a espinha gelar. Seriam Gina, Sirius, Lupin, Snape e Draco?... Foi quando escutou uma voz que o fez parar de sentir o próprio corpo. Alguém da porta da mansão gritou pelo comerciante. Apesar da voz ter saído um tanto firme, ele reconheceu o natural tom, que tantas vezes lhe pareceu tão medrosa de sair:

- Morediiiiiiiiiiiiin!

Nada.

-Morediiiiiiiiiiin!

Rony deu um salto, sentindo o coração e a garganta se apertarem:

- ...Kione?

- Morediiiiiiiin!

Rony saiu da janela e correu para fora do quarto:

- Kione! Kione!

Os homens de Moredin cercaram a entrada da mansão. Um tanto medrosos, mas cercavam.

- Mored - Moredin apareceu. Não muito feliz ao ver Kione inteira, bem vestida, incrivelmente bem cuidada e pior – chamando-o como ele a chamava.

Ele olhava sua ex-escrava com o olhar carregado de ódio. Kione retribuía o olhar sem expressão alguma. Esperava alguma reação dele, que não teve. Então ficaram trocando olhares. Moredin se deu por vencido:

- Como se atreve a vir até minha casa e olhar em meus olhos, mulherzinha impura?

Os templários sentiram uma ponta de decepção: Kione ainda tremia levemente a voz ao falar com Moredin. Perdoável para a primeira vez:

- O senh... Você sabe o que eu vim fazer aqui.

- Viemos buscar nossos amigos. – rosnou Yoru. Yasa deu um sorriso e bateu de leve no ombro do amigo, pedindo calma.

- Onde estão Ooki e Rony? – perguntou Kione. – E Nura também.

Moredin sorriu e não respondeu. Zen se concentrou pra sentir a presença do amigo, e o achou.

- Ooki está embaixo... numa masmorra. Preso, abafado. Precisamos tir�-lo de lá. – murmurou, olhando os colegas.

- Vai ficar entulhando o caminho? – rosnou Yoru, sacando a varinha.

- Vão me matar? – perguntou Moredin, cínico.

- Não sem a ordem de Aïsha. – disse Anme, sorrindo.

- Aïsha? Quem é...

O comerciante parou o olhar em Kione. Ele riu. Os Templários se ofenderam com o deboche.

- Ah, seu...

- Yoru. – disse Kione, sem tirar os olhos de Moredin. – Não se ofenda. Vamos, temos de buscar o pessoal... e as bagagens deles. Estamos de mudança.

Eles subiram as escadas e entraram no salão. Moredin não reagiu.

- Não vão me matar por tudo que eu já fiz?

- Não. – disse Kione, firme. – Ninguém tocará em um fio de cabelo seu. A menos que _ eu ordene_.

- Que droga. – resmungou Yoru.

Kione parou onde deveria estar a mesa de banquetes, onde sempre dançava para os convidados de Moredin. Olhou dos lados.

- Onde é mesmo a masmorra...? Ah, sim, é ali.

Yume deu um 'oh' e foi até a estátua de uma mulher com um vaso e esperou Yasa removê-la. Uma escadaria apertada apareceu, escondida debaixo da grande estátua. Eles, junto de Zen, desceram atrás de Ooki. Anme e os gêmeos ficaram.

O silêncio tomou conta do lugar após a descida dos Templários, mas depois de alguns instantes ele foi quebrado por passos apressados descendo da mansão. Era Rony, que ao chegar no salão parou bruscamente, respirando fundo. Olhou os Templários assustado. Ten e Kaminari riram ao vê-lo.

- Cavaleiro do Fogo! Você está bem! – exclamou Kaminari.

- Aïsha, Aïsha- chamou Ten, puxando a barra da saia de Kione e apontando Rony. - o seu _pintadinho_!

Kione olhou por cima dos ombros, e viu Rony. Ele travou no mesmo lugar ao vê-la. Impossível. Não podia ser Kione. Ela abriu um largo sorriso – que fez Moredin resmungar baixinho – e disse suavemente pra Rony:

- Habib...

Yume e Yoru quebraram as correntes de Ooki, ferido e exausto. Zen segurou o rosto do amigo nas mãos:

- Estamos aqui, irmão de fé. – sussurrou. – Está tudo bem, agora.

As mãos dele brilharam e Ooki recobrou os sentidos, mas ainda cansado.

- O que... houve?

- Shhh... – pediu Yume. – Yasa vai te carregar, grandão. Vamos para casa, todos nós.

- Aïsha está aí. – disse Yasa, colocando o amigo nas costas. – Poxa... Você sem energia fica leve, heim? Podia ficar assim mais vezes...

- Pronto. Vamos pra casa?

- Vamos...

Rony estava travado, olhando Kione. Suas pernas estavam duras no mesmo lugar, e sua boca não se fechava. Era um sonho? Ela estava ali, na sua frente. Ela tinha morrido em seus braços. Agora ele deveria levar para sempre a morte dela nas costas. Ou não? Os Templários estavam ali, com Kione. Não sabia como, mas estava. Seus olhos se encheram de água.

- Ki... Kione... É você mesma?

Ela sorriu, com os olhos brilhando ao ver a incredulidade dele:

- Não sabe o quanto esperei pra te ver de novo, habib...

- ...Mas como...? Você... nos meus braços...

- É uma longa história. No caminho eu te conto. Precisamos ir.

Rony mordeu os lábios com força, e não se importou em começar a chorar na frente de todo mundo.

- Vamos... pra onde?

- Theron, a Cidade dos Deuses. Todos estão te esperando. Sua irmã, seus mestres... e eu. – concluiu, encabulada.

Os Templários chegaram com Ooki, e se prepararam pra sair.

- Onde está Nura? – perguntou Kione.

Moredin deu uma gargalhada de satisfação:

- Atrás da velha bruxa peçonhenta?

Kione fechou a cara.

- Onde ela est�?

- HAHAHAHAHAHA Nura me desonrou também. Teve de pagar por isso.

Kione gelou: ele não podia...

- O que você fez com ela? – murmurou. Moredin gargalhou mais alto ainda.

- Ela está no mesmo lugar que você a deixou! No mesmíssimo lugar.

O desespero tomou conta de Kione, ele não podia ter feito aquilo. Não com Nura.

- Ninguém desonra Moredin e sai impune.

Kione deu as costas e disparou para fora da mansão. Os Templários – e Rony – a seguiram apressados, deixando Moredin rindo satisfeito.

- Não- pensava Kione, subindo a ladeira em direção á praça – ele não fez isso. Ele não pode. Não com ela. Não agora.

A praça ainda era a praça de execuções, afinal, fazia pouco tempo que Kione tinha escapado da execução. Ela se aproximou perto o suficiente para ver o tronco, as correntes e o sangue escuro no chão. E Nura, presa no exato lugar onde ela, Kione, esteve. A jovem sentiu um enjôo, os olhos se encherem de água e a respiração travar.

Moredin, logo após a 'fuga' de Kione, decidiu que não pagaria um mico tão grande e decidiu que alguém ia pagar pelo que Kione fez. E lógico que a escolhida foi Nura, que chorava de felicidade ao ver Kione simplesmente desaparecer da execução.

A pobre mulher agora estava presa ás correntes, seu corpo tombado, sujo de terra e sangue, quase esquartejado. Sua burca toda rasgada, mostrando seu rosto velho e judiado. Ela estava ali desde que fora executada, e provavelmente ficaria ali até apodrecer.

- Não... – murmurou Kione, mordendo os lábios e começando a chorar sem parar. – Nura... Isso... não pode ter acontecido... Não com você...

Ela foi até o corpo da sua 'mãe de coração' e caiu de joelhos. Tentou erguer o queixo de Nura delicadamente com a mão, mas seu corpo já estava rígido. Não havia dúvidas: era ela mesma, morta. Kione começou a chorar mais forte. Os Templários chegaram.

- Acorde Nura- implorou Kione, empurrando-a pelos ombros. – por favor... Eu vim buscar você... Você tem que ir embora comigo...

Kione continuava a chorar cada vez mais forte, e se abraçou à mulher:

-Eu ia... te levar pra casa, pra minha casa... Pra longe... longe de tudo isso...

Os Templários se olharam um tanto desanimados. Rony suspirou:

- Tadinha da tia... Aquele porco imundo...

Zen agachou-se ao lado de Kione, e passou a mão em suas costas:

- Aïsha... Moredin Ali não aceitou ver você ser libertada. Ele precisava arranjar uma maneira de atingir-lhe depois disso. Atacar Nura é atacar você. Não deixe que ele vença.

Kione afastou o rosto, com Nura ainda em seu colo:

- ...Sendo rainha de Theron... – sussurrou, soluçando. – eu posso... viajar pelo tempo... não posso?

Zen esperou alguns momentos:

- Sim. Pode. Voltar, avançar, paralisar o tempo. É a rainha de Theron. Você pode tudo no tempo e espaço.

- O que eles estão cochichando? – perguntou Rony, curioso.

- Não sei. – respondeu Yoru. – Mas espere...

- Hum...

Kione respirou fundo, sem tirar os olhos de Nura:

- Eu posso... voltar e evitar isso tudo, Zen, não posso?

- Respeitosamente, minha rainha... pode fazer o que quiser... Mas... não devemos alterar a ordem da vida, do destino... respeitosamente... majestade.

Kione olhou Nura, em seu colo. Passou os dedos delicadamente em seu rosto, pensando, sem parar de chorar:

- Eu... posso lev�-la assim... comigo, para Theron? Pelo menos...

Zen afagou a cabeça de Kione e sorriu, confortante:

- Claro, minha rainha. Levaremos Nura conosco. Ela será enterrada em Theron, como membro da família real. Ela agora é parte de você também.

Kione passou a mão no rosto e se levantou, respirando fundo e tentando parar de soluçar.

- Então... vamos pra casa...

Os Templários tiraram o corpo de Nura do tronco e a enrolaram nas suas capas negras. Zen olhou a praça, sorrindo, antes de irem embora:

- Essa praça era mais bela da outra forma.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e juntou as mãos, como se rezasse. Sua energia saiu de seu corpo e percorreu pelo chão, tomando conta da praça, que lentamente se transformou, deixando de ser a dura e triste praça de execução para voltar às plantas, flores e fonte de água. Em pouco tempo não haviam mais traços do antigo lugar de execuções.

- Assim é melhor... – suspirou Kione, sorrindo para Zen, com o rosto ainda molhado.

- Muito melhor. Ah, sim... Tem _mais alguém _que espera ansiosamente pelo seu sorriso.

Kione virou-se, quando Zen indicou com a cabeça. Era Rony, parado num canto da praça, olhando pra ela, mas ainda sem reação com tudo acontecendo tão rápido. Ela sorriu e passou as costas da mão no nariz:

- Vamos pra casa, habib...

Rony começou a chorar – de novo! – e Zen riu.

- Acho que seu cavaleiro ainda não acredita que está de volta.

Ela deu uma risada de leve e correu até Rony, pulando em seu pescoço e abraçando-o com força. Ele agarrou-se à ela, não deixando de chorar. Será que estava ficando doido?

- ...Como pode...? – dizia, abraçando Kione, sem acreditar que estava de novo sentindo seu corpo, sua temperatura morna, seu perfume doce. – Eu devo estar enlouquecendo nesse maldito sol...

Kione recuou o rosto e limpou as lágrimas de Rony, sorrindo.

- Vim buscar você. Nós vamos pra Theron, encontrar seus amigos. – Rony fez um sim com a cabeça. Agora que ela estava de volta, ia até o raio que o parta. Ela lhe deu um apertado beijo, para depois olhar o fixamente pra seu '"Cavaleiro do Fogo" e dizer, aliviada - ...Eu amo você...

- ... – Rony fungou e começou a chorar de novo, olhando Kione. – Aí, ó! Olha o que você fez...

- Muito bem... – suspirou tem. – Vamos pra casa.

- É... – completou Kaminari. – Vamos sair desse lugar horrível.

Todos tomaram caminho rumo à saída da cidade. Mas no meio do caminho reencontraram Moredin, de novo. Kione o olhou carregada de ódio.

- Vai mandar seus amiguinhos me matarem agora? – perguntou, cínico.

- Ai, ai... – suspirou Anme. – Eu acho que ele está pedindo...

- Então vai ficar querendo. – murmurou Kione, sem tirar os olhos de Moredin. – Agora não morre por birra minha.

Moredin continuou com a cara de cinismo. Yoru não agüentou, rosnou e no instante seguinte metia um murro no meio do estômago do comerciante, fazendo-o cair de joelhos, tossindo.

- Você é cheio de merda. – cuspiu Yoru. Kione se aproximou.

- Deixe-o aí.

Moredin ergueu o olhar, ainda tossindo. Ela estreitou o olhar, e perdeu completamente o medo de lhe dirigir a palavra:

- Eu tenho... pena de você. É isso, eu tenho pena de você, Moredin. Vai passar o resto da sua miserável vida assim, perdendo tudo o que tem. Você ainda vai ter um fim muito triste. Muito dolorido... e triste.

O comerciante ainda riu do chão.

- É isso que deseja pra mim... garota?

- Não. Eu desejo que os Deuses lhe perdoem. Eu só desejo isso, que eles também tenham pena de você e o perdoem. – em seguida olhou os Templários – Agora vamos pra casa.

O grupo cruzava o deserto: Ten, Kaminari e Yoru iam em uma carroça, levando Ooki. Em outra Anme, Yasa e Yoru, levando Nura. Zen ia num cavalo, puxando um camelo, que levava as bagagens, já que Kione tinha resolvido ir na garupa de Rony, agarrada em sua cintura e com o queixo em seu ombro.

- Habiba... - gemeu Rony, passando a mão sobre os braços apertados de Kione. – Você está me apertando demais...

A resposta foi apertar mais ainda.

- Aaaaaaaai...

- Acho que Aïsha... Quer dizer, Kione sentiu sua falta, Cavaleiro do Fogo. – comentou Zen, sorrindo.

- Pode ter certeza. – falou Kione, apertando Rony de novo e lhe dando um barulhento beijo na nuca.

- Eu que o diga... – disse Rony, sorrindo satisfeito. – Vocês tiveram o tempo todo ao lado dela, e eu que a vi morrer e depois não vi mais... Ahm... É mesmo... Boa pergunta: Kione, você não... _morreu_?

- Bom... – pensou Kione, enquanto os Templários que ouviram riam E agora? Ia contar tudo? – A verdade é que sou de Theron, a Cidade do Deuses, da lenda. Uma cidade mágica e lendária... perdida no tempo... Eu precisei "morrer" nesse mundo pra poder voltar pra lá...

- Oooooh... legaaaaaal...

- Estão todos l�, esperando você e Ooki...

- É... Quando acordei já estava na casa do Moredin. Lembro de ter ficado descontrolado depois de ver o que aconteceu com você... E acabei usando um tipo de mágica que eu não estou habituado a usar. Eu ainda não me formei, então ter o aval de poder usar magia antes da maioridade ajuda, mas não certifica que eu dê conta de tudo. Hehehe... Eu não devia ter usado aquilo... Eu "desmontei" o Templo na nossa cabeça! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Kione riu e continuou beijando o pescoço e o rosto de Rony sem parar.

- Quando chegarmos a Theron podemos fazer uma festa. – sugeriu Kione. – Com comida, bebida, música, dança...

- Uaaaaaaau... Você vai dançar? Vai, vai? Diz que sim, diz que sim!

Os Templários deram risadinhas abafadas. A rainha, dançando?

- Bom... Posso pensar no seu caso.

- Ah... Você fica maravilhosa quando dança... Faça isso, por mim... Eu fiquei muito mal depois que você morreu!

Zen balançou a cabeça, rindo, sem acreditar na conversa maluca dos dois.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, então eu danço pra você.

- Ooooooba...

- Podemos montar acampamento hoje. – sugeriu Zen. – E adiantarmos uma festa improvisada.

- É, podemos. – concordou Anme. – há um Oásis no caminho pra Theron, chegaremos quando entardecer. Atrasaremos a viajem, mas tudo bem.

- É o Oásis do Chacal. – disse Yasa. – Uma pequena cachoeira e um lago, cercado de árvores. De dia, água gelada, á noite, água quente e terapêutica.

- Hum... deve se bom. – sorriu Rony. – A noite do deserto é muito fria.

No entardecer os cavaleiros montaram acampamento, ao lado do Oásis. Um caminho de tochas até o lago, para acender de noite, e começaram a arrumar o interior da tenda principal, de Kione, para a "festinha". Rony não se cabia de felicidade.

- Eu ficaria aqui pra sempre! Pra sempre! Pra sempre mesmo!

- Você está feliz. - comentou Yume – Isso é bom.

- Já conheceu nossa tenda, Rony? – perguntou Kione, saindo da sua tenda, retangular, com uma pequena varanda na frente. Ele gaguejou.

- Nossa? Quer dizer... Minha e sua?

Kione e os outros o olharam como se fosse óbvio.

- Ué... Vai querer dormir com os Templários?

- ...Eu não! Já vou, já vou!

- Não se preocupe. – sorriu Zen. – Seus leitos estão devidamente separados.

- ...Não foi isso que quis dizer... – murmurou Rony, azedo. Kione e os outros riram. – Bom... Vamos ver isso por dentro.

Rony pôs a cara na tenda. Assim como as outras, era mágica. Um espaço enorme, cheio de almofadas, tapetes, vasos coloridos, cortinas leves, castiçais. Na frente umas mesinhas baixas, como uma salinha de estar e um quarto. Tinha um cheirinho leve de incenso no ar.

- Noooooooossa! Muito legal!

- Podemos fazer um santo banquete! Nunca vi uma tenda assim! Não é bárbaro?

- Você vai dançar?

- Vou, habib. - disse, rindo. - Roupas de dança, música... Vou dançar, sim. E, dessa vez, pra você.

- Oooooooooh, caaaaaaara. – disse Rony, para os céus, em alto e bom tom. – eu sou o cara maaaaaaaaais fodão do muuuuuuundo!

Anme riu e balançou a cabeça.

- É a coisa mais natural do mundo as mulheres se vestirem de odaliscas e dançarem nas festas...

- Estrangeiros, Anme. – disse Yume. – Estrangeiros. Não estão acostumados com nossas mulheres espetaculares.

Os Templários já estavam todos acamados, quando Yasa se aproximou, desanimado:

- Não poderemos ficar... Ooki está mais fraco... Devemos continuar até Theron, ou ele não resiste.

- Mas... – gemeu Kione. – Como nós ficamos?

- É melhor irmos, Aïsha. – concordou Zen. – O prazo de Ooki está terminando.

Ela ficou desapontada:

-Pensei que podíamos ficar... Pra festa.

- Bom... – pensou Anme. – Vocês podem ficar.

- Ficar?

- Isso. – sorriu Zen. – Nós ficamos. Podem ir na frente. Iremos amanhã, já está anoitecendo mesmo.

- Bom... – disse Kione. – Façam o melhor por Ooki...

- Certo. Então levaremos Ooki e Nura, vocês ficam e seguem amanhã. Vamos arrumar a viagem, então!

No oásis ficaram Zen, os irmãos Tem e Kaminari, Rony e Kione. Os homens ficaram na tenda enquanto Kione foi tomar banho. Zen arrumava as coisas dentro da tenda:

- Vou deixar tudo um pouco arrumado, e terei de deix�-los para recuperar a energia gasta com Ooki. Não se preocupe, antes de amanhecer estarei de volta, não os perderei de vista.

- E eu vou pra onde? – disse Rony, corando, desesperado. – Vai me deixar sozinho aqui com ela?

- Meu dever é proteger Kione das patas de qualquer um. – sorriu Zen. – Estarei... "de olho".

- Ahm... Estou me referindo... a mim mesmo!

- Não se preocupe, volto logo.

- Ah... Então vocês têm um 'tempo' para ficar longe de Theron?

- Isso. Por isso Ooki teve de voltar antes.

- Sei... E eu tenho uma dúvida...

- Diga.

- Porque vocês chama Kione de... Aïsha?

- Bom...

Nisso Kione apareceu, sorridente. Uma túnica branca e os cabelos molhados. Um cheirinho de mel e canela invadiu o lugar.

- Olá.

- Puxa... que perfume. – Sorriu Rony. Zen suspirou e saiu.

- Kione cuida do resto, não? Preciso ir.

- Você vai ficar bem, não é? – perguntou Kione, segurando suas mãos.

- Vou. Apenas umas horas de descanso... amanhã estarei de volta o quanto antes, para voltarmos à Theron.

- Promete?

- Prometo.

Kione esticou o rosto e deu um beijo em Zen, que sorriu e passou a mão no rosto de sua rainha.

- Não quero despertar a ira de seu Cavaleiro. – riu Zen. – Seria... fogo.

- Você fez muito por mim, Zen... Muito obrigada.

- É o mínimo de minha obrigação.

- Não, não é... Eu lhe agradeço. Do fundo do coração.

- Não vou negar sua gratidão, Aïsha. Cuide-se.

- Onde estão os pirralhos? – perguntou Rony.

- Na tenda deles. – indicou o Templário. – Dormindo.

- JÁ!

- São crianças, gastam bastante energia. São capazes de dormir 16 horas por dia... Amanhã de manhã ainda teremos de acord�-los.

- Nossa...

- Bom, vou indo. Até breve.

Zen deu as costas e subiu em um cavalo, sumindo na noite. O sinal do dia era uma lista minúscula sumindo no horizonte, tomado de estrelas. Rony pegou a mão de Kione e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

- Você vai fazer a janta? Diz que sim, diz que sim, diz que sim, diz que...

- Vou, habib. – disse, empurrando o garoto. – Vou fazer um grande banquete, e vou me arrumar pra dançar. Enquanto isso você podia ir tomar um banho...

- Tá me chamando de fedido?

Kione o olhou sorrindo. Rony ergueu o braço e se cheirou, para em seguida fazer careta.

- Aaaaaargh... Sim, eu estou fedido. É esse sol... Vou tomar banho, e urgente.

Kione riu, enquanto Rony foi até a tenda buscar toalhas e sabonetes. Voltou cheio de coisas.

- Ah, isso tudo tem um cheiro tão bom! Depois eu resolvo o que uso, esse aqui é bom, vou usar na cabeça.

- Ahm... Rony... isso é óleo. Não se passa na cabeça...

- Ah, é? E isso?

Kione riu e puxou metade das coisas dele:

- Isso é AZEITE! Me dá essas coisas...

Ele ficou bastante desapontado ao ter que ir tomar banho só com três vidrinhos diferentes; um xampu, uma colônia e um sabonete.

- Ei, Kione... você vai usar que roupa? – perguntou, ansioso. – Aquela branca?

- Ahm... – pensou Kione. – A roupa que eu vou usar hoje é... preta... e dourada.

- Ah... – disse, levemente decepcionado. – Bom, vou tomar banho...

Kione voltou pra tenda enquanto Rony foi se banhar. Uma brisa fria varria o lugar. Ele adorou o lago de águas quentes, e perdeu a conta de quantas vezes se esfregou.

- Eu posso ficar aqui pra sempre. - disse, antes de enfiar a cabeça dentro d'água. – Parece até água enfeitiçada...

Ele boiou nas termas durante um tempo, olhando as estrelas e a lua cheia que iluminava o lugar.

- Às vezes eu me pergunto o que eu fiz pra merecer isso... será recompensa por aturar o Snape e o Malfoy durante tantos anos?

- Habib- Chamou Kione. - Morreu afogado?

- Ah, não, não! – disse, nadando até a margem. – Já vou, já vou. Pode entrar, a não ser, claro, que queira me ver pelado...

- Eu não... – riu. – Só não demore muito...

- Ok, ok, já vou, 'tesouro'...

Ela entrou na tenda novamente, enquanto Rony saía da água e começava a se secar:

- Duvido que esteja tão divertido no Brasil...

Sirius e Lupin visitavam Gina e Draco, no 'hospital' do palácio real. Gina já estava sem as bandagens, sentada na cama, comendo pão sírio com tabule e pasta de alho, e tomando um chá. Draco, ainda quase todo enfaixado, estava deitado, de olhos abertos.

- Fiquei sabendo do que aprontaram. – riu Sirius, no pé da cama de Gina. – Detonaram a estátua de pedra gigante, heim?

- E Draco ainda escapou como animago dragão. – completou Lupin. – É muito bom saber que é um bruxo tão avançado.

- Hum. – resmungou de má vontade.

- Se não fosse por você Gina estaria morta. – disse Sirius, que pensou e concluiu. – Pensando bem... Você também estaria.

- Ele é uma fera com a espada de gelo. – empolgou-se Gina. – Ele faz cada truquezinho legal...!

- Truquezinho? – murmurou Draco.

- Vocês... "mandaram bem". – disse Lupin.

- Eu sempre soube do seu potencial, Gina – animou-se Lupin. – O seu gatotsu é imbatível!

- Obrigada...

Os bruxos ainda ficaram conversando um longo tempo, até que um Templário, Mashii, chegou com uma coruja no ombro e um pergaminho na mão.

- Oh, o que é? – perguntou Sirius, animado.

- Uma carta de um lugar chamando Hogwarts, como urgente. – disse Mashii. – Endereçada a você, Sirius Black.

Os bruxos se entreolharam. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa de ruim?

Rony voltou pra tenda usando uma larga calça branca e um colete sem manga, secando o cabelo. Assim que entrou ficou surpreso. Kione também estava encantada:

- Agora eu sei porque os cavaleiros foram tão desapontados. – disse Kione. – Olha só o banquete!

O lugar estava todo iluminado por velas, com um delicioso cheiro de incenso. A tenda estava quente, dava vontade de se enfiar nas almofadas e dormir. A mesa do jantar estava farta dos mais deliciosos e fartos pratos que a culinária árabe podia oferecer.

- Melhor eu não dançar... ou terei uma congestão – riu Kione.

- Nem vem! – protestou Rony. – Você prometeu! Agora vai ter... que...

- Que foi?

Rony não tinha reparado em Kione. Ela estava impecável, maquiada, com as jóias para a dança. Provavelmente já com a roupa, mas usava um roupão por cima pra manter o "mistério".

- Hum... – pensou Rony. – Não vai tirar o roupão?

- E estragar a surpresa? Nunca...

- Mas você está linda...

- Palavras não vão me convencer...

Rony então segurou a cintura de Kione e a beijou. Não demorou muito pra ela lhe empurrar:

- Ué...? – comentou Rony com cara de sem vergonha. – Se as palavras não funcionam eu tenho que partir pra força bruta...

- Vamos jantar... eu estou com fome...

- T�, t�, tá.

O casal sentou-se junto e tiveram de tomar muito cuidado pra não comerem tanto que os impossibilitaria de dar dois passos e deitar na cama pra dormir. Rony lambia os dedos enquanto terminava um ninho de avelã e mel, um doce de amêndoas coberto com mel. Kione se limitava a tomar um chá.

- Ok, parei. – disse Rony, terminando de lamber os dedos. – Senão tenho congestão de ver você dançar.

- Ah, não... você não se esqueceu... Tudo bem, eu danço.

- Eeeeeeeeeba- disse Rony, encostando a cabeça na de Kione.

Ficaram um tempo em silencio, abraçados. Até Rony a cutucar com o cotovelo:

- Ei, e aí? Não vai?

- Vou... só dá um tempo... fazer a digestão...

Rony virou o rosto e lhe beijou o rosto algumas vezes, até ela virar o seu e encontrar seus lábios. Tinha alguma coisa de diferente ali, ele não sabia se era nela, se era no lugar, que o fez pensar se não seria melhor ficar lhe beijando ao invés de assistir à dança.

- Muito bem. – disse Kione, separando suas bocas com os dedos. – É melhor que eu vá dançar.

- Mudei de idéia. – falou Rony. Kione riu e se levantou, puxando Rony pelas mãos.

Ela parou em um tapete persa grosso, rodeado de almofadas e cobertas. Uma musica leve começou a tocar, vindo sabe-se lá de onde. Kione suspirou e olhou Rony, que sorria mais do que um garoto que ganha um brinquedo no natal. Deu um passo pra trás, fechou os olhos e tirou o roupão. À medida que sua roupa caía o olhar e o queixo de Rony faziam o mesmo caminho. Estar apaixonado era terrível. O coração dele batia tão forte que ele sentia a pulsação na garganta. Ele jamais imaginaria Kione assim: ela conseguia estar mais encantadora e provocante que da primeira vez, dessa vez sem o véu e com os cabelos soltos.

Ela deu um largo e orgulhoso sorriso ao ver a cara de tonto de Rony, e o fez sentar-se de novo.

- Não se preocupe. – riu da cara de assustado dele. – Eu só vou dançar pra você ver. Não vai doer.

- Tem certeza...? – perguntou Rony.

Ela puxou um dos véus de sua cintura e ficou brincando com ele nas mãos, como se estivesse aquecendo durante alguns poucos minutos. Foi quando Rony respirou fundo, fechou a boca e reparou um peculiar detalhe em Kione: fora as jóias de ouro, ela estava vestida com 7 véus negros finos e levemente transparentes. Só com os 7 véus. Ele já tinha escutado alguma coisa sobre essa roupa nas conversas... Antes que seu queixo pudesse cair de novo ela agachou-se na sua frente, passou o véu pela sua nuca e debruçou-se sobre ele, chegando perto do seu ouvido e sussurrando:

- Hoje eu vou dançar a Dança dos 7 Véus pra você. Só pra você.

Rony sentiu o corpo gelar. Ele estava enrascado. Ou não...


	14. CAPÍTULO 43: As Mil e Uma Noites Parte I

N.A 1 Bom, acho que já disse isso uma vez, mas, enfim, sim, a idéia dos templários vieram dos cavaleiros de negro dos filmes A Múmia. O cavaleiro principal, então, foi da cara dele que eu fiz o Giafar, apesar do Giafar ser mais 'grandão'. Outra coisa a título de curiosidade: cada templário tem o nome tirado de um ideograma japonês, e cada um deles com um significado que condiz com sua 'personalidade', ou 'visual'.

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES  
EPISÓDIO III: SAARA**

**—Capítulo 43—**

**As Mil e Uma Noites – parte 1**

As velas acesas e fracas deixavam a tenda à meia luz, com tons de bronze e cobre. Um cheiro doce, suave e hipnotizante pairava no ar, junto da música árabe. E a principal atração, claro: a odalisca, dançando no ritmo da música, de um jeito envolvente e sedutor. Sem esquecer também dos 7 véus, que, a cada vez que saíam do corpo de Kione para brincar em suas mãos, faziam Rony questionar se já tinha morrido sem perceber e estava no céu, agora, no paraíso. Ele respirava fundo e não sabia se olhava as moedinhas presas à roupa de Kione, os véus que dançavam ou os olhos negros dela, já que se empenhava em parecer menos idiota do que estava parecendo e tentava averiguar qual o risco de babar.

Se Kione estivesse dançando para os convidados de Moredin, ela estaria enrascada. Já havia errado quase metade dos passos, de tão entretida que estava em rir da cara de pamonha do rapaz. Não sabia porquê, mas estava muito mais feliz ali, dançando só pra ele e errando tanto, do que quando dançava impecável para 15 convidados de Moredin. E fazia questão de, a cada véu que tirava, chegar cada vez mais perto de Rony, só pra ter certeza de que ele continuava mais hipnotizado que uma mariposa que vê uma lâmpada de noite.

A cada véu que ela tirava, Rony sentia uma sensação estranha formigar o corpo todo, e que uma hora tudo aquilo ia explodir, ele ia perder o controle e não sabia o que seria capaz de fazer. Ele e Kione ficaram se olhando um longo tempo enquanto ela decidia se tirava o último véu ou não. Ele tremia só de pensar nessa possibilidade, enquanto ela parecia disposta a tirar só pra ver a cara dele. E o fez.

Mas o rapaz não fez nada além de dar um longo e profundo suspiro, para em seguida se ajeitar no lugar. Estava tão anestesiado que nada mais fazia diferença. Ele iria para onde a vida o levasse... morreria no dia seguinte feliz, muito feliz.

O último véu de Kione passou de leve no seu nariz, e Rony fechou os olhos, respirando seu doce perfume de mel. Quando abriu os olhos ela já estava agachada na sua frente. Rony deu um sorriso tonto:

- ...Oi...

Ela passou o véu na nuca dele, puxando-o para mais perto, sorrindo.

- Eu já disse que você é demais?

Kione deu um passo à frente, pousando delicadamente em seu colo, e com a ponta do nariz quase encostada na dele.

- Você é demais... – continuou.

Ele olhava o rosto de Kione completamente sob controle, e ela não dizia nada. Aqueles olhos pintados pareciam atingir o fundo das suas emoções:

- Eu... já disse isso, né?

A música parou, e Kione puxou as pontas do véu, trazendo junto o rosto de Rony. O toque de sua boca terminou com a tranqüilidade que até então tinha anestesiado o corpo dele, e ele sentiu um arrepio tão grande que o fez suspirar. Ela estava usando algum tipo de batom que deixava seus lábios molhados e com sabor de cravo. Um beijo que ele nunca tinha dado, que ela nunca tinha ousado, mas que era necessário. Rony passou seus braços pela cintura dela, puxando-a para junto do seu corpo. Ela deixou o véu cair de sua mão, para abraçar seu pescoço e tombar o rosto, rendendo-se ao beijo. Suas línguas se encontravam de uma forma muito doce e apaixonada, e não demorou para Rony deslizar suas mãos pelas costas de Kione, para depois passar por sua cintura e quadris. Ela recolheu as mãos do pescoço dele e, sem deixar de beijílo, correu os dedos pelos seus ombros, tirando seu colete.

Alguns instantes depois e Kione afastou o rosto, mordendo os lábios de Rony com delicadeza. Eles abriram os olhos vagarosamente, trocando um longo olhar. Ela pôs a mão sobre a dele, pousada em seu ombro, e só aí ele notou que, em algum momento, acabara tirando a parte de cima da roupa dela. Ele prendeu a respiração ao sentir que ela fazia sua mão descer do seu ombro, acariciando sua pele, passando pelo colo e continuando a descer suavemente. A cada centímetro Rony via seu corpo ferver cada vez mais, e achou que se ela descesse a mão mais um pouco ele perderia os sentidos. Fixou os olhos no rosto de Kione, seus olhos pintados, os lábios molhados. Ela também o olhava, com um olhar quase desafiador. Ele sentiu um forte arrepio ao ter a pele macia e quente de Kione na palma de sua mão; soltou um longo suspiro e fechou os olhos. Ela mais uma vez lhe beijou, e foi aí que ele decidiu não segurar mais as emoções: abraçou-se mais uma vez à cintura de Kione e, sem interromper o beijo, deu dois passos e acabou caindo de costas com ela no meio das almofadas. Os dois definitivamente não podiam mais se segurar, e perderam completamente o controle.

Rony não entendeu exatamente a ordem do que se seguiu - Kione provavelmente também não – mas o fato é que eles perderam o pouco da razão que lhes restava, e momento depois ele estava deitado entre as almofadas e cobertas, sentindo aquele envolvente perfume, começando a suar naquela tenda quente e abafada, e fazendo amor com ela de uma forma que jamais pôde sonhar. Sua pele junto da dela, seus beijos, seu toque tão suave e ao mesmo tempo tão intenso. Sua mente ficava cada vez mais envolvida naquele turbilhão de emoções, enquanto sentia os dedos e as unhas de Kione rasparem em suas costas, e suas pernas entrelaçarem com as suas, como se quisesse permanecer junto à ele por toda a vida.

Ele, com a franja começando a grudar no suor de seu rosto e respirando levemente ofegante beijou levemente Kione dos ombros até a ponta de seu queixo, para depois olhíla com um olhar quase piedoso:

- Me diga... – sussurrou. – se eu estou ficando louco... ou só estou sonhado.

A resposta foi um sorriso tão mole quanto o dele:

- Não me pergunte... habib... – disse, olhando fundo nos seus olhos, passando os dedos pelo cabelo dele. - Eu estou com os mesmos... pensamentos que você...

Rony ainda deu um longo suspiro, antes de voltar a inclinar o corpo junto ao dela, lhe dando mais um longo beijo. A noite deles estava só começando...

Mashii esticou o pergaminho pra Sirius, que olhou os amigos antes de pegílo. Abriu e começou a ler. Lupin e Gina se olharam.

- E aí? – perguntou Lupin. – Novidades?

Sirius não disse nada, terminou de ler muito preocupado. Enrolou o pergaminho apressado e olhou os bruxos.

- Que foi? – perguntou Lupin.

Sirius respirou fundo:

- É... do Brasil.

Os bruxos se olharam. Ele continuou:

- Bem... é a Leah. Está... com problemas.

- Problemas? A Leah? Que tipo de problemas?

- Eu preciso ir pra lá. – disparou Sirius. – Ela está com problemas... grandes. Preciso ajudíla...

Silêncio. Ele parecia mesmo preocupado.

- Preciso mesmo ir... ela precisa de mim. Mashii, onde está Giafar?

- Alô? – disse Giafar, chegando na enfermaria.

- Preciso ir embora, e o quanto antes. Tem como?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa na terra de vocês?

- É... uma amiga... ela está com problemas.

- Ah, claro, claro... Quer ir assim, tão de repente?

Sirius fez que sim com a cabeça. Giafar ainda olhou Lupin para tentar uma segunda opinião, e constatou que era sério.

- Muito bem... Precisam levar o quê?

- Ahm... tenho tudo aqui... oh, não, minhas coisas... estão em Morada do Sol...

- Não, acabaram de chegar. – disse Atai, do lado de fora da varanda, sorrindo. – Foram levadas para seu quarto. Os Templários que foram pra Morada do Sol chegaram agora, com Ooki. Tiveram de vir mais cedo porque ele estava esgotado. Suas bagagens estão aqui.

- Bom... – falou Sirius, visivelmente preocupado. – Então... vou arrumar minhas coisas. Quero sair o quanto antes.

- Tudo bem. - concordou Giafar. – Eu lhe acompanho.

- Certo... – suspirou Sirius. Antes de sair Lupin deu dois tapinhas em suas costas.

- Cuide-se, Sirius...

- Pode deixar. A gente se vê de novo, em breve. Até.

- Tchau. – disse Gina. – Mande um abraço pra Harry e Mione.

- O mesmo. – falou Lupin.

Sirius e Giafar saíram. Gina olhou Lupin:

- Que será que houve?

- Não faço idéia- murmurou olhando as costas de Sirius. - mas boa coisa não é. Ele sequer terminou de aprender a técnica de vôo com o Giafar...

- Vôo...?

- Deixa pra l� Gina... é melhor a gente dormir... Outro dia eu explico melhor...

- Hum... Será que o Rony chega amanhã?

- Ah, com certeza. – disse Mashii.

- Voltaremos pra Hogwarts assim que vocês estiverem bem. – finalizou Lupin.

Rony deu um longo suspiro, deitado no colo de Kione, se sentindo sonolento, sem forças e com o corpo pesado. Ela passou os dedos na franja dele, grudada na testa, e colocou-a atrás da orelha.

- Se eu pudesse... – disse Rony, quase dormindo em seus braços. – ficar assim pra sempre...

- Lhe digo o mesmo, habib... – respondeu, ainda acariciando a franja de Rony.

- Prometa que jamais vai me deixar de novo...

Ela parou alguns instantes, para sussurrar:

- Prometo estar junto do seu coração... onde quer que você esteja.

Ele deu um preguiçoso 'hum' e adormeceu. Acordou com o dia já claro, e jogado no meio das almofadas e enroscado nos lençóis. Soltou um gemido mole e abriu os olhos, focalizando o lugar, tentando se espreguiçar:

- Ahm... Caaaaaaaara... fui atropelado... por um rinoceronte... Kione?... Cadê você...?

Esperou alguns instantes, e ela pôs a cara dentro da tenda, sorrindo.

- Bom dia... – falou, doce. – Dormiu bem?

- Hum...

- Zen já arrumou tudo. Podemos continuar a viagem.

- Ir para onde... Ah, Kione!

Kione saltou em cima de Rony, fazendo ele se contorcer e gemer:

- Aaahh... Não faça isso, eu estou quebrado...

- Vamos, habib. Já está tarde... Temos que...

Rony jogou uma almofada em Kione, para depois deitar de lado.

- Não, quero ficar, dormir mais um pouco...

- Você já dormiu muito!

- Escuta aqui! – disse Rony, se erguendo, com o cabelo todo atrapalhado. – Se você está acostumada com essas coisas eu não estou! Isso cansa... sabia? Nem lá no...

Kione riu da cara de Rony, empurrou-o de costas nas almofadas de novo e colocou os braços ao lado de sua cabeça.

- hum... Qui é? – resmungou Rony, olhando torto.

- Vamos pra casa...

- T� tá...

Ele ainda a olhou, suspirando. Kione debruçou seu peso nele e encostou seus lábios no dele. Rony até tentou reclamar, mas ela aproveitou para lhe beijar mais profundamente, um beijo molhado, frio e com o mesmo sabor de cravo da outra noite.

- Você... – murmurou Rony, fugindo de seu beijo. – quer... ir embora?... Hum... Vamos, então.

Ela sorriu e se levantou:

- Ok, tá bom, você venceu, vamos embora, então. – saiu da tenda, deixando Rony no mesmo lugar, a cara amassada e o cabelo atrapalhado.

- Eeeeeeeeei! – protestou. – Também não precisava desistir assim tão rápido, né? Ei, Kione! Oooooh, habibaaaaa!

Rony, Kione, Tem, Kaminari e Zen chegaram no início da tarde, visitaram Gina e Draco, conversaram sobre tudo que aconteceu.

- É... – comentou Lupin. – Quem imaginava que Kione era tão importante?... Aïsha...

Rony, ao saber de tudo, ficou estático, apavorado:

- Quer dizer... rainha? Você é MESMO rainha... rainha de Theron? DISSO DAQUI? – Kione fez um acanhado sim com a cabeça, e Rony pôs as mãos na testa. – Meu Deus! O que foi que eu fiz?

- Rony... eu achei... que ficaria feliz... por mim...

- Mas estou! – disse, ainda apavorado. – Mas... Meu deus... Como eu pude...?

Giafar ria ao lado dos dois. Kione o cutucou, apontando o irmão:

- Olhe, meu irmão está rindo da sua cara...

Rony ficou mais apavorado ainda:

- É mesmo! Esqueci... Ele é seu irmão! – olhou o tamanho 'armário' do homem e voltou a pôr as mãos na cabeça. – Meu Deus, o que eu fiz?

- Ah, Rony! – resmungou Lupin. – Qual o problema? Sejam felizes! Você gosta dela, ela de você...

- Mas...

- Deixe disso. – riu Giafar.

- Ahm?

- Fico feliz em saber que cuida da minha irmã.

- Jura?

- Juro.

- Pronto, Rony... Está vendo? – falou Kione.

- Certo... tudo bem. – suspirou, levantando-se. – Bem, onde é meu quarto? Quero tomar um bom banho...

- O último... – disse Kione. – Lá no alto, peça pra algum Templário te levar...

- Tá... vou indo... Ai... comi como um porco nesse 'lanchinho'...

- Todos nós, Rony. – riu Lupin, olhando para as mesinhas de Gina e Draco. – Pena que ainda estão na base de sopinha e comidinhas mais leves, heim?

- Ah, não. – disse Gina. – É muito boa!...

- Quando saem da cama?

- Não sei ao certo... Amanhã, depois... Mas o Draco eu não sei, ele ainda está quebrado! HAHAHAHAHA!

- Não tem graça, Virgínia. – resmungou Draco, enfaixado tanto quanto uma múmia.

- Já dá pra te embalsamar!

- Cale a boca... Ai...

Já era noite em Theron, Giafar conversava com Lupin e Snape numa varanda. Lupin contou quase toda a historia deles, de Hogwarts, de Voldemort, de tudo. Giafar, por sua vez, contou de Theron, de seus segredos e mistérios, e sobre o curto período que tinham.

- A entrada de Theron foi destruída junto com o templo. – dizia. – Agora a cidade voltará a se fechar e será apenas uma cidade perdida no tempo, no deserto, nas histórias de seu povo.

- Quer dizer... – pensava Lupin. – Daqui a um tempo... Theron vai desaparecer... pra sempre?

- Teoricamente, sim. Voltaremos a ser apenas 'espíritos mágicos' da lenda.

- Todos da cidade?

- Todos.

- Até você... e Kione?

- Sim... Até nós, que estamos sendo 'purificados', para voltarmos às origens... a cada dia que passa a Kione deixa mais de ser Kione e volta a ser Aïsha.

- Quando isso vai acontecer?

- Não sei, talvez um mês... Não é com certeza.

- Aqui, mas... E no nosso mundo?

- Dez dias, no máximo. Theron ainda leva um tempo maior pra entrar em seu ritmo...

Lupin olhou as estrelas. Snape estava encostado num canto, de braços cruzados, olhos fechados, sentado numa cadeira de palha trançada e almofadada.

- Nunca mais veremos Theron?... Vocês...

- Não, a menos que os portões sejam reabertos... Mas acredito que não estarão vivo para ver.Ele abriu da última vez há 2000 anos. Não será reaberto tão cedo...

- Mas é uma pena... Estive pensando: e o Rony, já sabe disso? Ele não vai gostar... Está tão feliz com a Kione, agora, sem obstáculo nenhum...

- Até l� Kione já será Aïsha, ela vai saber o que fazer... No momento ela ainda deve estar pensando... tentando negar o fato... É só o tempo dela pôr as idéias no lugar.

- Acredita que, quando chegar a hora, ela saberá o que fazer?

- Acredito.

- Acho que... vou sentir pena deles... Vão sentir muita falta um do outro.

- No fundo eles devem saber que não poderão ficar juntos... de um jeito ou de outro.

- Sinceramente... não sei quanto a Kione, mas Rony tenho certeza que não pensa dessa forma. Ele ainda é muito ingênuo, provavelmente acredita que, agora com ela livre, vai poder ficar com ela para sempre...

- Será...?

- Ah, sim...

Lupin bocejou e foi andando na direção do quarto:

- Ah, sim, e Sirius, está bem?

- Claro... Já está de volta pro seu mundo... a caminho do... Brasil?

- É, Brasil. - confirmou Lupin.

- Ele parecia angustiado. Quem ele iria ajudar mesmo?

- É uma amiga, chamada Leah. Já quebrou muitos galhos pra ele, e agora está mal.

- Amiga..? Bom, é muito bom ter amigos para ajudar e ser ajudado...

- É... Ele deve achar que 'deve' pra ela... por tudo que já aconteceu entre os dois...

- Hum... – Giafar lançou um olhar desconfiado e gozador. – Ele recebe uma carta dizendo que uma mulher está com problemas. Ele decide, na mesma hora, correr ao encontro dela... bater daqui lá nesse lugar... só pra... vê-la? Quer dizer... só pra estar ao lado dela, mostrando que está por perto?

Lupin riu, imitando o cavaleiro:

- "Teoricamente", sim, é isso.

- E você quer que eu acredite que ele tenha feito isso... só pra oferecer um ombro amigo? – riu Giafar. – Meu caro, eu não nasci ontem...

- Não gaste neurônios com isso... "meu caro". Eles se odeiam. Estão do mesmo lado, agora, pelas circunstâncias. Mas acredite, se tivessem uma brecha, um arrancava a cabeça do outro. São assim desde que nos formamos, há uns bons 20 anos. Mas ele sabe o que está fazendo... Quer dizer, eu espero que saiba!

- Sei...

- Ai, ai... vamos dormir... Vamos, Snape... Snape? Ué? Quando é que ele entrou?...

No dia seguinte Kione foi ao cemitério de Theron, e, ao fundo, entre algumas grandes e verdes árvores estava o tumulo de Nura, uma pedra fincada no chão com seu nome escrito em ouro, e em árabe. A jovem estava ajoelhada na frente dele, com a cabeça pousada em suas mãos no chão, de olhos fechados, rezando em silêncio. Rony se aproximou com algumas flores, e ficou atrás dela, em silêncio, sem querer atrapalhar. Ela abriu os olhos, se ergueu, ficando de joelhos, e virou-se pra Rony, com uma expressão muito calma:

- Ahm... – murmurou Rony, envergonhado. – Não quis... incomodar...

- Não atrapalhou. – sorriu, esticando a mão para ele. – Venha. Só estava... conversando com Nura.

Ele segurou a mão dela e a ajudou a se levantar. Ele colocou as flores que trazia sobre seu túmulo:

- São flores pra tia gorda... É um tipo de... presente pra ela.

- Nura sempre gostou de flores. – disse Kione, olhando as plantas. – Ela dizia que viver sem flores por perto não era viver...

- É sempre bom ter um bichinho, uma plantinha mesmo... Faz bem...

Os dois tomaram o caminho de volta pro palácio. Rony estava encantado com a cidade, enquanto andavam por ela:

- Theron é maravilhosa. – dizia, com Kione abraçada à sua cintura. – Agora que tudo terminou... a gente pode "ser feliz pra sempre", né?

Kione riu do comentário.

- Habib, você é incrível...

- Não, não... eu estou falando sério. Podemos, não podemos? – perguntou, ficando à sua frente e segurando suas mãos.

Kione sorriu fechado, sentindo um aperto no peito. Rony continuou empolgado:

- Você é rainha de Theron! Olha que chique! Eu poderia ser... sei l� o rei! Não; é... Pra ficar com você eu teria de ser rei, não teria? Eu seria sim, sem problema! Eu não dou pra isso, realmente acho que não presto pra isso, mas... se precisar, eu me viro. É verdade, eu não tenho mesmo cara de rei, mas se é pra ficar com você...

- O que eu mais desejo é ficar com você, Rony... – sussurrou Kione.

- Pra sempre?

- Pra sempre.

- Jura?

- Juro.

- ...Você fica comigo?

Kione não respondeu.

- Que foi...? Algum problema?

- Não. – mentiu.

- Então porque essa cara? Parece triste...

Kione abraçou Rony e pôs a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Tem alguma coisa errada? – perguntou, também abraçando-a.

- ...Não... – murmurou, afundada em seu peito. – Eu... amo você habib... de uma forma que nunca amei homem nenhum. E de uma intensidade que eu jamais amarei de novo...

- Eu também amo você, habiba... E acho que não vou sentir isso por mais ninguém na vida... Não desse jeito...

Kione olhou Rony com uma expressão levemente penosa. Ela sabia que iam se separar, e ela tinha que reunir coragem pra dizer isso. Mas no fundo seu coração ainda implorava para que adiasse isso ao máximo. Deu um longo suspiro, desejando que pudesse ficar ali abraçada à ele, por toda a eternidade.

Gina, já recuperada, treinava com Lupin nos jardins do palácio, usando a espada do fogo.

- Não se esforce. – dizia o professor. – Você ainda está se recuperando.

- T� mas... É que quero aprender a lidar logo com essa espada. Ela tem uma cara feia, mas é muito poderosa...

De fato, as espadas do fogo eram espadas japonesas velhas e enferrujadas, com o cabo esfiapado, e a lâmina enferrujada e gasta, por causa da alta temperatura. Mas era indiscutivelmente poderosa.

- Você já a domina muito bem pro começo. É uma espada difícil de ser usada, e você mostrou ser uma grande bruxa por usíla tão bem.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu, terminando uma seqüência de golpes. – Mas não tiro o mérito do Malfoy, ele me surpreendeu.

Eles olharam Draco, ainda com a cabeça enfaixada, mas sentado em outra cadeira de palha, ainda de pijama, e tendo de usar uma bengala enquanto os ossos das pernas entravam no lugar. Mal humorado, como sempre.

- Tem razão. – falou Lupin. – Você mostrou ser um grande Auror. Um Auror Supremo.

- Auror Supremo... – murmurou Draco, com nojo. – Bah...

Já entardecia quando Rony e Kione chegaram ao palácio. Ficaram zanzando por Theron durante toda a tarde, ela ainda não tinha conseguido coragem para lhe contar a verdade, apesar de saber que quanto mais demorasse pra contar, mais doeria.

- Chegamos em "casa". – comentou Rony, olhando pra cima.

- Aaaaaah, o belezão chegou! – gozou Lupin, no saguão. – Só porque cozinhou uma manticora com UMA só magia acha que é gente?...

Ele ficou sem graça.

- Mas eu só fui passear com a...

- Você não é guardinha pessoal dela. – reclamou Snape, se aproximando, bravo. – Ou acha que 13 Cavaleiros Sagrados não são suficientes para ocupar sua tarefinha meiga?

- É que...

- Precisa treinar, Rony... Nossas batalhas estão só começando. – tentou amenizar Lupin, mas Snape estava com a macaca.

- Acha que já é bom o suficiente? Essas marcas no seu braço dizem o contrário, não? Usar o dragão de fogo uma vez não faz de você um bruxo perfeito. Custa se dedicar e treinar como sua irmã, senhor Cavaleiro do Fogo?

Rony olhou as marcas em seu braço, que já sumiam. Mas eles tinham razão, ele precisava treinar, e muito.

- Tudo bem, me desculpem... Eu... vou treinar mais...

- Vamos ficar mais... quase um mês, aqui. – comentou Lupin. – Você pode tirar o atraso...

Rony fez que sim com a cabeça e foi até a irmã:

- E aí? Melhor?

- Muito. – sorriu, empolgada. – Já consigo usar a espada mágica. Lupin garante que vou poder fritar a bunda de alguns Comensais...

- Parece divertido.

Draco e Snape não acharam graça. Giafar chegou:

- Ah, que bom ver todos no mesmo lugar... Ia ser um saco procurar todo mundo nesse lugar enorme! Vamos tomar uma banho pra jantar depois?

- Claro, claro. - concordou Kione. – Já vamos...

Todo mundo comeu junto, os convidados, Kione e os Templários, numa grande mesa no salão de jantar. A maior parte do tempo só riam e falavam bobagens.

- Ficaremos um mês! – disse Lupin em voz alta. – Em um mês treinaremos nosso alunos...

- Com Aïsha de volta e seu poder completo, vocês podem ficar quantos anos quiserem, enquanto no mundo de vocês passam os minutos.

- Melhor ainda! Quando terminarmos o treinamento com nosso pupilos... com um estalar de dedos eles irão pulverizar vocês 13. Juntos!

- Esperamos ansiosos – riu Giafar.

- Por falar nisso – lembrou Rony. – a gente vai direto pra casa ou...

Lupin completou Rony, automaticamente:

- A gente não pode deixar de ir em Morada do Sol! Afinal, não podemos ir embora sem agradecer a hospitalidade de Moredin Ali!

Os Templários riram. Giafar ergueu a taça de vinho:

- Claro! É nosso dever também, como Templários, agradecer por cuidar tão bem de Aïsha!

Os cavaleiros riram e brindaram, concordando. Até Kione, brava, erguer a voz na mesa:

- Parem com isso.

Os bruxos a olharam. Parecia um pouco aborrecida.

- Que foi? – perguntou Giafar, 'murchando'.

- Não quero que façam essas brincadeiras.

- Não estamos brincando. – disse Lupin. – Vamos fazer Moredin pagar por tudo que fez.

- Não, não vão. – falou Kione, firme.

- Mas... – gaguejou Giafar. – Olha o que aquele porco fez com você durante todos esses anos!

- Eu sei, Giafar...

- Ele não pode...

- Não quero que toquem nele. – ninguém entendeu seu aborrecimento, até ela suspirar e dizer. – Eu, mais que ninguém, quero que ele pague por tudo de mal que já fez... Mas não quero que ele seja morto por vocês. Não quero a morte dele na minha consciência, eu me sentiria... culpada. Não quero isso pra mim.

Os Templários, decepcionados, suspiraram.

- Se Aïsha diz... – falou Zen. – É melhor deixarmos ele se acabar sozinho.

- Tudo bem... – murmurou Giafar.

- Quero que prometam pra mim. Não quero Moredin morto.

- Mas...

- Prometam.

Silêncio. Ninguém estava animado pra colaborar. Era quase a mesma coisa que pedir pro vinho não ser doce e saboroso, pedir para as flores não desabrocharem na primavera, para os passarinhos não cantarem, pedir que...

- AAAARRRRRRGHHHHH! – gritou Giafar, apertando a cabeça. – Ok, você venceu! Sem mortes!

- Prometam. – disse Kione, olhando os outros.

- Hum... tá. – resmungou Rony.

- Ok. – gemeu Lupin.

- Se você quer... – suspirou Gina.

- Não quero mesmo perder tempo com ele... – murmurou Draco.

- Ah... Ela é Aïsha... – sorriu Atai. – Vamos obedecê-la...

Os outros Cavaleiros foram concordando, frustrados: Anme, Mashii, Yoru, Yasa, Yume, Kumo, Ooki, Yuki, Zen, Ten, Kaminari.

- Ótimo. – suspirou Kione. – Assim é melhor.

Rony estava largado na grande e fofa cama de Aïsha, os braços esticados e olhando o teto.

- Olha só esse quarto! Essa cama! Cabe minha FAMÍLIA nela!

Kione veio da varanda, sorrindo. Os Templários que guardavam a entrada do quarto também riram dele.

- Já está tarde. – disse Kione aos cavaleiros. – Podem ir.

Os templários se olharam. Yoru, com cara de bravo, apontou Rony:

- Estamos de olho em você, pintadinho.

Eles e Kione riram. Yuki deu as costas:

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite pra vocês também. – respondeu Kione.

- Não brinca...! – gemeu Rony.

Ela foi até ele e se sentou ao seu lado, assim que ficaram sozinhos.

- Eles estão te gozando. – disse, subindo em cima de Rony e colocando os cotovelos na cama, apoiando o queixo nas mãos, achando graça na cara de pavor do estrangeiro.

- Tenho medo deles. - gemeu Rony.

Kione balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. Reparou no rosto dele:

- Sua cicatriz está sumindo...

- Ah, é. Os médicos daqui me deram uma coisa meio gosmenta pra passar. Está melhorando. Tá sumindo rapidinho, né?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e deitou-se no peito de Rony. Ele começou a fazer carinho em seu rosto com os dedos.

- Pensando no quê, habiba?

- ...Nada...

Rony fez um 'hum'. Kione lhe beijou o pescoço, para depois continuar lhe beijando, até subir para seu rosto, sua boca. Seus beijos faziam Rony pensar se não seria legal deixar toda a vida de bruxo Auror pra lá e viver em Theron pra sempre.

Kione se ergueu, ficando sentada sobre ele, olhando-o sem dizer nada.

- Que foi, Kione?

- Naquela noite... quando ficamos juntos no caminho pra Theron... você dormiu com uma escrava.

- E...?

- E hoje... será com uma rainha.

- Não me importo com isso. – e se ergueu, ficando de frente pra Kione, sorrindo.

- Há uma grande diferença de posições sociais...

- Não fico com uma escrava ou uma rainha... Se eu fiquei com você naquela noite, é porque gosto de você, não da sua posição social.

Ele fechou os olhos e lhe deu um doce selinho. Kione sentiu os olhos se marejarem.

- E mais. – continuou Rony, se achando muito poderoso com sua filosofia. – Eu não "dormi com uma escrava". Eu "fiz amor com uma mulher chamada Kione". E, se isso vai acontecer de novo, eu não vou "dormir com a rainha", e sim, "fazer amor com a Kione". E quantas vezes mais ela julgar necessário para que jamais se sinta infeliz ou sozinha de novo.

Antes que chorasse ao ouvir as palavras, Kione decidiu abraçílo muito apertado, porque não queria acreditar que aquilo tudo uma hora iria acabar.


	15. CAPÍTULO 44: As Mil e Uma Noites Parte I...

N.A 1 Alguém notou o quanto ficou apressado o fim do Episódio Saara? Agora vou ter tempo de dar um fim decente, no quesito "nem deu tempo de aproveitar Theron"...

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES  
EPISÓDIO III: SAARA**

**—Capítulo 44—**

**As Mil e Uma Noites – parte 2**

O céu de Theron estava carregado de nuvens pesadas e escuras, e um vento gelado varria a cidade. Anme e Yume estavam em uma das varandas do palácio no térreo, olhando o clima. No jardim, à frente deles, estava Snape, treinando um Draco bem menos enfaixado.

Olha só. - comentou Yume, depois de um longo trovão ao longe. – O clima está mudando.

É... – concordou Anme. - Mudar é bom. Mas não é fácil.

Não é fácil. – enfatizou Yume.

Naquela hora Snape e Draco guardavam as espadas e subiam as escadas da varanda, de volta ao palácio, antes que começasse a chuva.

Vai chover! – sorriu Anme.

Cair água do céu! – animou-se Yume.

Draco parou do lado deles:

Vocês nunca viram chuva não?

Ah, já. Mas não nos últimos 300 anos do seu tempo...

Sem Aïsha tudo fica meio doido.

Então vocês precisam da menina pra colocar tudo no eixo?

Resumindo... Sim.

Na verdade os céus estão fazendo um ritual. Theron está se purificando para que Aïsha possa pôr os pés em sua verdadeira casa.

Snape torceu o nariz:

Essa mania de vocês falarem tudo poeticamente me irrita. Vamos entrando, Malfoy, antes que chova.

Os Templários apenas observaram os dois entrarem, sem entender o porquê da impaciência.

Kione abriu os olhos ao escutar um barulho longo e brando, vindo de fora do palácio: um trovão, uma coisa que ela nunca tinha escutado antes. Ergueu a cabeça, olhando para fora do quarto. As grandes cortinas balançavam de acordo com o vento frio. O dia escuro, nublado. Ela estranhou aquele fenômeno climático. O que será que estava acontecendo? Estava sonhando? Esfregou os olhos, e ainda estava deitada ao lado de Rony, que ainda dormia um sono profundo, nem um pouco incomodado com os trovões. Mais um trovão, e Kione saiu da cama, pra saber o que era aquilo.

Foi até a varanda e seu queixo caiu, ao ver as grandes e escuras nuvens sobre a cidade, tudo meio escuro, e o vento frio. Ela esfregou os braços, incomodada com a temperatura. Voltou para o quarto, colocar uma grossa capa sobre a roupa fina que usava. Então Rony virou-se na cama, enfiando o nariz no travesseiro e gemendo. Esticou o braço na cama, pro lado onde Kione estava. Não encontrou nada, além da roupa de cama amarrotada. Bateu o braço pra cima e pra baixo, como se tateasse à procura dela, mas nada. Ficou batendo o braço sem parar, até Kione resolver falar:

Estou aqui, habib.

Rony gemeu e abriu um dos olhos.

Hum. – em seguida se ergueu na cama, o cabelo todo arrepiado e a cara amassada. – Que foi?... Que cara é essa?

Kione olhou para fora, enquanto ele se endireitava, esfregando o rosto e bocejando.

É o clima... Está... estranho.

Rony esticou o corpo pra olhar o céu da varanda.

Vai chover. – concluiu, se levantando.

Estranho. – comentou Kione, enquanto Rony colocava uma blusa.

Aqui é um deserto... É mesmo raro ficar chovendo... – disse Rony, tentando arrumar o cabelo.

Os dois desceram para o térreo, e encontraram Gina, Lupin, Zen e Giafar na beira de uma varanda coberta, na lateral do palácio. Lupin estava bem contente:

Chuva, chuva, chuva... Faz tempo, hein?

Já estava sentindo falta. – sorriu Gina. – O clima seco e quente do deserto cansa...

Olha o chuvisco... – falou Giafar, encostado na parede, esticando a cabeça e reparando o chão. – Os primeiros pingos estão caindo. E grossos.

Rony e Kione se aproximaram, reparando nos grossos pingos que marcavam o ladrilho seco dos jardins. Ela estava encantada, e ao mesmo tempo assustada. Lupin notou a ansiedade dela quando a chuva caiu de uma vez, pesada, forte, fazendo muito barulho, como uma tempestade de verão.

Ei, Kione, não quer tomar banho de chuva?– sugeriu Lupin.

Ela imediatamente fez que não com a cabeça.

Não tem problema, não machuca. Só... molha.

Vai, Kione. – riu Rony, tentando encorajá-la. Mas a resposta foi apenas se encolher atrás de Rony, agarrando-se á sua blusa. – Nunca viu chuva? Aproveita.

Lupin esticou a mão na chuva:

Tá vendo? Não tem nada, vem.

Rony a puxou para perto da saída e também colocou a mão na chuva.

Olha, é gostoso, Kione, especialmente depois de tanto tempo nesse calor infernal...

Ela continuava com medo. Até que Rony riu:

Medrooooosa! – e largou Kione no lugar, indo pra chuva. Em poucos segundos ele estava encharcado. – Vem! Está ótimo!

Vai, Kione! – disse Lupin.

Mas... – murmurou. Para começar ela só esticou a mão, encolhendo-se e fechando os olhos, com medo de doer. Mas, é claro, não doeu nada.

HAHAHAHAHAHA. – riu Lupin. – Não tem nada demais, viu?

Rony se aproximou e esticou as mãos, ensopado, e sorrindo:

Vem, Kione.

Ela o olhou naquele estado e ainda ficou na dúvida.

Pode vir, confie em mim. Não vai acontecer nada.

Era o que ela precisava ouvir. Esticou a mão devagar para ele, que a puxou para a chuva, com cuidado. Ela se encolheu ao sentir tantos pingos 'metralhando' seu corpo. Em pouco tempo também ficou ensopada, e sem medo da chuva.

Você está encharcada. – sorriu Rony, com o cabelo empapado e a água escorrendo pelo rosto como uma torneira. – Tá vendo como é legal?

Kione olhou para trás, com todo o cabelo também colado no rosto e nas costas, molhadinho da silva, como se estivesse dentro de um lago. Lupin, Giafar e Gina sorriram ao ver a cara de espanto dela.

É... água. – comentou.

Claro que é! – riu Rony.

Caindo... do céu.

É, habiba! É chuva! Nunca ouviu falar?

J� mas... Nunca vi.

Tá vendo agora. E está debaixo dela. Não é bom?

Kione fez que sim com a cabeça. Olhou para cima, de olhos fechados e boca aberta, sentindo os pingos caírem sem parar. Era uma sensação maravilhosa, um milagre dos Deuses. Voltou a olhar para Rony, chacoalhando a cabeça.

É muito bom! – vibrou, tirando o cabelo molhado do rosto.

Vão ficar aí? – perguntou Giafar. – A gente já vai entrar.

Podem ir, deixa ela curtir mais um pouco – pediu Rony.

Aproveitem. Mas depois é daí pras termas. Ou vão se resfriar.

Rony acenou e voltou a atenção pra Kione, que já andava pelo jardim pulando nas poças d'água, fazendo anarquia.

Ô criança feliz. – comentou, se aproximando.

Nunca imaginei – disse, saindo de uma grande poça e chegando na frente de Rony – que houvesse algo tão maravilhoso quanto isso.

Maravilhoso? Bom... pra mim é só chuva. Ruim, ás vezes. A gente não pode sair de casa.

Ruim? Por Alá Ruim, chuva? Como podem achar ruim algo tão magnífico?

Sei lá...

Fazem pouco caso porque têm em abundância. Dariam muito mais valor se não tivessem, como nós, que vivemos no deserto.

Rony fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela tinha razão, e muita razão, nunca tinha parado pra pensar o quanto uma simples chuva podia ser importante. Kione então chegou até Rony e o abraçou. Ele fez o mesmo e a levantou, sacudindo no ar com força. Kione, agarrada ao seu pescoço, fechou os olhos, rindo, até ele a colocar no chão de novo. Ele lhe deu um selinho, para ela em seguida chupar os próprios lábios e comentar, curiosa:

É... molhado.

Mas é claro! – riu Rony. – Estamos na chuva.

Mais molhado que o normal.

Ah, sim. Por esse lado, é verdade...

Kione puxou o rosto dele, lhe dando outro beijo, debaixo da chuva, dessa vez mais longo. Se Rony estava querendo descobrir se existia alguma coisa melhor do que beijar Kione, agora ele sabia que existia: e era beijá-la debaixo de chuva.

Lupin, transformado em lobo, descia o braço nos alunos sem dó, num salão azulejado, que lembrava uma arena de circo, num buraco no chão. 'Descia o braço' era modo de dizer. Draco, Rony e Gina já estavam evoluídos e bem treinados o suficiente para escapar de Lupin com certa facilidade. Estava em Theron a um mês, e não estavam com pressa de irem embora.

Snape, sentado na arquibancada, limpava a espada com um paninho. A Espada do Gelo estava constantemente se congelando, por falta de uso, e o professor tinha que estar sempre limpando-a, raspando o gelo da lâmina e passando um pano nela.

Lupin atacava Draco, que recuava e desviava sem parar, quase sem pôr os pés no chão por tamanha rapidez. O professor deu um rugido e bateu os dois braços no chão com força, rachando o azulejo. Draco saltou e, antes que Lupin se reerguesse, os braços dele foram congelados no chão.

Mas... Que... Grrrrrrr... – rosnou Lupin.

Gina pousou em suas costas, apontando a espada para sua nuca:

Oi, lobo mau. – sorriu, descendo um golpe com a espada. – _Incendio_!

Lupin virou o rosto por um triz. A lâmina em chamas passou rente a ele, chamuscando os pêlos castanhos da cara.

JÁ CHEGA! – urrou, juntando forças e arrebentando os blocos de gelo. – Agora é pra valer!

Ele girou o corpo, e Gina saltou, escapando do ataque. Assim que se pôs de pé, ereto, Lupin foi arremessado para longe por uma rajada de vento gelado. Quando abriu os olhos deu de cara com Rony, com a palma da mão aberta em sua direção:

Mas o q...

Você já virou churrasquinho de lobo. – riu Rony. – Dragão de Fogo!

Snape fez um barulho, como se segurasse uma risadinha de deboche. Lupin fechou os olhos e suspirou fundo, porque Rony, é claro, estava só esnobando. Ao abrir os olhos Gina e Draco já estavam ao lado de Rony, rindo do professor.

Foi quase, heim, pelúcio? – sorriu Rony.

Se a gente não é bonzinho... – disse Gina. Draco não gostou do comentário.

Lupin balançou a cabeça e se levantou.

Vocês estão melhorando cada vez mais. Serão excelentes Aurores Supremos.

Opa. – corrigiu Gina. - Cavaleiro do Apocalipse.

Ah, é... – sorriu. – Tem razão. A "força feminina" é toda Cavaleiro do Apocalipse... Estou me referindo à nova geração, Severo! Você não se inclui nessa! – completou, ao ver o olhar de Snape.

Giafar chegou ao lugar quando Lupin retirava o licantropo e voltava ao normal.

Como vão os treinos? – perguntou.

Bem... eles já aprenderam praticamente tudo... quase não tem mais graça...

Seria legal colocá-los então contra nós, Templários.

Hum... não... Também não é pra tanto...

Que bom que tiveram tempo de se aperfeiçoarem. O tempo está se esgotando, e terão de ir embora.

Sabemos... Mas é uma pena, deixarmos tudo isso pra trás. É um ótimo lugar... sentiremos falta de vocês.

Também sentiremos falta. – lamentou-se Giafar. – Mas é nosso destino... Seremos eternamente gratos por tudo que fizeram por nós.

Rony escutava tudo, sem dizer nada.

Os bruxos arrumavam as malas, mesmo ainda faltando alguns dias para o período deles em Theron se extinguir.

Porque temos de deixar tudo pronto? – resmungou Rony, fechando uma das malas. - Não podemos arrumar tudo na noite anterior da nossa partida?

Não. - disse Lupin, natural. – Theron pode se restaurar antes, temos de sair ou jamais voltaremos ao nosso mundo.

Ué? Por quê?

Tsc, Rony. – murmurou levemente impaciente. - Você sabe, Theron vai desaparecer, não podemos ficar aqui para...

Lupin silenciou. Rony ainda não sabia?

Ninguém me disse nada... – falou Rony, olhando o professor. – Por quê?

Bom... Nós... achávamos que seria melhor se...

Kione sabe?... É por isso que ela anda estranha?

Rony... ela está no mesmo impasse que você, até mais agoniada e... Ei, Rony! Espere! Aonde vai!

Rony saiu apressado do quarto. Encontrou Kione no jardim, se divertindo com uma grande e espaçosa gaiola cheia de macaquinhos, que ela tinha recentemente 'lembrado' onde ficava. Ficava colocando pedaços de fruta nas grades para os bichinhos quando Rony chegou, cansando de correr, e com a cara levemente fechada.

Habib... – Kione murchou o sorriso ao ver a expressão de Rony. - ...Algum problema?

O que está acontecendo, afinal?

...Como?

Você sabe, Kione. Que história é essa de Theron desaparecer?

... – ela sentiu o estômago inteiro congelar.

É verdade?... Isso vai acontecer?

Rony, eu...

Porque não me contou antes? – disse, levantando a voz.

Habib, espere. – pediu Kione. – Eu ia contar.

Ia? Quando?

...Logo. Ia contar logo...

Ah, logo quando? Na véspera da nossa ida? Ou na hora em que eu estivesse indo embora?

Kione fechou os olhos e prendeu a respiração antes de continuar:

Pare, Rony. Pare... Eu ia contar sim, só não sabia... como. Você... Você acha que é fácil para mim dizer isso pra você?... Dizer... que eu vou desaparecer junto de Theron, que nunca mais vamos nos ver?

Afinal, o que é tudo isso? – murmurou Rony, confuso, esticando os braços ao seu redor.

Kione suspirou, se afastando da jaula, e voltando a se aproximar de Rony, cabisbaixa.

Eu, agora que voltei pra Theron, voltei a ser Aïsha. A cidade, os Templários, tudo precisava de mim. O portal entre os dois mundos foi novamente reaberto por completo assim que eu não voltei pra cá depois do ataque à minha caravana. Ele precisava ser fechado, e agora que eu estou aqui ele o está fazendo, tudo está voltando ao normal. Theron, todos que vivem aqui são parte de uma lenda. Somos uma cidade perdida no tempo, no espaço, como outra realidade, outra dimensão. Assim que a passagem se fechar nós voltaremos às origens. E é isso... Vocês devem sair daqui antes do portal se fechar completamente.

Rony ficou olhando Kione uns instantes, lentamente se entristecendo e sentindo um aperto no coração.

Nunca mais... vou ver você?

Kione olhou Rony no fundo dos olhos.

O 'nunca' é um lugar muito distante, Rony...

Por que não podemos ficar juntos?... Eu achei que a gente ia ser feliz... pra sempre.

Eu... também achei, Rony... até me lembrar de tudo... lembrar que sou Aïsha...

É tudo... tão... confuso...

Eu sei, Rony...

Você... – disse Rony, se aproximando mais de Kione. – não pode... vir comigo?

Kione o olhou. Ele praticamente implorava, com a voz baixa e os olhos sem brilho.

Venha comigo... Eu prometo... que vou cuidar de você direitinho...

Rony, eu... não posso. – murmurou Kione, sentindo um aperto na garganta e os olhos formigarem. - Meu lugar é aqui... Theron precisa de mim...

E eu...? Posso... ficar?

Como?

Se você não pode ir comigo... eu posso... ficar, não posso?

Ficar...?

Sim, eu fico. Em Theron. Pra sempre... com você.

Kione não sabia o que dizer. Rony segurou suas mãos e as beijou:

Por favor, se eu puder ficar com você, eu fico aqui...

Mas... você tem família, amigos, estudos. Você tem... uma missão a ser cumprida.

Não tem problema. Eu abandono tudo, só não diga que não vou mais ver você, Kione... Eu já te perdi uma vez, não quero que isso aconteça de novo.

Você jamais vai me perder, Rony... Mas você não pode fazer isso... Eu não quero...

Rony não entendeu.

Você não pode deixar sua vida de lado assim, Rony. Você está só começando a viver... Não posso tirar você de sua família, de seus amigos, de seus objetivos. Seria egoísmo de minha parte... Por favor, habib, me entenda...

Não... Não me chame de habib! – exclamou Rony, olhando Kione levemente atormentado, dando um passo pra trás, com os olhos marejados. – Você... Você não é a Kione. Você não pode ser... Você é essa Aïsha, não é a Kione que eu conheci! Você _não é a minha _Kione!

Kione respirou fundo e fechou os olhos com força, erguendo as mãos e pedindo, com a voz falha:

Por favor, Rony... Não faça as coisas serem mais difíceis do que já estão sendo. Quando eu fiquei com você, eu achei que pudesse ficar pra sempre ao seu lado... Até voltar pra Theron.

Rony passou as costas da mão no nariz, atordoado, começando a choramingar:

Então... por quê? Por que depois que voltou você ainda continuou comigo? Teria sido tão mais...

Pare, Rony. – implorou Kione, segurando o choro. – Eu... precisava de você... Eu preciso de você. Agora, quanto mais eu volto a ser Aïsha... mais me dói aqui dentro. Porque a cada dia que passa, o amor que eu sinto não diminui. Fica cada vez mais apertado, cada vez mais doído, cada vez mais... mais...

Kione pôs a mão na boca, tentando, em vão, não chorar. Rony mordeu os lábios e a puxou em um abraço apertado:

Por que tem que ser assim? – choramingou, agarrado à Kione. – Por que não podemos simplesmente ficar juntos, sem nada nem ninguém pra nos atrapalhar?

Me perdoe, habib... – chorava. – Eu jamais quis machucar você. Eu jamais quis me separar de você...

Rony recolheu o rosto, beijando-a sem parar, delicadamente:

Então prometa... que nunca mais vai se esquecer de mim...

Você vai ficar pra sempre dentro do meu coração, habib... Pra sempre...

Giafar, Kione, Snape e Lupin conversavam à noite, depois do jantar, em uma sala pequena ao lado do refeitório. Estavam sentados em grandes almofadas de veludo, tomando chá e sentindo a brisa fresca da noite.

Iremos acompanhá-los amanhã, Remo – disse Giafar. – até a saída de Theron. Ficarão seguros.

A gente agradece desde já sua hospitalidade e a ajuda de todos, Giafar. – falou Lupin.

Apesar das desavenças do início, estamos voltando pra Hogwarts com as espadas e com poderosos aliados desse lado do mundo. – comentou Snape, meio de má vontade. – Isso nos ajuda.

Voltaremos a ser uma lenda dos desertos, mas estaremos, de alguma forma, dispostos a ajudá-los.

Então Kione pôs a mão na testa, zonza.

Algum problema? – perguntou o irmão.

Estou... um pouco zonza...

Zonza?

Enjoada... – murmurou. Os bruxos se olharam levemente assustados.

Até onde você foi com o Cavaleiro do Fogo? – perguntou Giafar, afinando a grossa voz.

Eeei...! – gemeu Kione, brava. – Não é isso que estão pensando!

Olha...

Eu já... – nessa hora Kione estremeceu da cabeça aos pés, um círculo brilhante de estrelinhas girou em seu corpo rapidamente e desapareceu no ar, como encanto. – Iau...!

Que foi isso? – assustou-se Lupin.

Kione respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça. Olhou as próprias mãos, como se todo o mal estar tivesse passado como mágica.

...Aïsha? – chamou Giafar com a voz baixa. Pela primeira vez Kione ergueu o olhar, atendendo pelo nome, fazendo o irmão sorrir. – Você está... completa!... Seu espírito! Ele... se... purificou. Você voltou a ser Aïsha!

Assim, de repente? – resmungou Lupin, torcendo o nariz. – PÁ! Virou Aïsha?

Kione continuava a olhar as próprias mãos:

Sim... eu voltei... a ser Aïsha... Até hoje eu sentia minha memória, meus poderes voltando como peças de um quebra cabeça. Mas agora, de repente...

Ela e Giafar se olharam e quase na mesma hora se ergueram, indo até a janela. Lupin e Snape os seguiram. Na noite de Theron surgiu uma brilhante linha rosa e translúcida, circulando as dunas no horizonte.

Sim, agora você é mesmo Aïsha. – disse Giafar.

É a passagem. – falou Kione. – Está se fechando. Cedo demais... amanhã antes do entardecer desapareceremos... Eu... me purifiquei antes da hora...

Puxa. – comentou Lupin. – Uma pena... Quer dizer, por um lado, é bom saber que vocês voltaram... 'ao normal'...

O tempo de vocês se encurtou. – suspirou Giafar.

Vamos dormir mais cedo. – sugeriu Snape. - E vamos embora amanhã logo, para não corrermos riscos.

Não há riscos... – disse Kione. – Theron não desaparecerá antes da hora... – e ela sorriu, convencida. – Eu controlo o tempo, agora.

Tudo bem, mas Snape está certo... Melhor deixarmos tudo pronto. Vamos avisar os garotos.

Lupin e Snape saíram, deixando Kione e Giafar.

A hora da despedida se aproxima... Aïsha... minha irmã. – suspirou Giafar, colocando a mão sobre os ombros dela.

Eu sei... mas agora eu sou Aïsha. – disse Kione, sorrindo, fechando o punho. – E ainda... nos resta mais uma noite.

É... você voltou mesmo a ser Aïsha. – sorriu desconcertado. – Uma noite...

Rony deu um longo suspiro, olhando a linha rosada e voltou para dentro do quarto. A luz da grande lua iluminava todo o lugar. Kione estava de roupão, ajoelhada na cama, com uma expressão um tanto indiferente. Rony se aproximou da mesinha de mármore e tirou a camisa, para em seguida pegar a lamparina mágica que dava o mínimo de luz ao quarto:

Então, é a última noite nossa em Theron... Amanhã vocês desaparecerão, e nós iremos embora... – ele olhou o teto, para em seguida soprar a lamparina e fazer a bolinha de luz se apagar, sem fazer fumaça. – Você, agora... é Aïsha, não é?... Não é mais... a Kione...

Rony virou o rosto para olhar o rosto de Kione sob a lua, sorrindo, com a cabeça um pouco tombada.

Venha. – chamou. – Preciso lhe dizer uma coisa...

Rony suspirou e subiu na cama, se ajoelhando na frente dela.

Diga – falou, tentando focalizá-la melhor.

Pra você... eu ainda sou a Kione. – disse docemente, pondo a mão esquerda na nuca de Rony e o puxando para mais perto. – Eu vou ser sempre... a _sua_ Kione...

Rony sorriu. Ela tombou o rosto e encostou sua boca na dele, para em seguida umedecer seus lábios com um suave toque de sua língua. Ele sentiu o corpo inteiro esquentar e um arrepio correr por toda sua espinha. Moveu o rosto pra frente, beijando-a vagarosamente. Com o braço esquerdo puxou Kione para seu colo, e com a direita abriu seu roupão. Depois correu as mãos quase aflitas pelas suas pernas, pelos seus quadris, pela sua cintura, para abraçá-la apertado junto de seu corpo.

Kione segurou o rosto de Rony e se afastou, os dois começando a ficar ansiosos demais:

Só temos mais uma noite... – sussurrou. – E é por isso que é maravilhoso saber que já sou Aïsha...

Rony não entendeu muito bem o que ela queria dizer com isso, nem teve tempo de pensar muito sobre o assunto, só queria aproveitar cada segundo daquela noite.

As malas já estavam arrumadas no saguão do palácio, e os Templários que ajudavam a juntar as bagagens andavam impacientes.

Puxa... – resmungou Ten, andando de um lado para outro (grudado no teto). – Essa noite tá demorando pra passar...

Tá mesmo... – concordou Kaminari, sentando em uma das malas, jogando Iô-Iô.

Ooki e Zen, encostados na porta, riram.

Vocês sabem de alguma coisa? – perguntaram os baixinhos.

Bom... – começou Ooki.

Você são novos demais pra entender dos mistérios de Theron. – sorriu Zen.

É verdade. – concordou Ooki, cruzando os braços e voltando a olhar as estrelas.

O horizonte começava a se pintar com o nascer do sol, e Rony dormia profundamente, deitado no ombro de Kione, e com o braço e a perna direita enroscados na 'rainha', como se tivesse com medo dela fugir. Ela, abraçada à Rony, passava levemente os dedos sobre seu rosto, coçando seus cabelos na altura da orelha.

Eu estou morrendo... – murmurou Rony. – Estou esgotado... mole... cansado. Não consigo me levantar. Minhas pernas estão bambas... Eu estou... Eu estou vendo a luz. Ela veio me buscar...

Kione riu do garoto, encostando sua cabeça na dele:

O que vai ser de mim sem você, habib...?

Rony deu um longo suspiro, abrindo os olhos, reparando do lado de fora do quarto, vendo que amanhecia muito devagar.

Parece que essa noite... demorou pra passar... Como se houvessem horas e horas...

Kione voltou a rir. Foi quando Rony juntou as sobrancelhas, prendendo a respiração. Até que desconfiou:

Ai... Você não... _parou _o tempo... parou?

Não, não parei. – riu Kione, também respirando fundo, muito orgulhosa de si. – Mas digamos que... Ora, eu sou Aïsha, não sou?

Ai... – gemeu Rony, enfiando o rosto no pescoço de Kione. – Você... _desacelerou _o tempo, não foi? _Lerdeou_ a noite... né?

Kione fez um 'Hum-rum', enquanto Rony não parava de gemer, rindo.

Mas essa manhã não vai ser suficiente pra mim. Vão ter que... me rebocar pra fora daqui...

Tudo bem, habib... É só fazer a alvorada demorar um pouco mais...

Faria isso por mim? – sussurrou, se aninhando nos braços de Kione, muito preguiçoso.

Seu desejo é uma ordem... habib. – sorriu, abraçando Rony e lhe beijando a testa.

Ele pegou no sono rapidamente, dormindo como um anjo. Kione suspirou, olhando o teto, pensativa. Ficou acompanhando um raio de luz que entrava pela varanda, passeava pelo chão, até parar perto da cama. Ela piscou, cerrando as sobrancelhas, e esticou a mão na direção do céu, sem tirar os olhos do feixe de luz. Concentrou-se, sem fazer um grande esforço, e a luz, que adentrava no quarto, começou vagarosamente a "andar para trás". Ela parou, soltando a respiração. Voltou a mexer com o feixe de luz, que andava para frente e para trás, como uma mera lanterna. Até voltá-la para o "lugar certo". Em seguida ela sorriu, abraçando Rony, que ainda dormia profundamente.

Rony acordou com o sol alto. Deu um salto da cama. Estava sozinho no quarto. Olhou em volta, não viu suas malas. Ficou apavorado: pulou da cama, colocou a roupa e desceu, descabelado mesmo.

Onde vai com tanta pressa? – disse uma voz sorridente. Rony virou-se e deu de cara com Lupin, tranqüilo.

Nós... Onde... Não tínhamos que ir embora?

Achei que quisesse ficar. – comentou o professor.

Que quer dizer?

Vamos ficar.

Rony sentiu o queixo pesar.

Quê?

Vamos ficar. Doze dias no nosso mundo.

E...?

Seis meses.

Rony piscou. Verdade?

...Como?

Isso. – sorriu Lupin. – Já avisamos os outros, e adoraram a notícia. Só faltava você, mas não sei se eu podia ir no quarto da rainha...

Seis meses? – iluminou-se Rony.

Sim, seis meses aqui em Theron. Se enjoarmos, Kio... digo, Aïsha, disse que podemos ir antes.

Ir antes? Tá doido?

Lupin riu da felicidade do garoto:

Vá atrás de sua rainha. Ela quem decidiu que consegue nos "segurar" por mais tempo. Agradeça a ela, pois acredito ser um grande esforço para quem voltou agora, parar assim o tempo...

Demorou! – exclamou Rony, dando as costas e correndo pelo corredor, não se cabendo de felicidade.

O professor continuou olhando o rapaz, de braços cruzados. Rony desapareceu de vista e ele continuou seu caminho, perdendo-se novamente em pensamentos.


	16. CAPÍTULO 45: As Mil e Uma Noites Parte I...

N.A 1 Capítulo novo, capítulo novo... Pensei até em fazer uma animaçãozinha de propaganda dele, mas deixa pra l� não tenho saco pra isso... XD

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES  
EPISÓDIO III: SAARA**

**—Capítulo 45—**

**As Mil e Uma Noites – parte 3**

Os dias se passaram. As semanas também. Meses? Não sabem ao certo, mas os estrangeiros ficaram em Theron. Já estavam aprendendo o dialeto, eram reconhecidos nas ruas, tinham aprendido muito com os Templários. Os jovens bruxos já eram ensinados até pelos próprios Templários, num lugar onde, diziam, o tempo também passava de forma diferente, mais rápido, e mais inóspito, e esse era o segredo de Cavaleiros Sagrados tão poderosos. Snape dizia que era besteira, mas Lupin não deixava de lembrá-lo do quanto Sirius progrediu fazendo uso do lugar, e em poucos dias. E era visível a mudança dos garotos. Se nada acontecia durante a aprendizagem, como explicar o cabelo comprido de Gina, Rony e Draco?

Às vezes penso que a carga corresponde a mais de um ano de treino. – comentava Lupin, sentado em uma cadeira, numa varanda, tomando ch� olhando as estrelas. Snape, também na mesma varanda, continuava não acreditando.

São moleques em fase de crescimento. Nada mais.

Tsc, diz isso porque não tem coragem de entrar na caverna e acompanhá-los, Severo. Nós dois ficamos aqui, parados... Hoje não somos páreos para Sirius, que ficou apenas alguns dias lá.

Pf. Sirius é apenas conversa fiada. Muita lábia e pouca capacidade.

Bom, você diz isso. Mas acho que ele estaria no mesmo nível de, quem...? Da Leah?

Sirius, além de nunca ter dado valor à preparação de Auror Supremo, ficou trancafiado em Azkaban 12 anos. Acha realmente que ele, que nunca conseguiu encostar na mulher, consiga-o agora? Ela ficou esses 12 anos evoluindo, e acha que com poucos dias ele atingiria uma evolução conseguida em mais de 30 anos?

Lupin deu de ombros e olhou o céu. Então Giafar entrou, de túnica branca, bastante preocupado, chamando:

Hana! Hana! Onde está você?

Os professores olharam para trás. Snape, de novo, resmungou:

Bah. Um homem que consideram o guerreiro mais poderoso não consegue achar a própria esposa. Que país é esse?

Lupin riu, enquanto Giafar continuava a chamar, preocupado:

Hana! Habiba minha! Onde é que...

Estou aqui, Giafar... – disse uma voz, indo da outra direção do lugar.

O cavaleiro, aflito, foi até a mulher, uma moça jovem, que, era óbvio, estava nos últimos meses de gestação. Parecia achar graça no nervosismo do homem. Giafar foi até ela, lhe deu um beijo na testa e pôs as mãos sobre sua barriga:

Por Al� habiba minha, não saia andando pelo castelo assim!

Giafar, eu só...

E se acontecer algo com você? E com nossa preciosa?

Habib, não irá acontecer nada...

Lupin se aproximou, sorrindo:

Quanta preocupação, Giafar...

Não sei o que faria se algo acontecesse com vocês... – suspirou o cavaleiro, olhando a esposa.

Giafar acha que só porque estou grávida tenho de ficar em casa, quieta, como doente. – protestou Hana, em voz baixa.

É apenas uma forma de mostrar o quanto significa pra ele. - sorriu Lupin.

Vamos pra casa. – pediu Giafar, para em seguida olhar Lupin. – Ah, e Draco e Rony já voltaram. Estão nas termas.

Ah, que ótimo. Vou visitá-los. Você vem, Snape?

Snape apenas acenou, e cada um seguiu seu caminho. O professor cruzou os braços, e respirou fundo:

Até que demorou para acontecer...

Rony ainda estava esticado em uma das grandes banheiras do salão de banho do castelo, mas quando Lupin chegou Draco já estava saindo e indo para um quarto ao lado, acompanhado de três mulheres com algumas navalhas. Lupin sorriu:

Vai cortar as longas madeixas, Sr Malfoy? Achei que gostaria de parecer seu pai.

Draco respondeu com um olhar nojento. Lupin não deixou de reparar que tanto ele quanto Rony realmente pareciam mais velhos a cada vez que treinavam. Ele, por exemplo, lembrava um homem jovem que fica muito tempo perdido, sem fazer a barba ou o cabelo. Já Rony estava com os cabelos vermelhos repicados por todo o canto do rosto, indo até os ombros, e ele, diferente de Malfoy, não parecia se importar com o visual "cavernoso".

Não vai cortar o cabelo não, Rony? – perguntou, se aproximando.

Ah, não. – respondeu, quase cochilando na banheira. – Assim está bom. Estava mais preocupado com as cicatrizes, mas elas já sumiram. – sorriu, mostrando o rosto e a mão direita.

_Sumiu_? – murmurou Lupin, notando que no braço de Rony ainda persistia uma marca alaranjada.

Ah, isso... – sorriu, tirando o cabelo molhado do rosto e olhando a cicatriz. – Sabe que é mágico?

Mágico?

É. Há um tempo estava amarelado, agora está laranja. Quando estiver vermelho... – sorriu, fazendo um movimento com a mão e rosnando. – é hora de outro _Dragão de Fogo_.

Lupin passou a mão no queixo:

Interessante... Vai usá-lo contra Voldemort?

Quem sabe? Ia ser legal. – riu.

Gina estava sozinha numa das salas do palácio ao lado de Kione, aprendendo a dança do ventre. Muito sem jeito a garota perguntou se poderia aprender, porque achava bonito. Kione prontamente atendeu o pedido. E agora elas, todas as tardes, encontravam-se numa sala aberta, em um dos jardins do palácio. Gina ainda tinha uma certa resistência à dança, apesar de Kione insistir que ela estava se saindo muito bem.

Pra uma estrangeira... está. – riu Atai, o jovem Templário cheio de piercings, chegando no lugar e se sentando na pequena escadaria que circulava o salão.

As duas o olharam, e na mesma hora os gêmeos Ten e Kaminari apareceram grudados no teto, para saltarem pro chão.

Estava brincando. – sorriu o jovem, olhando a cara de brava da rainha. – A senhorita está se saindo muitíssimo bem, Senhorita Virgínia Weasley.

Não sei o que é pior: – resmungou. – eu fazendo esse papel de boba ou eles me chamando de Senhorita Virginia Weasley.

Gina. – disse Kione para os Templários. – Ela gosta que a chamem de Gina.

Tudo bem, senhorita Gina.

Kione balançou a cabeça, vendo que o 'senhorita' permaneceria. Olhou Gina e teve uma idéia:

Já sei! – e retirou o conjunto de jóias que usava na cintura, e o colocou em Gina. – Pronto, agora você vai usar meus trajes.

Não mesmo! – exclamou, mas foi impedida de retirar o cinturão.

Gina, use, você vai ver que o seu movimento não é tão diferente do meu... são as moedinhas que enganam. – sorriu, consolando.

A aula prosseguiu, durante tanto tempo, que até os irmãos decidiram ir para o canteiro ao lado, brincar. Até um rapaz de cabelo batido, muito loiro, se aproximar e rir alto da aula, fazendo Kione e Gina pararem imediatamente. Era Malfoy, que passava por ali e resolveu "espiar".

Há há há há – riu Malfoy. – Olha só isso... A pequena Weasley aprendendo a dança do ventre...

Suma daqui, Malfoy. – rosnou Gina, brava, mas sem deixar de corar. Queria aprender a dançar, mas não queria que ninguém 'de fora' a visse.

Ora, não se pode ver, Virgínia? Por que aprende?

Não é da sua conta.

Ela está começando, – disse Kione. – mas já dança bem pra uma estrangeira. Aprende rápido.

Pf... Por favor. – riu, debochado. – Ela não está achando que vai dançar como alguma egípcia, acha?

Dançando igual ou não, não lhe diz respeito, mesmo porque não é pra você que ela irá dançar.

Malfoy fechou a cara, Gina sorriu da resposta de Kione.

É verdade, Malfoy, você não devia encher meu saco, nem é pra você que vou dançar.

...Aposto como é praquele moleque mané de cabelo azul. – comentou, maldoso.

Mané ou não, com cabelo azul ou não... Sim, é para ele que vou dançar. Só pra ele.

Atai se ergueu. Sério, de braços cruzados:

Quer que eu tire esse pé no saco daqui, majestade?

Não, não precisa. – comentou. Gina também acenou com a cabeça, indicando que não precisava disso.

Atai olhou Draco de cima em baixo, depois olhou Gina e sorriu:

Não se preocupe com as palavras dele, senhorita Virginia. Ele só está morrendo de inveja do sortudo pra quem irá dançar. – e piscou, sem vergonha.

Não ajudou muito, porque Gina corou mais ainda, pela discreta "cantada" do Templário. Kione riu:

Atai, se continuar assim, eu pedirei que retirem VOCÊ daqui...

Perdoe-me, minha rainha... Prometo ficar em silêncio... – sorriu, voltando a se sentar.

Draco resmungou e saiu andando, até encontrar Rony, que olhava o horizonte. O ruivo olhou Draco e perguntou, natural:

Você tem sentido isso, Malfoy?

...Isso o quê, Weasley? – murmurou.

Não sei...

Se você lavasse suas cuecas, talvez parasse de dar comichões.

Rony o olhou bravo, mas Draco desfez o risinho:

Tudo bem, tudo bem, não quero arranjar confusão. Sim, tem alguma coisa errada...

...Eu sinto como se houvesse alguma coisa acontecendo em Theron... Alguma coisa... ruim...

Eu estou indo me "arrumar". - sintetizou Malfoy.

Faça o mesmo. – disse Snape, aparecendo no lado oposto do lugar, olhando Rony – E rápido, antes que seja tarde.

Rony o olhou bastante assustado, mas obedeceu.

Ten e Kaminari empolgaram com a brincadeira de 'pique' no palácio e resolveram correr pela cidade toda, em cada viela, em cada esquina, em cada corredor fechado.

Você não me pega! – ria Kaminari, do irmão que o seguia pouco atrás. Eles subiam a colina gramada de Theron e desceram velozes entre as grandes ruínas, agora marcando o limite da cidade.

Espere mais um segundo, Ten! E eu vou...

Os dois brecaram violentamente. Uma gigantesca barreira violeta, brilhante, estava rasgando a barreira transparente de Theron.

Que é isso...? – perguntou Ten.

Parados! – sibilou uma voz. Os meninos olharam e deram de cara com um homem lhes apontando uma carabina. O susto foi tão grande que eles não se moveram. – Um movimento e vocês já eram, pirralhos.

Os irmãos se olharam. Vários bandidos saíram detrás das ruínas, armados, encapuzados. Bandidos do mais alto grau de periculosidade do deserto.

Eles são do palácio. – rosnou um outro. – São uns daqueles Templários, estão sem os uniformes, mas reconheço os rostos!

Vamos, acabem com eles. Ninguém pode saber disso.

Os irmãos olharam pra trás e viram vários cavaleiros entrando em Theron, pelo portal violeta. Theron estava sendo invadida.

Somos mais rápidos que suas balas, seu bobão! – gritou Ten.

É! Blé! – Kaminari mostrou a língua.

Com um barulho de bombinha, os dois desapareceram como rastro de pó, e onde estava foi fuzilado. Mas no instante seguinte os dois apareciam na colina, correndo como dois ágeis gatos selvagens.

Vocês! Peguem-nos! – berrou um deles. Quatro cavaleiros se adiantaram, e sumiram.

Vamos avisar o palácio! – berrou Kaminari.

Vamos nos transformar! Vão nos achar! – e ao dizer isso os dois saltaram e explodiram numa nuvem de fumaça, para voltarem ao chão com os uniformes de Templários e aumentarem a velocidade e a agilidade consideravelmente, em direção à cidade.

A tarde caminhava para o fim, e Kione passeava tranqüila pelas ruas de Theron, olhando as barracas. Adorava fazer isso quando estava em Morada do Sol com suas amigas, mas agora não tinha tanta graça. Sempre que se interessava por alguma coisa, ninguém nunca queria cobrar da rainha, o que, claro, desanimava-a bastante, justo ela que achava super divertido pechinchar. Mas o fato é que, desde alguns dias, estava cada vez mais desanimada. Sabia porquê, mas não contaria, tinha medo. E sabia que, um dia, seria tarde demais para isso. E esse assunto a remoia de dor, acabava com suas entranhas, mas contar significaria perder seu estrangeiro, e ela havia decidido que iria ficar com ele até quando fosse o fim.

As tochas das ruas começavam a ser acesas, quando um vento entrou pela cidade e ela sentiu um súbito arrepio, que a fez olhar para trás apavorada.

Os mascates resmungaram do vento gelado, e começaram a juntar as mercadoria para irem para casa mais cedo. O céu estrelado se cobria de nuvens pesadas, que tomavam o céu muito rápido, na direção da entrada da cidade para o castelo. Kione engoliu em seco:

...Não pode se...

Dois homens apareceram, um de cavalo, pela rua principal, outro por debaixo das roupas de uma viela. Pareciam bandidos do deserto, encapuzados e armados, mas Kione travou ao dar de cara com eles. Eles também pararam.

Segundos infinitos se passaram. Kione sentiu o corpo gelar e o coração bater forte. Os homens a olharam de cima embaixo, espantados:

...Kione!

...É a escrava Kione!

Kione deu um passo pra trás. Eram os homens de Moredin.

...Vamos avisar Moredin?

Não... Vamos levá-la!

...Não! Melhor... Vamos matá-la, aqui, agora.

Kione fechou a boca, que estava aberta, e piscou. No instante seguinte os homens avançaram, e uma grande barreira de areia jogou os homens para longe, que se ergueram zonzos.

Eram os irmãos Ten e Kaminari, na frente de Kione.

Tirem as patas sujas de Aïsha!

Bléh! Ninguém mexe com nossa rainha, feios!

Kione estava chocada:

Eles... Como eles entraram!

Os irmãos apenas se viraram, aflitos:

Vamos pro castelo! AGORA!

Kione os obedeceu, e o trio desapareceu nas ruas da cidade.

Lupin entrou apressado do salão, e viu a maior parte dos Templários reunidos, com Snape e os alunos.

Muito bem... Afinal, o que está acontecendo?

Viemos saber também, Lupin. – murmurou Snape. – Sentimos que algo está errado, o que é, afinal?

Giafar pedia calma, apesar de estar preocupado.

É apenas uma falha na barreira que protege Theron. Vocês aumentaram e adquiriram poder e sensibilidade suficiente pra isso... Mas não é nada grave...

Nada grave? – murmurou Draco. – Com falha na barreira qualquer um pode entrar aqui. Não passou pela cabeça de vocês que isso pode ser um ataque?

Os Templários se olharam. Pelo visto, os estrangeiros eram 'bons na coisa'.

Cadê a Kione? – perguntou Rony, estranhando. – Ela não deveria estar no palácio?

Ela foi dar uma volta, Rony... – comentou Giafar, sem preocupação. – Ela se machucou agora há pouco, e saiu para passear e se curar.

Como?

Ah, como dizer... Vocês sabem, ela é como nós, Templários. Não 'morremos'. Teoricamente, não, porque temos aqueles bichinhos no corpo...

Bichinhos? – resmungou Draco. – Aqueles vermes amarelos e nojentos?

Giafar riu, concordando:

Sim, esses... Eles não nos deixam morrer, mas aqui, no palácio, temos uma 'ligação direta' com sua estrutura. Enquanto estivermos com os pés no seu solo, digo, no seu piso mesmo, dentro da sua construção, somos "mortais", porque há essa ligação mágica: quando estamos aqui, nossos 'bichinhos' descansam, por assim dizer... Nossos ferimentos não cicatrizam, somos mortais. Ela cortou a mão quando foi dar uma de cozinheira, e ficou com preguiça de esperar cicatrizar. Saiu para a cidade, só que resolveu passear...

Os estrangeiros se olharam, pensativos.

Foi sozinha? – perguntou Snape. – Como deixam sua rainha sozinha?

Oras, ela sabe se defender... – sorriu Giafar. – E, de mais, se sentirmos o mínimo de risco, em um segundo estaremos ao seu lado. Os 13.

Nessa hora um som rouco e longo ecoou por toda a cidade. Os Templários se assustaram. Todos saíram, e os bruxos olharam as guaritas altas – com mais de 50 metros de altura – dos soldados, tocando as trombetas, com o pôr do sol ao longe.

O que...?

As trombetas continuaram tocando. Os templários se agitaram:

O alarme! – exclamou Yume.

Theron está sendo invadida! – berrou Giafar, saindo em disparada. Os Templários os seguiram, sem sequer darem atenção aos estrangeiros.

I... Invadida? – gaguejou Rony. – Mas eu achei que...

Isso deve ser coisa daquele porco do Moredin. – resmungou Draco, apenas cruzando os braços. – Que vale que teremos um pouco de ação.

Não demorou tanto assim... – comentou Snape. Lupin o olhou.

Eu achei que demorasse menos, Severo... mas pelo jeito a Kione "segurou bem".

Rony estranhou:

Que tem?

Nada... Não é importante, Rony... Bom, minha gente, se Theron está com problemas, é nossa obrigação protegê-la também. Vamos nessa?

É pra já – exclamou Gina.

Vamos nos separar. – ordenou Lupin.

Kione corria pelas ruas de Theron, sem olhar pra trás. Ten e Kaminari a seguiam, saltando como guepardos, grudando nas paredes, levantando poeira, olhando para trás. O número de invasores havia aumentado consideravelmente. Quantos bandidos estavam na cidade?

Vamos pro castelo! – berrou Kaminari. – Lá estará segura, Aïsha!

Kione acenou com a cabeça. Ela entrava correndo, derrapava, saltava cestas e muretas Como louca, corria pela cidade. Agora era Aïsha e conhecia Theron na palma da mão. Alguns focos de incêndio surgiam na cidade, indicando que a invasão estava dando certo. Kione atravessou o tecido de algumas barracas e deu de cara com o gigantesco muro do castelo, com mais de 30 metros. Olhou pra cima, ofegante, começando a suar:

...Esse muro não estava aqui da última vez!... – resmungou.

Olhou pra trás e quatro bandidos apareciam, acidentalmente.

...Quem é...? – perguntou um deles.

Hum... Bonita... – sorriu um deles.

Essa é minha. – disse outro.

É de quem pegar primeiro.

Os cavaleiros se aproximaram, e antes que Kione piscassem, dois deles foram literalmente cortados ao meio, e, numa nuvem de poeira, surgiam Giafar e Ooki.

Mais alguém se habilita? – rosnou Giafar, olhando os outros.

Na mesma hora Yoru, Anme e Yume apareciam ao lado de Kione.

Tudo bem, majestade?

Kione respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, apenas cansada.

Vamos para o palácio. – disse Giafar, firme. Kione o olhou profundamente por uns instantes, e sussurrou:

...Me perdoe...

Giafar deu as costas:

Não há nada para se perdoar, minha irmã.

Rony, Draco e Gina subiram na muralha que cercava o castelo, e viram o limite da cidade ardendo em chamas ao cair da noite.

Que diabos está acontecendo...? – murmurou Gina, tentando prender o cabelo na brisa forte do deserto.

Não podemos deixar isso acontecer. – disse Rony, perplexo.

Temos que esperar a ordem dos professores. – resmungou Draco, cruzando os braços.

Talvez a gente entre em ação pra resolver a parada... – sorriu Gina, um pouco esperançosa. – Mas acho que os Templários resolvem isso fácil.

...Tem certeza...?

Rony perguntou isso vagarosamente, com a voz sumindo. O motivo: do horizonte gramado de Theron uma linha se formava: cavaleiros, bandidos, se aprontavam para avançar na cidade sem piedade.

Hum... – comentou Draco, estreitando o olhar. – Agora fodeu...

Rony deu as costas e saltou do alto da muralha para dentro do castelo, gritando pros amigos:

Eu não vou ficar aqui esperando esses caras destruírem Theron!

Rony! Espere! – berrou Gina.

Isso mesmo. – concordou Draco. – Temos que esperar as ordens dos... Ei!

Gina também descia correndo, ignorando Draco:

Rony! Me espere! Eu vou com você!

...Vai? V-Vai? EI! – também exclamou Draco, descruzando os braços e correndo atrás da ruiva. – Não me deixem aqui sozinho! Ah, eu vou com vocês, idiotas!... Mas a gente vai se dar mal, estou avisando!

Kione entrava acompanhada dos pequenos gêmeos quando entrou no palácio. Estava, além de cansada, extremamente assustada. Mashii e Yuki a receberam:

Acalme-se, Aïsha. – sorriu Yuki, sempre calmo, lembrando uma delicada boneca de porcelana. – Está segura no palácio. Os outros Templários já estão lá fora...

Kione, recuperando o fôlego, sentiu os olhos se encherem de água:

...É _ele_, não é? Ele finalmente conseguiu... E por minha culpa...

Não se culpe, minha rainha. – sorriu Mashii, o Templário de cabelos prateados e olhos azul-céu. – Sabíamos que estávamos desprotegidos... desde que iniciamos a procura por você.

Que bom que a encontramos a tempo. – concluiu Yuki. – Assim, ficamos menos preocupados.

Mas é que... – Kione tentou começar, mas se assustou com o trio de jovens bruxos entrando afobados.

...Kione!... Que bom que já está aqui. – disse Rony, parando ao lado dos outros.

Onde estão os professores? – perguntou Gina.

Estamos aqui.

Os alunos olharam para trás e viram Lupin e Snape se aproximando, as espadas na cintura e vestindo os uniformes de Auror Supremo e Cavaleiro do Apocalipse.

Já estamos vestidos com o traje de gala. – sorriu Lupin.

...Podemos vestir também? – sorriu Rony. Snape fechou a cara e o garoto desanimou, achando que eles não poderiam ajudar. Mas a resposta foi outra:

Se vocês forem se vestir só irão atrasar mais ainda. Vamos logo acabar com essa festa. – rosnou Snape, se apressando para fora do palácio.

Vocês ouviram o professor. – comentou Lupin. – Está na hora de mostrarem pra nós o quanto são bons.

É pra já – vibrou Rony, achando tudo ótimo.

Vamos mostrar pra esses bandidos porque somos Aurores _Supremos_. – sorriu Malfoy, cínico.


	17. CAPÍTULO 46: Chamas de Batalhas

N.A 1 Eu até que gostei desse ataque á Theron. Ele não tinha na primeira versão, apesar de eu já ter pensado nele. Quem bom que resolvi revisar, porque acho que ficou melhor assim!

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES  
EPISÓDIO III: SAARA**

**—Capítulo 46—**

**Chamas de Batalhas**

Os bandidos avançavam sobre a cidade de Theron sem dó nem piedade: entravam nas casas, destruíam tudo. Matavam as pessoas, fossem elas homens, mulheres, crianças ou velhos. As mulheres eram arrastadas pelos cabelos para fora das casas, velhos e crianças eram pisoteados pelos cavalos. As riquezas, levadas às pressas: de fato, ouro era algo abundante em Theron, as louças, ídolos, talheres, vasos, tudo era em ouro. Não haviam "pobres ou ricos", à exceção da família real, mas, por ser uma cidade auto suficiente, única, todos viviam em paz. Essa magia especial agora era devorada pelos bandidos do deserto: chacais sedentos por sangue.

Boa parte de Theron estava em chamas. O avanço dos bandidos foi retardado pela chegada dos Templários, que lutavam ferozmente. Mas, agora, lutavam em sua terra, e seus poderes não eram tão grandes quanto os que usavam 'do lado de fora'.

Giafar lutava com sua dourada cimitarra em uma mão, uma outra cimitarra velha na outra, adquirida de um dos bandidos. Por ser o menos popular, por assim dizer, era o alvo preferido dos bandidos. Estava cercado de bandidos, e, mesmo assim, lutava ferozmente. Suava, estava com a parte de cima da roupa negra de Templário quase toda detonada, tinha vários cortes pelo corpo. Conseguiu se livrar de boa parte dos inimigos e recuou de costas, encontrando-se com Yasa, que também lutava ao seu lado. Teve uma lembrança preocupante:

Hana! – exclamou. – Onde estará Hana?

...Hana?... – gemeu Yasa, também ofegante. – Ela estava em sua casa, ao lado leste, não?

...Pelos Deuses... preciso encontrá-la...

Anii... Ela está bem, deve ter ido para o castelo. Acredite... Ela não ficaria por aí...

Maldição... Temos que acabar com esses bandidos logo...

Giafar avançou e sumiu de vista. Correu pelos corredores até entrar em uma das casas, já abandonada, e saltar exatamente sobre um bandido e derrubá-lo do cavalo, a tempo de salvar um jovem que conduzia uma velha senhora.

Vão o mais rápido possível para o palácio! – ordenou. – Terão abrigo lá!

O jovem agradeceu, curvando-se, e se apressou com a velha para longe da confusão. Theron ardia durante a noite. Giafar ergueu o olhar e sentiu uma violenta pancada, dada com as costas de uma pesada cartucheira, e o lançou de costas no chão. Abriu os olhos, mole, e focalizou um imponente homem, em cima de um cavalo, coberto por pesados panos e aparentemente armado até os dentes, como um autêntico terrorista trouxa. O homem jogou o turbante de lado e sorriu, mostrando debaixo de uma grossa barba seus dentes de ouro:

Há quanto tempo, senhor Templário...

Giafar cerrou as sobrancelhas e rosnou:

...Moredin...

...É uma bela cidade. – sorriu, olhando em direção ao castelo. – Bonita, cheia de riquezas. Vou adorar ser dono dela.

Giafar foi se erguer, mas Moredin, sem dó, fez o cavalo avançar e pôr as patas sobre sua barriga. O Templário berrou de dor, mas o animal não saiu do lugar. Giafar se engasgava com a saliva, enquanto tentava tirar os pés do animal de seu corpo.

Eu vou... Eu vou...

...Vai me matar, Templário?

Vou chutar a sua bunda feia. – gemeu. Moredin se sentiu particularmente ofendido. Queria uma cena dramática, mas ele lhe disse aquela bobagem.

Vou fazer cada um de vocês se arrepender de ter nascido. – rosnou Moredin, apontando a arma para a cabeça de Giafar e disparando.

Kione havia sido levada para o alto da torre do castelo, para seu quarto, para que ficasse em segurança até que tudo terminasse. Com muita coragem ela conseguiu se aproximar da varada e se apoiar na mureta. A vista lá de cima era sempre espetacular, mas não hoje: Theron, sua cidade, estava em chamas. A fumaça se levantava como um monstro, e era possível ver a movimentação. No palácio, famílias e mais famílias entravam desesperadas, procurando por abrigo. Os guardas da cidade, que usavam um terno parecido com os dos Templários, com a diferença de ser branco, não paravam. Kione olhava tudo com os olhos brilhando. Ela era, sim, Kione, mas, antes de ser Kione, era Aïsha, a jovem rainha daquilo tudo. Havia crescido ali, e a cidade era tudo para ela. Ou, deveria ser. Sempre havia sido. Aquilo lhe doía profundamente. Ela não podia fazer nada.

Zen, único Templário que ficou no palácio, se aproximou da varanda silenciosamente. Ele não enxergava, mas nada poderia ser mais triste do que sentir a aura de sua rainha nesse momento. Sua energia emanava algo muito mais dolorido que sua expressão de derrota.

...Minha rainha... – começou Zen, devagar, como sempre, sorrindo sereno. – Não fique assim...

Kione pôs a mão direita na boca para tentar segurar o choro, mas não conseguiu freá-lo tão fácil. Zen parou respeitosamente ao seu lado, cabisbaixo como sua majestade, em sinal de respeito e solidariedade.

Nós, Cavaleiros Sagrados do Templo estamos eternamente prontos para darmos nossas vidas por Theron. Cada um que mora nesta cidade é assim, sempre foi e será eternamente. E sua majestade sabe disso, e não deveria estar assim. E todos nós sabíamos que este dia ia chegar, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Kione passou as mãos nos olhos, enxugando as lágrimas:

Sim, Zen... Eu sou Aïsha, me lembro de cada segundo. Mas... – ela correu os olhos pela cidade, para depois baixar o rosto. – Tudo isso... é culpa minha...

Aïsha, isso não é...

Não minta pra mim, Zen. É minha culpa, eu sei que é. Quando voltamos pra Theron... eu deveria ter fechado a barreira, a cidade. Deveríamos ter desaparecido para sempre no deserto. Como sempre foi. – ela apertou os olhos com força, ainda olhando o chão. – Se eu não tivesse esticado a permanência de Theron nesse mundo... Se eu não tivesse permitido... que os estrangeiros ficassem tanto tempo... já estaríamos seguros, em algum lugar...

Existem coisas, minha rainha... – sussurrou Zen. - que são inevitáveis.

Um silêncio se seguiu, rompido apenas pelo som da cidade, do fogo, e pelo vento que soprava. Kione, completamente desiludida, ergueu o rosto, olhando a cidade à sua frente:

...Pelo amor de um mortal, eu condenei todo o meu povo.

Zen demorou para saber o que poderia dizer. Era fato: se Aïsha, de certa forma, não tivesse sido Kione, as chances disso acontecer eram remotas. Mas, algo mudou profundamente na rainha. Ela, assim como os moradores de Theron, eram conhecidos como quase Deuses, Deuses e imortais. E ela, a Deusa do tempo, tinha ido ao 'mundo mortal' com sua família, perdeu-se dela, virou escrava, e se apaixonou perdidamente por um atrapalhado estrangeiro, que estava com seus amigos procurando por um misterioso Templo. Ela, quase sem querer, foi devolvida para seu reino pelos novos amigos, voltou a ser a rainha imortal, mas não deixou de amar o estrangeiro. E querer ficar o maior tempo possível ao seu lado lhe traria riscos, não para ela, mas para todo seu reino. Agora não era mais um risco. Por sua imprudência – ou seu amor – sua cidade estava sendo invadida e destruída, e não havia nada que se pudesse fazer.

Zen pôs a mão sobre o ombro de Kione, e sorriu:

Minha rainha... pelo mesmo amor... este estrangeiro está lá em baixo, tentando salvar seu povo.

Kione olhou Zen, que sorria francamente. A paz que ele passava era incrível. Ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo penosa, e passou as mãos no rosto novamente:

Zen... você é incrível. Estou descobrindo que tantos séculos como Aïsha... não foram suficientes, há muito que se aprender...

A vida é um eterno aprendizado, majestade. A esperança e a fé são as únicas duas coisas que não se aprende: se nasce com elas.

Três bandidos entravam correndo em uma espécie de pequeno templo de orações, no meio da cidade. Eles entraram rindo, com as espadas na mão, com ouro roubado pendurado pelo corpo todo. Ao entrarem, escorregaram nas escadarias e foram parar deslizando no centro do lugar, sentindo um frio terrível. Ergueram o rosto sem entender, e deram de cara com todo o salão congelado, e com dúzias de homens como estátuas de gelo.

Que é isso...?

Por Alá! Este Templo é amaldiçoado!

Vamos correr!

Nisso uma jovem voz veio do fundo do lugar, um rapaz loiro, com olhos azuis e um sorrisinho muito maldoso, estava tranqüilo, com as mãos para trás, olhando os homens:

Não tenham pressa. Adoraria ter vocês junto da minha bela coleção.

Os homens se olharam e apontaram as espadas:

É só um menino!

Vamos acabar com ele!

Os três avançaram, como bárbaros. Malfoy deu um risinho abafado e apenas intensificou sua concentração:

_Menino_? Pf. Tudo bem, homens: quando chegarem ao inferno, digam ao demônio que quem lhes enviou foi um _menino chamado Draco Malfoy_.

A energia de névoa azul saiu de Malfoy e passou pelos bandidos como uma brisa, e eles imediatamente viraram estátuas de gelo. Um deles estava saltando, e caiu no chão, se partindo em minúsculos pedaços de gelo.

Tsc. Droga. Perdi um exemplar.

Em um beco da cidade, um círculo de bandidos se mantinha longe de uma inusitada cena: de um lado, vários corpos chamuscados empilhados, de homens gemendo de dor, ou as vezes mortos, e, do outro, uma garota ruiva, sentada tranqüila numa pilha de balaios de bambu. Ninguém parecia disposto a se aproximar.

Então... – sorriu a menina, roendo as unhas. – Alguém se candidata?

Os bandidos se olharam, largaram as armas e fugiram. Gina resmungou:

Bah. Homens. Sou apenas uma pequena garota, onde foi parar toda a virilidade deles?

Ela desceu da pilha de balaios e saiu, aparentemente em busca de 'mais diversão'.

Snape e Lupin estavam recuados, auxiliando os soldados a protegerem os moradores. Tinham certeza que os alunos dariam conta de ajudar os Templários, então se preocupavam com uma parte mais delicada, que era ajudar os idosos, os doentes e as famílias a buscarem abrigo no palácio. Não era fácil, os bandidos avançavam sem medo.

Gina encontrou-se com Rony no meio da confusão, na praça de entrada da cidade, à beira da colina. Os bandidos pareciam estar sendo, finalmente, derrotados. Mas a sombria linha de cavaleiros no alto do horizonte ainda permanecia.

...Pra onde foi todo mundo? – perguntou Gina.- Será que já vencemos?

Não sei... – murmurou Rony, arranhado, ofegante. – Estou com uma estranha sensação de...

Ora, ora, quem vem lá...

Os irmãos olharam e viram Moredin, chegando em seu cavalo, aparentemente feliz. A primeira reação de Rony foi tentar avançar, mas Gina o segurou pelo braço:

Ah, seu gordo filho da...

Porque a gente não está surpreso, heim, Moredin? – murmurou Gina.

Isso tinha que ser coisa sua. – disse Rony, apontando a espada do fogo. Gina fez o mesmo. – Vai sumir da nossa frente ou vai querer ser cozido?

Crianças. – riu o homem. – Theron está derrotada. Não há nada que possam fazer. Essa é minha cartada final contra vocês. – e ergueu o braço, empinando o cavalo. Na mesma hora a grande linha de cavaleiros avançou pela cidade.

Ah, droga... – gemeu Gina. Rony ficou em posição de ataque, mas Gina o puxou pela blusa. – Rony! Vamos!

Quê? Eu não vou fugir!

Não vamos fugir! Precisamos avisar os outros e recuarmos prum lugar seguro!

Os dois deram as costas e dispararam. Moredin bateu as esporas no cavalo e correu atrás deles:

Onde pensam que vão, garotos? Esperem por Moredin!

Rony, corre! Não olhe pra trás! – berrou Gina, os dois correndo loucos pela larga rua principal.

Moredin ergueu a espada que tinha na cintura com força:

Vamos ver o que essa espada enfeitiçada pode fazer...

Ele desceu um golpe da espada, que passou longe dos garotos, mas dela saiu um arco brilhante, que atingiu as costas de Rony em cheio e jogou ele e Gina há uns bons 50 metros de onde estavam. Os dois rolaram pelo chão, levantando poeira. Moredin riu satisfeito e agachou-se no cavalo, com a espada em punho:

Vamos continuar a divers... POR ALÁ!

O cavalo de Moredin empinou violentamente pra trás e o jogou de costas no chão: a poucos metros dos garotos um gigantesco dragão azul metálico pousava, e dava um urro monstruoso na cara do cavalo, apavorando o animal – e seu condutor.

Rony arregalou os olhos, gaguejando, enquanto Gina o levantava, se recuando, para se afastar da cauda espinhosa do dragão, que balançava de um lado para outro. O animal abaixou a cabeça, fitando longamente o homem. Não atacou, porque os cavaleiros que estavam na colina – homens grandes, com uniformes vermelho e branco - avançavam na cidade. Eles eram os bandidos mais famosos e terríveis dos desertos: eram os 'chacais de rubi', homens perigosos, habilidosos, bruxos traiçoeiros, que destruíam tudo que decidiam tocar.

O dragão olhou para Gina e Rony e abaixou a cabeça, para que os irmãos subissem: e foi o que fizeram. Ele bateu as grandes asas e levantou vôo, indo em direção ao palácio. Gina, olhando pra trás, gritou, agarrada às escamas e aos espinhos do animal:

Isso foi ordem dos professores, suponho...

O dragão respondeu com um 'sim' feito com a cabeça.

O dragão entende? – espantou-se Rony. Gina riu:

Claro que foi uma ordem dos professores, você não estaria tão mal a ponto de nos resgatar e bater em retiradaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!

Ao escutar a gozação, o dragão girou no ar, jogando Rony e Gina do alto de suas costas pra dentro de um dos lagos que tinham dentro do castelo, ao lado dos professores e Templários, que estavam reunidos. O dragão pousou suavemente e se transformou.

Malfoy! Cretino! – xingou Rony, ainda espantado com a revelação.

Protegeremos Theron daqui de dentro. – resmungou, chegando, de braços cruzados.

Bom, de qualquer forma... – disse Gina, tirando as algas da cabeça. – Obrigada pela carona.

Os arqueiros de Theron se posicionaram no alto das muralhas. Os bandidos que não encontravam mais nada avançavam no castelo, e eram abatidos rapidamente pelos arqueiros. Do outro lado, os Templários e os estrangeiros apenas observavam. Até os Chacais de Rubi aparecerem.

Ah, não... – gemeu Giafar, que havia se recuperado do tiro de Moredin há pouco tempo, e ainda recuperava suas forças.

Os Templários desceram correndo, mas chegaram tarde. Os chacais apearam dos cavalos e correram velozes como leopardos para as muralhas. As flechas não os acertavam. Eles se aproximaram, puseram os pés no muro e com um impulso forte, saltavam para cima, como se voassem, para as muralhas. Usavam armas como bestas presas aos punhos, e ao subirem, apontavam para os arqueiros, num tiro certo. Os arqueiros caíam mortos, e os chacais pousavam em segurança na muralha, entrando no palácio.

Os Templários abriram os portões do castelo e saíram rápido, para enfrentarem os que ficaram para trás. Os Chacais pareciam mesmo estar atrás de diversão, porque recuaram para fora, atrás dos Cavaleiros Sagrados, deixando apenas três entrarem no castelo.

Eles entraram! – berrou Rony, mas Lupin o puxou:

– Existem Templários lá dentro, vamos ficar aqui fora e acabar com esses Chacais.

Os Chacais entraram no palácio e deram de cara com Kione, sozinha.

Vocês assinaram sua sentença ao colocarem os pés nesse castelo. – disse, despreocupada.

Os Chacais tiraram as espadas da cintura:

...Aïsha...

Vamos levá-la. – resmungou um.

Vamos matá-la. – disse outro.

Ninguém toca nela. – disse Moredin, entrando montado em seu cavalo, no palácio. Kione prendeu a respiração ao ver seu 'antigo' senhor. – Eu vim até aqui para realizar meus objetivos, e não voltarei sem fazê-lo. Queria conquistar Theron, a cidade está em chamas aos meus pés. Agora só falta acabar com você...

Kione deu um passo para trás, enfurecida. Um vulto preto, como uma bala, tentou acertar um dos Chacais, que apenas moveu a espada, e o rebateu; era Kaminari, batendo de costas com força na parede.

Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai! – gemeu, com as mãos na cabeça – Isso doeu!

Tsc, é só um menino! – resmungou o Chacal.

Meninos não! – berrou tem. – Templários!

O garoto avançou em um dos chacais, e o derrubou no chão, para depois saltar e ficar na frente de Kione. Kaminari se levantava e saltava para o lado do irmão:

Se não saírem daqui faremos picadinho de vocês!

Eles estão falando sério... – disse Zen, aparecendo atrás dos homens, pela primeira vez, levemente bravo. – Saiam de Theron, antes que seja tarde.

Matem todos! – berrou Moredin.

Os três Chacais avançaram nos três Templários.

– Rainha! – gritou Zen, defendendo-se de um forte golpe de espada. – Para seus aposentos! Sabe o que fazer!

Não... – sussurrou Kione. - ...Não posso deixá-los aqui.

...Deixe-nos! É perigoso! – gritou, saltando para longe, tentando se livrar do Chacal, que já lhe ferira o braço. – Lembre-se da nossa ligação com o palácio!

No momento em que ele disse isso, Ten e Kaminari avançavam ferozes num dos Chacais, e com um ataque na barriga e outro na cabeça, o bandido tombava, imóvel, com o pescoço quebrado. Os irmãos saltaram ligeiros no chão, sorrindo aliviados:

Um já foi...

Ten, CUIDADO! – berrou Kaminari.

O segundo Chacal, rápido como um raio, virou-se, aproveitando a brecha, e atravessou o garoto com sua espada. Segurou o pequeno pela gola, a espada ainda em sua barriga:

...Pequei você, menino maldito...

Ten tossiu e cuspiu sangue, sentindo suas forças desaparecerem rapidamente. Mas, antes disso, esticou as duas mãos na cara do homem:

...Você não vai se sair dessa, tio.

E, com uma violenta explosão, mandou o homem longe, com espada e tudo. Seu corpo tombou no chão do palácio, enquanto Kaminari saltava no irmão:

Ten! Ten! Ten! – berrava, segurando os ombros do irmão gêmeo. – Abra os olhos, Ten!

Kione correu de encontro ao rapaz, e o terceiro Chacal foi jogado longe por Zen, que se enfureceu. O Templário cego correu até o garoto e ergueu sua cabeça:

Ten, fale comigo...

O menino já estava com a cabeça tombada, mole, de lado. Zen concentrou sua energia numa esfera azul e tocou o peito do garoto. Mas não obteve resposta.

...Não... – sussurrou. – ...Tarde demais...

Kaminari rompeu em lágrimas, desesperado pelo irmão morto tão subitamente.

Zen se abaixou, em silêncio, quando o último Chacal avançava. A espada bateu com violência numa barreira, e ele recuou, assustado. Uma forte aura explodiu do corpo de Zen, e ele se ergueu, curvado, e endireitou o corpo, visivelmente enfurecido:

Vocês não merecem perdão, Chacais. Vocês não compreendem a pureza de uma criança, a beleza da vida... Vocês não são animais, vocês não são homens. Vocês são aqueles que trazem as trevas e o sangue dentro dos seus corpos vazios. E merecem receber em troca na hora da morte... todo o mal que fazem.

Kaminari, ainda chorando, recolheu o irmão nos braços. Kione, com os olhos cheios de água, olhava Zen, assustada. Virou-se e abaixou-se em Ten, passando a mão no rosto de Kaminari, que chorava sem parar, alheio à batalha.

Kaminari, vamos tirar seu irmão daqui...

Kamirari ergueu os olhos e apontou para Moredin, que, do outro lado do salão, armava um arco e flecha:

Aïsha, CUIDADO!

Kione olhou para trás, e a flecha de Moredin zuniu, enterrando-se no seu lado direito das costas. O garoto se encolheu assustado, quando ela deu um berro de dor, se erguendo, sentindo a pontuda flecha rasgar sua pele e se alojar na carne, entre as costelas, e, dessa vez, sem as criaturas que lhe cicatrizavam.

Ela imediatamente segurou a dor, pôs a mão na flecha, e, rangendo os dentes, a arrancou com força. Nessa hora Zen aparecia na frente deles, sem conter a fúria:

Saia daqui, minha rainha. – disse Zen. – Vossa majestade não merece ver o que irá acontecer agora.

Kione, respirando ofegante por causa da dor, correu na direção das escadas, e Moredin a seguiu. Antes que Zen o atacasse, o último Chacal o bloqueou, deixando o comerciante com o caminho livre.

Os Templários travavam uma batalha dura contra os Chacais: os estrangeiros também. Os Chacais eram adversários poderosos, habilidosos. Eles davam tempo para que os bandidos que haviam restado pudessem se recuperar e voltar a destruir a cidade.

Estamos perdendo. – gemeu Lupin, lutando ao lado de Snape.

Não vamos morrer nesse lugar. – rosnou Severo. – Nem que pra isso tenhamos que fugir daqui.

Eu não vou abandonar Theron! – berrou Gina, longe deles, como se tivesse escutado, de alguma forma. – Eles não merecem ter esse fim!

Vou congelar esses caras e picar eles como flocos de neve. – resmungou Draco, atacando sem parar.

Rony estava recuado, no muro do palácio, lutando ferozmente. Eles, desde o início, estavam usando todas as suas energias, e agora ele sentia sua grande marca no braço arder como fogo. Então Kaminari apareceu correndo entre eles, gritando:

Ten está morto! – gritou para os Templários. – Mataram meu irmão! E Zen está atrás de Moredin, ele entrou no castelo e quer se vingar de Aïsha!

Giafar se desconcentrou e levou um forte golpe de espada no peito, lhe cortando profundamente.

Protejam Aïs... – não teve tempo de gritar, porque outro golpe lhe cortava novamente, o jogando de costas no chão, quase dividido ao meio.

Giafar! – gritou Lupin. – Mas que...

Para o palácio! – berrou Yoru. – Protejam Aïsha!

Foi a vez de Rony se enfurecer. Snape olhou o aluno, que literalmente ardia em chamas:

PROTEJAM-SE! – foi a ordem berrada pelo professor.

Kione entrou correndo no seu quarto e se apoiou na cama. O ferimento feito pela flecha de Moredin ardia, tirava as forças de seu corpo, como se ele tivesse enfeitiçado a arma. O que realmente deveria ser verdade. Sua vista escurecia, ela estava atordoada. Quase tropeçando, ela foi até a borda da varanda e se apoiou, olhando para a cidade, para depois escorregar e se sentar, encostada na mureta. Moredin a alcançou, e parou na saída do quarto para a varanda, com o arco e flecha nas mãos. Kione o olhou de lado, para se erguer devagar, apoiada na borda da varanda.

Estas flechas foram feitas especialmente para você, mulher. – murmurou Moredin, com olhar feroz.

Kione, respirando fundo, falou, cínica:

Não perca seu tempo tentando me agradar... _senhor Ali_.

Moredin, com o rosto contorcido de ódio, mirou uma grossa flecha em Kione:

Essa flecha é especial, e eu guardei pra esse momento. Não para você, mas para mim.

Vai me matar? Depois vai fazer o quê?

Não lhe interessa. Apenas irei limpar minha honra que você sujou.

Sujei? Nada pode ser mais sujo que você por si só, Moredin.

De que adianta ser rainha de Theron, se ainda fala com voz medrosa ao se referir a mim? – sorriu Moredin. Kione estremeceu.

Não tenho mais medo de você, _senhor _Moredin Ali. – a cada frase que ela falava, sem tirar os olhos de Moredin, Kione ia se debruçando na mureta, escalando-a cada vez mais.

Vai se atirar daqui de cima, Kione? – rosnou Moredin, esticando o fio do arco e apontando a flecha. – está escolhendo se quer morrer se jogando de seu quarto real ou pela minha flecha? Ou por acaso está com medo de morrer?

Nunca tive medo da morte; morri mais de uma vez. – Disse Kione, fitando Moredin desafiadoramente. – Morri quando minha família morreu, quando me tornei sua escrava, morria a cada noite em que você me violentava, a cada surra que eu levava sem culpa. Até, Moredin, que eu resolvi morrer de verdade, por alguém que merecia todo o meu sacrifício. E, quando eu morri por amor, eu descobri que eu não deveria nunca ter morrido tantas e tantas vezes por alguém que nunca valeu nada.

Moredin cerrou os dentes como um animal selvagem, e berrou:

MINHA FLECHA VAI PERFURAR VOCÊ ANTES QUE SALTE, KIONE! VOCÊ VAI MORRER PELAS MINHAS MÃOS ANTES DE CHEGAR NO CHÃO!

Kione sorriu:

Carregue essa frustração pro resto da sua medíocre vida, senhor Moredin: você nunca vai conseguir me matar.

E saltou. Tudo aconteceu como se fosse em câmera lenta, para os dois.

Moredin gritou e disparou a flecha. Ela brilhou, e se dividiu em outras três, que fuzilaram o peito de Kione, no ar. Ela fechou os olhos e se entregou completamente á queda, e desapareceu na escuridão, entre a fumaça dos incêndios.

O comerciante, após alguns instantes, baixou o arco, e se sentiu muito cansado. Correu até a borda da varanda, e viu a cidade em chamas, e nem sinal de Kione. Ele sabia que deveria rir agora, gargalhar alto, como um louco, mas não conseguia. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que a escrava tinha razão: ele, mais uma vez, tinha fracassado. Fitou a cidade ardendo, e notou que, de repente, a gigante fumaça negra e as labaredas se mexiam, mudavam de forma, como se bailassem, girando para se reunirem. E, em seguida, do centro de Theron em chamas, um gigantesco dragão de fogo se ergueu.


	18. CAPÍTULO 47: Lendas Feitas de Areia

N.A 1 Último e derradeiro capítulo da Saara! Aproveitem!

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES  
EPISÓDIO III: SAARA**

**—Capítulo 47—**

**Lendas feitas de areia**

Alheios à movimentação do lado de fora, cinco outros Chacais andavam rapidamente, esgueirando-se pelo lado de dentro do castelo de Theron. Ao entrarem pela cozinha, alguns soldados os atacaram, mas foram rapidamente executados.

Malditos. – resmungou um dos Chacais. – Quantos mil soldados existem protegendo essa cidade?

Um número necessário para acabar com vocês.

Os Chacais olharam e se viram cercados por três Templários: Yasa, o grandão, Anme, o jovem de bigode e chapéu coco, Yume o rapaz indiano de turbante.

Demônios! Matem todos esses cavaleiros!

Os Chacais avançaram ferozes contra os Templários, numa poderosa luta de espadas e feitiços. Os Chacais eram poderosos, mas estavam particularmente atrapalhados na luta: os Templários usavam o 'terreno' muito bem: saltavam nas mesas, nos armários, chutavam as cadeiras, faziam os Chacais de bobos. Yasa agarrou um deles pelo pescoço e o ergueu, sufocando-o:

Todos que entram em nossa cidade com más intenções devem ser eliminados.

Ei, grandão! – chamou um dos Chacais. Yasa olhou, e ele disparou um tiro de pistola contra o ombro do Templário, que largou o outro e bateu de costas no armário, segurando o ferimento.

Yasa! – gritou Anme. – Ah, seus malditos.

Yume lançou um poderoso feitiço, como uma esfera luminosa, mas o Chacal se desviou, e o ataque destruiu o grande portão que dava acesso aos outros salões do palácio.

Os Templários cercaram Yasa, para protegerem-no.

Eu... estou bem. – gemeu Yasa, erguendo-se, com o ombro sangrando.

Não seja tolo! – ralhou Yume. – Temos que sair do palácio. Não nos regeneramos aqui dentro.

Mashii, o Templário de cabelos prateados e olhos azuis, apareceu na porta, vindo do lado de fora, e parou, ofegante.

Mashii! – sorriu Anme.

Agora vocês estão cercados. – sorriu Yume. – É o fim, Chacais de Rubi.

Mashii imediatamente sacou sua espada e entrou. Os outros Templários também fizeram o mesmo. Mas os Chacais, ao se verem cercados, riram:

...Morreremos, mas levaremos vocês juntos. – disse um deles, abrindo a roupa e exibindo o que parecia muitos explosivos mágicos, porque eram incandescentes.

Ah, não... – gemeu Yasa. – Não os deixem ativar!

Mas era tarde demais. Todos os cinco Chacais, sem medo, se explodiram, levando junto todos os outros Templários. Mashii foi lançado para fora do castelo com o impacto, e caiu de costas no chão, com o lado esquerdo do rosto destruído e metade do corpo rasgado, quase todo mutilado na explosão. O sangue começou a sair, mas em segundos parou, dando lugar aos vermes amarelos, que, freneticamente, se moviam por todo o corpo aberto do Templário. Pouco tempo depois seus órgãos e tecidos estavam novamente reconstituídos, e Mashii deu um longo suspiro, tremendo e acordando. Com muita dor ainda, ele virou o corpo, e ergueu a cabeça: a parte do palácio onde os amigos estavam estava completamente destruído e em chamas. Tanto os Chacais quanto os Templários haviam morrido.

Meus irmãos... – sussurrou Mashii.

Os Templários e os bruxos estrangeiros não tiveram tempo de pensar: se jogaram no chão, com as mãos na cabeça.

Rony, que estava encostado na parede, mais uma vez explodia de fúria. Mas, dessa vez, ele se manteve firme. Retirou as bandagens do braço direito e exibiu a marca deixada pelo fogo em volta do braço, e a cicatriz agora brilhava como brasa incandescente. Ele ergueu o olhar para os Chacais, segurou o cotovelo da mão direita como se concentrasse todo o poder e o expeliu, esticando o braço, que rompeu em chamas, no seu mais poderoso "golpe":

Dragão de Fogo!

Todo o fogo que estava em Theron obedeceu ao seu comando. Rony moldou sua energia de fogo como um longo dragão. Em seguida todo o fogo e fumaça girou no céu e se uniu ao dragão, aumentando o volume das chamas de modo monstruoso. Em segundos um gigantesco dragão flamejante se erguia na cidade.

Podem se levantar. – gritou Rony, sem tirar os olhos do dragão. – Ele não irá queimar vocês.

N...Não? – gemeu Draco, olhando do chão, incrédulo.

Vão atrás do Moredin! Eu limpo essa bagunça! – falou, sem o mínimo de receio.

Os Templários e professores se ergueram. Os cavaleiros correram para o palácio. Rony correu para frente, acompanhando o dragão nos céus:

Gina! Malfoy! Me ajudem!

Os dois se olharam, mas concordaram. Rony, rapidamente, olhou ao redor, como se raciocinasse. Virou-se para os amigos e ordenou:

Eu vou limpar tudo de cima para baixo, vocês limpam de baixo para cima assim que eu terminar.

É pra já, chefe. – sorriu Gina, batendo continência.

Rony pôs os dedos na boca e assobiou. O enorme dragão desceu a asa em chamas, e ele subiu em suas costas, como uma pequena pulga. Os dois levantaram vôo, bateram as asas e mergulharam novamente, invadindo Theron.

O dragão e suas chamas se dissolviam como água por cada canto de Theron, varrendo a cidade com o fogo. Os bandidos que eram pegos, se transformavam em cinzas em segundos, enquanto os soldados feridos, e os moradores que ainda estavam pela cidade, não eram atingidos. Os Chacais de Rubi foram praticamente assados, mas mesmo assim se reergueram. Até, claro, darem de cara com o grande dragão azul que era Malfoy, que os congelava instantaneamente, apenas com um 'bafo de gelo'. Em seguida, Gina ficava com a parte divertida: atingir cada Chacal e o transformar em minúsculos pedacinhos de gelo.

Os Templários se assustaram ao entrar no salão: ele estava tomado de gramas verdes e delicadas flores. No canto, o corpo de Ten, coberto pelas flores. E, ao fundo, Zen, sorrindo novamente, junto de Kaminari.

...O que houve? – perguntou Ooki, enquanto outros Templários iam até o corpo de Ten.

...Nada... – sorriu Zen, sereno. – Apenas... mudei o visual do salão. O ar estava muito carregado, depois de nossa luta contra os Chacais.

Kaminari chegava, de certa forma, aliviado:

Zen se enfureceu!... Ele... Ele vingou meu irmão. Cada pedaço de grama e flor... era o sangue e os pedaços dos Chacais. Zen foi incrível!

Atai torceu o nariz:

Ai... Imagino mesmo.

Tudo acabou bem. – sorriu Zen.

Nessa hora Mashii aparecia, apoiando-se numa das colunas, ainda sem forças:

Eles... estão mortos!

Os outros Templários o olharam, e Zen correu para ajudá-lo, antes que caísse de fraqueza.

O que houve, Mashii? – perguntou Giafar.

Yume... Yasa... Anme... – disse, ofegante, com os olhos cheios de água. – foram... mortos... por uma explosão...

Como? – murmurou Ooki. – Mas... onde eles...?

Cinco Chacais haviam entrado pelos fundos, próximo da cozinha... Nós os cercamos, mas eles se sacrificaram... eles explodiram tudo, e os Templários ficaram presos... Eu fui lançado para fora do palácio, e caí, quase morto. Como estava fora da construção... consegui me regenerar, mas eles...

Giafar deu um soco numa das colunas, rachando-a:

DROGA!...

Theron está salva... – choramingou Kaminari, para gaguejar e voltar a chorar, soluçando como uma criança comum. – Mas... Mas... Quantos amigos... Quantas pessoas morreram... Pô... Por quê?

Yuki, ao lado de Kaminari, agachou-se e pegou o garoto no colo, que se agarrou ao ombro dele e continuou a chorar.

...Vamos encontrar os outros. – ordenou Giafar. – Precisamos ajudar quem precisa...

Rony desceu do Dragão de Fogo, e ele se ergueu para os céus, girando e desaparecendo. O silêncio da noite finalmente chegou à cidade, quase toda destruída. Malfoy e Gina vieram logo atrás, com a menina vibrando sem cerimônia.

NÓS CONSEGUIMOS! HEY, HEY, HEY, RONY É NOSSO REI! Ona, Ona, Ona, a Gina é muito fodona!

Idiotas... – resmungou Malfoy.

Lupin e Snape se aproximaram dos alunos, feridos e cansados, mas também igualmente satisfeitos:

Se alguém duvidava de vocês... – sorriu Lupin. – não duvida mais.

Ainda um pouco imprudentes. – resmungou Snape. – Mas devo admitir que são competentes.

Seu dragão de fogo é uma das coisas mais espetaculares que já vi, Rony.

Rony sorriu encabulado, e olhou o braço, coçando a nuca e falando um "Ééé...". as marcas do fogo eram agora como tatuagens pretas, e que, curiosamente, lembravam um dragão.

Você só vai poder usar ele quando estiver incandescente de novo? – perguntou Gina, curiosa.

Acho que sim. – comentou Rony.

Os bruxos se olharam, em silêncio, com a sensação de dever cumprido. Olharam para o céu e viram nuvens carregadas, que imediatamente começaram a derramar água sobre a cidade, como uma chuva de purificação.

Kione tinha caído de costas em um dos canteiros do palácio, e estava de costas, do mesmo jeito que tinha saltado, imóvel, com as flechas enterradas no peito. Como num reflexo, mexeu um dos dedos. Até resmungar, contorcer o rosto de dor e abrir os olhos, olhando o céu. Voltou a fechar os olhos, respirou fundo e segurou uma das flechas de seu peito, prendeu a respiração e a arrancou sem dó, apenas fazendo uma careta ao rasgar o peito de novo. Fez isso com as outras duas, para respirar fundo, estremecer e virar de lado, gemendo de dor, com a mão nos furos. Alguns instantes depois ela soltou a respiração, para se erguer e ficar sentada. A cabeça ainda girou um pouco, como quando você se levanta da cama muito rápido. Tirou a mão dos ferimentos e já não havia sinal deles. Ela deu um sorriso dolorido, enquanto massageava as costelas doloridas. Naquela hora os Templários corriam ao seu encontro, na mesma hora em que a chuva começava a cair.

Giafar a levantou, e imediatamente a abraçou, quase emocionado:

Minha irmã! Você está bem!

Ele largou de Kione pouco tempo depois, que a abraçou e a encheu de beijos, sem se importar de estarem imundos, suados e feridos.

Ficamos preocupados demais...

Estou bem, Giafar... – sorriu. – Só um pouco tonta...

Tudo acabou, minha rainha. – disse Yuki, tristonho. – Todos os bandidos foram derrotados, a cidade está em paz.

O que... – começou Kione, notando que faltavam alguns Templários – Anme, Yasa e Yume... onde estão...?

Yoru abaixou a cabeça, dizendo em voz baixa:

Eles lutaram até o fim, minha rainha... bravamente.

Kione ficou chocada, olhando os Templários. Nunca imaginava que, algum dia, conseguiriam matar algum Templário. Ela abaixou a cabeça, colocando a mão na testa, suspirando.

Era o destino deles. – sorriu Giafar, penosamente. – Qualquer um de nós faria o mesmo.

Eu sei... – confirmou Kione, respirando fundo e sorrindo para os outros. – Vocês são os cavaleiros mais corajosos que já conheci...

Ela ficou mais impressionada ainda ao ver que, depois de falar uma frase tão simples, mas tão sincera, todo os Templários desviaram o olhar, visivelmente se emocionando.

Mas... Mas... – gaguejou, sem jeito. – Eu... Eu não queria que vocês se entristecessem...

Não é isso... – sorriu Zen. – É que, se você não estivesse conosco, dificilmente teríamos tanta força de vontade para proteger Theron...

Você é nossa mãe. – sorriu Kaminari, agarrando-se à perna de Kione.

...Mãe? – riu.

Não mãe – riu Atai, passando a mão na nuca. – mas é que nossas gerações sempre protegeram a família real... E quando você subiu ao trono, sozinha, durante muito tempo nós, a nova geração, lhe protegemos, não só como rainha, mas também como nosso 'tesouro', nossa 'irmã mais nova'. Sem você Theron não anda bem, e nem nós...

Ah... – sorriu, encabulada.

Kione!

Kione ergueu o olhar e viu os bruxos se aproximarem, e Rony correu ao seu encontro:

Habiba, chutamos a bunda dos caras! – sorriu o garoto, como se tivesse ganhado apenas uma partida de xadrez de outro garoto na escola.

Kione sorriu e se largou nos braços de Rony, aliviada por vê-lo tão bem depois de tudo.

Giafar, mais uma vez, se desesperou, de repente:

...Hana! Alguém sabe onde está Hana? Meu Deus! Minha Hana! Minha esposa! Meu amor!

E o líder saiu, desesperado, correndo na chuva, na direção das cabanas onde os moradores da cidade estavam. Snape mais uma vez resmungou:

Ele nunca sabe onde a mulher dele está. Duvido que o filho seja dele.

Os bruxos riram, Lupin balançou a cabeça:

O sentimento de honra e justiça dele é enorme. Ele coloca seu dever como Templário na frente de tudo, até da própria vida. Pelo jeito ás vezes ele desconfia que existem coisas mais importantes, e corre atrás do prejuízo...

O que aconteceu com Moredin? – perguntou Kione.

Fugiu. – sorriu Zen. Todos o olharam. – Eu o encontrei no corredor do palácio... voltando do seu quarto. Ele sabia que você não tinha morrido.

Sorte. – suspirou Kione. – Eu lembrei da ligação nossa com o palácio... Foi por isso que Ten morreu... aqueles _bichinhos _não apareceriam. Mesmo ferida eu consegui correr até o quarto, e saltei da varanda, e Moredin me atingiu no ar... eu não estava mais no palácio.

Por isso você não morreu nem com as flechas, nem com a queda.

Até que é divertido... – sorriu a rainha.

Como você deixou ele fugir! – berrou Rony, inconformado. – Vamos atrás dele!

Não, deixe-o. – suspirou Zen. – Prometemos para Aïsha que não o mataríamos. E ela tem razão: ele fugiu, derrotado, sem nenhum homem para protegê-lo, e sem conseguir nada. A derrota irá persegui-lo por toda a vida.

Hum... – murmurou Rony. – Tem razão...

Após a grande e breve batalha, ainda na madrugada, os moradores voltavam para suas casas, com os materiais necessários para reconstruírem a cidade. O Dragão de Fogo impediu que as labaredas queimassem as estruturas das casas, tinham apenas que reconstruir o que fosse de madeira e palha. A chuva resfriou Theron, e os moradores juntavam seus pertences entre os escombros e os separavam. Iam passar a noite no castelo, e pela manhã voltariam para arrumar tudo.

Tudo já estava tranqüilo, os moradores feridos atendidos e alojados para descansarem, quando Giafar saiu aos berros de uma das casas, chorando de felicidade, com um bebê nos braços, enrolado em um pano e ainda sujo de sangue.

Mas o quê...? – resmungou Atai.

MEU FILHO! – berrava ele, feliz, alheio á tudo que havia acontecido. - MEU FILHO NASCEU!

...Nessa confusão? – resmungou Rony, torcendo o nariz.

A mulher deve ter ficado emocionada e pariu... – comentou Gina, inocente.

Que _falta de delicadeza_, meninos... – sorriu Lupin, divertido.

Os Templários e Kione se aproximaram, e Giafar de nada parecia aquele rude cavaleiro: todo molhado, chorava como um meninote.

Olhem, meu filho! Meu bebê!

Ele segurava o delicado bebê nos fortes braços, mas a criança dormia profundamente, com a boca aberta, provavelmente procurando o seio da mãe, que tinha ficado pra trás, deitada na casa.

É uma menina... – sorriu Kione.

Sim, uma menina! – chorava Giafar, completamente emocionado, desmoronando toda aquela aparência bruta que tinha. – Ela veio ao mundo justo quando acabava essa batalha... quando Theron era salva... É minha filha, que representa nossa vitória, olhem só, não é a menina mais linda do mundo?

Com certeza. – murmurou Draco, apático. Gina riu.

Giafar continuava a passar os dedos calejados e sujos pelo rostinho da garotinha, sem parar de chorar:

É minha princesa, meu tesouro, minha vida, minha preciosa...

Ela é linda, Giafar... Mas acho melhor devolvê-la para Hana. – comentou Kione, encantada com a emoção do irmão.

Giafar voltou às pressas para a casa, reencontrando-se com a esposa e devolvendo a filha. Os Templários o seguiram, junto dos outros bruxos.

Os estrangeiros ficaram do lado de fora, pensando em tudo que haviam passado. Até Lupin comentar:

Bem... Acho que nossa missão aqui está encerrada.

Ah! – suspirou Draco, se esticando. – Vamos voltar pra casa!

Atrapalhamos demais essa terra. – disse Snape, desanimado. – Na verdade quase fomos culpados por ela virar pó.

Tudo acabou bem, graças à união de todos. – sintetizou Gina. – Voltamos pra casa felizes, mais fortes, com as espadas, e a certeza de que fizemos o correto.

Você pode ficar, Weasley. – resmungou Malfoy, antes que Rony se pronunciasse. Ele olhava o chão, pensativo, e sorriu, um pouco penoso:

Ainda tenho muito o que fazer lá fora... Acho que está mesmo na hora...

O corpo de Ten, Yasa, Yume e Anme foram enterrados em uma espécie de local sagrado dos Templários, antes do amanhecer, e apenas os outros cavaleiros puderam ir, junto de Kione. Era um pequeno jardim, em uma caverna, como a que Kione teve de ir para provar que era Aïsha. Era iluminada pela luz de cristais que, no teto, brilhavam como o sol. No chão, uma fina grama, com flores minúsculas e brancas, que soltavam um pólen branco, que enchiam o ar do lugar de um doce perfume, e flutuavam no ar, como flocos de neve. Para cada Templário foi colocado uma grande pedra ametista, com seus nomes gravados em ouro, como lápide.

Todos eles usavam um uniforme idêntico ao que sempre usavam, mas este era branco, e com os fios prateados. Eles se ajoelharam, e oraram durante um bom tempo, lamentando a morte daqueles que eram considerados seus irmãos. Kione foi a última a se ajoelhar e reverenciá-los, entendendo que a partir de agora, ela deveria mesmo ser Aïsha, incondicionalmente.

Na volta cada Templário foi para sua casa, nos domínios do castelo. Giafar voltou para casa pouco antes do sol nascer, e encontrou Hana deitada na grande cama de casal, dando de mamar para a filhinha recém-nascida. Ele se sentou ao seu lado, olhando a filha e acariciando os cabelos negros da esposa:

...Ela é linda...

Habib... – riu Hana, baixinho. – você não pára de falar isso desde que ela nasceu...

Mas é linda mesmo... É a cara da mãe. – sorriu, encostando a cabeça no ombro da esposa.

Kione entrou no quarto, e Rony dormia profundamente, exausto depois de toda a batalha. Ela parou na mesa ao lado da cama, tirou todas as jóias que usava para a cerimônia, tirou a túnica e colocou outra, de seda, que usava para dormir. E, ao se deitar, adormeceu quase que imediatamente.

Os professores dormiram muito pouco, mas se sentiram bastante renovados, apenas Draco e Gina demoraram para aparecer no café, com uma cara péssima de sono e exaustão.

Rony abriu os olhos logo que os primeiros raios da manhã clareavam o quarto, e piscou algumas vezes, olhando o teto. O tempo estava fresco, com uma brisa entrando pela varanda, e nem sinal de cheiro de fumaça no ar. Ele desceu os olhos para Kione, que dormia sobre seu ombro, abraçada a ele. Esticou o rosto e lhe deu um beijo na testa, e ela ergueu o rosto, porque já estava acordada.

Descansou? – sussurrou Rony. Kione gemeu, se encolhendo e bocejando.

Dormi profundamente. - falou, passando a mão no rosto. - Mas não deve ter duas horas que cheguei da cerimônia...

Nem me lembro de ter deitado. – sorriu Rony. – Precisávamos mesmo descansar...

Kione se levantou, se espreguiçando. Rony também, e foi direto para a varanda, coçando as costas por cima do pijama, que era como o de Kione: uma longa túnica branca de seda. Ele apertou os olhos e soltou uma exclamação:

Uaaaau!

Theron, como mágica, estava com poucos sinais da batalha. Apenas algumas casas do limite da cidade ainda estavam colocando seus telhados. A maior parte delas já estava pintada. Todos fizeram um grande mutirão, e Zen, em especial, guardou sua meditação e transferiu sua energia para fazer as gramas e flores voltarem à cidade, como havia feito na praça de execução de Morada do Sol.

Maravilhoso... – sussurrou Rony, feliz de ver a cidade se recuperar tão rápido. – Nós dormimos só algumas horas mesmo?

Kione veio até Rony e lhe abraçou pela cintura, apertando com força:

Enquanto os Templários velavam Ten, vocês arrumavam as coisas do castelo com os empregados, e depois já se arrumavam e dormiam, os outros não pararam um segundo. Theron tem essa vivacidade mesmo. – e deu um apertado beijo na bochecha de Rony.

Todos eles se encontraram no café, farto, e comeram como se não se alimentassem há dias.

Estou com uma sensação estranha... – murmurou Snape.

Severo, por favor... – resmungou Lupin. – Não me venha com essa...

Ora, olha só quem apareceu! – exclamou Giafar, entrando sorridente no salão. – Achei que todos tinham morrido.

Silencio na mesa de café. Todos se olharam.

Porquê? – perguntou Kione, estranhando.

Ora... – riu Giafar. – Vocês estão dormindo há três dias.

...QUÊ? – espantou-se Lupin.

Isso mesmo. Vocês, de certa forma, se esgotaram na batalha. Eu mesmo acordei faz pouco tempo...

Meu Deus... – impressionou-se Kione.

É... Na verdade Mashii, que se feriu bastante, e os vermes tiveram um grande trabalho, também dormiu durante dois dias. Você, Kione, dormiu também porque foi a primeira vez que eles atuaram no seu corpo...

Poderiam parar de falar desses vermes nojentos? – resmungou Rony. – Estamos tomando café...

Tudo bem, tudo bem... Não fique bravo, senhor Cavaleiro do Fogo... Vocês também usaram seus poderes muito, por isso se esgotaram.

Bom, então tudo está muito bem, não? – sorriu Lupin. – O palácio reconstruído, a cidade também sendo recuperada... Acho que é hora de irmos, não?

Giafar e Kione desfizeram o sorriso, olhando os bruxos.

Ora, claro que queríamos ficar... – justificou-se. – Mas sabemos que fomos os culpados pela fragilidade de Theron... É melhor irmos... antes que o camelo velho do Moredin resolva vir atrás da gente de novo.

Alguma objeção da parte nossa? – perguntou Snape, bravo.

Os alunos fizeram não com a cabeça, meio desanimados.

E de vocês? – perguntou para Kione e Giafar.

Não, se vocês assim quiserem... – lamentou Giafar.

Fecharei a barreira de Theron nesta tarde, se é o que querem... – suspirou Kione.

Agradecemos, Kione... – disse Lupin, também um pouco desanimado. – Mas temos que ir, nosso mundo nos espera. E vocês também, tantos anos procurando por Aïsha, é injusto que fiquemos mais tempo, impedindo que vocês voltem para, como posso dizer... Para sua "dimensão".

Vamos após o almoço. – sugeriu Snape.

Claro, claro. – concordou Giafar, para em seguida se animar de novo. – Bom, mas adoraria convidar vocês, em especial os garotos, para darem uma volta pela cidade, ver como está o trabalho do pessoal. É incrível.

Os garotos se animaram na hora, e assim o fizeram, trocaram de roupa e saíram pela cidade.

A manhã correu extremamente sossegada, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Os moradores trabalhavam sem parar terminando de pintar a cidade. As flores e a grama já tinham tomado conta da cidade novamente. E até mesmo as barraquinhas dos comerciantes já estavam sendo remontadas. Logo após o grande banquete do almoço, era hora de irem embora.

Snape, Lupin, Gina, Draco e Rony foram levados até o limite de Theron por Giafar, Zen e Kione, que conversavam e riam sem parar no trajeto, que demorou, porque pararam muitas vezes pela cidade.

Uma parede translúcida se erguia na frente deles, no alto da colina.

É aqui. – disse Giafar. – O limite de Theron.

A grama verde das terras de Theron terminava na parede, do outro lado se seguia o chão de pedra, e, mais à frente, terminava num barranco. No horizonte, o deserto. Atrás deles, no vale verde, Theron.

É só atravessarmos, – disse Zen. – vamos.

A turma atravessou, sem problemas. Do "outro lado" eles tiveram de se despedir.

Sigam para o norte. – apontou Giafar. – Chegarão em Morada do Sol rapidinho, levem estes tapetes mágicos.

Agradecemos mais uma vez tudo o que fizeram por nós. – disse Lupin, pegando os tapetes junto de Snape. – Se algum dia puderem ir nos dar um 'alô', façam-no.

Faremos. Se ainda estiverem vivos. – sorriu Giafar. – Mas acho que somos nós que deveríamos agradecer.

Os bruxos ficaram frente à frente.

Kione... Aïsha. – começou Lupin, sorrindo. - Foi bom conhecer você. E... te ajudar... indiretamente, a voltar pra casa. E lhes ajudar em todos os outros momentos.

Kione também sorriu:

Sinceramente... não estaria aqui, hoje, se não fosse por vocês. Pra dizer a verdade, não sei o que eu seria se não tivesse conhecido vocês, e isso é válido para todo o nosso povo e nossa cidade, como conseqüência. Theron é uma lenda no seu mundo, e vocês serão uma lenda em Theron.

Lupin sorriu e fez uma discreta 'reverencia' à rainha:

A gente se vê. Fique bem... Majestade.

Os bruxos se cumprimentaram. A parede de Theron brilhou.

O portal está se fechando. – disse Kione, olhando para trás.

É hora de ir. – suspirou Giafar.

Kione trocou um longo olhar com Rony. Ficaram em silêncio. Lupin deu dois tapinhas nas costas de Rony, que estava sentindo os olhos se encherem de água, o nariz se umedecer e o queixo querer tremer.

Hora de nos separarmos... 'capitão'. – sussurrou o professor.

Rony abaixou os olhos, suspirando. Kione esticou a mão e passou os dedos de leve no rosto dele.

Não quero... – chorou Rony, baixinho. – Me separar de você...

Kione continuou a acariciar seu rosto, sorrindo penosamente e com os olhos se enchendo de água. Rony ainda choramingou:

...E agora... Quem eu vou chamar de habiba?...

Ela baixou os olhos, parando de fazer carinho no rosto dele, para retirar a pulseira-anel de ouro que sempre usava. Os bruxos esperavam, enquanto ela esticou a mão e pediu:

Sua mão.

Rony obedeceu. Ela depositou a pulseira delicadamente na mão dele, para, com a outra, empurrar os seus dedos, fechando a jóia na mão do jovem bruxo.

Era a ultima vez que Rony sentia as mãos delicadas e quentes de Kione, era a ultima vez que escutava sua voz doce e medrosa, junto com seu piedoso sorriso:

Venha me devolver, um dia. – sugeriu inocentemente, sorrindo, e deixando uma chata lágrima escorrer pelo canto do olho, e descer pelo rosto.

Rony mordeu o lábio inferior e fez que sim com a cabeça, sentindo um nó na garganta. A parede de Theron começou a sumir. Ele abaixou o olhar para ver a mão de Kione, que se tornou levemente transparente. Ela, assim como Giafar e Zen, se tornaram brilhantes, transparentes e um pouco desfocados, quase como fantasmas, mas ainda 'coloridos', cheios de vida. Os bruxos ficaram boquiabertos com a transformação.

Giafar pôs as mãos nos ombros de Kione, que, sorrindo serenamente, ainda olhava Rony. As primeiras lágrimas escorreram do rosto do garoto, que não conseguia mais segurar a vontade de chorar, e olhou sua mão: a pulseira de Kione ainda estava com ele, inteira, real.

Você... jura que vai... estar sempre comigo, habiba?

Kione abriu o sorriso, fazendo que sim com a cabeça. Beijou a ponta dos dedos e esticou a mão para o rosto de Rony, encostando-os em seus lábios. Ele fechou os olhos, sem sentir nada, mas tentando se lembrar do quanto era suave o toque dela.

Giafar fez um sinal de 'até', com os dedos na testa. Mas um breve momento e os três recuaram, voltando para os domínios de Theron, que se tornou transparente até desaparecer, deixando apenas o vale vazio, cheio de dunas e rochas.

Rony segurou a pulseira com firmeza, e a beijou.

Bem... – suspirou Lupin, para em seguida falar em voz alta. – Acabou. Vamos embora, pessoal, temos _outro mundo pra salvar_.

Lupin riu ao ver a cara de bunda de Snape com seu comentário. Gina, sorrindo, e com o rosto também meio vermelho, agarrou o braço do irmão.

Vamos voltar pra casa, _maninho_?

Rony respirou fundo. Lupin e Snape abriam os tapetes mágicos.

Vamos. – concordou Rony, para repetir a frase de Lupin, sorrindo, e gritando para o deserto. – Temos _mais um mundo pra salvar_!

Mas antes... – disse Lupin, fazendo mistério, com cara de safado. – Quem quer visitar Moredin? Nós prometemos não matá-lo, mas nada nos impede de... agradecer a hospitalidade... E, claro, a festa que ele nos deu em Theron.

Os alunos concordaram animados. Menos Snape. Subiram nos tapetes e voaram de volta pra casa, com as espadas mágicas, boas história e ótimas lembranças na bagagem.


	19. EdD Saara: Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

Na mansão de Moredin Ali uma de suas novas escravas chorava, encolhida em um canto da casa, vítima das violências de seu senhor. No terraço, secando o suor na brisa do entardecer, Moredin, arrumando a roupa, escutou um barulho e olhou pra trás.

Oi, porquinho de dente de ouro.

Era Rony, com um sorrisinho malvado, em pé, na beira do terraço, se equilibrando facilmente. Moredin sentiu o estômago gelar.

O quê...

Só vim dar 'tchau'.

Moredin, assustado, deu dois passos e se virou. Deu de cara com Lupin.

Ooooooooiii... – murmurou, sorrindo.

Olhou do seu lado direito, e viu Gina.

Eu acho você muito feio. – disse a garota. – Fazia tempo que queria te dizer isso...

Olhou do outro lado, viu Draco.

Hunf. – resmungou o loiro.

O comerciante voltou a olhar Rony, que saltou da beira do terraço.

Mas o q...

Rony virou um potente soco em Moredin, fazendo o homem cambalear e tropeçar nas cestas, caindo de costas.

Quietinho, seu marmota. - murmurou Lupin. - Você está no saldo devedor há anos.

É hora de pagar. – sorriu Rony, estalando os dedos.

Era muito divertido e aliviante fazer de Moredin um saco de pancadas. Só usar o Crucio não resolvia, não satisfazia. Lupin pegou o chicote que o comerciante tinha deixado cair. O homem urrou na primeira chibatada, se contorcendo de dor, ofegante.

Uau. – comentou o bruxo. – Chicote legal. Eu nem bati com tanta força. Olha... Couro cru, pontas de ferro afiadas. E enfeitiçado, da pior forma possível.

Moredin, com alguns dentes e o nariz quebrados e sangrando, ergueu o olhar do chão, trêmulo. Lupin e os outros o olharam.

Pi... Piedade... – implorou.

Dói, é? – perguntou Lupin, o rosto contorcido de raiva. - Kione agüentou suas atrocidades durante quase vinte anos, enquanto Nura pacientemente a curava. As duas jamais reclamaram. Kione perdeu as cotas de quantas chibatadas levou, de quantas vezes foi espancada impiedosamente. E jamais revidou.

Agora eu te pergunto. – disse Rony. – Será que você é um bundão... um merdão... um frouxo a ponto de não suportar o próprio chicote... Ou será que a Kione é que era uma mulher forte demais e especial o suficiente pra não se abalar com isso?...

Moredin se ergueu, cambaleante.

Na verdade eu voto nas duas alternativas. – completou Rony.

Lupin fez o chicote lamber as costas do comerciante de novo, que caiu no chão.

É hora do acerto de contas.

Várias chibatadas se seguiram. O chicote era tão bem enfeitiçado que nem o crucio fazia falta. Rony ainda teve o prazer de agarrá-lo pelo colarinho e soca-lo à vontade, descontando Kione, Nura, todo mundo que ele feriu e machucou.

O comerciante já estava inchado, sangrando, todo machucado, de quatro no chão. Lupin jogou o chicote no chão, que Gina fez questão de queimar em seguida.

Chega, Moredin. – rosnou Lupin, dando as costas, saindo junto de Gina, Draco e Rony. – Já perdemos tempo demais com você.

Vê se aprende a ser gente, seu porco fedorento. – murmurou Gina.

Vá se foder. – sintetizou Draco.

Agradeça à Kione, Moredin. – disse Rony em alto e bom tom. – Você deve sua vida à ela. É por causa de Kione que não te fazemos virar carne moída. Por que nós _fizemos uma promessa_.

Os bruxos saltaram do terraço, desaparecendo. O silencio tomou conta do lugar. Moredin ergueu o corpo dolorido com dificuldade. Uma sombra lhe cobriu, e ele olhou para ver.

Era Snape, com os braços pra trás, o olhando com profundo desprezo. Tirou a varinha das costas e apontou para Moredin, que arregalou os olhos.

Engraçado... – comentou Snape, apático, com a varinha em punho. – _Eu não prometi nada_... _Avada Kedavra!_

**ESPADA DOS DEUSES - EPISÓDIO III – SAARA FIM**

**N.A 1:** Pronto! Chegamos ao fim da Saara. Este é, de longe, meu Episódio favorito da série Espada dos Deuses. Porque, de certa forma, eu me sinto como "purificada" nele. Porque eu fiz uma fanfic inteira, 18 capítulos, com os personagens que eu mais detesto nas histórias da JK, dando preferência para o Rony, o personagem que eu mais ABOMINO. Mas eu realmente gostei do resultado, e eu até digo que "gosto do meu Rony". Acho que não é o fato de "Ah, você é H², então ele não ficou com a Mione, por isso você não gosta.", mas sim o fato de que eu fiz o Rony de um jeito que eu o aceitasse, sem mudar completamente o 'jeito pamonha de ser' dele. A Espada dos Deuses é uma série de shipper HH, apesar de NÃO ter HH (vai entender...), e fazer uma fic inteira da série SEM o "casal principal" me pareceu ser um desafio gigantesco. E foi mesmo.

Fiquei mais de um ano na Saara, mas foi a fase mais fácil de se escrever. Porque eu sequer me interessava em fazê-la, e de repente ela saiu muito facilmente, do jeito que eu queria, deixando bem claro qual é a 'proposta' da série Espada dos Deuses, tanto em narrativa quanto em 'visual'. A EdD é, sem dúvida uma fanfic UA (Universo Alternativo), apesar dos conceitos principais dos livros ainda existiram, e a Saara foi definitiva pra marcas essa "transição" de fanfic "em Hogwarts" para uma "UA". Claro que Hogwarts ainda existirá, mas ela só voltará a aparecer quando todos se reencontrarem, no Episódio V: Réquiem, o último da série. Há uma escritora "famosa" de fanfics no Brasil (e 'antiga'. E que também tem uma série, nhé. :P) que é uma "pequena grande" amiga (minha cujo nome não irei citar porque aquela pela-saco vive falando que eu fico falando nela porque sou fã, puxa saco e apaixonada) que vive me dizendo que a história "se faz sozinha", e eu nego porque, enfim, a EdD já tem a trama definida desde sempre. Mas devo concordar que esse Episódio III entrou nessa regra, sim, ela foi "se escrevendo sozinha", porque eu absolutamente não fazia idéia dela quando comecei a fazer, e ela foi facilmente se construindo no desenrolar dos fatos. Ou seja... ÀS VEZES a história se faz sozinha.

Devo deixar aqui também o quanto eu gosto da Kione. Porque ela provavelmente é a P.O (personagem original) mais bem trabalhada da série. Muita gente ainda aponta a Leah como a preferida, ou a melhor, mas eu tenho um carinho todo grande pela Kione. Porque quando a criei, ela não "seria nada". talvez fosse só "uma garota pro Rony", e, como na época eu detestava imaginar-me escrevendo com o Rony como principal personagem, minha antipatia passou pra ela. Mas eis que no fim a Kione vira uma das minhas personagens preferidas, e ela, seja como Kione, seja como Aïsha, tem um grande respeito meu, e eu me orgulho dela. Porque ela é a personagem original mais "humana" que eu criei, mesmo vindo de um universo fantástico como Theron, mesmo sendo a "deusa do tempo". Ainda não chegou o momento da Leah mostrar seu lado humano e suas fraquezas (elas começam a aparecer na Fase Brasil), mas Kione as mostra desde o primeiro capítulo. Enfim... eu gosto dela. Pena que não vou mais usá-la na história.

Deixemos Theron e seus mágicos moradores se perderem em seu tempo e espaço, e vamos seguir em frente, a série Espada dos Deuses passa da sua metade, e nossa próxima parada é aquela que os leitores tanto esperam, desde quando a série começou, há quatro anos atrás: Episódio IV, Brasil

(contando da data do primeiro capítulo publicado - entre Junho e Setembro de 2001 - até este exato momento, quando a Saara se encerra definitivamente - Março de 2005)

**N.A 2: **Sensação de "dever cumprido" é o que eu sinto agora. Agradeço todos os amigos que seguem a série, seja ela desde a antiga versão, ou da nova versão. Sejam aqueles que leram desde o começo ou só a Saara. Sejam eles HHs ou RHs (devo agradecer especialmente aos RHs, que são os nossos maiores e mais odiados 'rivais' no território de shipper, mas que mesmo assim leram a Saara, gostaram e me incentivaram bastante durante ela. Confesso que os leitores HH deram uma 'debandada', risos , por justamente não ter HH.), ou qualquer outro shipper, eu agradeço mesmo a vocês por terem acompanhado a Saara, dando puxões de orelha, elogios, recados e ameaças de morte por não fazer a Kione ficar com o Rony. Me perdoem. X-D

Agradeço mesmo a cada um de vocês que chegaram aqui, e estão lendo isto agora. Mas existem algumas pessoas a quem devo publicar o nome deles aqui, apenas para eles saberem o quanto eles me fizeram bem durante a produção/revisão desse Episódio. Vamos lá:

À **_Mila Radcliffe_**, a primeira Beta Reader a "pôr a mão" na Saara, isso lá na Harryoteca. Ela pegou a Quadribol no meio do caminho, porque a Pichi teve de parar de betar a EdD por causa do site Aliança3Vassouras. faz muito, muito tempo que eu não a vejo, mas eu morro de saudades dela, e quando eu for pra Manaus, eu quero ir na casa dela! (hahahahahaha)

À **_Fênix_**, também Beta Reader da primeira Saara, que nos rendeu momentos ótimos de risadas quando a gente arrumava briga com o vocabulário, porque a Espada dos Deuses é escrita no português brasileiro, e, bem, a Fênix corrigia a fic no português de Portugal! XD Quando eu for em Portugal (e olha que posso ir MESMO) eu também quero poder conhecê-la!

À **_Diana Prallon_ **(Didi Prallon, mas assim só que que posso chamar!), que, confesso eu, estou só colocando o nome dela aqui porque eu ficaria com peso de consciência se não colocasse! Ela foi Beta Reader da EdD desde o primeiro capítulo da 'segunda versão', e resistiu bravamente até o segundo capítulo da Saara! Então, deixemos claro, ela só betou dois capítulos, WHAHAHAHAHA. Devo confessar também que eu chamei ela pra ser beta reader de 'sacanagem', porque a gente não se gostava de jeito nenhum. "Até o fim da EdD a gente se mata. Ou ficamos amigas", foi o que eu disse quando ela aceitou betar. E, bem, nós não nos matamos. Coloco o agradecimento à ela aqui também porque ela é mãe de 'pérolas' como: "Nem parece você, Massafera.", quando ela simplesmente queria dizer que tinha gostado da Saara... roll

À **_Den-Chan_**, minha atual beta e musa máxima atualmente, que jura que não se renderá à "maldição da EdD" e vai SOBREVIVER ATÉ O FIM da série, betando! Vamos ver, vamos ver... risada maléfica. Essa Fase ela pegou "inteira", além de ter betado alguns capítulos da Quadribol, que eu e a Diana enfiamos num buraco negro e não achamos de jeito nenhum a versão corrigida. Ela garante que até curte essa profissão de beta da EdD. Mas vamos combinar que acho que achei a beta reader perfeita para combinar comigo: trabalhamos DEVAGAR. É a vida!

À toda a galera que é "fã de carteirinha" da Fase Saara e da EdD, láááá do Rio Grande do Norte, entre eles o **Layo Lupin **(que teve seu nome usado para batizar o irmão da Leah), as irmãs **_Sabinne_ **(que tem uma assinatura de fanart mais bonita que a minha, hehehe)e _**Sibelle Potter**, a _**_Zara Watson_ **(RH maníaca que sumiu do meu MSN mas tudo bem, e que também quebrou o maior galhão betando uns capítulos da Saara quando as minhas outras betas foram abduzidas por ETs e levadas para longe, me deixando desesperada...) a **_Gabi Black_ **(que tem o pequeno defeito de ser "Leah e Sirius", hehehe) e o **_Lucas Weasley_**, que apesar do sobrenome foi abençoado e é HH fanático! Enfim, à toda a galera que se correspondia por carta comigo! Era muuuito legal! Como a gente mesmo dizia... Beijo na Bunda de todo mundo!

À **_Jenny _**e seu filhote, que são leitores da fic (Os dois! o/ ) desde o começo, e eu realmente fiquei muito muito muito feliz de saber que a Espada dos Deuses também é "programa de família" e isso, graças a Deus, me obriga a manter o nível de qualidade no patamar mais elevado que meu esforço possa permitir... 'brigadão mesmo!

À **_Scila_**, que apesar de eu nunca ter conversado direito ou conhecido pessoalmente, faz um me sentir muito honrada de ter ela como leitora! Ela é bastante conhecida no fandom e HP, especialmente pelos RHs mais fanáticos e puritanos, ela tem um site, a EdwigesHomepage, ela tembém escreve fics, faz arts mutcho massas e toma conta de toda uma legião de RHs xiitas! XD Mas mesmo assim eu também morro de orgulho, mas morro mesmo, de escutar ela falar que adora a Saara, que torcia pra Rony e Kione, mesmo sendo RH, e ela ainda fez uma art do Rony como AurorSupremo, que eu felizmente pude colocar ele "em ação" com o uniforme na invasão de Theron!

Enfim, à toda a galera que de forma ou outra foi um tijolinho nessa construção que foi a Espada dos Deuses Episódio III: Saara, o meu sincero muito obrigada!


End file.
